Save My Darkness Heart
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Yamixyugi 2 tahun berlalu semenjak atem pergi setelah kalah dari yugi dlm ceremonial duel. kenangan bersama mou hitori no boku takkan pernah yugi lupakan sampai pada suatu hari sang partner datang kembali dan kini berubah menjadi musuh yang nyata.YYY SJ
1. Prolouge

**Save My Darkness Heart**

Summary: 2 tahun berlalu semenjak ceremonial duel. Yugi mutou kini menjalani kehidupan barunya di sebuah universitas terkenal di domino. Kenangan bersama sang partner takkan pernah ia lupakan. Sampai pada suatu hari sang partner datang kembali dengan sesuatu yang takkan pernah yugi sangka. Sang partner yang dulu selalu setia menemani dimanapun yugi berada kini berubah menjadi musuh yang nyata.

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku akan kubuat yami dan yugi bersama selamanya.

-------prouloge-------

"hahahaha!!!! Akhirnya sudah tiba saatnya kita akan kembali ke dunia" sesosok makhluk raksasa dengan angkuh berdiri menghadap seorang pria didepannya. Pria tersebut hanya terdiam menunduk dihadapan makhluk raksasa yang diselimuti kegelapan itu. "sudah lama sekali kau berpisah dengan teman-temanmu dan orang yang kau sayangi di dunia kini sudah tiba saatnya kau bertemu mereka kembali" pria tersebut langsung menengada ke atas setelah mendengar perkataan makhluk raksasa itu. Ia hanya dapat terdiam terpaku mengetahui semua kenyataan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Kali ini kehidupan keduamu akan lebih menarik pharaoh!! Kau dan aku akan menguasai dunia dengan KEGELAPAN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BUKANKAH ITU MENYENANGKAN!!!!" suara makhluk itu makin menggelegar dengan segala kesombongan dan arogantnya. Sang pria hanya dapat tersenyum sinis. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan keinginan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu. "hehehe!!! kau benar tuan.....kali ini pasti akan menyenangkan.....iya kan aibou...."

-------Domino jepang-------

"yugi!!! Yugi bangun!!!" sugoroku mencoba dengan sabar membangunkan cucunya yang terbaring dengan nyenyak diatas ranjang kamarnya. Yugi masih tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. sugoroku hanya dapat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "yugi ayo bangun nanti kau terlambat kuliah!! Ayo cepat bangun!!" yugi hanya dapat menggeram mendengar perkataan kakeknya itu. Perlahan lahan ia mulai membuka matanya.

"jii chan, aku masih mengantuk! Beri aku waktu 5 menit lagi jii chan!! Kumohon!!!" yugi langsung kembali memejamkan matanya dan menghadap kebelakang. sugoroku mulai menahan amarahnya.'selalu saja begini....andai pharaoh masih disini tentu yugi akan selalu ceria seperti dulu' gumam sugoroku.

Sugoroku lalu bergegas menuju meja belajar yugi dan mengambil jam beeker milik yugi. Ia lalu kembali menuju ke tempat yugi dan meletakkan jam itu didepan yugi. Ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membangunkan yugi jika cara sebelumnya tidak berhasil membangunkan yugi.

"yugi lihat ini!" ujar sugoroku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jam beekernya. Yugi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan seketika itu kedua bola matanya langsung melebar seketika.

"HAH!!! JAM 8!!!!!" yugi langsung terbangun dan tersentak kaget. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kakeknya hanya dapat tersenyum melihat yugi. "jii chan!!! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku!!!" gerutu yugi dari balik kamar mandi. sugoroku hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Yugi mutou bergegas untuk bersiap-siap pergi kuliah. "jii chan!!! Aku berangkat dulu!!! Dah!!!" yugi langsung berlari keluar dari game shop milik kakeknya itu. Ia berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ke tempat kuliahnya. Ia tak menyangka waktu begitu cepat berlalu. 2 tahun sudah semenjak peristiwa itu. Suatu peristiwa yang takkan pernah yugi lupakan. Perpisahannya dengan dirinya yang satu lagi....

Flash back

Saat itu yugi tertunduk sedih setelah kemenangan yang berhasil ia peroleh dari ceremonial duel. Air mata terus mengalir keluar dari kedua mata violetnya. Ia menangis dengan perasaan sedih yang teramat dalam. Kemenangan yang menghasilkan sebuah perubahan yang besar dalam hidup yugi. Berpisah dari yami.....dirinya yang satu lagi.

"yugi.....jangan menangis" suara sang pharaoh meresap kedalam hati yugi. Suara bariton yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Yugi masih tidak dapat menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Yami tersenyum melihat aibounya menangis.

"yugi"

"maafkan aku yami....karena aku, kau harus pergi selamanya dari dunia ini...karena kemenanganku kau ha...harus...."belum sempat yugi melanjutkan perkatannya yami sudah berkata "tidak yugi.....yang kau lakukan ini benar...aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah berhasil mengembalikan aku ke tempatku yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih karena kau telah membebaskan spiritku ke tempat yang layak. Aku senang sekali yugi...." yami lalu memegang kedua lengan yugi dan mencoba menenagkan yugi. "aku akan merindukanmu yami...." yugi hanya dapat berbisik mengatakan hal itu pada yami. Hatinya semakin berat untuk melepaskan yami.

"yugi aibou, kita takkan pernah terpisahkan....kebaikanmu selama ini yang telah kau berikan padaku dan keberanian yang telah kuberikan padamu selamanya akan selalu ada bersama kita dan akan tetap ada untuk selamanya" yugi mengangguk perlahan mendengar ucapan partnernya itu.

Pintu gerbang menuju ke alam akhirat telah terbuka lebar setelah pharaoh menyebutkan namanya yang sesungguhnya. Pharaoh atem kini kembali ke alamnya meninggalkan kenangan yang mendalam bagi seluruh teman-temannya dan sang aibou yang sangat ia sayangi.

End of flash back

Tak terasa air mata yugi mulai mengalir secara perlahan-lahan. 'yami, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu mou hitori no boku' yugi mengusap air matanya dan kembali berlari menuju tempat kuliahnya.

Sesaat kemudian yugi berhasil tiba ke dalam koridor universitas tanpa hambatan. Ia lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya. 'Huh!! Syukurlah, dosennya belum datang' gumam yugi lega.

"hey, yug! Terlambat lagi ya!!" sapaan joey membuat yugi terkejut. "hei joey, kau membuatku kaget saja" ujar yugi sambil menepuk dadanya. "hehehe maaf, oh ya yug akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau mulai terlihat berbeda kawan! Kau sepertinya mulai tidak bersemangat. Ada apa kawan? Ceritakan padaku" ucapan joey mengejutkan yugi. Kini ia sadar bahwa ia tak dapat menyembunyikan semuanya dari temannya. Yugi terdiam dan menunduk. "apa ini soal atem yug?" joey mulai memasang raut wajah sedih. Yugi hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari kontak mata dengan joey. "uhh....hal itu...aku...." yugi tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hatinya semakin berat.

Joey hanya dapat menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "aku tahu yug hal ini sangat sulit. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, kita semua tahu bahwa ia adalah teman kita yang sangat berharga, hal inilah yang terbaik yug. Ia sudah kembali ketempatnya yang seharusnya. Kini ia pasti bahagia di surga. Kau juga harus bahagia yug. Ia tak akan senang jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini" joey mencoba menghibur yugi. Yugi hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sejenak. "aku tahu itu joey, aku sudah mencoba untuk menjalani hidupku yang baru tapi entah mengapa setiap saat bayangnya selalu ada dipikiranku joey, aku merindukannya joey, aku tahu seharusnya aku bahagia karena kini ia telah beristirahat dengan tenang tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya joey!! Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya walau hanya sekejap saja, aku rindu pada diriku yang satu lagi joey!!" air mata yugi mulai mengalir. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan atem. Joey mengerti perasaan yugi. Sudah lama sekali yugi dan yami bersama. Dalam satu tubuh dan setiap saat mereka selalu bersama saling mendukung satu sama lain, saling melindungi satu sama lain bahkan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kenangan yugi bersama pharaoh terlalu banyak dan tak mungkin bisa yugi lupakan begitu saja. Kini sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak mereka berpisah. Yugi kini sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat pintar dan tampan. Mata innocentnya kini mulai terlihat semakin dewasa. Ia juga lumayan bertambah tinggi. Banyak orang mengagguminya. semakin lama ia semakin manis dan keren. Semua wanita di universitas memuja-muja yugi. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang mencoba mendekati dan mencoba mendapatkan cinta pria manis itu tapi selalu saja gagal. Yugi menolak permintaan mereka dan ia mengatakan ia tak tertarik dengan wanita. Yugi lebih memilih sendiri dan tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dari luar yugi terlihat tegar dan sabar tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dalam hati yugi, ia menyimpan suatu kesedihan dan kenangan yang amat pahit tentang seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"semuanya harap tenang, kita mulai pembahasan hari ini!!!" suara sang dosen menggema di seluruh ruangan. Joey lalu menepuk bahu yugi. "kita bicarakan lagi nanti ya yug" yugi mengangguk dan joey kembali ke tempat duduknya. Yugi terlihat sangat lesu.

Jam makan siang pun berbunyi. Yugi berjalan perlahan menuju cafetaria semua mahasiswi wanita yang melihat yugi langsung menyoraki yugi. Hampir keseluruhan mereka menganggumi yugi. Yugi hanya tersenyum pada mereka dan terus berjalan menuju cafetaria.

"hei yug!! Kemari!!" joey melambaikan tangannya kearah yugi. Yugi lalu menuju ke meja joey.

"ugh!! Hari ini membosankan sekali!! Lagi-lagi pak aoyama memberikan tugas!! Ugh!!" tristan mulai mengeluh. "sudahlah terima saja tristan!!" ujar tea merasa terganggu. "halo yugi bagaimana denganmu?" sapa ryou. Yugi hanya tersenyum "seperti biasa" ujarnya. Joey lalu menatap yugi dan seperti yang ia duga, yugi masih terlihat lesu.

"umm oh ya kawan, kita tak pernah jalan-jalan minggu ini umm bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita nonton film?" usul joey. "ide bagus!!! Aku setuju!!" ujar tristan semangat. "boleh saja" ujar tea setuju. Ryou hanya mengangguk. Yugi masih terdiam. "yugi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya joey khawatir. "yugi?"

"huh!! Oh ada apa?" yugi langsung terkejut. "bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita semua pergi nonton hari minggu besok?" tanya joey. "umm ba....baiklah uhh...aku setuju" ujar yugi tak bersemangat. "ayolah bersemangatlah yugi" ujar joey. Yugi hanya mengangguk. Yang lainnya mulai khawatir pada keadaan yugi. Mereka benar-benar berharap rencana menonton film ini akan membuat yugi menjadi sedikit terhibur.

-------museum domino-------

PLEEETTTAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Petir terlihat menyambar dari luar. Langit mulai terlihat mendung dan gelap.

"ti....tidak mungkin!!!" isis langsung tersentak kaget setelah mendengar petir yang menyambar dari langit.

"ada apa kak?" malik langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"ini diluar perkiraanku!! Hal ini lebih cepat dari yang kulihat!!" isis mulai panik.

"apanya yang lebih cepat kak?" malik mulai khawatir. Lalu odion datang menghampiri.

"kegelapan akan datang!! Kegelapan akan menyelimuti dunia ini lagi!!" pernyataan isis mengejutkan malik dan odion.

"ti...tidak mungkin!!" malik langsung menganga. Odion hanya menunduk.

-------universitas domino-------

PLLEEETTAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Petir semakin keras menyambar. Langit semakin gelap.

"hei lihat diluar!! Sepertinya akan ada badai besar!!" ujar tristan sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. "ge...gelap sekali langitnya!! Aku tak pernah melihat langit semendung ini!" ujar tea.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergoncang. Petir semakin menyambar dengan keras. Semua langsung panik.

"OOAAAHH!!!! A..ada apa ini?" tristan mulai panik. "ga...gawat!!! GEMPA!!!" joey langsung berteriak. Semua langsung berdiri dan berlarian ketakutan. "ayo lari semuanya!!!" teriak tea panik. Lalu yugi dan kawan-kawan panik dan segera berlari keluar gedung. Semua mahasiswa juga berlarian dan ketakutan.

BBRRRAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!! Pintu-pintu serta jendela dan beberapa bangku mulai berguncang dan berserakan. Keadaan semakin berbahaya. Yugi dan yang lainnya terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung. Gempa masih terus berlangsung.

"a..ada apa ini? Me...mengapa tiba-tiba ada gempa?" kata tristan. "aku merasakan firasat buruk" ujar yugi. "kita harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat berlindung!!" usul ryou. Lalu semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai berlari. "kawan-kawan sebaiknya aku pulang, aku khawatir pada kakek" ujar yugi sambil terus berlari. "baiklah!! Hati-hati yug!! Jangan dekat-dekat gedung" ujar joey. Yugi mengangguk dan mulai berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. "jii chan bertahanlah!!" ujar yugi cemas.

Gempa mulai perlahan berhenti. Tapi petir dan kilat masih terus menyambar di langit. Yugi terus berlari sampai pada akhirnya ditengah-tengah perjalanan ada sesosok manusia menghadangnya. Yugi tersentak kaget.

"siapa itu?" yugi mulai tidak tenang dan mulai mundur. Sosok yang diselimuti kegelapan itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Yugi semakin ketakutan. Sosok kegelapan itu semakin jelas terlihat. Yugi langsung melotot dan menganga. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum melihat yugi.

"apa kabar........aibou?"

"YAMI!!!!"

-------universitas domino-------

"lihat gempanya sudah berhenti tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi badai besar akan datang" sahut tea. "lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang sebelum badai datang!" usul ryou. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"tunggu!!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggil mereka. "malik?"

Malik berlari menghampiri joey dan yang lainnya. "ma...malik? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya joey bingung. "mana yugi?" tanya malik khawatir. "dia sudah pulang kerumah kakeknya tadi, memangnya kenapa?" tanya joey. "hah!! Sudah pulang? A...apa dia sendirian?" malik semakin cemas. "i…iya, memangnya kenapa?" sahut tea. "gawat!!! Yugi dalam bahaya!!!" malik langsung berlari kearah game shop. "tunggu malik!! Apa maksudmu yugi dalam bahaya?" joey dan yang lainnya langsung berlari mengikuti malik. "nanti saja kujelaskan yang penting sekarang kita harus menemukan yugi secepatnya!!" ujar malik.

-------

Yugi benar-benar shock dan tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sosok kegelapan itu kini semakin jelas dan mendekati yugi. Tak diragukan lagi ia adalah sesosok orang yang selama ini dirindukan yugi.

"aibou"

Suara bariton yang khas itu membuat yugi semakin gemetaran. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Perasaannya berkecamuk. "ya...yami a...apa itu kau?" bisik yugi. Ia sungguh kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Sang pharaoh hanya tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan mendekati yugi.

"ini aku aibou" yami lalu mendekap tubuh kecil yugi dengan sangat erat. Yugi terkejut dan menganga. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras. ia tak dapat menahan perasaannya. Ia lalu membalas dekapan yami. Ia menangis didada yami. Rasa rindu yang teramat dalam kini telah sembuh dengan kehadiran yami. "ya...yami....aku merindukanmu yami..." yugi tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia merasa tenang dalam dekapan yami. "aku juga sangat merindukanmu aibou"

Setelah yugi mulai agak tenang, mereka melepas dekapan mereka masing-masing. "aku masih tidak percaya!! Ba...bagaimana kau bisa kembali yami?" tanya yugi sambil tersenyum riang menatap yami. Yami hanya tersenyum melihat yugi.

"ayo ikut"

"huh?" yugi bingung dengan ucapan yami tadi.

"ayo ikut denganku aibou" yami kini memegang kedua pipi yugi dan menatap yugi dalam-dalam. "ikutlah denganku aibou"

"ya...yami" yugi menatap kedua mata yami. 'ada apa ini? Me...mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yami? Mata yami? Mata merah yami.....entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu di matanya.....ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan yami? Mengapa matanya dipenuhi kegelapan?'

"ikutlah denganku aibou" yami semakin mendekat dengan yugi. Yugi masih terpaku dan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"YUGI!!!!!" teriakan malik membuat yugi tersentak kaget.

"te...teman-teman?" yugi kembali tersadar dan melihat kearah malik dan yang lainnya. Semua langsung menganga dan terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"ti...tidak mungkin!!!" joey menganga dan mematung melihat apa yang dihadapannya. "a...atem kembali??" kini giliran tea yang shock karena kehadiran atem di hadapannya. "ba...bagaimana bisa dia kembali?" ryou juga sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. "aku tak percaya ini!!" tristan juga hanya dapat mematung.

Malik mulai menahan amarah dan berteriak "yugi menyingkirlah darinya!!! Ia bukan pharaoh yang dulu!!! Ia bukan yamimu yang dulu!!!"

"APA!!!" semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan malik. Yami langsung memasang tatapan ingin membunuh pada malik.

"a..apa maksudmu malik? Yami bukan seperti ya...yami yang dulu?" yugi terkejut dengan ucapan malik. "maksudmu apa malik? Di...diakan atem??" joey tak kalah kagetnya dengan yugi.

"jauhi dia yugi!!! Dia berbahaya!!!! Dia bukan pharaoh yang dulu!!! Cepat menyingkir!!!" malik mulai emosi. Yugi benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. 'yami berbahaya? Yami bukan yami yang dulu? A..apa maksudnya ini?' yugi benar-benar bingung dan ketakutan. Ia mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Semuanya sungguh membingungkan.

"apa maksudmu malik? Apa maksudmu atem berbahaya? Dia atem malik!! Teman kita semua!! Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu??" joey mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia juga sangat bingung dengan tindakan malik.

"dia memang pharaoh, pharaoh atem teman kita tapi kini ia berbeda!! Hatinya diselimuti kegelapan!! Pharaoh kini telah menjadi budak kegelapan!! Ia akan menghancurkan dunia!!!!" perkataan malik membuat semuanya shock. Yugi langsung menganga dan terkejut mendengar ucapan malik. Kedua kakinya lemas, kepalanya semakin terasa pening. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Atem langsung menghadap malik. Raut wajah atem berubah menjadi raut wajah yang penuh dengan kebencian. Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti yami. Yami hanya dapat tersenyum sinis menatap malik. Semuanya langsung terkejut dengan tindakan yami.

"hahahaha!!! Kau benar-benar hebat dapat mengetahui tujuanku yang sebenarnya malik. Padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang dahulu sebelum menghancurkan dunia ini" semuanya langsung terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan atem. "a...apa kau bilang?" joey tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "a...apakah ini lelucon? Hah!!" tristan seakan-akan ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua ini. Tea hanya dapat mematung dan shock. Kedua kaki yugi tak mampu menyangga tubuh yugi. Yugi lemas dan menunduk. Tatapan matanya menerawang. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Malik mulai waspada dan mulai emosi. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa takut jika pharaoh melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia takut karena kekuatan pharaoh yang tak dapat ia tandingi. Ia tak akan mampu mengatasi shadow realm yami yang kini lebih menakutkan dan kuat. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Yami kembali tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan dan ketakutan dari teman-teman itu. "Tapi tenang saja aku tak akan menghancurkan dunia ini dulu sebelum......" yami mulai menghadap dan menghampiri yugi perlahan-lahan. Malik dan yang lainnya mulai memasang wajah horror melihat yami mulai mendekati yugi. Mereka terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Mereka tak punya keberanian untuk sedikitpun maju dan melindungi yugi. Mereka hanya dapat berharap yami takkan melukai pria kecil itu. Yugi semakin ketakutan dan gemetaran. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat yami menghampiri dirinya. Yami lalu menunduk dan memegang wajah yugi. Ia tersenyum. "aku takkan menghancurkan dunia ini sebelum aku mendapatkan kembali hikariku" yami mulai mendekat ke wajah yugi dan tanpa disangka-sangka yami mencium pipi yugi. Semuanya menganga melihat itu. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dan benar-benar shock. Yugi juga menganga dengan tindakan yami. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tenggorakannya serasa kering. Pandangannya makin kabur. Kepalanya makin terasa berat.

"akan aku dapatkan dirimu aibou.....hikariku" bisik atem di telinga yugi. Lalu kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan atem pun menghilang. Yugi sudah tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa. Ia lalu tersungkur di atas tanah. Ia tak menyadari teriakan teman-teman yang datang menghampirinya.

"YUGI!!!" semuanya berlari menghampiri yugi.

"yami......" bisik yugi sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

To Be Continue......

Ini adalah fic yugioh pertamaku dengan pairing yami x yugi alias puzzle shipping. Aku tahu sepertinya setelah ini akan ada banyak yang mengkritikku karena banyak yang beranggapan bahwa yami dan yugi lebih pantas menjadi saudara tapi walaupun begitu aku suka sekali dengan pairing yami x yugi. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa indahnya hubungan mereka jika lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan saudara. Lagipula kebanyakan aku lihat, fanfic yugioh berbahasa indonesia kebanyakan pride shipping dan puppy shipping jadi kubuat puzzle shipping pertama disini. Please be nice to me!! Don't flame me!! And please review!! Saran dan kritik diterima.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Truth

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku aku pasti terkenal dimana-mana sebagai creator dari si sexy yami dan si cute yugi.

-------chapter 1-------

The truth

Sudah satu jam berlalu yugi masih tak sadarkan diri. Joey dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk membawa yugi pulang kerumahnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikamar. Sugoroku mulai cemas dengan keadaan cucunya itu.

"tenanglah kek, yugi akan baik-baik saja"sahut joey mencoba menenangkan sugoroku. "mengapa bisa begini? Mengapa yugi bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti ini?" tanya sugoroku. Semua terdiam sejenak. Semua juga serasa tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. "atem kembali kek" ucap joey. "APA!! ATEM KEMBALI? MAKSUDMU PHARAOH??" sugoroku tersentak kaget dengan ucapan joey. Joey hanya mengangguk. "ba...bagaimana bisa? Dia kan sudah...."belum sempat sugoroku menyelesaikan perkataannya malik sudah memotong. "pharaoh sudah kembali kek tapi....dia bukan pharaoh yang dulu lagi". Sugoroku mulai bingung. "apa maksudmu pharaoh bukan pharaoh yang dulu lagi?"

"sebentar lagi kakakku akan kemari, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian" sahut malik.

Beberapa saat kemudian yugi mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. "Dimana aku? Mengapa kepalaku sakit sekali? Apa yang terjadi?". yugi mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening sambil mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamar. "yami......" gumam yugi.

Sementara itu joey dan yang lainnya berkumpul diruang tamu menunggu kedatangan isis.

"yugi!!" joey terkejut melihat yugi yang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri yugi. "kau tidak apa apa yugi?" joey mulai cemas. Yugi hanya mengangguk dan lalu joey membantu yugi untuk duduk. "yugi bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Jangan memaksakan diri kalau keadaanmu belum baikan yugi" ujar tea khawatir. "aku sudah agak baikan lagipula aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan......yami" ujar yugi lemas.

"akan kujelaskan...." sahut seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu yang tak lain adalah isis.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat……

Atem berdiri dengan tenang menatap langit. Lalu dibelakangnya, sesosok bayangan hitam raksasa mulai menampakkan dirinya.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya pharaoh?" suara makhluk itu seakan menggelegar ditelinga atem. Atem menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbalik kearah makhluk itu. "aku sudah menemuinya bahkan aku sudah menemui teman-temanku yang lain" ujar atem. Makhluk kegelapan itu lalu tersenyum. "bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau senang? Kau merindukan mereka bukan?". atem lalu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis. "hah!! Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka semua dan aku akan memberikan kejutan pada mereka semua nanti" ujar atem. Makhluk kegelapan itu hanya dapat tertawa. "ini semakin menarik, jangan lupa kau harus bisa mendapatkan 'dia' atem, dia adalah kunci kekuatan kita, anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati dia bisa saja berbalik menyerangmu". Atem lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan makhluk itu.

"aku tahu itu dan aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Akan aku dapatkan dia. Lagipula dia itu 'hikariku' dan aku adalah 'yaminya' dia pasti akan kudapatkan kembali karena aku dan dia satu kesatuan yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan" ujar atem sambil berlalu meninggal makhluk kegelapan di belakangnya yang mulai menghilang.

-------game shop-------

"jadi isis sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa atem bisa kembali dan berkelakuan seperti itu? Dan kata malik atem bukan atem yang dulu? Apa maksud atem saat ia bilang ia akan menghancurkan dunia?" joey mulai meluncurkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. "joey!! Bisa kau sedikit tenang!! Tanya satu persatu jangan langsung seperti itu!!" gerutu tea."tidak apa-apa, aku akan mejelaskan semuanya" ujar isis. semuanya mulai serius mendengarkan isis. Isis menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya ia berkata "Saat itu aku diberi pesan oleh.......shadi"

Flash back

Saat itu isis berada dalam museum domino. Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi museum sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai pada batu tulis kuno. Batu tulis kuno dengan ukiran sosok pharaoh disana. "sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak aku berhasil menjalankan misiku untuk mengantar pharaoh menuju alam akhirat tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan datang. Firasat apa ini?"

"isis..." suara seorang pria membuat isis tersentak kaget.

"sha.....shadi!!" isis terkejut melihat sosok transparant yang berada dihadapannya."aku kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan padamu" ujar shadi. "pesan?" kata isis. "kau pasti sudah merasakannya kan, firasat yang berbeda itu?" perkataan shadi membuat isis terkejut.

"dengar, sebentar lagi kegelapan akan menyelimuti dunia ini!!" ujar shadi. "APA!!"isis tersentak kaget. "a...apa maksudmu?" isis masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan shadi.

"sebentar lagi gerbang dunia akhirat dan dunia akan terbuka begitu juga dengan kegelapan. Sang penguasa kegelapan akan bekerja sama dengan sang pharaoh dan mereka akan memberikan kegelapan dan kehancuran didunia ini" ucapan shadi membuat isis shock dan mematung beberapa saat. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. 'pharaoh akan kembali? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Misiku untuk mengembalikan pharaoh ke alamnya telah sukses!! Tapi bagaimana ia dapat kembali ke dunia ini dan bekerja sama dengan kegelapan untuk menghancurkan dunia? Mengapa bisa begini?' pikiran isis bercampur aduk. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"sha...shadi bagaimana bisa pharaoh kembali kemari? Bah...bahkan ia akan menghancurkan dunia? Ini tidak masuk akal!!!" isis masih tidak percaya.

"aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana pharaoh bisa kembali kemari tapi yang jelas ia dalam bahaya. Ia dikuasai kegelapan. Kita harus segera menyadarkan pharaoh dan menghancurkan sisi kegelapan dalam dirinya jika tidak ia akan menghancurkan dunia ini dan akan menyelimuti dunia ini dengan kegelapan" ujar shadi. "jadi kau berpesan padaku untuk menyadarkan pharaoh agar tidak menghancurkan dunia ini begitu?" tanya isis. "tidak hanya itu, aku berpesan agar kau melindungi hikari pharaoh" sahut shadi.

"hikari pharaoh? Cahaya milik pharaoh? Maksudmu yu...yugi mutou?" sahut isis agak terkejut. "iya, lindungi dia, saat pharaoh akan kembali kedunia ini, ia akan mencari hikarinya" sahut shadi. "u..untuk apa pharaoh mencari yugi? Bukankah ia akan menghancurkan dunia? Mengapa ia masih mencari yugi?" isis semakin bingung.

"yugi bukan anak biasa. Ia adalah hikari dari pharaoh, cahaya sang pharaoh, cahaya yang membimbing pharaoh dalam kegelapan. Jika pharaoh adalah yami, yugi adalah hikari, mereka merupakan satu kesatuan yang utuh. Satu jiwa yang utuh. jika pharaoh menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dan shadow realm otomatis yugi memiliki kekuatan cahaya" ujar shadi.

"a..apa? yugi memiliki kekuatan cahaya?" isis terkejut. Shadi mengangguk. "ia memiliki kekuatan itu bahkan mungkin kekuatannya sama kuatnya dengan kekuatan kegelapan milik pharaoh. Tapi yugi tidak tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Kekuatannya masih terkunci dalam dirinya. Jika kunci itu terbuka maka yugi dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dan mungkin kekuatan cahaya milik yugi berpotensi lebih besar dan kuat dibandingkan pharaoh" kata shadi.

Isis hanya menganga. Ia tak menyangka yugi memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. "pharaoh dan yugi merupakan satu bagian yang sama. Mereka saling menyeimbangkan satu sama lain dengan kekuatan kegelapan dari pharaoh dan cahaya dari yugi. Jika mereka disatukan maka kekuatan mereka akan sangat luar biasa kuat. Saat ini mereka terpisah, kekuatan mereka makin melemah satu sama lain dan bahkan tidak seimbang. Untuk itu pharaoh mencari yugi dengan maksud menyeimbangkan kekuatan kegelapannya" sahut shadi.

"jadi dengan kata lain, pharaoh bermaksud memanfaatkan kekuatan cahaya milik yugi untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kegelapannya dan menghancurkan dunia ini!!" ujar isis. Shadi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "jika hal itu sampai terjadi maka dunia ini sudah tidak ada harapan lagi atau dengan kata lain dunia ini akan kiamat. Untuk itu saat pharaoh kembali yugi harus dilindungi dan jangan sampai pharaoh mendapatkan yugi. Bahkan kalau memang bisa, latih yugi untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya agar ia bisa menghentikan pharaoh. Hanya yugi yang dapat mengalahkan dan menyadarkan pharaoh. Kegelapan harus dilawan dengan cahaya" setelah mendengar ucapan shadi, isis mulai berfikir. "jadi sekali lagi yugi dan pharaoh bertemu dengan takdir yang berbeda, mereka harus melawan satu sama lain. Ini berat sekali. Nasib dunia berada ditangan mereka" sahut isis. Shadi mengangguk. "berapa lama lagi pharaoh akan tiba didunia shadi?"tanya isis.

"aku tidak tahu kapan pharaoh akan tiba tapi tidak lama lagi ia akan tiba kemari. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut isis" ucap shadi. "tapi bagaimana aku bisa melindungi yugi? Pharaoh sangat kuat!" ujar isis. "tidak hanya kau, teman-temannya juga harus melindungi yugi. Semua harus melindungi yugi setidaknya sampai yugi dapat menggunakan kekuatan cahaya dalam dirinya. Setelah itu yugi akan bisa melawan pharaoh sendiri. Takdir sekali lagi memilih yugi untuk menyelamatkan pharaoh dan dunia ini. Kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah itu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membantu mereka sekuat tenaga agar kehancuran tidak terjadi" beberapa saat kemudian setelah shadi mengatakan hal itu ia menghilang dari hadapan isis.

Isis hanya terdiam sambil menghadap batu tulis didepannya. 'misiku kali ini sungguh semakin sulit aku tak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi' gumam isis.

End of flash back

Semua langsung mematung dan menganga dengan cerita yang dikatakan isis. Semuanya tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Semua terdiam mencoba mencerna semua yang dikatakan isis. Lalu ditengah-tengah keheningan itu isis mulai bicara. "mulai sekarang kita harus melindungi yugi dari pharaoh dan yugi kau harus dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu karena hanya dengan kekuatan cahayamu dunia ini bisa selamat dari kehancuran dan hanya dengan kekuatan cahayamu saja yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan pharaoh, kalian berdua harus menerima takdir ini" ujar isis.

Yugi hanya terdiam. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan semua kenyataan ini. Tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir. 'mengapa? Mengapa hal ini terjadi? Mengapa aku harus melawan yami? Mengapa takdir membuat kita menjadi musuh yami? Sudah lama aku berpisah denganmu, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu tapi sekarang mengapa kita harus menjadi musuh seperti ini? Mengapa? Mengapa semua harus berubah menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa harus seperti ini yami?' yugi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua kenyataan pahit ini. Ia tak tahan dengan takdir yang mengharuskan dia melawan yami, melawan yaminya, melawan kegelapannya, melawan bagian dari dirinya sendiri, melawan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Yugi menangis dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara tangisan yugi yang sangat memilukan dari dalam kamarnya.

"yugi!!" joey bermaksud menuju ke kamar yugi tapi tristan langsung memegang bahu joey dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk membiarkan yugi tenang dulu. Joey hanya dapat berpasrah dengan hal ini. "hal ini pasti berat bagi yugi mengingat ia sudah lama selalu bersama dengan atem, ikatan mereka semakin kuat bahkan mereka merupakan satu bagian yang sama. Kini mereka harus melawan satu sama lain. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk yugi" ujar isis.

"kenyataan ini juga sangat pahit bagi kami isis. Atem teman kami. Teman terbaik kami. Atem dan yugi adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami semua. Kami juga merasa sangat berat jika mereka harus melawan satu sama lain seperti ini. Kami tidak mau melihat mereka saling menyakiti sama lain. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mereka berdua? Kami sendiri saja masih bingung dengan semua kenyataan ini. Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba!!" ujar joey. "saat ini tidak ada pilihan lain selain melindungi yugi dari atem. Atem yang sekarang bukan atem yang dulu. Mungkin dengan yugi melawan atem, ia bisa sadar dan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya saja berkehendak. Nasib dunia berada ditang kita semua. Kita harus melakukan hal yang terbaik demi dunia ini dan demi mereka berdua" ujar malik.

"yang dikatakan malik itu benar, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri dalam kebimbangan. Kita harus menerima semua kenyataan ini" ujar ryou. "kita harus melindungi yugi dan menyadarkan yugi akan tugasnya untuk menolong pharaoh. Hanya dengan ini kita bisa membantu mereka berdua" ujar isis.

"ya, mungkin kau benar, tak ada cara lain selain ini. Kita harus berjuang sekuat tenaga membantu yugi dan atem dalam menghadapi takdir mereka walaupun aku benci dengan semua kenyataan ini tapi aku akan semakin membenci diriku sendiri jika aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan ini dan berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa" sahut joey mulai bersemangat.

"aku akan membantu yugi!!" ujar tea. "aku juga!! Akan kulindungi dia!!!" sahut tristan. "bagus!! Dengan begitu kita akan bisa menjaga dunia ini dari kehancuran!!" ujar joey semangat. Isis mengangguk dan tersenyum. "tapi saat ini yugi masih belum dapat menerima ini semua, kita harus menyadarkan yugi tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya isis cemas.

"biar aku yang mencobanya" ujar sugoroku. "apa kau yakin?" tanya isis. Sugoroku mengangguk. "akan kubantu cucuku dan akan kulindungi dia" ujar sugoroku. Isis mengangguk. "baiklah!!! Ayo berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi dan membantu yugi!!! Dan selamatkan dunia ini!!!!" ujar joey semangat.

Malam itu. Yugi masih mengurung diri dikamar. Sugoroku mulai khawatir dengan cucunya itu. "yugi? Buka pintunya, kau belum makan malam" ujar sugoroku.

"aku tidak lapar jii chan" ujar yugi tak bersemangat. "yugi ijinkan kakek masuk, kakek ingin bicara sebentar denganmu" ujar sugoroku.

Lalu tak lama kemudian yugi membuka pintu kamarnya. Sugoroku terkejut melihat keadaan yugi. Matanya agak memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia terlihat depresi. Lalu yugi kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Sugoroku lalu duduk disebelah yugi. Sugoroku lalu mengelus pundak yugi.

"yugi aku tahu kenyataan ini sangat pahit untukmu, kenyataan ini juga sangat pahit buat kakek, kenyataan ini juga sangat pahit bagi semuanya. Kami semua tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya jadi seperti ini tapi yugi, lari dari kenyataan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kita harus berani menghadapinya" ujar sugoroku. Yugi hanya terdiam. "yugi, bagimu yami itu seperti apa?" tanya sugoroku.

"ia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku jii chan, aku sangat menyayanginya jii chan. Setiap hari kita selalu bersama. Dalam satu tubuh kita selalu saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kami saling membantu, saling melindungi satu sama lain dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Ia bagaikan jiwaku sendiri jii chan. Tanpanya aku bagaikan jiwa yang tidak sempurna" ujar yugi. Air mata yugi kembali mengalir. "saat ini yami telah berubah kek, ia bukan yami yang dulu. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan semua ini. Sudah sekian lama kami berpisah. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin bersamanya tapi tidak dengan jalan seperti ini!! Aku ingin yamiku yang dulu kek!! Aku tak mau melawan yami!! Ia sangat berharga bagiku kek!! Aku sangat sayang padanya!!" ujar yugi.

"yugi, walaupun yami sudah berubah tapi ia tetap yamimu, walau bagaimanapun keadaan dia sekarang ia tetap atem yang kau sayangi, sejahat atau sebaik apapun dia sekarang ia tetap partnermu yugi. Partner yang selalu menemanimu, partner yang selalu melindungimu, partner yang selalu membantu dan mendukungmu. Ia tetaplah pharaoh yugi!!" ujar sugoroku.

"huh!" yugi langsung menatap kakeknya. "walaupun sekarang kegelapan sudah mempengaruhinya, ia tetapbagian dari jiwamu yugi. Orang yang berharga bagimu. Dulu ia selalu mendukung,melindungi dan membantumu saat ini saatnya kau yang harus menolongnya yugi. Kau harus menyelamatkan yami. Ia membutuhkanmu yugi. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya" ujar sugoroku. "ji...jii chan" ujar yugi terbata-bata.

Sugoroku lalu tersenyum dan memegang kedua lengan yugi. "yugi, kau harus kuat!! Kau harus berjuang demi yami!! Kau harus bisa menolong dia dari kegelapan!! Kau harus bisa menyadarkan dia yugi, ia masih tetap yami yang dulu, ia membutuhkanmu untuk menolongnya, ia membutuhkanmu untuk membimbingnya!! Ia butuh cahaya untuk membimbingnya dari kegelapan. Cahaya itu adalah kau yugi!! Kau adalah hikari dari yami. kau adalah cahaya yami dan yami adalah kegelapanmu. Kalian satu kesatuan. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan dia yugi. Selamatkan dia!! Berjuanglah demi dirinya" ujar sugoroku.

"tapi aku harus melawan yami jii chan!! Bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya jika aku harus melawannya?" ujar yugi bingung. Sugoroku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar perkataan cucunya.

"melawan bukan berarti benci kan yugi, melawan bukan berarti musuh. Mungkin musuh dalam bertarung tapi tidak dalam hati. Yami tak akan pernah menjadi musuh dalam hatimu yugi mungkin yami juga berfikir seperti itu. Mungkin dengan pertarungan ini kau dapat menyadarkan yami dan menolongnya yugi. Takdir sekali lagi memilihmu untuk menyelamatkan dia. Ingat yugi hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan yami tak ada yang lain, ia menunggumu yugi kalau memang ia berharga bagimu maka selamatkan dia" ujar sugoroku. 'yang dikatakan jii chan itu benar, walau apapun yang terjadi, yami tetaplah yami!! ia tetaplah yamiku, ia tetap bagian dari diriku. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku akan berjuang untuk menyadarkan yami dan aku harus melidungi dunia ini. Semuanya bergantung padaku. Aku tak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Aku tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan. Ini adalah takdir yang harus aku jalani. Aku telah dipilih kembali dan diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menyelamatkan yami. aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Akan kuselamatkan yami!! akan kulindungi semuanya. Joey dan yang lainnya sudah bersedia untuk melindungiku aku juga akan melindungi mereka semua.

"kau benar jii chan!! Aku harus berjuang!! Aku tak boleh berdiam diri dan lari dari kenyataan ini!! Ini takdirku jii chan. Semuanya mau berjuang untuk membantu dan melindungiku, aku tak akan menyi-nyiakan pengorbanan kalian semua. Aku akan berjuang dan aku akan menyelamatkan yami dan dunia ini!!" ujar yugi semangat. Sugoroku tersenyum dan menepuk bahu yugi.

"itu baru yugi cucuku!! Keputusanmu itu sungguh bijaksana yugi. Kau kini sudah semakin dewasa. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya yugi!! Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini!! Maka dari itu ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama demi semuanya!!" ujar sugoroku. Yugi mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah sekarang kau harus makan yugi. Oh ya, mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati, ingat yami masih mengincarmu. Kau masih ingat yang dikatakan isis bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan cahaya dalam dirimu? Isis bilang ia akan membantumu mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu dengan begitu kau bisa menyelamatkan yami. mengerti?" kata sugoroku. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu yugi, selamat malam" ujar sugoroku sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar yugi. "selamat malam jii chan" ujar yugi.

Kini yugi memiliki semangat baru. Ia bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan yami.

"yami tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!! Aku janji yami!! aku akan membimbingmu dengan cahayaku, tunggulah aku!!" gumam yugi.

To be continue......

Please read and review. Makasih buat yang udah mau ngereview.

Oh ya, Aku nggak akan ngelanjutin jika nggak ada satu pun review. Jadi kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya silahkan ngereview ya dan jangan flame aku. Please!! Aku orang baru disini!! saran dan kritik diterima ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 : The Encounter

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku aku nggak bakalan nulis script cerita di fanfiction. Pasti scriptku udah langsung ku kasihkan ke editor.

-------chapter 2-------

The encounter

Keesokan harinya yugi kembali merenung. Ia tak menyangka semua kejadian besar terjadi hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Dalam satu hari, hidupnya yang damai kini mulai berubah. Kini ia harus menjalani takdirnya yang baru, yakni melawan dirinya yang satu lagi. Melawan sahabat baiknya, melawan partnernya sendiri, melawan kegelapannya.

"aku tak menyangka,semuanya jadi seperti ini" yugi kembali mengeluh. Secara perlahan lahan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "ada apa denganmu yami?" gumam yugi.

"YUGI!!! APA KAU SUDAH BANGUN?? ADA TELPON DARI JOEY!!" sahut sugoroku dari lantai bawah.

"iya sebentar jii chan" ujar yugi sambil berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"halo, ada apa joey?" tanya yugi.

"yuge? Hey. Man bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir padamu kawan" ujar joey.

"aku baik-baik saja joey,kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah dapat menerima semua kenyataan ini joey" sahut yugi.

"aku tahu yuge, ini hal yang sulit tapi kau tenang saja yugi, kami semua siap membantumu sampai akhir" ujar joey.

"terima kasih atas dukungannya joey, aku tak tahu apa jadinya nanti jika tak ada kalian" sahut yugi senang.

"itulah gunanya teman yuge, oh ya sekarang kan hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke arcade kawan?" sahut joey menawarkan.

"kedengarannya ide yang bagus, baiklah ayo kita pergi" sahut yugi setuju.

"oke, sebentar lagi aku jemput ya!! Dah" sahut joey lalu ia menutup telponnya.

Lalu yugi bergegas menuju kamar dan bersiap-siap. Ia lalu mengeluarkan celana jeans biru tuanya dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dari lemarinya. Lalu ia memakainya di hadapan cermin.

"wah, aku tak menyangka tinggi badanku bertambah. Aku baru sadar kalau aku bertambah tinggi saat aku memeluk yami kemarin. Kini tinggiku dengan yami sebanding, yami benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap yami yang dulu. keren,berani,tampan........whoa!! mengapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu!!" wajah yugi langsung memerah dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Lalu yugi menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"tapi.....kenapa kau harus kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini yami...aku rindu dengan dirimu yang dulu mou hitori no boku....aku rindu dengan dirimu yang selalu menemaniku, yang selalu ada disampingku, yang selalu ada untuk melindungiku....yami....."

yugi lalu meraba cermin dihadapannya. Ia melihat bayangannya dicermin. Ia menyentuh refleksi wajahnya di cermin. "aku merindukanmu yami......." gumam yugi sedih.

Yugi lalu memasang sabuk hitam di lehernya dan 2 buah sabuk di pinggangnya. Sabuk yang satunya adalah sabuk untuk menaruh deck duel monsternya. Yugi lalu mengambil decknya.

"sudah lama aku tak memainkan duel monster. Ini adalah deck yang kubuat bersama yami. deck ini merupakan bukti dari semua petualanganku bersama yami. kami sama-sama berjuang menyelamatkan dunia ini dari shadow game. Dengan deck inilah kami bisa bersama-sama berjuang demi yang terbaik"

Yugi lalu memasukkan decknya kedalam kantong di sabuknya. "aku akan terus menjaga deck ini, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku bisa kembali menggunakan deck ini bersama yami, suatu saat kami pasti akan berjuang bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu" gumam yugi.

"YUGI!! ADA JOEY DI BAWAH!!!" sahut sugoroku dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku kebawah!!" ujar yugi. "tunggulah yami, akan segera kuselamatkan dirimu dan akan kubuat kau kembali seperti yami yang dulu lagi" ujar yugi bersemangat dan lalu ia bergegas kelantai bawah sambil membawa jaket birunya dan memakainya sambil berlari.

Lalu yugi bergegas kelantai bawah. Di depan pintunya joey sudah menunggu.

"bagamana yuge, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya joey.

"tentu saja joey!! Jii chan kami berangkat dulu ya!!" sahut yugi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sugoroku.

"ya, hati-hati ya kalian!!" sahut sugoroku. Lalu yugi dan joey berjalan meninggalkan game shop. Tak lama kemudian telpon rumah berdering.

"huh? Siapa itu yang menelpon?" lalu sugoroku mengangkat telponnya. "halo, sugoroku disini?"

"mutou-san, ini malik, apa yugi ada?" tanya malik.

"oh malik, yugi baru saja keluar dengan joey. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya sugoroku.

"begini mutou-san, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian mengenai yugi" ujar malik.

"hal apa itu?" sugoroku mulai merasa tidak tenang.

"lebih baik kujelaskan dirumah anda mutou-san, sebentar lagi aku dan kakakku akan kesana" ujar malik.

"baiklah, akan kutunggu kedatangan kalian" ujar sugoroku.

-------arcade-------

"yai!! Aku menang lagi!!" ujar yugi dengan semangat. "ugh!! Lagi-lagi aku kalah yuge,sudah 27 kali aku melawanmu tapi tak ada satupun kemenangan yang kudapatkan. Kau benar-benar the king of game yuge!" sahut joey sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yugi langsung terdiam. "aku ingat, title itu adalah title yang kudapatkan bersama yami, aku tidak yakin kalau aku ini the king of game joey" ujar yugi lesu.

"siapa bilang kau bukan the king of game,lihat semua game yang kau mainkan, kau selalu berhasil mendapatkan kemenangan bahkan kau berhasil mengalahkan bakura dan menang melawan atem saat ceremonial duel. Kau berhasil mengalahkan atem. Itu bukti kalau kau ini the king of game yuge" ujar joey.

"entahlah joey, selama ini yami yang telah banyak membantuku. Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya" ujar yugi.

"iya kau benar yuge, aku juga banyak berhutang budi pada atem, dia sudah banyak menolong kita semua" sahut joey.

"aku juga ingin membalas budi padanya joey, tapi kini dia...."yugi langsung tertunduk sedih. Joey lalu langsung memegang kedua pundak yugi.

"justru sekaranglah saatnya kita untuk membalas budi pada yami yuge!" ujar joey.

"huh? Apa maksudmu joey?" yugi bingung dengan perkataan joey.

"justru sekaranglah saatnya kita untuk menolong atem, inilah kesempatan kita untuk membalas budi padanya, sekaranglah saatnya kita menolongnya, hanya kita yang bisa menolongnya dan mengembalikannya seperti semula. Sekaranglah saatnya yuge. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Kita akan membuat atem kembali seperti dulu lagi yuge, jadi kita tak boleh menyerah, atem membutuhkan kita!!" sahut joey dengan semangat.

"kau benar joey, kita tak boleh menyerah!! Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku tak bisa menolong yami. terima kasih joey!!" ujar yugi.

"sama-sama yuge!! Ayo sekarang kita main game yang disana" sahut joey sambil menunjuk ke arah papan game di pojok. Yugi hanya dapat mengangguk setuju.

-------game shop-------

Bel pintu game shop pun berbunyi. Sugoroku lalu bergegas membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah 3 sosok orang dari marga ishtar.

"selamat siang mutou-san" sapa malik.

"aah, akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo silahkan masuk" sahut sugoroku. Lalu 3 orang keluarga isthar itu masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan mengenai yugi?" sahut sugoroku dengan terburu-buru.

"oh, tenanglah mutou-san, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan tentang latihan khusus untuk dapat membuat yugi bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahayanya" sahut isis menenangkan sugoroku.

"oh, soal itu....aku kira ada sesuatu, syukurlah bukan hal yang serius" sahut sugoroku lega.

"oh ya, apa yugi masih belum tiba kemari?" tanya malik.

"oh, yugi belum tiba kemari, apa perlu aku telpon ponselnya, agar ia bisa datang kemari?" tawar sugoroku.

"oh, itu tidak perlu sugoroku-san, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal saja. Dan ini tidak terlalu prioritas" sahut isis.

"baiklah apa itu?" tanya sugoroku.

"begini mutou-san, kami telah melakukan beberapa penelitian dan pencarian mengenai suatu cara agar yugi dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya yang masih tertidur dalam dirinya. Ternyata semakin dalam kami pelajari, ternyata hal tersebut semakin kompleks dan rumit. Ada beberapa teori-teori yang perlu diuji kevalidtannya" ujar isis.

"jadi intinya, penelitian kalian masih berupa spekulasi dan beberapa hipotesa saja? jadi dengan kata lain kalian masih belum memastikan latihan seperti apa yang dapat membuat yugi bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahayanya?" ujar sugoroku menyimpulkan.

"benar mutou-san, kami masih belum menemukan cara agar yugi dapat menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara agar yugi dapat menggunakan kekuatannya. Kami hanya butuh waktu dan butuh melihat bagaimana proses yugi berkembang, dengan begitu kami dapat memastikan langkah yang tepat agar yugi dapat mengeluarkan potensinya secara maksimal" jelas malik.

"aku mengerti, tapi apa bentuk nyata dari perkembangan yugi yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanya sugoroku.

"kami ingin tahu tekanan perasaannya,emosionalnya dan pemikirannya dalam segala sesuatu dan yang paling utama adalah hatinya dan lalu Bagaimana perkembangan karakternya. Karena semua kriteria yang kusebutkan tadi merupakan unsur-unsur yang dapat membangun kekuatan cahaya milik yugi" ujar isis.

"setelah kami tahu perkembangannya, kami dapat menganalisa dan memformulasikannya menjadi sebuah latihan khusus" lanjut malik.

"tapi semua itu pastinya membutuhkan waktu, apakah tidak berbahaya jika mengulur-ngulur waktu hanya untuk melihat perkembangan yugi sementara kalian tahu sendiri atem diluar sana masih mengincar yugi" ujar sugoroku.

"aku yakin atem takkan berani untuk menculik atau bahkan melukai yugi, yugi merupakan aset yang sangat berharga untuknya agar kekuatan kegelapannya bisa keluar secara maksimal. Aku yakin pharaoh juga menunggu agar yugi dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya. Setelah yugi berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya, ia baru akan mencoba merebut yugi tapi aku juga tak menjamin kalau pharaoh tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada yugi, bisa saja ia merencanakan sesuatu agar yugi nantinya mau ikut bersamanya, kita harus senantiasa waspada" ujar isis.

"aku mengerti" ujar sugoroku.

"baiklah, aku berharap mutou-san bisa bekerja sama dengan kami untuk terus memantau yugi mulai sekarang, kami akan berusaha menemukan cara agar yugi dapat mengeluarkan cahayanya" ujar malik.

"baiklah, aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian, kalau tidak ada kalian entah bagaimana jadinya nanti dengan yugi" ujar sugoroku.

"sama-sama mutou-san, lagipula ini juga misi kami. Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu. Baiklah kami permisi dulu mutou-san" ujar isis.

"oh, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya" ujar sugoroku. Isis hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan lalu bergegas meninggalkan game shop.

-------jalanan domino-------

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Yugi dan joey memutuskan untuk pulang.

"hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih joey sudah mau mengajakku ke arcade hari ini" ujar yugi

"nggak masalah yuge, itulah gunanya teman. Jika kau ada masalah atau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku yuge, aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan selalu siap membantumu kapan saja yuge!!" sahut joey bersemangat.

"terima kasih joey" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum. 'aku beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik dan setia seperti joey' pikir yugi.

"oh, kita sudah berada dipersimpangan jalan yuge, kalau gitu sampai jumpa ya" sahut joey sambil mengambil jalan yang arahnya berlawanan dengan yugi.

"sampai jumpa besok di sekolah joey!!" ujar yugi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada joey. Setelah itu yugi berjalan menuju ke arah game shop. Ia tak menyadari sepasang mata merah terus mengawasinya dari kegelapan.

Yugi terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mencoba mengikutinya dari belakang.

"si....siapa itu?" ujar yugi mulai panik sambil menoleh kearah belakang. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Yugi mulai agak merinding. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi semakin cepat ia berjalan maka semakin kuat ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Yugi semakin ketakutan. Ia lalu berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"siapa itu? Keluarlah!! Aku tahu kau dari tadi terus mengikutiku!! Keluarlah sekarang!!" sahut yugi mulai waspada.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam kegelapan muncul sesosok orang yang perlahan-lahan mendekat kearah yugi. Yugi serasa membeku saat mengetahui sosok orang yang mengikutinya.

"hebat sekali aibou, kau bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutimu di balik kegelapan" ujar yami sambil terus mendekat ke arah yugi.

Yugi mulai gemetar melihat dirinya yang satu lagi mulai mendekatinya. Yugi mulai perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang.

"ya....yami mau apa kau..." yugi tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia masih shock melihat sisi kegelapannya kini berada dihadapannya. Yami semakin mendekati yugi sampai pada akhirnya yugi terpojok dan tak bisa mundur lagi. Tepat dibelakang yugi ada dinding. Yami memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menekan tubuh yugi. Yugi semakin shock dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Yami lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke yugi. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Yami lalu menekankan jidatnya ke jidat milik yugi sambil berbisik "tahukah kau aibou, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu......"

"yami......" yugi semakin lemas. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Air matanya mulai perlahan-lahan mengalir. Yami lalu memeluk tubuh yugi yang kini sama tingginya dengan yami. "mengapa yami......mengapa kau berubah....." bisik yugi sambil terus meneteskan air matanya.

Yami lalu mengelus-elus punggung yugi sambil terus memeluk yugi dengan erat. "sshhh.....tenanglah aibou, aku tetap yami yang dulu.....semua ini kulakukan demi dirimu yugi....hikari......" yami lalu menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi yugi seraya berbisik ditelinga yugi. "ikutlah denganku aibou.....aku sangat membutuhkanmu....."

Yugi semakin gemetar dan lemas. Ia merasa lemah jika yami mendekapnya erat seperti ini. "hentikan yami.....jangan lakukan ini padaku...." kata yugi sambil terus menangis dalam kesunyian.

Yami lalu mencium air mata dipipi yugi. "aibou....." bisik yami sambil terus mencium pipi yugi lalu yami mulai mencium leher yugi.

"hentikan......." bisik yugi sambil memejamkan matanya. Yami masih terus mencium leher yugi.

"kumohon hentikan yami.....nngghh" yugi mulai merintih saat yami mulai mencium leher yugi semakin dalam.

"aibou......" yami mulai menarik jaket yugi secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu ia mulai mencium bahu yugi.

"hen....hentikan....hentikan.....HENTIKAN!!!!"yugi mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan lalu mendorong yami dan lalu ia langsung terduduk di pojok sambil menangis dan gemetar. Yugi memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terus menangis merasakan tekanan emosionalnya yang mulai tidak stabil.

Yami hanya dapat tersenyum sinis. Dan lalu ia mendekati yugi dan menunduk ke arah yugi dan berbisik ke telinga yugi. "kau takkan bisa lari dariku aibou, kita adalah soulmate,kau dan aku. Kita ini satu aibou.....aku membutuhkanmu dan kau membutuhkanku....kau takkan bisa sempurna tanpa diriku aibou begitu pula sebaliknya aku takkan sempurna tanpamu...."

Lalu yami menyentuh wajah yugi dan mengarahkan wajah yugi kearah yami. yugi kini menatap kedua mata merah yami. "aibou......" yami mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yugi. Kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan sampai pada akhirnya........

"HENTIKAN ATEM!!!!" yami dan yugi terkejut seketika.

"jo....joey!!" yugi lalu melihat ke arah joey dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia sedikit lega karena joey datang tepat waktu. Tapi ia masih shock dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi sekarang.

"hello joey, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" sahut atem yang kembali berdiri dan kini menatap joey.

"jauhi yugi sekarang juga atem!! Atau kalau tidak, aku akan membuatmu menyesal nanti!!!" sahut joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan amarah.

Yami lalu memejamkan matanya dan lalu kembali menatap kearah yugi. "sepertinya perjumpaan kita sampai disini hikari.....tapi ingatlah selalu aibou, aku akan selalu mengikutimu dan mengawasimu sampai aku akan mendapatkan dirimu kembali ke sisiku. Ingat itu aibou, kau takkan bisa lari dariku!!" kegelapan lalu menyelimuti tubuh yami dan lalu yami menghilang perlahan-lahan sambil berkata "oh ya joey, salam pada teman-teman yang lainnya ya, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan kalian" lalu dalam sekejap mata yami menghilang.

Yugi semakin gemetaran dan menangis. Joey lalu mendekati yugi dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"yugi....." joey lalu mendekap tubuh yugi yang gemetaran.

"yami....." bisik yugi dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengiringinya saat itu.

To be continue......

Wow!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk rei-chan yang udah mau memberiku semangat untuk melanjutkan ficku ini. Oke! Aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan fic ini walaupun tak ada yang mau mereview ficku....hikz....hikz!! yosh!! Never mind!!! Tetap semangat. Oh ya, kumohon reviewnya jika ada seseorang disini. Pleasseee walaupun cuman satu orang aja, aku udah seneng kok!! Asalkan jangan flame ntar lama-lama nih situs kebakaran gara-gara flame. Oke!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Message

Disclaimer : hehehehe!!! Mumpung sepi, aku ngaku kalau YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku!!!! Asli punyaku. Mmm.....Tapi bohong!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! (langsung dilempar sandal sama om kazuki takahashi)

-------chapter 3-------

The message

Joey menuntun yugi yang masih dalam keadaan shock menuju game shop. Yugi masih terus meneteskan air mata dan diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tubuhnya gemetar. Melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya itu, joey merasa kasihan pada yugi. Yugi yang selama ini joey kenal selalu penuh semangat,selalu gembira,selalu siap membantu satu sama lain dan selalu memberi support pada joey dan yang lainnya. Tapi yugi yang dilihat joey sekarang bukanlah yugi yang dulu. Yugi yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu. Senyum manis dari bibir yugi mulai pudar, tatapan mata innocentnya yang penuh dengan makna mulai terlihat keruh dan kosong, wajahnya mulai pucat, kesedihan mewarnai hatinya. Cahaya yugi mulai pudar.

'man, ada apa denganmu kawan? Kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini? Cobaan tidak henti-hentinya melandamu yuge. Aku bersumpah aku akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu kawan. Aku janji, aku pasti akan membuat cahayamu kembali bersinar yuge. Kau sudah banyak membantu dan mendukungku dalam menjalani hidup ini. Kali ini akan kubalas semua kebaikanmu padaku yuge. Aku bersumpah siapapun yang membuatmu hancur seperti ini, mereka akan menyesal yuge, aku bersumpah akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena telah menyakitimu yuge. Siapapun itu walaupun atem sekalipun, jika ia sampai berani menyakitimu tak segan-segan akan kubunuh dia' ujar joey dalam hati dengan tekad bulat.

Setelah berjalan secara perlahan-lahan tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Yugi dan joey akhirnya tiba di depan game shop.

"kita sudah sampai yuge" ujar joey. Yugi lalu mengusap air matanya dan masuk kedalam. Dari belakang joey mengikuti yugi.

-------game shop-------

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sugoroku sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan cucunya. "hmm...kenapa yugi dan joey lama sekali? Mudah-mudahan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka" gumam sugoroku.

Tiba-tiba pintu game shop terbuka, sugoroku yang mendengar pintu tokonya terbuka langsung bergegas menuju ke depan toko. Tapi situasi yang dilihat sugoroku tidak seperti yang ia inginkan.

"yugi? Kau kenapa?" sugoroku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan cucunya yang terlihat lesu dan sedih itu.

"aku tak apa-apa jii chan, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin segera beristirahat dan tidur" sahut yugi sambil menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"ada apa dengan yugi joey?" sugoroku bertanya pada joey dengan perasaan khawatir. Sugoroku benar-benar terkejut melihat cucunya yang baru saja mau menerima kenyataan dan mulai kembali bersemangat kini kembali lesu dan bersedih lagi.

"tadi sepulang dari arcade, yugi bertemu dengan.....atem kek" sahut joey.

"APA!! ATEM? APA YANG IA LAKUKAN TERHADAP CUCUKU JOEY?? Sugoroku terkejut dan mulai marah. Mendengar nama sang pharaoh membuat sugoroku langsung naik darah.

joey lalu menghela nafasnya. "tadi sepulang dari arcade, kami berpisah jalur di persimpangan jalan. Saat itu aku merasakan firasat buruk meninggalkan yugi berjalan sendirian menuju game shop. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan mencari yugi dan ternyata firasatku benar. aku menemukan yugi dan atem di sudut jalan" ujar joey.

"lalu apa yang dilakukan atem sehingga membuat cucuku menjadi sedih seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau atem menyakiti yugi joey....kalau sampai atem berani memukul atau menyiksa yugi, akan kubunuh dia!!!" geram sugoroku.

"aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan atem pada yugi sebelum aku datang tapi pada saat aku tiba disana aku melihat atem...." joey langsung terdiam.

"ayo katakan joey, atem sedang melakukan apa pada yugi waktu itu?" tanya sugoroku tidak sabar dan panik.

"saat itu aku melihat atem sedang mencoba untuk..........mencium yugi"

-------kamar yugi-------

Yugi langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia benar-benar masih shock dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Yugi lalu menatap dinding disudut kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia masih gemetar. Sentuhan dingin yami masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan ciuman di bagian leher dan bahunya membuat yugi semakin terguncang baik fisik maupun tekanan emosionalnya.

"mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku yami? mengapa kau jadi seperti ini......" bisik yugi. Tak terasa air mata yugi kembali mengalir. Yugi lalu menyentuh bibirnya. "mengapa yami mencoba menciumku.......apa yang kau inginkan dariku yami....."

-------ruang tamu game shop-------

"mencium....yugi??" sugoroku benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan joey. Ia langsung melotot dan melongo tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Ia benar-benar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"saat itu aku datang tepat waktu kek, jadi atem tidak sempat mencium yugi tapi melihat keadaan yugi yang tersudut dan menangis seperti itu, sepertinya sebelum itu atem mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan yugi, aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan atem sebelum itu tapi yugi kelihatannya sangat shock dan menangis, ia gemetar dan terus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang jijik....." ujar joey.

Sugoroku langsung melotot dan makin shock "jangan-jangan atem ingin......ti...tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ia mau melakukan itu pada yugi" sugoroku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"dengan keadaan atem yang sekarang, kemungkinan itu bisa saja kek, mengingat saat pertama kali ia kembali kemari dan bertemu yugi, ia mencium pipi yugi dan memeluk yugi. kelakuannya sangat aneh jika di dekat yugi kek, sepertinya dia terobsesi dan sangat tertarik dengan yugi dalam perspektif yang berbeda" ujar joey.

"atem sudah gila!! Ia benar-benar tidak waras!! Mengapa dia punya daya tarik macam itu pada yugi? Me...mengapa dia ingin melakukan hal itu dengan hikarinya sendiri?? Apa kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya itu benar-benar sangat parah sampai-sampai atem tak bisa menggunakan akalnya untuk berfikir jernih, hah!! Ini benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya!!!" sugoroku makin marah dan tidak terima dengan semua kenyataan ini. Beraninya pharaoh memperlakukan cucunya seperti ini. Ia sungguh ingin menghajar atem saat ini juga.

"aku tidak tahu mengapa atem jadi seperti itu tapi satu hal yang kutahu, aku tak segan-segan membunuh yami kalau ia sampai berani macam-macam pada yugi!! Aku bersumpah akan hal itu kek!! Akan kulindungi yugi walaupun dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri! Aku tak terima teman baikku diperlakukan seperti ini kek!" joey mulai merasakan amarah dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Sugoroku lalu menepuk pundak joey "aku minta tolong padamu joey, kumohon lindungi cucuku" pinta sugoroku.

"pasti kek!! Pasti!!" ujar joey dengan penuh keyakinan.

Keesokan harinya....

Pagi itu sugoroku sudah mempersiapkan makan pagi untuk cucunya. Ia menunggu di meja makan sambil membaca koran dan meminum kopinya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat yugi sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"selamat pagi jii chan" sapa yugi sambil duduk dan melihat sarapannya yang sudah dihidangkan kakeknya di atas meja.

"pagi yugi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sugoroku tahu walaupun yugi terlihat baik-baik saja dan mau menyapanya, ia yakin cucunya itu menyimpan sesuatu.

Yugi lalu mencoba tersenyum pada kakeknya. Ia tak mau membuat kakeknya terus mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "aku baik-baik saja jii chan" sahut yugi sambil memakan sarapannya perlahan-lahan.

"yugi jangan berbohong pada kakek, kau tahu jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya pada kakek, aku pasti akan berusaha membantumu yugi. Aku benci jika melihat keadaanmu down seperti ini. Kakek mohon yugi, ceritakan pada kakek" pinta sugoroku. Tatapannya mengandung kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada cucu kesayangannya itu.

Yugi hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memakan sarapannya. Sugoroku hanya dapat menghela nafas. "kemarin joey cerita pada kakek kalau semalam kau bertemu dengan atem. Apa itu benar yugi?" sugoroku mulai menginterogasi yugi.

Yugi hanya mengangguk dan menunduk tanpa melihat kearah kakeknya. Ia masih terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"apa yang atem lakukan padamu yugi? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu sampai kau bisa kembali sedih seperti ini?" tanya sugoroku mulai serius.

Yugi lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali tentang kejadian semalam. Tak terasa air mata yugi kembali mengalir. Sentuhan dan bisikan yami masih terngiang di otaknya. Hal itu membuat yugi kembali gemetar.

"aku tak mengerti jii chan, mengapa yami menjadi seperti itu.....mengapa ia berkelakuan seperti itu padaku....aku tak mengerti mengapa semua ini bisa jadi seperti ini....apa salahku jii chan!!" keadaan yugi makin tidak stabil. Sugoroku lalu berdiri dan segera menghampiri yugi dan mencoba menenangkannya. Lalu yugi masih terus berkata "aku tak mengerti jii chan!! Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini? Ia berkata padaku kalau aku ini miliknya, aku tak akan pernah bisa lari darinya,ia tak sempurna tanpa diriku dan ia selalu membujukku agar mau ikut dengannya!!" tubuh yugi mulai gemetar.

Sugoroku merasa kasihan dengan keadaan cucunya itu. Ia lalu mencoba memeluk yugi. Yugi mulai menangis dan semakin gemetar. "ia bilang bahwa semua ini ia lakukan demi diriku,ia bahkan memperlakukan aku seperti sebuah benda yang bisa ia perlakukan seenaknya!! Dia....dia mulai menyentuhku jii chan, ia mu...mulai mencium leherku,ba...bahuku,i..ia bahkan ingin mencium bi...bibirku jii chan....ka...kalau saja jo...joey tidak datang entah ba...bagaimana jadinya jii chan....a...aku ta...takut!!! a...aku takut....."yugi semakin terguncang. Kakeknya lalu memeluk yugi dengan erat dan mengelus punggung yugi mencoba menenangkannya.

"sshhh.....tenanglah yugi, kau aman sekarang" ujar sugoroku menenangkan yugi.

"ia bilang kalau ia tak akan berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan diriku jii chan, ia akan terus mengawasiku dan mengikutiku!! Ia tak akan berhenti mengincarku!! Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan diriku!! Aku takut jii chan!! Mengapa yami yang sekarang bukan yamiku yang dulu jii chan? Mengapa!!! Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini jii chan!! Mengapa!!! Apa salah kami berdua sehingga harus mengalami takdir seperti ini jii chan!! Mengapa kami tidak bisa hidup dengan damai? Mengapa!!! Aku sudah tidak kuat jii chan!!" yugi makin menangis dan semakin tidak stabil.

"aku tidak yakin apakah aku cukup kuat untuk bisa menolong yami jii chan....aku...."belum sempat yugi melanjutkan kata-katanya, sugoroku dengan cepat langsung memotong perkataan yugi.

"sshhh....yugi, tenanglah nak. Aku tahu ini hal yang sulit tapi kau harus kuat yugi. Kau tak boleh menyerah. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan kita yugi. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menolong dirimu yang satu lagi. Jujur kakek juga tidak terima melihat cucu kakek diperlakukan seperti ini tapi kakek sadar yami berkelakuan seperti itu bukan atas keinginannya sendiri, ia dipengaruhi jiwa kegelapannya. Aku yakin jika yami tahu apa yang ia coba lakukan terhadapmu, aku bertaruh ia pasti akan menyesal dan tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ia tahu kalau dialah yang menyakitimu. Di mata yami kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga baginya yugi, kau adalah cahayanya, kau membebaskan dia dari dalam kegelapan saat jiwanya terperangkap dalam puzzle, kalian sama-sama berjuang menyelamatkan dunia ini dari shadow game, sudah banyak petualangan yang kalian alami berdua. Kali ini pun tugas baru kalian, apa kalian bisa melewati ujian ini sekali lagi? Kau tak boleh menyerah yugi. Tetap percaya pada impianmu, aku yakin jika kau berjuang dengan keras untuk menggapai impianmu itu, pasti impianmu bisa terwujud. Jangan menyerah yugi!! Ia masih membutuhkanmu, ia butuh cahayamu, jangan biarkan cahayamu redup yugi, bimbing dia keluar dari kegelapan" kata-kata sugoroku kembali menyadarkan yugi akan semuanya.

'yang dikatakan kakek itu benar, aku tak boleh menyerah sampai disini. Aku tak boleh lemah, aku harus kuat. Yami telah mengajarkanku untuk menjadi kuat, untuk selalu percaya pada impian walaupun hal itu terlihat mustahil tapi tetap percaya dengan segala kekuatan yang kau miliki dan tetap berjuang untuk menggapainya. Tetap berjuang sampai akhir. Bukan saatnya lagi aku untuk berdiam diri dan menangis seperti ini. Yami membutuhkanku. Aku harus berjuang agar yami bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku tak boleh membiarkan cahayaku redup' pikir yugi. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"kau benar jii chan, terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Aku kembali sadar akan misiku. Aku harus kuat jii chan!! Aku tak boleh lemah seperti ini. Aku akan berjuang jii chan, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga seperti yang yami ajarkan kepadaku dulu. Aku tak akan menyerah!!" sahut yugi mulai bersemangat. Sugoroku pun tersenyum melihat cucunya kembali bersemangat lagi.

"itu baru cucuku, yugi mutou the king of game!!" sahut sugoroku. Lalu yugi pun tertawa setelah mendengar pujian kakeknya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel game shop berbunyi. "yugi!! Ayo berangkat!!!" teriak joey dari luar.

"jii chan aku berangkat dulu ya" ujar yugi sambil berlari menuju keluar game shop sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kakeknya.

"hati-hati di jalan ya!!" sahut sugoroku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada cucunya.

Lalu yugi pun keluar dari game shop. Setelah itu ia disambut oleh joey,Tristan dan tea. Dari belakang mereka bertiga juga terlihat ryou melambaikan tangannya pada yugi.

"hey, lama sekali kau yuge. Ayo kita berangkat!!" ujar joey.

"iya, iya maaf joey. Ayo kita berangkat!" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum.

Joey lalu lega melihat yugi kembali ceria. Tapi joey tahu permasalahan atem ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. 'aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan atem pada yugi sebelum aku datang semalam. Nanti biar aku tanyakan pada yugi. Mudah-mudahan atem tidak macam-macam pada yugi. Kalau sampai atem berani macam-macam pada yugi, tamatlah riwayatmu atem' pikir joey.

"hei, kalian berdua. Kemarin pada asyik-asyikan ke arcade berdua ya? Kenapa tidak mengajak kami?" tanya tristan.

"aku ingin menantang yugi dalam game arcade, aku tak mau kalian semua melihat bagaimana saat aku kalah dari yugi, kalian semua kan tahu kalau aku tak pernah menang dari yugi. Hal itu sangat memalukan tahu!!" ujar joey sambil cemberut.

"hehehe!!! Padahal kalau aku tahu hal itu, aku ingin menyiapkan kameraku. Sangat menyenangkan memotret ekspresi kekalahan dari joey wheller. Aku yakin kaiba pasti mau membeli fotomu dengan harga yang sangat tinggi! Hahahahaha!!!!" ujar tristan.

"tutup mulutmu tristan!! Tak usah bawa-bawa nama rich boy disini!!" gerutu joey geram.

Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung tertawa. "ah, kau tahu sendiri kan joey di kampus kau dan kaiba selalu saja melakukan ritual saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Ku akui lama-lama kalian terlihat manis kalau bersama" goda tea.

"APA MAKSUDMU TEA!!! AKU BERSUMPAH JIKA LULUS DARI KULIAH NANTI, AKU AKAN JADI PENGUSAHA SUKSES DAN MEMBUAT KAIBA BANGKRUT!!! SUATU SAAT NANTI IA PASTI AKAN MENYEMBAH DAN MEMOHON-MOHON DIHADAPANKU!!!" joey makin emosi.

"jangan bermimpi kau joey, aku yakin sampai seribu abad pun kau tak akan bisa membuat kaiba bangkrut, malah mungkin kau yang bangkrut dan diinjak-injak kaiba" ujar tristan.

"ugh! Lihat saja nanti!!" gerutu joey.

"tuh kan, bahkan impian joey saja selalu berhubungan dengan kaiba, hehehehe!!! Cute joey!!! Cute sekali!!!" sahut tea kembali menggoda joey.

"DIAMLAH TEA!!! AKU BUKAN GAY!!! BAHKAN JIKA DIDUNIA INI TAK ADA MANUSIA LAGI SELAIN KAIBA, AKU RELA HIDUP SAMPAI MATI NANTI TETAP LAJANG SELAMANYA!!!" joey semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yugi,tristan,tea dan ryou mulai menahan diri untuk tertawa. Mereka tak mau membuat joey semakin emosi.

"sudahlah ayo kawan-kawan kita percepat langkah kita. Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi" usul yugi. Lalu semuanya setuju dan mulai mempercepat langkah mereka.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian dari jarak 1 meter dari tempat yugi dan yang lainnya terdapat kerumunan orang dan polisi.

"hei, ada apa itu kok rame-rame gitu?" ujar joey sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di depan mereka.

"ayo kita lihat!!" usul ryou. Lalu mereka berlima berlari dan ikut melihat sesuatu di balik kerumunan itu. Dalam sekejap yugi dan yang lainnya langsung melotot dan terkejut. Di sana terkapar lima orang berandalan yang tewas bersimbah darah dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Yugi sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"wow, mengapa para preman-preman itu bisa tewas ya? Ku dengar mereka gang preman terkuat di daerah sini" ujar joey sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"aku ingat, para preman-preman itu pernah menghajarku saat aku pulang dari kampus sebulan yang lalu" ujar yugi.

"APA!!! KAU DIHAJAR MEREKA YUGE?? KENAPA KAU TAK CERITA PADAKU YUGE?" sahut joey terkejut.

"tenanglah joey, mereka hanya memberiku luka ringan saja. Aku hanya mendapat goresan-goresan kecil saja. Mereka hanya menginginkan uangku jadi ya aku berikan saja uangku" kata yugi.

"walapun begitu yug, kau harusnya cerita padaku dan yang lainnya. Kalau tahu begini aku pasti akan menghajar mereka sebelum mereka tewas seperti ini" ujar joey geram.

"tenangkan dirimu joey,semuanya sudah berlalu" bujuk yugi sambil menepuk bahu joey untuk menenangkannya.

"kira-kira mereka bisa tewas kenapa ya?" ujar tristan.

"kita tanyakan ke polisi saja" ujar ryou. Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka penasaran kenapa preman-preman terkuat di domino bisa dengan mudah tewas seperti ini.

"maaf pak polisi, bisakah kami mengetahui penyebab kematian preman-preman ini?" tanya ryou pada beberapa polisi yang menjaga police line.

"penyebab kematian mereka masih belum jelas, tapi Sepertinya mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang kemarin malam. kami juga menemukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Mereka tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ekspresi mereka saat tewas seperti orang yang melihat mimpi buruk. Benar-benar mengerikan" ujar polisi.

Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai merinding. "a...apa pembunuhnya tidak meninggalkan sesuatu atau apapun mungkin sebagai peringatan atau apa?" tanya tea.

"ya, sang pembunuh meninggalkan suatu pesan dengan menggunakan darah korban. Dan ia menuliskannya di dinding. Sampai saat ini kami tak mengerti maksud dari pesan itu. Lihat, itu dia pesannya" lalu polisi itu menunjuk ke arah dinding di sudut sebelah terkaparnya preman-preman yang tewas itu. Dalam sekejap yugi dan yang lainnya langsung shock dan sangat terkejut melihat pesan di dinding itu. Jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak. Perasaan takut merasuk dalam diri mereka seketika. Yugi hanya dapat menatap pesan berdarah itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu aibou......"

To be continue......

Eng Ing Eng!!! Cliffhanger nih!! Hahahaha!!! Sungguh jahat sekali diriku mengakhiri chapter dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lama-lama nih cerita ada genre horrornya nih! Muahahahahahaha!!! Thanks buat rei-chan yang selalu setia untuk membaca ficku ini dan mau mereview.

Untuk yang lainnya (jika memang ada orang selain rei-chan) yang membaca ficku ini. Please banget!!! Review dong!! Hikz....hikz!!!

Yugi : tenang rossy-chan. Kan ada aku.

Messiah Arisato : KYAAA!!!! YUGI-CHAN!!!! (Langsung meluk yugi)

Yami : HEI!!! LEPASKAN AIBOU!!! DIA MILIKKU!!!! (langsung emosi dan ngerebut yugi)

Messiah Arisato : (sweat drop) ambil tuh yugi, kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh pinjem kamarku tuh disana!! (sambil nunjuk ke arah kamar di pojokan)

Yami + yugi : (wajah langsung merah kayak tomat)

Messiah Arisato : By the way, harap review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! Good bye!! ^______^


	5. Chapter 4 : The Decision

Disclaimer : walaupun aku nyembah-nyembah kakinya om kazuki takahashi seratus tahun pun, YuGiOh!! Nggak akan pernah jadi punyaku. Hikz....Hikz!! sungguh ironis.

-------chapter 4-------

The decision

Pesan berdarah itu membuat yugi dan yang lainnya pucat dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu aibou......"

Hanya ada satu nama yang muncul di pikiran yugi setelah melihat pesan berdarah itu. "yami....."

Joey dan yang lainnya juga tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka sudah dapat menebak siapa orang yang meninggalkan pesan berdarah ini. Mengingat kata aibou adalah sebutan untuk yugi yang hanya digunakan oleh atem.

"ti...tidak mungkin!! A..apakah ini ulah a...atem?" ujar tea yang benar-benar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat didepannya.

"a..apa maksud dari semua ini?" tristan juga semakin bertambah bingung dan ketakutan.

Joey lalu melihat kearah yugi. Yugi semakin pucat dan gemetar. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini semua adalah ulah atem. Tapi apa maksud atem melakukan ini semua? Membunuh gang preman terkuat di domino dan meninggalkan pesan berdarah untuk yugi? Apa tujuan atem yang sebenarnya? Semakin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Untuk sementara ini joey hanya bisa menduga-duga saja tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

Ryou yang mengerti dengan situasi ini lalu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kawan-kawannya mengingat ryou kasihan melihat yugi yang mulai ketakutan dan semakin pucat setelah melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"umm kawan-kawan sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, 3 menit lagi gerbang kampus akan ditutup" usul ryou, berharap teman-temannya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pesan berdarah itu.

Semuanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke kampus. Yugi paham bahwa teman-temannya pasti membutuhkan penjelasan dibalik semua ini. Yugi hanya berharap ia bisa siap menjelaskan semua ini pada teman-temannya pada saat jam makan siang nanti. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga shock dengan semua kejadian-kejadian yang melandanya secara terus menerus. Tapi ia ingat dengan ucapan kakeknya bahwa ia harus kuat.

'aku harus kuat! Aku yakin aku akan bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada teman-teman' pikir yugi sambil berlari menuju kampus.

-------universitas domino-------

Di dalam kampus pun, yugi benar-benar tak dapat berkosentrasi dengan materi yang diberikan oleh dosen. Ia masih memikirkan pesan berdarah yang ditinggalkan oleh yami. ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa tujuan yami melakukan ini semua? Yugi benar-benar semakin takut dengan yami. yaminya kini sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Yaminya yang dulu selalu berusaha untuk melindungi dan mendukungnya kini sudah berubah menjadi yami yang sadis dan kejam. Kepribadian yami yang dulu sudah sirna.

'apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa mengembalikan yami seperti semula?' gumam yugi. 'aku masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini'

Bel tanda jam makan siang berbunyi. Yugi segera bergegas bersiap-siap menuju cafetaria. Terlihat dari belakang joey mengikuti yugi. "aku harap aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada yang lainnya joey, aku tahu kalian semua butuh penjelasan dibalik semua ini" ujar yugi sambil menghela nafas.

"aku tahu ini hal yang tidak mudah, tapi aku akan membantumu kawan" ujar joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi.

Yugi pun tersenyum "terima kasih joey"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki cafetaria. Seperti yang mereka duga. Tristan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di meja makan cafetaria.

Lalu dalam keheningan yugi dan joey duduk di sebelah tristan,tea dan ryou.

"baiklah kami tahu kalian berdua menyimpan sesuatu dari kami. Kami berharap kalian bisa menjelaskan pada kami maksud dari semua ini" ujar tristan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Yugi lalu menatap kearah joey. Joey lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pada yugi sebagai tanda agar yugi bisa mulai menjelaskan. Yugi lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk menjelaskan.

"baiklah seperti yang kita tahu, tadi kita semua melihat pesan berdarah di tempat tewasnya para gang preman terkuat di domino. Aku yakin kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa yang meninggalkan pesan itu mengingat ada kata 'aibou' di pesan itu" ujar yugi.

Semuanya masih terdiam. Lalu yugi melanjutkan "memang masih belum diketahui siapa yang sebenarnya meninggalkan pesan itu tapi dari kata-katanya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa yang meninggalkan pesan itu adalah atem. Sebutan 'aibou' adalah sebutan yang sering digunakan yami padaku" ujar yugi.

"tapi bisa saja itu bukan atem, bisa saja itu orang lain. Apakah hanya dengan kata 'aibou' kalian semua bisa memastikan kalau yang meninggalkan pesan berdarah itu dan membunuh preman-preman itu adalah atem? Kan masih banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain" ujar tea yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"tapi mengingat bagaimana proses kematian-kematian para preman yang tidak wajar seperti itu, aku yakin hanya atem yang bisa melakukannya. Ingat ia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan apalagi sekarang kekuatan kegelapannya semakin kuat dan kita tahu sendiri kan kalau atem yang sekarang bukan atem yang dulu lagi? Ia sendiri bilang di hadapan kita kalau ia ingin menghancurkan dunia dengan kegelapan. Jadi tidak salah lagi yang melakukan pembunuhan itu kemungkinan besar adalah atem" ujar joey.

"tapi kenapa atem membunuh preman-preman itu hanya untuk meninggalkan pesan seperti itu pada yugi? kalau memang untuk alasan balas dendam karena preman-preman itu pernah menghajar yugi tapi kan kejadian itu sudah sebulan yang lalu sedangkan kita tahu sendiri bahwa atem kembali ke dunia ini 3 hari yang lalu. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tak mungkin atem tahu kalau preman-preman ini pernah menghajar yugi kan?" ucapan tristan ada benarnya juga. Joey dan yang lainnya ikut berfikir.

"menurutku itu bukan hal yang besar buat atem, aku pikir dengan kekuatan kegelapannya yang sekarang ia bisa tahu apa saja yang aku alami 2 tahun ini" ujar yugi.

Joey dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut mendengar pengakuan yugi. "tapi bagaimana bisa atem mengetahui semua itu? Apa ia dapat mengetahui masa lalu?" tanya joey terkejut.

"bahkan menurutku ia tidak hanya bisa melihat masa lalu saja tapi ia mungkin juga dapat melihat masa depan dan mungkin yang paling buruk saat kekuatannya kegelapan sudah mencapai titik tertinggi, ia mungkin bisa mengendalikan masa lalu dan masa depan. Ini hanya spekulasiku saja tapi aku yakin teoriku ini sangatlah akurat mengingat tujuan yami adalah ingin menghancurkan dunia" ujar yugi.

Semuanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan yugi. saat itu juga perasaan takut melanda mereka semua. Bagaimana bisa atem bisa menjadi sekuat itu? Jika sampai hal yang dikatakan yugi itu benar maka tak diragukan lagi atem benar-benar berbahaya dan nasib dunia ini berada di ujung tanduk.

"lalu apakah atem akan terus memburu dan membunuh semua orang yang berani menyakiti yugi?" ujar ryou.

"bisa jadi seperti itu. Aku sungguh tak ingin banyak korban berjatuhan. Walaupun ada orang-orang yang berusaha menyakitiku tapi dari lubuk hatiku aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Aku tidak mau kalau apa yang mereka lakukan dibalas dengan nyawa mereka. Ini tidak adil!" ujar yugi.

"mengapa atem melakukan ini semua? Apa ia sungguh-sungguh terobsesi denganmu yugi?" tanya ryou.

Yugi langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian malam itu.

"sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan kejadian malam itu yuge, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan atem padamu sebelum aku datang tapi aku yakin ia pasti melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan padamu. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya yuge. Kami disini ingin membantumu" ujar joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi.

"kejadian malam itu? Kejadian apa itu joey?" tanya tristan ingin tahu.

"saat sepulang dari arcade kemarin malam. Sesaat setelah aku dan yugi berpisah jalur. Yugi bertemu dengan....atem" ujar joey.

"Apa!!! Yugi bertemu dengan a...atem??" tea terkejut mendengar pengakuan joey. Sama halnya dengan tristan dan ryou mereka juga sama-sama terkejut.

"yugi apa yang dikatakan joey itu benar?" tanya ryou.

Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. "saat aku berjalan sendirian menuju game shop, atem mengikutiku" ujar yugi.

Semuanya langsung terdiam dan menunggu yugi melanjutkan penjelasannya. "saat itu aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari balik kegelapan dan lalu yami muncul dihadapanku" ujar yugi.

"apa yang dilakukan yami padamu yugi?"tanya tea.

"ia mendekatiku dan lalu me....melukku, ia bilang i...ia sangat merindukanku" ujar yugi. joey dan yang lainnya masih terdiam tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Yugi lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ia bilang kalau ia sangat membutuhkanku, dia terus membujukku agar aku ikut bersamanya ia bahkan mencoba untuk menekanku di dinding sehingga aku tak bisa kemana-mana" ujar yugi.

Joey dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan yang dikatakan yugi. sebagian dari mereka ada yang menganga dan melotot dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka masih tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"aku bertanya, mengapa dia melakukan semua ini padaku? Ia bilang semua ini ia lakukan untuk diriku. Ia bilang ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan aku lagi" ujar yugi.

"lalu setelah itu apa yang atem lakukan padamu?" tanya tristan. Wajah yugi langsung memerah karena kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Joey yang melihat wajah yugi yang memerah mulai mengernyitkan dahi.

"ya...yami la...lalu mulai men...mencium..leherku" yugi semakin malu mengatakan hal itu pada teman-temannya. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung menganga dan makin melotot dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"men...mencium lehermu?"ujar joey terbata-bata. Wajah yugi semakin memerah dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"tak ha...hanya itu, ia ju....juga mulai men...mencium ba...bahuku dan mulai membuka ja...jaketku" yugi semakin terbata-bata. Ia benar-benar malu dan wajahnya semerah tomat.

Semuanya makin bertambah melotot dan menganga. "jadi sesaat sebelum aku memergoki atem yang mencoba menciummu waktu itu, i...ia sudah melakukan hal itu ter...terhadapmu?" tanya joey sambil menganga. Yugi lalu menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan. Warna merah diwajahnya tak kunjung menghilang.

"ja...jadi atem juga mencoba men...mencium bi...bi...bibir?" ujar tristan sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. Yugi tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan.

Lalu joey membantu yugi melanjutkan penjelasannya pada trista. "pada saat itu aku tiba tepat pada waktu atem mau mencium yugi jadi ia masih belum sempat mencium yugi" ujar joey.

Semuanya lalu terdiam dalam keadaan mulut masih menganga. ryou lalu mulai berbicara ditengah keheningan itu. "apa yami seorang gay?" tanya ryou.

"kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu ryou?" tanya joey bingung.

"jelas saja kan kalau yami itu gay, mengingat ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada yugi. sepertinya yami sangat terobsesi dan sangat menyukaimu yugi" ujar ryou.

"A..apa? yami menyukaiku?" yugi lalu semakin memerah dan gugup. 'Ti...tidak mungkin yami menyukaiku seperti itu, ia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri bahkan ia juga jarang menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku seperti itu tapi apa itu benar ya....kalau benar berarti.....'yugi semakin bertambah malu memikirkan hal itu. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"tapi kalau yami itu 'gay' kenapa baru ia tunjukkan sekarang? Kenapa tidak ia tunjukkan saja saat sebelum ia kembali ke alam akhirat dan saat ia masih bersama yugi? kenapa baru sekarang ia tunjukkan kalau ia menyukai yugi? apa dulu ia belum menyukai yugi?" tanya joey.

"dan kalau yami itu gay, harusnya kan terlihat tanda-tandanya kalau ia tertarik dengan pria. Dia kan pernah pergi kencan denganmu kan tea? Dan yang kutahu ia tak pernah tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan. Yang ia prioritaskan saat itu hanya duel monster saja" ujar tristan.

"mmm.....mungkin yang dikatakan ryou ada benarnya juga. mungkin waktu itu memang ia tak pernah menunjukkan perhatiannya ke yugi secara dekat seperti mencium yugi, menyentuh yugi, memeluk yugi atau mengurung yugi ke kamar berdua atau....." perkataan tea membuat joey dan yang lainnya makin menganga. Bahkan yugi ragu kalau wajahnya yang merah bisa kembali normal seperti semula.

"tapi yang kuingat saat dulu kita berjuang sama-sama, apa kalian tak melihat perhatian yami ke yugi. pandangan mata yami seakan penuh rasa cinta. Bahkan walaupun aku pernah kencan dengan yami, aku tahu yang ada dipikiran yami hanya dirimu yugi. kau adalah orang sangat berharga bagi yami. apalagi saat jiwamu diambil oleh segel orichalcos,kita semua tahu sendiri kan kalau yami menangis seperti orang patah hati. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ia kehilangan dirimu yugi. aku yakin dari dulu yami sudah menyukai yugi. kau benar-benar adalah tujuan hidupnya. Jujur aku dulu memang mencintai yami tapi rasa cintaku pada yami tak sebesar rasa cintanya padamu yugi" ujar tea.

Yugi sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan tea. Ia tak menyangka yami memendam perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung menatap kearah yugi. yang dikatakan tea itu ada benarnya juga.

"dan kalau soal mengapa yami baru menunjukkan perhatiannya sekarang itu mungkin karena kegelapan sudah menyelimutinya. Yami dikendalikan oleh nafsunya, aku yakin ia tak dapat berfikir secara jernih. Jadi itu sebabnya ia berkelakuan seperti itu pada yugi, karena ya memang seperti itulah yang diinginkan yami dari dulu" ujar tea.

Semuanya lalu terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata tea. Teori yang dikemukakan tea cukup masuk akal. Kalau memang semua hal itu benar Mereka kasihan pada atem. Ia tak berniat apa-apa pada yugi. ia hanya menjadi korban hawa nafsunya saja. Karena yami selalu memendam dan menyembunyikan perasaannya dari yugi maka tidak salah kalau perasaan itu meledak dan yami berkelakuan seperti itu.

"nah itu hanya pendapatku saja, kita tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Hanya yami yang tahu" ujar tea.

"yugi....." joey lalu menepuk bahu yugi. yugi masih terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan tea. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya ia tahu sepertinya yang dikatakan tea itu mungkin ada benarnya.

"setelah apa yang selama ini sudah atem lakukan untuk yugi menurutku hanya yugi yang ada dihati atem. Jika atem menyukai yugi bukan berarti ia gay, yugi adalah belahan jiwanya dan partnernya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu mencintai yugi. ia tak tertarik dengan pria lain selain yugi. jika dia gay, ia pasti mencari pria lain tapi aku yakin atem tak pernah mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan yugi" ujar tea.

Semuanya terkejut "jadi yami hanya ingin sehidup semati dengan yugi?" ujar joey

"aku sih tidak yakin karena itu hanya pendapatku saja. Sekali lagi semua juga tergantung pada yami. hanya dia yang tahu. Kalau ingin tahu kebenarannya ya, kita harus tanya langsung pada yami" ujar tea

"kalau memang hal itu benar, wow!! Aku tak menyangka perasaan yami sedalam itu pada yugi. kau adalah hidup yami, yugi. kau benar-benar nyawanya tapi sekali lagi hal itu belumlah pasti. Hanya kemungkinan saja" ujar ryou.

Walaupun yang dikemukakan teman-temannya itu hanya sebuah pendapat dan hipotesa saja, tapi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Yugi mulai memikirkan hal ini dalam-dalam. Memang jawaban dari semua ini belumlah pasti. Kuncinya hanya di yami langsung. Kalau memang ingin tahu kebenarannya, tak ada cara lain selain bertanya langsung pada yami sendiri.

"jadi dengan kata lain semua ini kuncinya ada pada atem?" ujar joey memecah keheningan. Lalu ryou,tea dan tristan mengangguk.

"bagaimana menurutmu yugi?" tanya joey.

"aku setuju, jika ingin tahu maksud dan tujuan yami yang sebenarnya, tak ada cara lain selain bertanya padanya" ujar yugi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kan tidak mungkin kalau kita langsung menemui yami dan langsung menanyakan 'hei yami apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa kau menyukai yugi? Apa kau gay? Hei, darimana kau dapatkan kekuatan kegelapanmu itu? Menurutku itu keren loh kawan' tak mungkin kan kita dengan mudah menanyakan semua itu" ujar joey. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop mendengar list pertanyaan dari joey tadi. Sedangkan yugi wajahnya langsung memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan "apa kau menyukai yugi?" yang diucapkan joey tadi.

"ya....sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin atem pasti bakal mentertawakanmu joey" ujar tristan.

"bagaimana menurutmu yugi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya tea.

"sepertinya untuk saat ini kita harus menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan yami selanjutnya. Apalagi saat ini kita juga tak mengetahui keberadaan yami sekarang. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai ia muncul dan melihat hal apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya" ujar yugi.

"tapi jika ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan bagaimana? Apakah kita tetap tak bisa menghentikan yami?" tanya tea khawatir.

"aku benci mengatakan ini tea, tapi untuk saat ini yang dikatakan yugi benar. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini mengingat keberadaan yami yang tidak jelas dan yami memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang luar biasa. Kita tak boleh ceroboh. Kita harus berhati-hati karena kalau kita sembarang mencoba menghalangi atem, bisa-bisa nyawa kita semua bakal melayang" ujar joey.

"sial!! Apakah tak ada cara lagi untuk menghentikan atem? Ia tak boleh seenaknya mengambil nyawa orang lain seperti ini!! Sial!!!" tristan mulai emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Semua hanya dapat terdiam. Yugi juga mulai emosi. Ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"ini memang tak bisa dibiarkan......."ujar yugi. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung menatap yugi.

"aku berjanji akan kulindungi dunia ini, tak akan kubiarkan dunia ini hancur. Kalau memang satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini adalah melawan atem, maka......akan aku lawan dia. Akan aku lawan dia dengan kekuatanku. Yami adalah partner dan diriku yang lain tapi kalau sampai sisi kegelapanku berbuat kerusakan, tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!!" yugi mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Joey dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan keyakinan yugi. Merka mengerti pasti ini keputusan yang sangat sulit bagi yugi karena ia harus melawan partnernya sendiri. Tapi akhirnya yugi berani untuk memutuskan ia akan melawan kegelapannya itu. Sebagai teman mereka hanya dapat mendukung dan membantu apa yang akan dilakukan yugi.

"jangan lupakan kami yuge!! Kami semua disini juga siap untuk membantumu!!" ujar joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi.

"yang dikatakan joey itu benar, kau tidak sendirian yuge" ujar tristan.

"kami akan membantumu sampai akhir!" ujar tea. Ryou juga mengangguk setuju.

"terima kasih teman-teman, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian semua" ujar yugi.

Kini keputusan yugi sudah bulat. Ia memutuskan untuk melawan atem. Keraguan dalam hatinya mulai sirna. Dengan dukungan dari teman-temannya, yugi yakin ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dan menyelamatkan atem.

To be continue......

Fuh!!! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Akhirnya tekad yugi untuk melawan atem benar-benar bulat. Kali ini yugi sudah bukan yugi yang lemah dan cengeng lagi. Yugi kali ini adalah yugi yang berani dan penuh percaya diri. Lalu apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kegilaan atem akan terus berlanjut? Akankah ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan? Apakah tujuan yami yang sebenarnya? Apakah yami bakal membunuh sang author karena sang author membuat yugi membenci yami? Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : jangan lupa reviewnya ya (menggunakan puppy dog eyes)

Yami : untuk flame, biar ku kirimkan ke shadow realm atau jika flamenya terlalu banyak, akan kugunakan yami bakura sebagai perisaiku.

Yami Bakura : HEI!!!!

Author : sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya!! Bye bye!!! ^_____^


	6. Chapter 5 : The Apparition

Disclaimer : kalau aku yang mengaku menjadi creator YuGiOh!!, pasti om kazuki takahashi bakalan nuntut aku ke pengadilan. Daripada masalah bertambah panjang dan aku terlalu miskin untuk menyewa seorang pengacara, Jadi aku mengaku kalau YuGiOh!! Itu bukan punyaku.

-------chapter 5-------

The apparition

Semenjak kejadian tewasnya gang preman terkuat di domino yang dilakukan oleh atem, yugi dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan atem selanjutnya. Dalam masa penantian itu, yugi juga mulai mengembangkan karakter dan pemikirannya guna sebagai langkah untuk melatih kekuatan cahayanya. Dengan bantuan keluarga isthar, yugi yakin ia pasti bisa segera mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya agar suatu saat nanti bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan kekuatan kegelapan dari atem.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda atem melakukan aksinya. Walaupun begitu yugi dan yang lainnya tetap waspada karena gerak gerik atem tak dapat diprediksikan.

Pagi itu yugi bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah. Ia segera bergegas memakai sepatunya. Dari halaman depan game shop terlihat sugoroku sedang menyapu halaman.

"jii chan aku berangkat dulu ya!!" ujar yugi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hati-hati ya yugi, ingat pesan isis. Jangan biarkan emosimu menguasaimu. Selalu berfikir dengan matang dan positif. Jika kau membiasakan seperti itu terus, kau akan dapat dengan mudah maju ke dalam tahap latihan selanjutnya" ujar sugoroku.

"pasti jii chan!! Baiklah aku berangkat!!" ujar yugi.

Yugi lalu segera bergegas berlari menuju ke arah universitas domino. 'aku tak menyangka, kebulatan tekadku untuk melawan yami adalah satu langkah untuk membuka potensi kekuatan cahayaku. Aku masih ingat yang dikatakan isis waktu itu' gumam yugi.

Flash back

Sepulang dari kampus waktu itu sesaat setelah yugi memutuskan untuk melawan atem. Setiba di rumah ia disambut oleh kehadiran keluarga isthar dan kakeknya yang sedang berdiskusi di ruang tamu.

"aku pulang jii chan" ujar yugi. Lalu sugoroku beserta malik ,odion dan isis melihat kearah yugi.

"ahh, yugi akhirnya kau tiba juga" sahut sugoroku.

"loh kok ada isis,malik dan odion disini?" tanya yugi yang kebingungan melihat keluarga isthar dirumahnya.

"kami sedang mendiskusikan tentang dirimu yugi" ujar malik.

"tentang aku?" yugi semakin bingung. Sugoroku menganggukkan kepalanya. "kemarilah yugi"

Lalu yugi pun bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah kakeknya.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan mengenai diriku?" tanya yugi.

"kami sedang membicarakan mengenai perkembanganmu yugi" ujar isis.

"perkembanganku?" yugi semakin tidak mengerti. Isis mengangguk. Lalu sugoroku mulai menambahkan.

"kau pasti bingung ya, waktu itu kakek lupa bilang padamu pada saat kau pergi ke arcade dengan joey, keluarga ishtar datang kemari dan membicarakan latihan khusus untuk dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu"

"latihan khusus untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayaku?" ujar yugi setengah terkejut. Sugoroku mengangguk.

"kau masih ingat kan yugi kalau kau adalah cahaya sang pharaoh? Jika pharaoh memiliki kekuatan kegelapan otomatis kau pasti memiliki kekuatan cahaya karena kau adalah setengah dari jiwa pharaoh" ujar isis. Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku masih ingat akan hal itu, dan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan yami adalah kekuatan cahayaku. Apa itu benar?" tanya yugi.

Isis lalu tersenyum. "itu benar sekali yugi. Sekarang ini kami masih mengadakan penelitian dari beberapa teori mesir kuno untuk menemukan cara agar kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahayamu" ujar isis.

"lalu apakah kalian sudah menemukan caranya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perkembangan mengenai diriku yang kalian diskusikan tadi?" tanya yugi.

"baiklah, kami masih belum dapat memastikan bagaimana latihan yang tepat agar kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu. Kami memiliki beberapa teori yang harus dibuktikan terlebih dahulu. Untuk memastikan teori itu benar atau tidak, kami harus melihat bagaimana perkembanganmu yugi" ujar malik.

"tunggu sebentar, yang tidak kumengerti adalah apa hubungan dari teori-teori tersebut dengan perkembanganku?" tanya yugi.

"menurut beberapa teori kuno yang kami temukan. Ada beberapa aspek dalam diri seseorang yang dapat membentuk kekuatan cahaya dalam dirinya yakni tekanan perasaan,tekanan emosional,cara berfikir,karakter dan hatinya. Semua unsur-unsur itu merupakan bagian-bagian untuk membangun kekuatan cahaya dari seseorang yang memiliki potensial seperti dirimu yugi" ujar isis.

Yugi lalu diam sejenak untuk memikirkan penjelasan isis. "aku mengerti sekarang. lalu apa standart dari semua kriteria itu, pastinya perkembanganku harus sesuai dengan standart kriteria kan? Aku harus berkembang menjadi seperti apa agar aku bisa masuk dalam kriteria untuk membangun kekuatan cahayaku?" tanya yugi.

"secara garis besar semua kriteria itu dapat dispesifikan menjadi beberapa item standart tertentu. Dari semua kriteria itu dapat kami golongkan menjadi 5 aspek yakni courage,wisdom,strength,talent dan hope in the heart" jelas isis.

"courage,wisdom,strength,talent dan hope in the heart?" gumam yugi.

Malik mengangguk. "courage berhubungan dengan keberanianmu. Semakin kau yakin dan berani maka salah satu tahapan untuk membangun kekuatan cahaya telah sempurna. Karena untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya dibutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi dan keteguhan hati serta pantang menyerah. Lalu wisdom atau kebijaksanaan, wisdom berhubungan dengan cara berfikirmu dan caramu dalam berbuat sesuatu atau mengambil sebuah keputusan. Pejuang cahaya harus bijaksana dan dapat berfikir secara matang dan akurat. Ia harus berfikir dengan jernih dan obyektif serta tidak dipengaruhi oleh nafsu atau perasaannya" ujar malik menjelaskan.

"hmm....aku mengerti sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan strength,talent dan hope in the heart?" Tanya yugi ingin tahu.

"untuk aspek strength berhubungan dengan kekuatan. Baik kekuatan fisik maupun mental. Seorang pejuang cahaya harus kuat secara fisik dan mental. Jika sampai pejuang cahaya lemah dalam kekuatan fisik dan mental maka ia tak akan dapat menampung kekuatan cahaya dalam dirinya. Karena kekuatan cahaya dalam diri seseorang sangatlah besar jadi dibutuhkan kekuatan yang besar pula" ujar isis.

"untuk talent berhubungan dengan bakatmu. Bakat disini adalah bakat dalam mengatasi segala permasalahan dan menyikapi sesuatu hal hal. Biasanya pejuang cahaya selalu memiliki aura yang murni dan polos atau innocents. Setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan pejuang cahaya, ia pasti menjadi luluh dan bisa menjadi pendukung sang pejuang cahaya karena aura pejuang cahaya yang menyebarkan kedamaian dan kebaikkan. Itu sudah menjadi bakat alamiah dari pejuang cahaya" ujar malik.

"dan aspek terakhir adalah aspek hope in the heart. Ini adalah aspek terpenting dari semuanya. Karena inti kekuatan cahaya berasal dari aspek ini. Hope in the heart adalah harapan dalam hati. Jika kau dapat menemukan harapanmu yang sesungguhnya maka kekuatan cahayamu akan keluar. Aspek terakhir ini adalah aspek penentuan apakah kau layak menjadi pejuang cahaya atau tidak. Karena kekuatan cahaya adalah harapan itu sendiri. Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti yugi?" ujar isis.

Yugi lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayaku tidaklah mudah. Sepertinya hal ini sangat sulit sekali dan pasti membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku ragu apakah aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayaku dalam waktu yang singkat" ujar yugi lemas dan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"tenanglah yugi, memang semua proses ini tidaklah mudah dan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. Kami yakin kau bisa melakukannya karena kaulah orang yang terpilih yugi" ujar isis.

"lalu bagaimana jika atem tiba-tiba menyerang disaat aku masih belum dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayaku? Akankah hal itu makin berbahaya?" tanya yugi cemas.

"tenanglah yugi, aku berani menjamin kalau pharaoh tak akan menyerang dan menghancurkan dunia semudah itu. Kekuatan kegelapan milik atem belum sepenuhnya sempurna, ia membutuhkan kekuatan cahayamu untuk dapat menyempurnakan kekuatan kegelapannya yugi. Aku yakin ia pasti juga menunggu sampai kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu dan ketika kau sudah berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu barulah perang cahaya dan kegelapan dimulai" jelas malik.

"tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja yami tak akan berhenti mengambil nyawa orang!!" ujar yugi geram.

"mengambil nyawa orang? Apa maksudmu yugi?" tanya sugoroku bingung.

"apa kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang gang preman yang tewas dengan keadaan yang tidak wajar pagi tadi?" tanya yugi.

"ya, kami sudah mendengar kabar itu. Pelaku pembunuhan para preman itu saat ini masih belum diketahui. Memang ada apa dengan berita itu?" tanya malik.

"yang membunuh preman-preman itu adalah....atem" ujar yugi.

"A...APA?? A...ATEM?? bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau pelakunya adalah atem yugi?" tanya malik terkejut.

"apa kalian tidak melihat pesan berdarah yang ditinggalkan oleh si pelaku?" tanya yugi.

"pesan berdarah? Di koran tidak disebutkan kalau ada pesan berdarah?" sahut malik makin bingung.

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu yugi?" tanya sugoroku tidak mengerti.

"tadi saat aku berangkat kuliah dengan joey dan yang lainnya, kami melihat tempat kejadian pembunuhan preman itu. Lalu kami memutuskan melihat langsung kondisi tewasnya preman-preman itu. Dan di dekat tempat tewasnya gang preman itu di temukan sebuah pesan di dinding yang ditulis dengan menggunakan darah preman yang tewas tadi" ujar yugi.

Sugoroku dan keluarga isthar terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan yugi.

"apa isi pesan berdarah itu? Dan kenapa kau bisa yakin kalau atem yang menulisnya?" tanya sugoroku.

Yugi lalu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia berkata "pesan di dinding itu berbunyi 'aku akan selalu mengawasimu....aibou'"

Semuanya langsung shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan yugi. Yang dikatakan yugi memang benar. Atemlah yang meninggalkan pesan itu karena ada kata aibou pada pesan itu. Lalu yugi pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"kalian pasti sangat familiar kan dengan sebutan 'aibou' hanya atem yang menggunakan sebutan itu saat memanggilku dan dugaan kalau pelaku pembunuhannya adalah atem semakin terbukti karena sebulan yang lalu gang preman itu pernah memukuliku dan menghajarku karena mereka menginginkan uangku" ujar yugi.

"jadi atem mengincar orang-orang yang pernah menyakitimu dan lalu membunuh mereka?" ujar malik. Yugi mengangguk.

"dan aku tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan yami!! walaupun orang-orang tersebut pernah menyakitiku tapi sangatlah tidak adil kalau membalaskan dendam pada mereka yaitu dengan cara mengambil nyawa mereka. Aku tak akan pernah menerima cara balas dendam seperti itu!! Mereka manusia, mereka berhak untuk hidup dan mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri. Atem tidak punya hak untuk mengambil nya orang seenaknya!! Ia bukanlah Tuhan!!!" geram yugi. Lalu ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"lalu apa maksud atem melakukan semua itu dan meninggalkan pesan pada yugi seperti itu? Jika untuk balas dendam sepertinya tidak hanya untuk alasan itu saja" ujar sugoroku.

Isis lalu mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya "mungkin pharaoh ingin memberikan peringatan pada yugi dengan cara meninggalkan pesan dan membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menyakiti yugi"

"meninggalkan peringatan? Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi seperti itu?" ujar yugi yang masih emosi.

"aku tidak terlalu paham dengan jalan pikiran atem tapi mungkin selain ia memberikan peringatan padamu, ia juga ingin menunjukkan pada yugi siapa atem yang sekarang. Ia ingin menunjukkan inilah atem yang sekarang, atem yang dikuasai kegelapan, atem yang berbeda dari yang dulu. Seorang atem yang baru" ujar isis.

"yakni seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin? Apa ia ingin menumbuhkan kebencian dalam diriku?" ujar yugi.

"pasti ia memiliki tujuan khusus. Sebentar yugi, setelah mengetahui peristiwa itu apa yang kau rasakan? Tanya isis.

"tentu saja aku merasakan kemarahan yang amat sangat dalam hatiku. Beraninya yami berbuat seperti itu. Aku bertekad kalau aku tak akan mundur lagi, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan dunia ini dan walaupun satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia adalah melawan atem. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan mundur. Nasib dunia ini bergantung padaku. Aku tak boleh egois" ujar yugi.

Isis lalu diam sejenak lalu ia berkata "sepertinya aku mengerti tujuan atem yang sebenarnya yugi"

"apa tujuan yami yang sebenarnya isis?" yugi benar-benar ingin tahu. Semua lalu langsung menatap isis.

"yugi apa kau tak menyadari sebelumnya kalau keteguhan hatimu itu membuatmu lulus pada tahap pertama untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu?" sahut isis.

"a...apa maksudmu isis?" yugi masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan isis.

"setelah atem melakukan pembunuhan itu, keteguhan hatimu mulai kuat dan keberanianmu mulai muncul dalam dirimu. Tanpa terasa kau sudah sukses dalam tahapan courage yugi" ujar isis.

Semua langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan isis.

"ja...jadi itu artinya...." belum sempat yugi melanjutkan perkataannya isis sudah memotong.

"jadi atem sengaja melakukan ini semua agar kau dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayamu yugi, ia sengaja melakukan itu dengan tujuan agar kau bisa dengan mudah melewati tahapan-tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar isis.

"dia sengaja membantuku untuk melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah jika aku dapat menggunakan kekuatan cahayaku, ia akan kesulitan untuk menguasai dunia ini?" yugi semakin tidak mengerti.

"sepertinya ia menunggu untuk dapat melawanmu secara langsung dengan penuh kekuatan yugi" ujar sugoroku.

"ia ingin melawanku dengan penuh kekuatan?" yugi masih tidak mengerti.

"kau adalah partnernya yugi, harusnya kau tahu kan atem seperti apa orangnya. Kau benar bilang bahwa atem tak akan mundur dari tantangan, kau juga pernah bilang bahwa atem adalah orang yang kuat,sportif,adil dan bijaksana. Aku yakin ia tak ingin melawan dirimu yang masih belum memiliki kekuatan yugi. Ia ingin bertarung secara sportif dan adil, ia tak suka kecurangan kan?" ujar sugoroku.

Yugi lalu sadar dengan ucapan sugoroku. Ia lalu mengerti sifat yami yang sebenarnya. 'yang dikatakan jii chan masuk akal juga, jadi walaupun yami dikuasai kegelapan tapi ia tetap mengutamakan kejujuran dan sportifitas. Sepertinya belahan jiwa yami yang dulu masih ada dalam diri atem jadi yami tak sepenuhnya berubah. Sepertinya masih ada harapan aku bisa mengembalikan yami seperti semula!! Ya, pasti masih ada harapan!!' pikir yugi.

"tapi walaupun begitu kau harus tetap waspada yugi, sekali lagi atem membutuhkan kekuatan cahayamu agar ia bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan kegelapannya, ia pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu agar ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu. Kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan pharaoh" ujar isis.

Yugi mengangguk "aku mengerti isis"

"jadi sekarang yugi sudah melewati tahapan courage, berarti saatnya maju ketahapan selanjutnya yugi" ujar malik.

"untuk tahapan selanjutnya berhubungan dengan aspek wisdom. Untuk saat ini biasakan untuk selalu berfikir matang,optimis dan positif serta kendalikan emosi dan perasaanmu yugi. Jika kau sudah terbiasa maka kau bisa maju ketahapan selanjutnya" ujar isis.

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" ujar yugi.

"sama-sama yugi, ini sudah merupakan tugas kami" ujar isis sambil tersenyum.

End of flash back

'aku tak menyangka kalau atem membantuku untuk dapat melewati tahapan-tahapan untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya, kalau begitu aku akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku atem. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu' gumam yugi sambil terus berlari menuju ke arah kampus dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Seperti biasa yugi dan kawan-kawan selalu berkumpul di cafetaria.

"eh teman-teman coba lihat ini!!" ryou lalu mengeluarkan koran dan membukanya di meja. Yugi,joey,tristan dan tea lalu melihat koran tersebut.

"disini ditulis, telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan terhadap 3 orang mahasiswa universitas di daerah osaka. Kematian ketiga orang tersebut tidak wajar sama seperti kematian gang preman di domino. Lagi-lagi sang pembunuh meninggalkan pesan di dekat tempat tewasnya korban" ujar ryou.

"apa ini ulah atem lagi? Apa kau kenal ketiga orang ini yuge?" ujar joey sambil menunjuk pada gambar ketiga orang yang tewas di koran itu.

"sepertinya tiga orang ini yang pernah mengejek dan mengolok-olok diriku saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 sma, setelah lulus dari sma, mereka pindah ke osaka. Tak kusangka atem benar benar serius dengan semua ini!! Sial!!! Berapa banyak lagi korban yang akan berjatuhan!!" yugi mulai emosi tapi masih mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia ingat dengan ucapan isis untuk menjaga emosinya.

"ngomong-ngomong kali ini pesan apa yang ditinggalkan atem pada yugi?" tanya tea.

"kali ini pesannya berbunyi 'kau tak akan bisa lari dariku aibou.....' seperti itu bunyinya" ujar ryou.

"sial!!! Apa yang dipikirkan atem!!! Ini tidak adil!!!" gerutu joey.

'aku harus sabar, aku harus dapat mengendalikan emosiku. Atem pasti mencoba mengetesku. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukannya' pikir yugi dalam hati.

"aku mengerti tujuan atem melakukan ini semua kawan-kawan" ujar yugi.

"APA!!! A....apa kau yakin yuge??" ujar joey dan tristan secara bersamaan.

Lalu yugi mulai menceritakan semuanya pada kawan-kawannya.

"jadi atem sengaja melakukan ini agar kau bisa melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya?" ujar joey tak percaya.

Yugi mengangguk. "untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan atem selanjutnya" ujar yugi.

Joey dan yang lainnya mengangguk dengan menyimpan amarah dalam hati mereka. Tak ada cara lain selain menunggu mengingat mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini.

-------------------

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Seperti yang yugi dan yang lainnya duga. Pembunuhan terus berlangsung. Saat ini sudah ada 5 orang tewas dalam keadaan yang tidak wajar dan lagi-lagi sang pelaku meninggalkan pesan. Bahkan kasus pembunuhan yang beruntun ini dikenal dengan kasus "aibou" mengingat tiap pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku selalu terdapat kata aibou didalamnya. Yugi terus berusaha menahan amarahnya dan mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mulai membiasakan diri untuk berfikir secara jernih.

"lihat yuge, kali ini atem beraksi lagi. Ia membunuh seorang wanita pemilik toko bunga di daerah tokyo" ujar joey sambil mengeluarkan korannya.

"aku ingat wanita ini. Dia bernama midori, ia pernah menuduh ibuku sebagai pencuri bunga di toko bunganya. Padahal berita itu tidak benar" ujar yugi.

"kali ini apa pesannya joey?" tanya ryou. Kebetulan tristan dan tea tidak ikut karena mereka berbeda kelas. Yang sekelas dengan yugi hanya joey,ryou dan kaiba.

"aku ada di dekatmu saat ini aibou....." ujar joey.

"sebentar, kenapa aku merasa semakin lama pesan dari atem sepertinya semakin agak gimana gitu?"ujar ryou.

"apa maksudmu ryou?" joey tidak mengerti.

"percuma kau ikut dalam pembicaraan seperti ini mutt, aku yakin otakmu itu tak akan mampu mencerna semua data-data yang ada selama ini dalam pemberitaan di koran" ujar kaiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"apa maksudmu money bag!! Kau tak usah ikut campur dalam hal ini!!!" gerutu joey.

"huh!! Aku tak tertarik untuk ikut campur dalam masalah sepele yang kalian bicarakan ini!! Dengar wheller, kau bilang bahwa pharaoh atau atem atau apalah nama panggilannya itu sudah kembali. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan percaya bahwa orang yang sudah mati bisa kembali kedunia ini!! Jadi berhentilah berfikiran tahayul seperti ini" ujar kaiba.

"KAU!!! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN KALAU ATEM BENAR-BENAR SUDAH KEMBALI DAN IA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA!!! AKU BERSUMPAH AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENOLONG JIKA ATEM DATANG DAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTINYA!!!!" joey semakin geram dan emosi.

"hahahahaha!!!! Omong kosong apa lagi itu, hantu datang untuk membunuhku?? Hahahaha!!! Otakmu memang otak anjing wheller!!" ujar kaiba.

Joey langsung geram dan ingin segera menghajar kaiba lalu dengan cepat yugi dan ryou langsung menahan joey.

"BRENGSEK KAU KAIBA!!! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHAJARMU SAMPAI WAJAHMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU HANCUR!!!" Geram joey.

"te....tenangkan dirimu joey" ujar ryou sambil mencoba menahan joey.

"kaiba, aku mengerti kalau kau tak tertarik sedikit pun dengan berita mengenai atem tapi kumohon, jangan memancing kemarahan joey. Kami menghormatimu jika kau tak mau tahu dan tak percaya dengan semua ini kaiba jadi aku harap kau bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan kami" ujar yugi.

"cih!! Aku hanya muak melihat wheller bertingkah bodoh yugi, aku tak percaya raja game sepertimu mau berteman dengan anjing macam wheller" ujar kaiba sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"AKU BUKAN ANJING KAIBA!!!! SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU!!! HAH!!!" joey semakin bertambah emosi dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari ryou dan yugi.

"tak usah pedulikan kaiba joey, lebih baik kita kembali pada permasalahan kasus atem saja" ujar yugi. Lalu joey mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sepertinya pesan yang diitinggalkan atem semakin lama semakin aneh coba lihat ini. Aku berhasil mengumpulkan pesan-pesan yang ditinggalkan atem di setiap kasus pembunuhan yang ada" lalu ryou mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi list pesan dari atem.

"wow!! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai pesan atem ryou, kan di koran tidak semuanya pesan-pesan tersebut di ekspos? Sementara ini yang ku tahu hanya "Aku akan selalu mengawasimu aibou, 'kau tak akan bisa lari dariku aibou dan pesan yang baru saja kita baca sekarang yaitu aku ada di dekatmu saat ini aibou. Memangnya ada pesan lagi?" tanya joey.

"aku menemukan 2 buah pesan lagi jadi total pesan yang ditinggalkan atem ada 5. dan kalau aku coba urutkan dari awal sampai akhir jadinya seperti ini......" lalu ryou menunjukkan list pesan itu pada yugi dan joey. Seketika itu joey dan yugi terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Aku akan selalu mengawasimu aibou

Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan aibou

Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku aibou

Aku akan hadir dalam kehidupanmu aibou

Aku ada di dekatmu saat ini aibou

Yugi dan joey mulai merasakan firasat buruk begitu juga dengan ryou.

"apa semua pesan a...atem itu se....serius yuge??"ujar joey.

"aku juga tidak tahu joey, bisa saja ia serius, bisa saja ia hanya mengancam" ujar yugi.

"a...aku yakin ia hanya mengancam saja. Kalau ia serius ia pasti sudah ada di dekatmu sekarang kan yuge? Yang kukatakan ini pasti benar kan yuge?" joey mencoba meyakinkan yugi.

"aku tidak tahu joey, aku juga tak mengerti apa maksud yami di balik urutan pesan itu" gumam yugi.

Lalu bel tanda dimulainya materi berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Yugi masih memikirkan pesan-pesan dari atem itu. Apa yami serius? Kalau ia serius mengapa aku tak merasakan keberadaannya sampai saat ini? Aku sungguh bingung dengan semua permainan atem ini' pikir yugi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dosen memasuki kelas. "harap tenang semuanya, hari ini kelas kita didatangi oleh mahasiswa baru yang baru ditransfer kemari. Ayo masuklah" ujar dosen.

"nyeh, kenapa hari gini ada mahasiswa pindahan baru? Benar-benar waktu yang tanggung" ujar joey.

Yugi hanya diam saja, masih memikirkan pesan dari atem. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam kelas. Sesaat kemudian seluruh isi kelas terkejut melihat seseorang yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas. Tak terkecuali joey,ryou dan yugi. Mereka bertiga langsung pucat seketika. Mulut mereka menganga dan mata mereka langsung melotot. Mereka benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan kaiba yang tak pernah memperhatikan kelas dan selalu bermain dengan lab topnya juga ikut-ikutan kaget dan melotot.

"ti....tidak mungkin!!!!" joey masih menganga tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

"ya tuhan...."ryou juga ikut gemetar dan masih tidak percaya.

Sedangkan yugi hanya dapat menganga dan tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia gemetar dan pucat seketika. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran diwajahnya.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ujar dosen.

Lalu mahasiswa pindahan baru itu tersenyum "selamat pagi semuanya, aku mahasiswa pindahan baru dari mesir namaku adalah Yami Atemu........"

To be continue......

Jreng!!!! Cliffhanger nih!! Hahahaha!!!! Akhirnya yami muncul lagi secara tak terduga. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bagaimana reaksi yugi dan yang lainnya setelah mengetahui siapa mahasiswa baru itu? Apa yang akan yugi lakukan selanjutnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kaiba? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Yugi : jangan lupa review seperti biasa!!!

Yami : ya, karena satu review sudah dapat membangkitkan semangat author kita untuk melanjutkan fic ini

Author : itu benar, maka dari itu. Di mohon reviewnya ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Yami : dan ingat, tak ada flame!!! Kalau sampai ada flame.....Grrrrr!!!!! (memasang wajah horror sambil membawa alat pencukur jenggot milik sugoroku)

Author + yugi : (sweatdrop)


	7. Chapter 6 : The Unexpected

Disclaimer : kalo YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku kalian pasti saat ini melihat banyak sekali scene puzzleshipping di animenya dan selama di anime YuGiOh!! Tak ada scene puzzleshipping, berarti YuGiOh!! Bukan punyaku. Melainkan punyanya om kazuki takahashi dan kawan-kawan.

-------chapter 6-------

The unexpected

"selamat pagi semuanya, aku mahasiswa pindahan baru dari mesir namaku adalah Yami Atemu........"

Setelah mendengar kata Yami Atemu di telinga yugi. Jantung yugi seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia terlalu shock melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Sisi kegelapannya kini benar-benar hadir dalam kehidupannya seperti yang tertulis di pesan berdarah itu.

"ya....yami....." dunia seakan kabur saat yugi melihat yami dengan gagahnya berdiri dihadapan kelas. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan yang ada dihadapannya.

Tak terkecuali dengan respon joey dan ryou. Mereka hanya dapat menganga dan melotot melihat atem di dalam kelas mereka yang kini menjadi mahasiswa pindahan baru di kampus mereka. Bahkan kaiba pun juga ikut-ikutan menganga dan tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa.

"trick macam apa lagi ini mutt? Kau sengaja menyewa orang yang mirip dengan atem untuk mempermalukanku karena tak percaya jika pharaoh benar-benar kembali huh? Dengar wheller aku tak akan tertipu dengan trick anjing murahanmu ini!!" gerutu kaiba yang masih tak percaya jika orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah atem yang sebenarnya.

Joey benar-benar geram dengan ucapan kaiba "dengar kaiba, aku juga berharap bahwa teorimu yang mengira bahwa aku benar-benar menyewa atem gadungan yang berdiri di depan itu benar tapi satu hal yang kau tahu, aku tak akan sudi menyewa orang atau menggunakan trick-trick untuk menipumu money bag!! karena jika aku menipumu itu merupakan hal yang tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Aku menerima kok jika memang aku yang salah!! Tidak sepertimu yang tak mau menerima kenyataan hanya karena mempertahankan harga diri!!" geram joey.

"ja...jadi yang di depan itu pha...pharaoh sungguhan??" kaiba benar-benar shock kali ini.

"aku harap teorimu salah kaiba, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi yang di hadapan kita itu benar-benar atem" ujar joey sambil berkeringat dingin.

"ti....tidak mungkin....ba....bagaimana bisa....?" kaiba tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Seisi kelas langsung terkejut melihat sosok atem. Mereka lalu melihat ke arah yugi setelah itu melihat ke arah atem dan hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang. Hanya satu dipikiran mereka. Mengapa yami dan yugi mirip sekali? Mereka seperti melihat ada dua yugi di kelas hanya bedanya sorot mata atem lebih tajam dan warna matanya berwarna merah padam seperti warna darah sedangkan mata yugi berwarna ungu dengan sorot mata innocent. Tubuh yami sedikit lebih kekar dan poni pirangnya banyak yang menjulang keatas serta warna kulitnya agak gelap dan terlihat exotic sedangkan warna kulit yugi berwarna putih seperti susu.

"ya tuhan, makhluk apa dia? Apakah dia seorang dewa yang sengaja diturunkan kebumi..."gumam salah seorang mahasiswi yang takjub dengan ketampanan yami.

"oohh....di...dia tampan,dia seksi,dia keren!!! OH MY GOD!!!! Dia benar-benar lebih manis dari yugi!!!!!! Kyaaaa!!!" ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya yang juga ikut-ikutan terpesona dengan kehadiran atem.

"Ya tuhan!!!! Mataku!!! Mataku!!! Apakah ini keajaiban dunia!!! Aku melihat lelaki terkeren yang pernah ada!!!!" ujar mahasiswi yang lain. Sedangkan mahasiswi yang selainnya hanya dapat menatap atem dengan warna merah diwajah mereka dan tatapan mata berbinar-binar.

Dengan sopan atem lalu melanjutkan perkenalannya. "mohon kerja samanya semua. Kuharap kalian semua mau menerimaku dengan baik" suara baritone milik atem hampir membuat setengah dari mahasiswa cewek pingsan. Dan setengahnya lagi ada yang berteriak kegirangan. Fenomena itu membuat para mahasiswa cowok langsung sweatdrop.

Dosen pun lalu mencoba menenangkan tingkah para mahasiswi yang berlebihan."harap tenang semuanya, baiklah atem, apa kau asli dari mesir? Sepertinya kau campuran?" tanya dosen.

"Ayahku orang mesir sedangkan ibuku orang jepang. Jadi aku setengah mesir dan setengah jepang. Perawakanku menurun pada ayahku sedangkan warna kulitku lebih condong pada ibuku karena warna kulitku tidak segelap ayahku" ujar atem. Lagi-lagi setelah mendengar suara baritone milik atem, para mahasiswa cewek kembali berteriak kegirangan.

Joey langsung mengernyutkan dahinya "campuran jepang dan mesir? Apa dia bercanda hah!!" ujar joey.

Dosen hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan respon dari mahasiswi didiknya itu. "baiklah apa kalian semua sudah jelas mengenai perkenalan mahasiswa baru kita ini?"tanya dosen. Lalu salah satu mahasiswi cewek mengangkat tangannya. "ya, sakura apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"tanya dosen.

Lalu sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "apa hubunganmu dengan yugi mutou atemu-san? Apa kalian ada hubungan saudara? Mengapa kalian mirip sekali?" tanya sakura.

Semua lalu kembali menatap yugi. Yugi hanya dapat menahan nafas dengan semua sorot mata yang tertuju padanya bahkan atem pun menatap yugi sambil tersenyum.

"yugi dan aku tak ada hubungan saudara. Yugi adalah aibouku" ujar atem. Semua langsung terkejut dan menganga mendengar pernyataan atem. Yugi langsung melotot setelah atem mengatakan hal itu.

"a..ibou? partner?" semua mahasiswa dalam kelas mulai bingung dengan pernyataan atem. Hanya ada satu yang ada dipikiran mereka. "yami atemu ini benar-benar misterius"

Dosen pun juga bingung. Kata-kata aibou itu mengingatkannya pada kasus pembunuhan 'aibou' yang sedang hangat-hangatnya diberitakan di koran dan di televisi. 'tak mungkinkan anak ini seorang pembunuh? Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ia mengatakan kata 'aibou' pikir dosen. "uhh.....baiklah atem, kau bisa duduk umm di....dibelakang bangku mutou disana" ujar dosen sambil menunjukkan arah bangku dibelakang bangku yugi.

Yugi langsung melotot dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh dosen.

"TI...TIDAK!!!!" yugi langsung berdiri dan berteriak. Semua dalam kelas langsung terkejut melihat yugi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. Yugi lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan malu. Wajahnya langsung merah. "uh...umm" yugi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"apa masalahmu mutou san? mengapa kau keberatan jika atem duduk di belakangmu?" tanya dosen yang bingung dengan sikap yugi.

"uhh...i...itu karena...uhh....." yugi benar-benar bingung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Keringat terus bercucuran dan ia sangat gugup sekali. Lalu atem tersenyum.

"tidak apa pak dosen, biar aku duduk di depan saja" ujar atem sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di bagian depan yang jaraknya agak jauh dari yugi.

"uhh....baik...baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku itu atemu san" ujar dosen.

Atem lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan dan duduk di bangku bagian depan. Saat ia berjalan melewati beberapa bangku mahasiswi di deretan depan. Para mahasiswi itu hanya dapat memandangi atem dengan takjub dan tersenyum kegirangan pada atem.

Semua mahasiswa didalam kelas saling berbisik setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. "eh kenapa yugi tak mau duduk di dekat atem ya?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswi terhadap mahasiswi yang lainnya.

"entahlah, padahal aku juga mau duduk di dekat atem, secara dia keren sekali. Setiap hari aku bisa melihat pemandangan menarik di dekatku. Kalau aku jadi yugi tak akan kulewatkan kesempatan itu" ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya.

"sebenarnya mereka berdua ada hubungan apa ya? Tadi atem mengatakan kalau yugi itu 'aibounya' maksudnya apa? 'aibou' kan partner? Mereka benar-benar aneh" ujar mahasiswa yang lainnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dapat mengangguk setuju.

Joey mengepalkan tangannya tanda jengkel. Ia melihat ke arah atem. "apa maunya? Kalau sampai ia berani berbuat keonaran dan menyakiti yugi tak akan segan-segan akan kuhajar dia" gumam joey geram.

Yugi benar-benar masih tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Saat ini di ujung depan sebelah kanan ada sosok atem sedang duduk disana. Ia benar-benar gemetar dan bingung. 'apa tujuan atem melakukan hal ini? Apa maunya? Aku harus waspada dengan gerak-geriknya' pikir yugi sambil terus menatap atem dari kejahuan. Lalu tiba-tiba atem menatap ke arah yugi. Yugi terkejut dan hampir loncat seketika. Lalu yugi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dosen. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis melihat respon dari cahayanya itu. 'akan aku dapatkan dirimu aibou, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku' gumam atem dalam hati.

Dosen hanya dapat mengeluh 'mengapa banyak sekali kejadian aneh terjadi hari ini,hhuh....benar-benar hari yang panjang' gumam dosen dalam hati. "baiklah, mari kita mulai materi kita selanjutnya" ujar dosen.

Lalu materi pun dimulai. Yugi pun melaluinya dengan perasaan cemas dan tidak tenang. Yugi tahu atem selalu mengawasinya dari kejahuan.

Bel makan siang pun berbunyi. Ini adalah masa-masa yang menegangkan untuk yugi dan yang lainnya. Karena ini adalah jam bebas dan atem bisa dengan leluasa melakukan sesuatu. Joey dan ryou segera bergegas menghampiri bangku yugi. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian seluruh mahasiswi didalam kelas langsung mengerubungi bangku atem. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"KKYYYAAAA!!!!! YAMI KUN!!!! KAU KEREN SEKALI!!!!" ujar salah satu mahasiswi sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"minta nomernya donk!!! Perkenalkan namaku miako" ujar mahasisiwi yang lainnya.

"atemu kun, kau tinggal dimana? Udah punya pacar belum? Pasti lelaki setampan dan seseksi dirimu punya banyak pacar ya?" ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya.

Atem hanya duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya dengan bombardir pertanyaan dari penggemarnya. "tenanglah semua, coba tanya satu persatu" suara baritone atem membuat setengah dari penggemar yang mengerubunginya langsung teriak dan pingsan.

"uhh.....se...sepertinya dengan dikerubungi banyak mahasiswi itu, atem tak akan bisa kemana-mana" ujar ryou sambil melongo melihat ke tempat atem. Lalu tiba-tiba dari pintu depan tea dan tristan masuk dan menghampiri yugi.

"hei kawan-kawan ayo kita ke cafetaria, huh a...ada apa disana kok ramai sekali?" ujar tea sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan para mahasiswi.

"jadi kalian belum tahu?" tanya joey.

"belum tahu? Belum tahu apa?" tanya tristan bingung.

"orang yang dikerumuni para mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu" ujar ryou.

"memang dia siapa? Dia mahasiswa pindahan baru yang kudengar dari kawanku itu kan?" ujar tea.

"ya kau benar tea dan mahasiswa pindahan baru yang saat ini dikerumuni banyak mahasiswi itu adalah....."joey tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"siapa yang dikerumuni itu joey?" tristan mulai tidak sabar.

Yugi lalu menghela nafasnya "dia adalah yami atemu alias atem"

Tea dan tristan langsung melotot seketika "APA!!!! A...ATEM??" sahut mereka secara bersamaan.

"yang benar saja!! Jangan bercanda yugi!! Katakan ini semua lelucon kan? Hahaha!!! Tak mungkin ada atem disini" ujar tristan yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"yugi tidak berbohong tristan, kami juga kaget saat ia masuk tadi!! Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan pesan-pesan yang ia tinggalkan" ujar joey.

"se....sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, ayo kita ke cafetaria. Perasaanku tidak enak jika berada satu tempat dengan atem" ujar ryou. Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju dan dengan cepat mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas. Atem yang tahu akan kepergian yugi dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum sinis. "pertanyaan selanjutnya?" tanya atem pada penggemarnya.

-------Cafetaria-------

"sial!!! Apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya!! Mengapa dia kemari!!" geram joey sambil memukul meja.

"te...tenanglah joey" ujar yugi sambil mencoba menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

"aku tidak habis pikir, dia ternyata benar-benar serius dengan pesannya itu. Sekarang dengan adanya atem dikampus ini. Hal ini membuat keadaan semakin berbahaya. Ia bisa saja berbuat onar. Kita harus berhati-hati. Apalagi ia mengincarmu yugi" ujar tristan.

"lalu apa yang kita lakukan? Kita tahu sendiri atem saat ini dipengaruhi kegelapan. Jika kita tidak berhati-hati, ia bisa saja membunuh kita semua." ujar tea cemas.

"kita harus melindungi yugi teman-teman, tapi aku tak yakin apa kita bisa menghentikan atem atau tidak? Kita tak memiliki kekuatan seperti atem!! Sial!!! Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini!!!" joey lagi-lagi kembali emosi.

"tenanglah kawan-kawan, kita harus berpikir secara dingin dan jernih. Jangan membuat hal ini menjadikan kita panik" ujar yugi.

Lalu semuanya mencoba untuk tenang. Lalu setelah semua teman-temannya mulai sedikit tenang yugi berbicara "kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan atem dibalik semua ini, tapi jangan biarkan hal ini membuat kita tak dapat berpikir dingin. Aku yakin ia mencoba menguji kita apa kita bisa berpikir dingin atau tidak. Ia pasti juga sengaja melakukan ini agar aku dapat melewati tahapan wisdom. Kalian masih ingat kan aspek untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya?" ujar yugi.

Joey dan yang lainnya lalu mengangguk. "untuk sementara ini lebih baik kita menghindar dulu dari yami. hindari sebisa mungkin agar kita tidak berhadapan dengan yami secara langsung. Aku yakin jika yang dikatakan isis benar, yami tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kita. Tapi kita harus senantiasa waspada dengan gerak-geriknya. Aku yakin ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu" ujar yugi.

"jadi untuk saat ini sebaiknya kita menghindar dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan atem selanjutnya?" tanya joey.

Yugi mengangguk "dan usahakan jangan sampai kita berpencar-pencar. Setidaknya kita harus bergerombol atau minimal ada satu diantara kita yang menemani yang lain" ujar yugi.

"aku setuju terutama kau yuge, kita harus terus bersamamu karena aku yakin atem pasti menunggu kesempatan saat kau sendirian agar ia bisa mendekatimu dan menyentuhmu seperti waktu itu" ujar joey.

Yugi langsung memerah "uhh....i..itu...iya...aku setuju"

"baiklah sepulang sekolah nanti kita harus cepat berkumpul. Lebih baik kita mengantar yugi ke game shop bersama-sama" ujar joey. Lalu yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Lalu bel tanda jam makan siang berakhir pun berbunyi. Yugi dan mahasiswa yang berada di cafetaria lainnya lalu kembali ke kelas mereka.

Hawa ketegangan langsung merasuk ke dalam diri yugi saat ia kembali masuk kedalam kelas bersama ryou dan joey. Dari sudut depan yami terus melihat kearah yugi. Hal itu membuat yugi merasa tidak tenang. 'mengapa ia terus menatapku seperti itu? Apa maunya!!' pikir yugi. Lalu yugi mulai mengeluarkan buku dari laci mejanya. Tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas di atas bukunya. "huh? Kertas siapa ini?" ujar yugi dan lalu ia mengambil dan melihatnya. Terdapat sebuah teks tertulis di kertas itu. Yugi langsung terkejut saat melihat pesan di kertas itu.

aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu aibou, sebentar lagi aku akan ke toilet. 5 menit kemudian pergilah ke toilet sendirian. Jangan ajak siapa pun. Aku yakin kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan untukku kan aibou, jadi sebaiknya kau segera menemuiku. Jika kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku, aku tak akan menjamin berapa korban lagi yang akan berjatuhan bahkan aku tak menjamin keselamatan teman-teman kita sendiri. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera menemuiku setelah ini. Tenang saja aibou, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau terlalu berharga untukku. Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu setelah ini aibou, ingatlah aibou, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku.

Yami

Yugi benar-benar panik dan ketakutan seketika. Wajahnya langsung pucat setelah membaca pesan dari yami. 'a...apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku yakin yami pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Sangat berbahaya kalau aku menemuinya sendirian. Aku masih belum memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Tapi jika aku tak menemuinya nyawa orang-orang dan teman-temanku akan dalam bahaya! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!!' yugi benar-benar bingung. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah atem. Atem lalu melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Yugi hanya dapat menatap atem dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian atem berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. Dosen lalu melihat ke arah atem.

"ya, ada apa atemu?" tanya dosen.

"saya ijin ke toilet pak" ujar atem. Dosen lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu atem segera berjalan menuju pintu dan sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kelas ia menatap ke arah yugi dengan tatapan –kutunggu kau aibou-

Kini waktu yugi hanya 5 menit untuk memutuskan ia akan menemui kegelapannya itu atau tidak. Tiap detik demi detik berlalu yugi tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang ia dengarkan. Kepalanya makin pening. 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' kata-kata itu terngiang dipikiran yugi. Dari samping bangku yugi. Ryou melihat keadaan kawan kecilnya yang mulai panik itu.

"ada apa yugi? Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" tanya ryou. Yugi langsung terkejut saat ryou berbisik padanya.

"uhh....ryou uhh....aku...." yugi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"tenangkan dirimu yugi, ceritakan padaku ada masalah apa?" tanya ryou dengan lembut.

Yugi lalu menatap kearah ryou dengan wajah memelas. 'aku tak boleh membahayakah ryou,joey dan yang lainnya. Mereka tak salah apa-apa. Aku harus melindungi mereka!! Tak akan kubiarkan yami menyakiti kawan-kawanku. Aku harus menemui yami' pikir yugi.

"ryou kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya yugi pada ryou dengan serius.

"tentu saja aku selalu percaya padamu yugi. Kau adalah sahabat terbaiku" jawab ryou.

"baiklah ryou, aku tak dapat mengatakannya sekarang tapi setelah ini yakinlah apa yang aku lakukan ini demi kalian semua. Aku hanya dapat meminta padamu untuk selalu percaya padaku ryou dan yakinlah aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar yugi.

"a...apa maksudmu yugi?" ryou bingung dengan ucapan yugi.

"aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang ryou tapi kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku. Kumohon ryou....." pinta yugi. Ryou mulai mengerti situasi yugi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa yugi untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Ryou tahu yugi dalam posisi terdesak dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"baiklah yugi aku percaya padamu tapi aku minta satu hal padamu, berjanjilah kalau kau akan kembali dan baik-baik saja" pinta ryou.

Yugi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "itu pasti ryou" ujar yugi.

Lalu 5 menit berlalu. Atem masih belum kembali dari toilet. Lalu yugi berdiri dan mengancungkan tangannya. "pak dosen, sa...saya ijin ke toilet pak" ujar yugi. Lalu dosen pun mengangguk. Joey langsung terkejut melihat yugi akan pergi ke toilet.

"yuge, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kan atem masih di toilet!!" ujar joey.

"uhh....aku sudah tidak kuat lagi joey" ujar yugi pura-pura ingin buang air kecil.

"kalau begitu biar aku yang menemanimu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian dengan atem. Hal itu sangatlah berbahaya yugi!! Pak dosen!!!!" joey langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"ada apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu wheller?? Apa masalahmu??!!" ujar dosen yang mulai geram dan tidak sabar.

"uuhhh....a..aku mau ke toilet pak!!!" ujar joey dengan lantang.

"apa? Ke toilet lagi? Tadi atemu ke toilet dan belum kembali lalu mutou juga akan ke toilet sekarang kau juga mau ke toilet, apa kau mau melewatkan materiku wheller?" ujar dosen semakin geram.

"uuhhh aku sudah kebelet pak!!! Kumohon pak ijinkan aku ke toilet!!" ujar joey yang terus memohon pada dosen.

Lalu dosen tidak mempedulikan joey dan ia pun menatap ke arah yugi "apa yang kau tunggu mutou san? Apa kau tak jadi pergi ke toilet?" tanya dosen. Yugi lalu terkejut dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"uuhhh...i...iya pak! Sa...saya jadi ke toilet!! Aku pergi dulu joey!!" yugi lalu cepat-cepat berlari ke luar kelas menuju toilet.

"eh tunggu aku yuge!!!" joey lalu dengan refleks langsung berlari mengikuti yugi lalu dosen menghadangnya.

"WHELLER!!! APA KAU TAK DENGAR APA YANG BARUSAN AKU KATAKAN TADI?? TUNGGU SAMPAI MUTOU SAN ATAU ATEMU KEMBALI KE KELAS SETELAH ITU KAU BARU BISA KE TOILET. MENGERTI!!" geram dosen.

"ta...tapi pak...a...aku...yu...yugi....dia...ugh!!" joey lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

Kaiba hanya dapat tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah bodoh joey. "hah!! Kasihan sekali, anjing sedang bingung mencari tempat untuk buang air. Kenapa kau tidak buang air di pohon saja mutt?? Atau buang saja kemana pun kau suka, anjing sepertimu tak butuh dengan yang namanya toilet!!" ejek kaiba.

"APA KATAMU!!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KAIBA!!!!" joey lalu menarik kerah jubah kaiba lalu dengan cepat ryou segera menghentikan joey.

"joey tenanglah!!!" ujar ryou sambil mencoba memisahkan joey dengan kaiba.

"ada apa lagi ini wheller? Apa kau belum puas membuat kerusuhan dikelas hah!!" dosen mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai menghampiri joey.

"AKU TAK TERIMA DENGAN KATA-KATA SI RAMBUT JAMUR INI PAK DOSEN!!! IA TERUS SAJA MENGHINAKU!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH KAIBA!!!" Geram joey sambil mencoba lepas dekapan ryou.

"huh!! Kata-katamu itu membuktikan bahwa otakmu itu otak rendahan wheller!! Bahkan lebih rendah dari otak seekor anjing!!" ujar kaiba.

"KAIBA YOU BITCH!!!!" Teriakan joey langsung membuat seluruh mahasiswa didalam kelas menganga dan melotot melihat ke arah joey.

"CUKUP!!!! KALIAN BERDUA TEMUI AKU SEPULANG SEKOLAH NANTI!!! KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN DI KAMPUS INI!!! DAN KALIAN JUGA TAK MENGERTI SOPAN SANTUN!!!! AKU HARAP KALIAN TAK KEBERATAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN KALIAN NANTI!!!!" teriak dosen dengan geram.

Joey lalu kembali ke bangkunya. Ia masih kesal dengan kaiba. "brengsek!!! Mengapa ia selalu mengejekku seperti itu? Apa salahku padanya? Di tengah-tengah keadaan genting seperti ini mengapa dia selalu mengangguku!!! Dasar jamur brengsek!!!!" geram joey. Ryou yang duduk di sebelah kanan bangku joey mencoba menenangkan joey. "tenanglah joey, jika kau terus-terusan emosi seperti ini, masalah tak akan selesai" ujar ryou.

"sial!!! Sekarang yugi pergi ke toilet dan ada kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan atem!!! Dan yang terburuk kita tak dapat menemaninya!!! Sial!!! Aku khawatir atem akan melakukan sesuatu pada yugi ryou!!! Apa yang harus kita lakukan ryou!! Sial!! Sial!!!" joey mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Ryou sebenarnya mengerti, apa yang dilakukan yugi pasti berhubungan dengan atem. Dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan nasib sahabat kecilnya itu.

"percayalah pada yugi joey" ujar ryou.

"apa? Percaya pada yugi?" joey bingung dengan perkataan ryou.

"hanya hal itu yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang. Kita harus percaya sepenuhnya pada yugi. Aku yakin ia pasti kembali dan baik-baik saja" ujar ryou. Joey lalu hanya diam dan menenangkan dirinya.

'mudah-mudahan saja' sahut joey dalam hati.

------------------

Yugi lalu berlari menelusuri koridor kampus dan akhirnya sampai di depan toilet. Yugi lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan lalu mulai memasuki toilet.

"baiklah apa maumu yami?" ujar yugi sambil melihat sekeliling toilet. seperti yang ia duga, toiletnya pasti sepi. "hentikan permainan ini dan cepat keluarlah atem!! Aku sudah datang seperti permintaanmu!!" ujar yugi geram. Tiba-tiba dari belakang sepasang tangan mulai mendekap pundak yugi dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"kau terlihat manis kalau kau marah aibou....." bisik yami di telinga yugi. Yugi langsung terkejut dan langsung melepaskan diri dari atem dan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia benar-benar merinding dengan sentuhan dingin atem.

"a...apa maumu yami??" tanya yugi sambil perlahan-lahan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"tenanglah aibou, jangan panik seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu aibou......" ujar yami sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati yugi.

"kau bilang kau tak akan macam-macam denganku yami, aku harap kau bisa menjaga kata-katamu itu!!" ujar yugi. Atem lalu tersenyum sinis dan nafsu dalam hatinya mulai bertambah saat ia menatap yugi. Ia lalu terus mendekati yugi. Ia sangat senang melihat yugi yang gugup dan panik seperti ini. Menurut atem yugi yang panik dan pucat seperti ini sangat menggiurkan untuknya. Ia semakin menginginkan aibounya.

"aibou walaupun kini kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan bertambah tinggi seperti ini ternyata kau tetap aibouku yang polos dan innocents seperti dulu ya" yami lalu tertawa sambil menatap yugi lagi.

"a...apa maksudmu??" yugi mulai semakin waspada karena jaraknya dengan jarak atem hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"kata macam-macam disini mengandung banyak arti aibou...." ujar yami. kelopak matanya mulai setengah tertutup. Nafsu semakin memenuhi hatinya.

"a...apa!!" yugi mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"kata macam-macam yang kutulis itu mengandung arti bahwa aku tak akan mencoba untuk menyakitimu,menyiksamu,memukulmu atau bahkan membunuhmu aibou......justru akan kuberikan kau kesenangan yang tiada tara aibou......" tak terasa jarak yami sangat dekat dengan yugi. Lagi-lagi yugi terperangkap diantara yami yang ada dihadapannya dengan dinding dibelakangnya.

'sial!! Baru sekarang aku berfikir kalau sampai ada dinding lagi dibelakangku tak segan-segan akan aku ledakkan!!! Dinding bodoh!!!' gerutu yugi dalam hati.

"a..apa yang akan kau la...lakukan yami? apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Pembunuhan itu, rencana penghancuran dunia, me...memasuki kehidupanku, apa maumu yang sebenarnya!!??" tanya yugi mulai emosi tapi perasaan takut masih tetap merasukinya.

"kau ingin tahu mengapa aku melakukan semua ini aibou....." bisik yami yang kini mulai menekankan tubuhnya pada yugi yang tak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena dibatasi oleh dinding dibelakangnya. Yugi mulai merinding dan gemetar. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

"apa ma...maumu yang sebenarnya....yami.....??" tanya yugi yang gemetaran.

Yami lalu mulai memeluk yugi dan tersenyum sambil berbisik di telinga yugi.

"yang kuinginkan adalah......kau aibou......"

Yugi terkejut belum sempat yugi berkata apa-apa atem langsung memegang wajah yugi dan lalu dengan cepat yami menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yugi secara kasar dan penuh nafsu.

To be continue.....

Huhuhahahahaha!!! Aku tak menyangka akan mengakhiri chapter 6 ini dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hari pertama yami masuk kampus,ehhh dia udah langsung nyosor aja ke yugi hehehehehhe!!!! Tapi Aku tahu ini pasti chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak pembaca.

yugi : (wajahnya langsung memerah) KENAPA KAU MENULIS HAL SEPERTI ITU AUTHOR!!!!!! INGAT INI BULAN APA!!!! PUASA!!!! PUASA!!!!

Yami : Hehehehe.......(langsung mimisan dan ketawa seperti orang gila) aibou.....

Yugi : (sweatdrop) ini semua gara-gara kau author!!

Author : hehehehe!!!! Please review dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : (tambah merah) HEI!!! KA…KAU SERIUS!!! CHAPTER KALI INI BERAKHIR SEPERTI I...ITU!!!

Author : ya iyalah, memang harus ku akhiri seperti apa? Scene ini udah ditunggu-tunggu oleh pembaca setia kita. Kalau aku tidak segera menampilkannya bisa-bisa kita diflame!!!

Yugi : TA...TAPI.....!!!

Yami : Aibou.....kemari aibou....hehehehe!!! aibou.....!!!! (memasang muka seperti orang mata keranjang sambil drooling melihat yugi)

Yugi : TOLONG!!!!! TOLOOONNNGGG!!!!!! AARRGGGHHH!!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) sampai jumpa.....sekali lagi jangan lupa reviewnya.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Reason

Warning : di chapter ini mungkin banyak adegan-adegan dengan kata-kata yang mungkin agak vulgar jadi untuk kalian yang masih berumur di bawah 17 tahun segera pergi dari chapter ini jika kalian tak ingin pikiran kalian dipenuhi dengan fantasi yang aneh-aneh. Tapi kalau kalian masih nekad....uuhhh aku tidak tahu lagi. Yang terpenting aku sudah memberikan peringatan sebelumnya.

Yami : OMG!!! APAKAH ADA LEMON DI CHAPTER INI??

Author : ADA LEMONNYA!!!

Yami : YANG BENER?? (semakin antusias)

Author : di mimpimu yami!!!

Yami : (langsung suram)

Yugi : syukurlah tak ada lemon.... (langsung lega)

Author : yugi kau yang bilang disclaimernya

Yugi : YuGiOh!! Bukan punya author messiah alias rossy-chan. Kalau punyanya si author kita yang satu ini pasti anime yugioh!! Akan dipenuhi dengan adegan yang aneh-aneh.

Author : apa maksudmu dengan adegan yang aneh-aneh yugi?

Yugi : ya adegan yang aneh-aneh seperti yami yang mangkas rambut pake alat pencukur jenggotnya jii chan atau mencuci piring di wastafel kloset atau waktu yami mengeringkan kaos kakinya yang basah pakai hair dryer.

Yami : HEI!!! AKU TIDAK SEGAPTEK ITU AIBOU!!!!

Author : (sweatdrop) uuhhh…..lebih baik kita langsung saja memasuki chapter 7 dari cerita ini.

-------chapter 7-------

The reason

Yugi seakan membeku saat bibir dingin atem mulai menyentuh bibir lembutnya. Ia seperti seakan tertusuk ribuan pisau. Ia benar-benar shock dan tak bisa bergerak. Mata yugi melotot dan otaknya tak dapat berfikir sejenak. Atem benar-benar menekan bibirnya lebih dalam pada bibir yugi. Yugi mulai berontak tapi cengkraman atem lebih kuat dari yang yugi duga. Yugi berusaha mendorong atem tapi semakin lama tubuh atem semakin menekan tubuhnya ke dinding. Atem terus merasakan lembutnya bibir yugi dan lalu ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksanya masuk kedalam bibir yugi. Yugi terkejut seketika setelah merasakan kontak lidah dengan atem. Atem benar-benar tidak berhenti. Yugi semakin kehabisan nafas.

"hmmff....mmmphhff...hen...hentikanmmhh...yam....mmhh" yugi benar benar kesulitan berbicara dan bernafas. Atem terus mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Lalu setelah merasa yugi sudah mulai susah bernafas akhirnya atem berhenti mencium yugi. Tapi ia masih menekan tubuh yugi. Wajah yugi benar-benar merah dan yugi berusaha mengambil nafas. Atem yang masih diselimuti nafsu langsung mencium leher yugi dan mulai menarik jaket yugi agar ia bisa mencium bahu yugi. Yugi langsung shock dan lalu ia mengumpulkan kekuatan dan mendorong tubuh atem agar ia dapat segera kabur dari toilet. lalu akhirnya yugi berhasil mendorong atem dan lalu atem mundur beberapa langkah dari yugi.

"apa yang kau lakukan yami!!! kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!!!? MENGAPA!!!" yugi mulai emosi.

Lalu yami diam saja dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram tubuh yugi lagi. Yugi mulai berontak dengan cepat.

"LE....LEPASKAN AKU YAMI!!!!" yugi mulai berontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman atem.

"kau tak bisa lari dariku aibou!! Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku!!" ujar yami yang lalu mencoba mencium pipi yugi.

Yugi mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan lalu ia menampar yami. yami lalu menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terkena tamparan dari yugi.

"kau brengsek yami!!! apa maumu yang sebenarnya hah!! Apa kau sudah gila!!" bentak yugi. Yami lalu kembali menatap yugi dan tersenyum.

"aku gila karenamu aibou. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Sudah lama aku menginginkan dirimu. Kini adalah kesempatanku. Kau tak bisa kemana-mana aibou......" ujar yami yang mulai berjalan mendekati yugi lagi. Yugi mulai ketakutan dan mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar tapi dengan cepat yami memegang lengan yugi dan lalu menarik yugi sampai akhirnya yugi terjatuh dilantai.

"aagghh!!!" yugi mulai tergeletak dilantai. Yami terus mendekatinya. Mata merah yami semakin terlihat gelap. Yugi semakin gemetaran.

"mau kemana kau aibou.......kau tak bisa lari dariku sekarang!" ujar yami. dan lalu dengan cepat sebelum yugi mencoba untuk bangkit dan berlari yami langsung menindih tubuh yugi.

"LE...LEPASKAN AKU YAMI!!!!!" yugi terus berteriak dan berontak. Tapi ia tak bisa lepas dari yami karena tubuh yami terlalu berat untuknya. Yami lalu memegang kedua tangan yugi dan lalu yami mendekati kearah yugi dan mencium leher yugi.

"He....hentikan ya....yami...nnggghh...ya..yami...aahh" yugi terus memohon pada yami agar yami segera menghentikan perbuatannya. Tapi semakin yugi memohon maka semakin bertambah nafsu yami pada yugi.

"a...aibou...mmmhh....aibou...." yami terus mencium leher,bahu dan tubuh yugi dibagian dada sambil perlahan-lahan membuka jaket yugi. Yami benar-benar tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Mata dan pikirannya sudah dipenuhi nafsu untuk memiliki yugi.

-------------

Didekat koridor dua orang mahasiswi sedang berjalan menuju toilet wanita. Lalu mereka mendengar suara rintihan didalam toilet pria.

"ya...yami...nnngghhh....he...hentikan..nngghh...mmm..."

"su...suara siapa itu?" ujar seorang mahasiswi yang baru saja melewati toilet pria disebelahnya.

"asalnya dari dalam toilet pria,ayo kita lihat" ujar mahasiswi yang satu lagi. Lalu kedua mahasiswi itu bergegas menuju toilet pria.

-------------

Di dalam toilet, yami masih belum menghentikan aksinya. Mereka benar-benar mulai kesulitan bernafas. Kancing kemeja yugi mulai terbuka satu persatu. Yami masih terus mencium tubuh yugi. Nafsu di dalam diri yami semakin lama semakin bertambah. Yugi mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk berontak. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"ya...yami ku...kumohon hentikan semua ini.....mengapa...ka...kau me...melakukan ini...."bisik yugi sambil merintih. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa yami melakukan semua ini padanya.

"sshhh....aibou....aku hanya ingin memberikan kesenangan padamu aibou...kau sangat berharga bagiku aibou...." bisik yami sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher yugi dan lalu mencium lehernya. "aku sangat membutuhkanmu aibou....mmmhh"

Yugi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar ia tidak merintih tapi sepertinya hal itu sulit untuk yugi. Akhirnya ia merintih juga.

"nngghhh ya...yami...kumohon....berhenti....nngghh...aahh" air mata yugi terus mengalir. Yami lalu melihat yugi menangis.

"sshhhh....aibou....jangan menangis" bisik yami sambil mencium air mata yang mengalir di pipi yugi. Dan lalu yami kembali menekan bibirnya ke bibir yugi dengan penuh nafsu.

-------------

Kedua mahasiswi itu hanya dapat terbelalak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mereka benar-benar menganga dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Karena dihadapan mereka seorang raja duelist dunia yugi mutou berciuman dengan mahasiswa pindahan baru yang populer dan terkeren di seluruh kampus yami atemu. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang memadu kasih di lantai toilet pria. Hal ini pasti akan menjadi berita besar diseluruh kampus. Bahwa yami atemu dan yugi mutou adalah sepasang gay.

"a...apa mataku ini ti...tidak salah lihat tomoyo? Yu...yugi mu...mutou dengan ya...yami atemu....." mahasiswi itu sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Lalu mahasiswi bernama tomoyo itu juga hanya bisa terbelalak "i..ini akan jadi berita besar maya...se...sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!!" ujar tomoyo. Maya hanya dapat mengangguk dan lalu mereka berdua bergegas segera meninggalkan toilet pria.

-------------

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu yugi dan yami masih belum juga kembali ke dalam kelas. Joey dan ryou semakin khawatir dengan keadaan yugi.

"sial!!! Kenapa mereka berdua belum kembali juga?? Ada apa dengan yugi!!! Ugh!!!" joey mulai meremas tangannya. Ia benar-benar semakin emosi.

"tenanglah joey mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali" ujar ryou menenangkan joey.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang ryou? Ini sudah dua puluh menit!!! Hampir setengah jam yugi belum kembali! Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu disana! Aku tak mau diam saja ryou!! PAK DOSEN!!!!!" teriakan joey kembali membuat semua mahasiswa di dalam ruangan langsung menatap joey tak terkecuali kaiba. Ryou hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya.

"Ada apa lagi wheller?!!" dosen mulai terganggu dengan teriakan joey.

"sudah 20 menit berlalu mengapa yugi dan atem belum kembali pak? Harusnya waktu terlama untuk ke toilet kan hanya 10 menit pak, lalu kapan aku bisa ke toilet pak? Aku sudah cukup menahannya selama dua puluh menit. Aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup menahannya pak" ujar joey yang berpura-pura kebelet ingin membuang air kecil.

"uhh benar juga, baiklah lebih baik kau tunggu disini dulu wheller biar aku yang mengeceknya di toilet, jangan-jangan mereka berdua jajan di cafetaria lagi. Hal itu kan melanggar peraturan!" lalu dosen pun keluar kelas.

"tu....tunggu pak aku ikut pak....HEI!!!" perkataan joey tidak dipedulikan oleh dosen.

"hah! Kasihan sekali nasibmu mutt, kau selalu dianggap tidak exist oleh setiap orang, huh....wajah-wajah rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas masuk kampus elit ini" ejek kaiba.

"SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU JAMUR?? KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA MENGEJEKKU, HAH!!! MENGAPA?? KAU BENAR-BENAR PRIA BRENGSEK KAIBA!!!!" joey mulai kembali emosi. Semua mahasiswa didalam ruangan kembali melihat ke arah joey dan hanya dapat mengeluh.

"hhhuhh.....mulai lagi deh...." keluh ryou.

-------------

Hawa toilet semakin panas untuk yami dan yugi. Yami terus mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh yugi. Mereka berdua semakin sulit bernafas. Walaupun mereka tidak berhubungan intim tapi hanya dengan kontak tubuh dengan tubuh seperti itu sudah cukup membuat yami puas. Di sisi lain yugi hanya dapat menangis dan kehabisan tenaga untuk berontak.

"a...aibou....." yami terus memeluk tubuh yugi dan mencium leher yugi.

"ya...yami kumohon hentikan semua ini.....aku sudah lelah dengan permainanmu ini yami..." yugi terus memohon pada yami agar ia menghentikan aksinya.

"aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika didekatmu aibou....." yami kembali mencium air mata dipipi yugi.

"kau melakukan ini agar aku bisa me...melewati tahapan wisdom kan? A...aku tahu semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku ini adalah agar aku dengan cepat bisa menjadi pejuang cahaya kan!!!"ujar yugi dengan tegas.

Yami lalu diam sejenak. Dan lalu ia tertawa. "hahahahaha!!!! "kau benar-benar cerdas aibou, kau benar-benar bisa membaca motifku" ujar yami sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti orang habis menikmati sesuatu. Yugi lalu dengan cepat segera bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah dari yami.

"aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu yami" ujar yugi sambil mencoba membetulkan kancing kemejanya. Yami lalu menatap kearah yugi.

"mengapa kau berubah jadi seperti ini? mengapa kau membiarkan kegelapan menguasai dirimu? Ada apa denganmu yami?" begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala yugi untuk sisi kegelapannya itu. Yami hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"dulu kita sudah melewati berbagai macam petualangan bersama-sama. Kita saling bekerja sama satu sama lain untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kita sama-sama berhasil melindungi dunia ini dari shadow game dan lalu kita berpisah....." yugi menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Yami masih belum menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Lalu yugi pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau tahu yami, semenjak kita berpisah. 2 tahun sudah aku mencoba untuk menjalani hidupku yang baru. 2 tahun sudah aku belajar untuk selalu menjadi berani dan maju kedepan. 2 tahun sudah aku selalu mengingat apa yang telah kau ajarkan padaku yami dan 2 tahun sudah aku selalu merindukan dirimu yami....." setelah mendengar perkataan yugi yami langsung menatap kearah yugi.

"kau tahu yami? dalam waktu 2 tahun yang sudah kulalui tanpa dirimu, aku kira aku sudah tumbuh dewasa dan dapat berfikir secara dewasa pula tapi ternyata aku salah.....aku masih hidup dalam bayang-bayangmu yami. aku masih belum dapat menemukan jati diriku. Satu kenyataan yang pahit yang harus kuterima adalah hidupku bergantung padamu yami....." ujar yugi dengan perlahan. Yami masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya ia memikirkan kata-kata yugi barusan.

"lalu ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat senang dan kesedihan dalam hatiku sirna dalam sekejap. Hidupku yang suram dan tak berwarna kembali terang dan bercahaya. Hal itu adalah hari dimana kau kembali ke dunia ini. Aku benar-benar sangat gembira dan senang saat aku melihat wajahmu lagi yami. aku benar-benar terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat bahwa kau telah berubah saat itu. Kau kembali sebagai yami yang bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau berubah menjadi yami yang berbeda. Yami yang berdarah dingin. yami yang dikuasai yang jahat!!!" yugi langsung menatap tajam ke arah yami.

Setelah mendengar perkataan yugi, yami langsung memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis. "hmm.....aku memang berbeda dari yami yang dulu aibou tapi aku tetaplah yami. aku tetaplah sisi kegelapanmu aibou. Aku tetaplah mou hitori no bokumu. Seperti apapun diriku. Aku tetap partnermu aibou" ujar yami.

"CUKUP!!!! Aku tak mau dengar!!! Aku tak sudi menjadi partner dari makhluk berdarah dingin sepertimu!!! Aku tak sudi menjadi aibou dari seorang pembunuh sepertimu!!! Kau sudah banyak mengambil nyawa orang!! Bahkan kau ingin menghancurkan dunia? Aku malu karena pernah memiliki partner macam kau atem!!!!" pengakuan yugi bagaikan racun bagi yami. ia benar-benar sakit hati dengan perkataan cahayanya itu.

"kau tidak tahu aibou!! Aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu!!!!" bentak yami. ia juga mulai emosi.

"DEMI DIRIKU?? DEMI DIRIKU KATAMU!!! APA MEMBUNUH ORANG DAN MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA ITU KAU LAKUKAN DEMI DIRIKU?? APA KAU SUDAH GILA ATEM!!!!" sahut yugi dengan nada tinggi dan penuh amarah.

"kau tidak mengerti aibou...." bisik yami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah.

"TIDAK MENGERTI?? YA!! AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENGERTI ATEM!!! AKU TAK MENGERTI SEDIKITPUN MENGENAI DIRIMU!!!!" yugi kembali mengatakannya dengan berteriak. Yami lalu berjalan mendekati yugi.

"kau tidak mengerti aibou....a..aku melakukan ini karena ada alasannya....."ujar yami sambil terus mendekati yugi. Yugi mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"ALASAN APA YAMI?? APA ALASANMU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?? APA!!!!" yugi benar-benar semakin marah.

Yami lalu berhenti mendekati yugi dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "a..aku tak bisa mengatakannya....." ujar yami.

"APA!!!! KAU TAK BISA MENGATAKANNYA??? KAU BILANG KITA INI PARTNER YANG SELALU BERBAGI RASA BERSAMA-SAMA DAN SALING PERCAYA SATU SAMA LAIN TAPI SEKARANG APA?? KAU BAHKAN TAK MAU MENGATAKAN ALASANMU DIBALIK SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!!! PARTNER MACAM APA ITU!!!" yugi lalu mulai mengambil langkah kebelakang dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur dari toilet. tapi dengan cepat yami langsung mencengkram lengan yugi dan menariknya.

"LE...LEPASKAN AKU YAMI!!! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!!!!" yugi mulai memberontak.

"aibou dengarkan aku!! Aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu!! Mengertilah yugi!!! Aku memang tak dapat mengatakan alasannya padamu tapi semua itu kulakukan demi dirimu yugi!!! Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi dirimu aibou...." ujar yami sambil terus memegang kedua lengan yugi agar ia tidak kabur.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU AIBOU LAGI!!! AKU BUKAN AIBOUMU LAGI!!!! AKU SUDAH TAK SUDI MENJADI PARTNERMU YAMI!!!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!!!" ujar yugi sambil menangis.

Hati yami benar-benar sakit mengetahui aibounya kini benar-benar membencinya. Ia menatap kedua mata yugi yang berlumuran air mata. Ia terus mencengkram yugi agar yugi tak bisa kabur. Yugi terus berusaha berontak.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU YAMI!!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGANMU!!! KAU MONSTER YAMI!!!!" yugi terus membentak yami sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar muak dengan sisi kegelapannya itu. Perasaan kecewa,marah,sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu dihati yugi. Yami lalu mendekap tubuh yugi dengan erat. Yugi terus berontak dan memukul dada yami sambil menangis.

"mengapa yami?? mengapa........" bisik yugi sambil menangis dan perlahan-lahan memukul tubuh yami.

"maafkan aku aibou......" bisik yami sambil memeluk yugi dengan erat. Yugi mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk memukuli tubuh yami. ia terus menangis sambil meremas pakaian yami di bahunya.

"jangan panggil aku aibou.....jangan panggil aku aibou lagi....a..aku benar-benar membencimu....sangat benci...." bisik yugi sambil terus menangis. Yami hanya diam dan lalu dengan segenap tenaganya ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yugi sambil memeluk tubuh yugi dengan erat. Yugi terkejut saat yami kembali menciumnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"MUTOU!!!! ATEMU!!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!!!!??"

Sang dosen hanya dapat terbelalak saat berada didepan toilet pria. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dua muridnya sedang berciuman ditoilet. Ia benar-benar shock dan terkejut sampai tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik otaknya bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dihadapannya saat ini.

Dalam sekejap yami dan yugi segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan terkejut dengan kehadiran dosen dihadapan mereka. Yugi dan yami hanya dapat menganga dan melotot saat dosen mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Wajah mereka benar-benar merah.

"pa...pak do..dosen..!!" yugi benar-benar gugup dan malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Sedangkan yami hanya diam saja sambil menatap dosen.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di toilet?? kalian berdua sudah melewatkan materiku hanya untuk.....berduaan seperti ini di dalam toilet?? apa kalian tak mengerti peraturan di kampus ini, HAH!!!" Dosen benar-benar marah.

Yugi benar-benar malu dan gugup. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Lalu dengan cepat yami segera menjawab.

"maafkan kami pak dosen, uhh...aku tidak tahu peraturan mengenai hal itu. di mesir biasanya sepasang kekasih bebas melakukan aktifitas ya yang seperti layaknya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih ya...bapak tahu sendirlah.....di mesir kami bebas melakukan hal itu dimanapun dan kapanpun....aku kira dijepang sama dengan mesir tapi sepertinya aku salah pak" ujar yami tenang.

"apa maksudmu atemu?" tanya dosen sambil mengernyutkan dahi. Yugi hanya dapat menganga mendengar pernyataan atem. 'se...sepasang kekasih? A...apa yang dia pikirkan??' pikir yugi malu.

Yami langsung tersenyum mendengar respon dosen. 'kena kau!' pikir yami. "umm...begini pak seperti yang aku katakan tadi saat perkenalan. Yugi adalah partnerku. dulu saat kami masih di mesir kami bebas melakukan ya....hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih dimanapun yang kami suka. Bahkan dikampusku dulu banyak yang sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hal itu dimana pun mereka suka di kelas,toilet bahkan dihalaman kampus pak. Ja...jadi kupikir dijepang sama dengan dimesir pak" ujar yami. yugi langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan atem. Sedangkan dosen hanya mengernyutkan dahi.

"memangnya di mesir seperti itu? Kenapa aku tak pernah dengar akan hal itu sebelumnya?" sahut dosen yang tak percaya dengan pernyataan atem.

"saat ini dimesir mulai memasuki era globalisasi dunia pak, kami warga mesir ingin mencoba sebuah terobosan baru agar negara kami bisa maju dan diterima oleh negara luar lainnya. Agar kami dapat diterima dengan baik kami mencoba mencontoh gaya hidup negara sukses diantaranya adalah amerika. Ya...bapak tahu sendirilah kalau di amerika kan hak dan kebebasan manusia sangat dijunjung tinggi jadi negara mesir mencoba untuk meniru gaya hidup bebas dari amerika salah satunya adalah kebebasan untuk melakukan sesuatu hal pak" ujar yami. yugi langsung menganga mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan atem untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Dosen lalu terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir.

"jadi kebebasan itu juga termasuk hubungan sesama jenis misalkan gay seperti kalian?" tanya dosen. Yugi langsung melotot setelah mendengar perkataan dosen. 'bagus, sekarang reputasiku bakal tercemar gara-gara aku dikira 'gay' aku bahkan bukan gay!!!' gerutu yugi dalam hati.

"tepat sekali!! Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau dijepang sangat berbeda dengan negaraku. Aku mohon maaf pak dosen. Bahkan tadi yugi sempat memberitahu padaku mengenai peraturan dikampus ini tapi aku tak mau mendengarkannya. Ini semua salahku pak dosen bukan salah yugi jadi tolong maafkan aku" ujar yami sambil menunduk.

"uuhh...ba...baiklah aku bisa memaklumi hal ini tapi lain kali jika kalian mengulangi hal seperti ini maka tak tanggung-tanggung akan ku hukum kalian,mengerti!!?" ujar dosen.

"mengerti pak!!" ujar yugi dan yami secara bersamaan.

"baiklah kalian berdua segera kembali kedalam kelas dan mutou...." ujar dosen.

"i...iya pak??" Yugi langsung terkejut saat namanya dipanggil.

"rapikan pakaianmu, aku tak ingin kalian kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tenang saja aku tak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun" ujar dosen sambil berjalan keluar toilet.

Yugi langsung memerah dan malu "ba...baik pak...te...terima kasih" ujar yugi sambil cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya yang serba berantakan karena ulah yami. yami lalu juga merapikan pakaiannya.

"mengapa kau melakukan itu yami?" tanya yugi sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Yami lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"melakukan apa?" tanya yami bingung.

"tak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku yakin kau tak perlu susah-susah mencari alasan pada dosen untuk berbohong. Aku yakin dengan kekuatan kegelapanmu itu kau pasti bisa dengan mudah menghipnotis atau mengendalikan pikiran pak dosen kan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu pada pak dosen melainkan malah mencari alasan untuk berbohong? Kenapa?" tanya yugi ingin tahu. Ia masih menatap atem dengan pandangan mata yang penuh kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan.

"aku tahu jika aku melakukan hal itu pada dosen kau akan semakin membenciku aibou...." ujar yami.

"dan kau mengira jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, aku akan berhenti untuk membencimu begitu??" yugi kembali mulai emosi.

"bu...bukan begitu aibou....aku tahu kau sangat membenciku karena apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini....setidaknya rasa bencimu padaku tak akan bertambah aibou...." ujar yami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding.

"hah!! Perlu kau tahu yami....aku akan terus dan terus membencimu selama kau bukan yamiku yang dulu, selama kau masih dikuasai kegelapan,selama kau masih menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dan selama kau masih ingin menghancurkan dunia ini dan menyakiti teman-temanku, aku akan terus dan terus membencimu dan rasa benciku itu akan terus bertambah yami. lalu akan kugunakan rasa benci itu untuk melawanmu suatu hari nanti. Urusan kita belum selesai yami....." bisik yugi dengan penuh rasa benci pada yami. lalu setelah ia merapikan pakaiannya ia mulai berjalan keluar toilet.

Yami hanya dapat menatap yugi yang perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Yami lalu hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"kau tak akan pernah tahu aibou.......kau tak akan pernah tahu......" bisik yami ditengah-tengah keheningan.

To be continue.....

Fiuuhh!!! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Chapter ini benar-benar penuh dengan hawa panas,emosional dan tegang sekali. Aku sampai berkeringat saat membuat chapter ini. Jika aku salah kata sedikit saja bisa-bisa ini chapter beneran jadi rated M. Kira-kira apa alasan yami dibalik semua yang telah ia lakukan ya? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : (wajah semerah darah) chapter apa ini!!! Ini terlalu vulgar!!!

Yami : ahh....kau berlebihan aibou....kan tak ada lemon di chapter ini!!

Yugi : tapi kan mendekati adegan lemon!!! Pokoknya aku protes agar author segera mengedit chapter ini!!!

Yami : aku tidak setuju!!! Justru aku ingin mengusulkan untuk menaikkan rated cerita ini menjadi M dan menambahkan banyak sekali adegan lemon disini (mengatakan dengan tatapan menggoda pada yugi)

Yugi : (langsung merah) DASAR KAU PERVERT YAMI!!!!

Author : HEI!! HEI!!! Mengapa kalian berdua pada ribut sendiri? Ayo segera laksanakan tugas kalian!!

Yugi : mohon untuk reviewnya ya!! Karena satu review berarti banyak untuk author kita yang agak 'pervert' ini.

Author : HEI!!!!

Yami : dan jangan flame!! Kalau ingin mengeflame kasihkan saja ke kaiba!!

Kaiba : HEI!!! APA MAKSUDMU STARFISH!!! (emosi)

Yami : STARFISH?? DASAR KAU MUSHROOM!!!! (juga mulai emosi)

Pegasus : ohhh kaiba boy yami boy sudah jangan bertengkar terus!!! (mengatakan dengan gaya lebay)

Kaiba + yami : DIEM LOE BANCI NGGAK JELAS!!!! MATA AJA CUMAN PUNYA SATU PAKE CEREWET SEGALA!!!!

Pegasus : (sweatdrop)

Author : uhhh……sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya….dah!! ^____^


	9. Chapter 8 : The Mystery

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Tak akan pernah jadi milikku. YuGiOh!! Adalah miliknya om kazuki takahashi. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit....hikz....hikz!!!! HHUUUUAAAHHHHH!!

-------chapter 8-------

The mystery

Setelah kejadian yang penuh emosional yang terjadi didalam toilet akhirnya yugi dan yami kembali masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mahasiswa langsung melihat kearah yami dan yugi. Mereka saling berbisik dan membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan yami dan yugi didalam toilet selama hampir setengah jam mereka tidak kembali ke dalam kelas. Joey dan ryou benar-benar fokus mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah yugi. Mereka berdua tahu pasti ada sesuatu dengan yami dan yugi.

Yugi lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian dan sorot mata yang menuju padanya. 'sial!! Mudah-mudahan tak ada yang melihat kejadian di toilet selain pak dosen, kalau sampai ada satu orang pun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan yami padaku di toilet tadi....bisa gawat!!' pikir yugi.

"yugi apa kau baik-baik saja?? Kau tidak apa-apa kan??" pertanyaan ryou membuyarkan lamunan yugi.

"uuhhh....ry...ryou aku baik-baik saja jangan khawatir" ujar yugi.

"jangan berbohong pada kami yuge, aku yakin pasti yami telah melakukan sesuatu padamu, iya kan? Karena tak mungkin kau dan atem menghilang selama hampir setengah jam tanpa kejadian apapun" ujar joey.

Yugi hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan apa yang telah terjadi dari kawan-kawannya itu. Mau tidak mau yugi harus segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tapi memikirkan hal itu, yugi benar-benar sangat malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah. 'bagaimana aku mengatakannya?' pikir yugi gugup.

"uhh...baiklah kawan-kawan nanti sepulang sekolah kita semua berkumpul digame shop. Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" ujar yugi. Ryou dan joey lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"WHELLER!!!" perkataan dosen membuat joey kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"i..i..iya pak??" joey terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata.

"katanya kau ingin ke toilet, sekarang mutou dan atemu sudah kembali ke kelas. Kalau kau ingin segera ke toilet pergilah sekarang!!" ujar dosen. Joey langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"uuhhh ba...baik pak" ujar joey sambil berjalan keluar menuju toilet. yugi dan ryou hanya dapat bersweatdrop melihat joey.

"baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan materi kita" ujar dosen dan lalu semua mahasiswa kembali fokus pada materi yang diberikan dosen. Yugi masih belum bisa sepenuhnya kosentrasi. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sentuhan yami masih terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan dingin itu membuatnya merinding. Lalu saat yugi melihat kearah bangku atem di barisan depan tanpa yugi duga yami terus menatap kearah yugi. Wajah yugi langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. 'me...mengapa ia selalu saja menatapku seperti itu? Apa belum cukup dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku tadi?? Sebenarnya apa maunya padaku?' pikir yugi dan lalu yugi mencoba berkosentrasi pada materi yang diberikan dosen.

Disisi lain yami hanya dapat memandangi hikarinya dari kejahuan. 'aibou.....semakin lama aku semakin membutuhkanmu.....aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mengendalikan diriku atau tidak.......andaikan kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya aibou.........' pikir yami sambil mencoba menghela nafas dan lalu mencoba untuk kembali berkosentrasi dengan materi yang diberikan dosen.

--------------

Bel tanda usainya materi di kampus berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa universitas domino bergegas untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali dengan yugi dan yang lainnya. Mereka juga bersiap-siap segera meninggalkan kampus.

"ayo kawan-kawan kita pulang!!" ujar joey dengan semangat. Yugi dan ryou lalu mengangguk dan saat mereka bertiga akan keluar tiba-tiba ada dosen masuk ke dalam kelas.

"mau kemana kau wheller? Aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa nanti aku ingin kau dan kaiba segera menghadap ke ruangku" ujar dosen dan lalu dosen kembali keluar kelas. Joey hanya dapat bersweatdrop.

"sial!! Aku lupa kalau aku dan si jamur brengsek itu kena hukuman karena perang kata-kata kotor tadi. Sial!!! Ini gara-gara Jamur brengsek!!!" joey mengepalkan tangannya tanda jengkel.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita tetap ke game shop minus joey yugi?" tanya ryou.

"sebaiknya semua berkumpul, karena aku tak ingin menjelaskan kejadian ini dua kali" gumam yugi.

"lalu kapan kita akan berkumpul?" tanya joey.

"nanti jam tujuh malam kita semua berkumpul di game shopku" ujar yugi. Lalu ryou dan joey mengangguk setuju.

--------------

"Aku harap kalian mengerti pelajaran kalian. Jangan sampai kalian mengulangi kesalahan kalian lagi kalau kalian berdua melakukannya lagi, tidak segan-segan aku drop out kalian berdua dari universitas ini. MENGERTI!!!!" sentakan dosen menggelegar di dalam ruangan. Joey dan kaiba hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit di telinga mereka.

"mengerti pak" ujar kaiba dan joey secara bersamaan.

"baiklah sekarang kalian bisa membersihkan toilet kampus dan mengepel lantai setelah itu kalian berdua bisa pulang" ujar dosen sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Lalu kaiba langsung menatap tajam kearah joey. "ini semua gara-gara mulut besarmu itu mutt!!! Gara-gara kau, aku harus merelakan tanganku untuk membersihkan toilet kampus yang menjijikkan ini!!" gerutu kaiba sambil berjalan ke ruang janitor. Joey langsung kembali emosi dan mengikuti kaiba.

"gara-gara mulut besarku kau bilang? GARA-GARA MULUT BESARKU!!! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MENGHINAKU DULUAN HAH!!! JUSTRU KARENA KATA-KATA BUSUK MILIKMU ITU, AKU HARUS MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DISINI, MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET DENGANMU LAGI!!! SIAL!!!!" bentak joey sambil mengambil kain pel.

"justru ini adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku mutt, aku harus terjebak di toilet bersama orang termenjijikkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini!! Lebih baik aku memasukkan tanganku ke wastafel daripada harus berdua saja denganmu seperti ini!!" gertak kaiba.

"APA!!! JADI KAU MENGANGGAP AKU LEBIH RENDAH DARI SEBUAH WASTAFEL BEGITU!!!!" joey langsung marah dan meremas kerah jubah kaiba.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN BAUMU ITU DARI PAKAIANKU MUTT!!! AWAS JIKA SAMPAI TANGAN KOTORMU ITU MENGOTORI PAKAIAN MAHALKU INI!! KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGGANTI PAKAIAN MAHALKU INI MUTT!!! WALAU KAU MENCARI UANG SEPERTI APAPUN, KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGGANTINYA!!!" sahut kaiba marah sambil mendorong joey dan lalu ia merapikan kerah jubahnya.

"HAH!!! PAKAIAN NORAK SEPERTI ITU!!! AKU JUGA TAK AKAN SUDI BEKERJA SUSAH PAYAH HANYA UNTUK MENGGANTINYA!!! LEBIH BAIK PAKAIAN NORAK MILIKMU ITU KUJADIKAN KAIN PEL UNTUK MENGEPEL TOILET DI RUMAHKU!!! DASAR SELERA KAMPUNGAN!!!!" bentak joey marah.

"jaga bicaramu mutt. Aku tak menyangka kata-katamu bisa sebusuk sampah!!!" ujar kaiba.

"APA!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR JAMUR BRENGSEK KAIBA!!!!" lalu joey mulai kembali menggenggam pakaian kaiba dan mencoba mendorong kaiba.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU ANJING KAMPUNG!!!!" kaiba mencoba melepaskan pakaiannya dari joey dan akhirnya perang dorong mendorong serta jotos menjotos antara kaiba dan joey pun berlangsung.

Sementara itu keributan dari dalam toilet terdengar oleh dosen.

"sedang apalagi mereka? Aku suruh membersihkan toilet kok malah ribut lagi!! Benar-benar menyusahkan dua orang itu!!" keluh dosen sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

Kejadian semakin panas. Dorong-dorongan pun terus terjadi. Antara joey dan kaiba sama-sama tak ingin kalah. Alat pel,ember dan sabun berserahkan dimana-mana. Keadaan toilet semakin berantakan.

"KENAPA ORANG TERMENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU HARUS ADA DIDUNIA INI MUTT!!! KAU MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SEPERTI NERAKA!!!!" bentak kaiba sambil meremas pakaian joey dan mendorongnya.

"SEPERTI NERAKA HAH!!! SEPERTI NERAKA!!! JUSTRU KAULAH YANG MEMBUAT HIDUPKU MENJADI SEBUAH MIMPI BURUK JAMUR!!! IBLIS SEPERTIMU LEBIH PANTAS BERADA DINERAKA DARIPADA HARUS BERADA DIDUNIA INI HANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT KEHIDUPAN SESEORANG MENJADI SURAM!!!!" gertak joey sambil berusaha mendorong kaiba.

"DASAR ANJING KAMPUNG KAU WHELLER!!!" bentak kaiba.

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS PUJIANNYA TAS UANG ULUNG!!! AKU MERASA SEMAKIN BENCI DAN SEMAKIN INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG RONGSOKAN!!!!" geram joey.

"Kaiba,wheller apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara dosen kembali terdengar mendekati toilet.

"Ga...gawat pak dosen akan kemari!!!" joey dan kaiba terkejut dan tanpa sadar dibelakang joey ada sabun pel berceceran. Dan lalu karena terkejut kaki joey menginjak sabun dan lalu joey kehilangan keseimbangan.

"WWOOAAAHHHH!!!!" joey lalu terjatuh sambil menarik kaiba dan akhirnya kaiba juga ikut terjatuh diatas joey dan tanpa sengaja bibir kaiba menyentuh bibir joey. Mereka berdua melotot dan masih belum sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bibir mereka masih bersentuhan wajah mereka memerah.

"wheller!!! Kaiba mengapa kalian ribut-rib........YA TUHAN!!!! WHELLER!!! KAIBA!!!!! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!!!!!" dosen langsung terkejut saat melihat posisi kaiba sedang menindih joey dan mencium joey yang berada dibawahnya.

Joey dan kaiba langsung sadar dan segera memisahkan diri masing-masing. Kaiba dan joey langsung terbatuk dan serasa ingin muntah. Kaiba langsung membasuh wajah dan mengusapkan air kebibirnya. Sedangkan joey seakan ingin muntah dan serasa mual lalu segera pergi kewastafel untuk meludah.

"uuhhh ka..kami bisa jelaskan pak...i..ini tidak seperti yang pak dosen lihat..." ujar kaiba sambil mencoba menjelaskan pada pak dosen. Wajahnya masih memerah karena insident tadi. Sedangkan joey masih serasa ingin muntah tapi berusaha menahannya.

Dosen langsung pucat dan memegang kepalanya yang serasa pusing."ya tuhan ada apa denganku hari ini? Tadi mutou dan atemu di toilet seperti itu sekarang kalian berdua juga seperti ini....ya tuhan sepertinya aku akan terkena serangan jantung......" lalu dosen segera menyanggah tubuhnya kedinding karena ia merasa seakan mau pingsan.

"uuhh...ba...bapak tidak apa-apa? Biar saya antar bapak keruang kesehatan" ujar kaiba sambil berusaha menyangga tubuh dosen. Joey hanya menganga dan bingung akan melakukan apa.

"ja...jangan hanya diam disitu saja mutt!!! Cepat bantu aku membawa pak dosen ke ruang kesehatan!!" ujar kaiba gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap joey. Wajahnya masih merah karena insident tadi. Joey hanya dapat mengangguk dan ikut membantu kaiba menggotong pak dosen ke ruang kesehatan. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan joey dan kaiba tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka terlalu malu untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Warna merah di wajah mereka masih belum menghilang dan mereka berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka terlalu malu untuk berhadapan satu sama lain.

'sial!! Mengapa aku bisa jadi gugup dan deg-degan gini!! Jantungku serasa berhenti saat si kaiba men...menciumku tadi. Tubuh serasa panas dingin. aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Perasaan apa ini?' pikir joey bingung bercampur gugup. Sama halnya dengan kaiba. Kaiba juga bimbang dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

'mengapa tubuhku serasa membeku saat bibirku menyentuh bibir lembut mutt tadi? Si...sial ke...kenapa aku bertingkah bodoh seperti ini? Ada apa denganku?' kaiba benar-benar semakin bingung dan tak mengerti.

Mereka terus menggotong dosen sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu pak dosen yang masih sadar segera berbicara.

"lebih baik kalian berdua segera pulang dan menyingkir dariku" ujar dosen lemah.

"lalu ba...bagaimana dengan hukuman 'ka..kami'?" joey benar-benar gugup saat mengatakan kata kami. Wajahnya masih merah.

"ugh!! Lupakan hukuman kalian!! Aku hanya ingin beristirahat!! Cepat kalian pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran!!!" gertak dosen sambil memegang kepalanya.

"terima kasih pak dosen" ujar kaiba dan lalu ia segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Begitu juga dengan joey.

Setelah kaiba dan joey keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Kaiba lalu memberanikan diri melihat ke arah joey.

"de...dengar wheller anggap saja kejadian di toilet tadi tak pernah terjadi dan jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang insident tadi. Awas kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu akan hal ini. Bisa-bisa citraku sebagai president kaiba corporation bisa hancur. Kau mengerti?" ujar kaiba sambil menatap tajam kearah kaiba.

Joey benar-benar merasa emosi dan gugup secara bersamaan saat ia kembali menatap kaiba. Ia hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kampus. Begitu juga halnya dengan kaiba. Mereka tidak lagi beradu mulut seperti biasanya karena mereka masih merasa malu dan tidak nyaman karena insident tadi.

-------game shop-------

Malam itu semua berkumpul di game shop seperti yang diminta yugi. Bahkan malik juga disuruh hadir disana. Semuanya duduk di sofa sambil menunggu yugi mengatakan sesuatu. Joey,ryou,tea,tristan,malik dan sugoroku masih terdiam menunggu yugi mengatakan sesuatu. Ditengah keheningan itu yugi mulai bersiap-siap untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"baiklah, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat aku ditoilet kampus pagi tadi. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu ada hal yang tidak wajar saat aku dan yami di toilet secara bersamaan dan hampir setengah jam aku baru kembali ke dalam kelas. Semua hal itu dimulai dari ini...." yugi lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari atem yang memintanya ke toilet pagi tadi. Lalu joey dan yang lainnya segera membaca catatan itu. Yugi masih menunggu respon teman-temannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian joey dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan isi catatan itu.

"jadi yami mengancammu agar kau mau bicara dengannya empat mata didalam toilet? benar-benar licik!!! Beraninya dia!!!" sahut joey mulai geram. Ryou mencoba menenangkan joey.

"jadi itu sebabnya kau pergi ke toilet yugi?" tanya tea.

Yugi mengangguk. "aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu karena aku tak ingin membahayakan kalian semua apalagi ancaman yami tidak main-main. Kalian tahu sendiri kan dengan pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Aku takut ia akan menyakiti kalian semua makanya aku setuju untuk menemuinya" ujar yugi.

"tapi hal itu sangat berbahaya yuge!!! Kau tahu, ia bisa saja membunuhmu jika tak ada satu orang pun yang melindungimu yuge!!! Bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi??" ujar joey khawatir dan sedikit marah dengan tindakan yugi yang membahayakan nyawanya itu.

"maafkan aku joey....aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian semua. Aku tak ingin ada korban yang berjatuhan gara-gara aku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja asalkan kalian semua selamat. Aku tak peduli walaupun nyawaku taruhannya....." ujar yugi sambil menunduk.

Semua langsung terdiam. Joey hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia gagal untuk melindungi yugi.

"yugi kami semua mengerti kalau kau melakukan semua ini demi kami. Maafkan kami yugi jika kami semua egois. Kami benar-benar sangat senang memiliki seorang sahabat yang luar biasa sepertimu yugi. Kau sudah banyak membantu dan mendukung kami semua untuk itu ijinkanlah kami membalas semua kebaikkanmu yugi. Kami tak ingin kau terluka dan tersakiti hanya karena kepentingan kami. Kami juga ingin melindungimu yugi.....kami ingin membantumu juga...." ujar ryou.

"teman-teman....." yugi lalu memandang teman-temannya.

"kau tidak sendirian yugi. Jangan beranggapan kalau semua ini hanya kau yang pantas untuk menanggungnya. Jangan berfikiran seperti itu yuge. Kami juga ingin membantumu,mendukungmu kami ingin melindungimu juga yuge. Kita semua sudah berjanji kalau kita ini teman selamanya. Kita harus saling membantu dan melindungi satu sama lain sampai akhir!!!" ujar tea.

"yang dikatakan tea itu benar yuge. Kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih punya kami. Kami akan berusaha untuk melindungimu jadi jangan lakukan hal seperti ini sendirian lagi yuge. jika keadaan seperti ini terulang lagi setidaknya kau bisa mengatakannya pada kita semua dan lalu kita bisa bersama-sama memikirkan pemecahan yang terbaik" ujar tristan.

Yugi lalu tersenyum. "terima kasih teman-teman. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian semua. Terima kasih.....aku janji, aku tak akan menghadapi masalah ini sendirian lagi. Maafkan aku soal tadi kawan-kawan..." ujar yugi.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali joey. Ia masih terlihat marah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ryou lalu menyikut joey.

"maafkan aku joey....." ujar yugi sambil menunduk. Joey lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan menghela nafas.

"maafkan aku juga yuge....aku tak bisa melindungimu tadi. Aku berjanji akan lebih siaga untuk melindungimu yuge. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu yuge" ujar joey sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada yugi untuk bersalaman.

Yugi lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum "terima kasih joey" dan lalu mereka pun bersalaman.

"akhirnya aku senang akhirnya kita semua bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini dengan baik. Sepertinya yami tidak membunuh yugi karena sampai sekarang yugi masih baik-baik saja. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan padamu di toilet yugi?" tanya sugoroku. Yugi mulai gugup dan merah.

"seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa dengan mudah melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar yugi.

"hmm....kali ini apa yang ia lakukan agar kau bisa melewati tahapan wisdom yugi?" tanya malik serius.

Yugi langsung gugup dan semakin merah. Joey dan yang lainnya semakin fokus melihat kearah yugi "uuhh di...dia mendekatiku dan...dan...dia...mulai menggodaku dan men...menciumku lagi seperti waktu itu" ujar yugi.

"APA!!!!" joey dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut dan menganga. Yugi langsung memerah.

"BERANINYA IA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAMU YUGE!!!! KALAU SAMPAI IA MERENGGUT KEINNOCENTSNANMU AKAN KURONTOKKAN GIGINYA!!!!!" sahut joey berteriak

Semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan joey. Wajah yugi semakin merah.

"uhh....dia hanya menciumku joey, ia tidak sampai merenggut ke....keperawananku...."yugi semakin merah dan ia tidak tahu lagi sudah semerah apa wajahnya karena ia mulai merasakan hawa panas diwajahnya itu.

Semuanya juga ikut memerah dan tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Mereka mengerti kalau hal ini sangat memalukan untuk yugi. Joey juga hanya dapat menganga dan bingung.

"uuhh...wa...walaupun begitu ia sudah berani memperlakukan kau seperti itu yuge. Setidaknya aku ingin menghajar wajahnya karena telah berbuat seperti itu padamu...." ujar joey.

"uummm lalu apa yang kau lakukan yugi?" tanya malik. Semua kembali diam dan menatap kearah yugi.

"uhh...a..aku mencoba berontak tapi ia terus saja menyentuh tubuhku dan...dan menciumku...la...lalu aku mulai bertanya mengapa ia melakukan semua ini padaku? Apa alasannya sampai ia bisa berubah jadi seperti ini dan lalu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan yami" ujar yugi.

Semua langsung mengernyutkan dahi mereka saat mendengar perkataan yugi.

"sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada yami? apa itu?" tanya joey ingin tahu.

"malik saat yami dikuasai kegelapan sudah pasti ia berbeda dari yami yang dulu kan? Ia pasti sudah di butakan oleh kegelapan dan tak bisa berfikir secara jernih. Pikirannya pasti dipenuhi oleh nafsu dan kejahatan apa itu benar?" tanya yugi pada malik.

"benar. Setahuku orang yang menjadi budak kegelapan akan selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kekuatan kegelapannya itu sendiri. Orang yang menjadi budak kegelapan akan berubah dan berbeda. Misal saja seperti bakura dengan zork waktu itu. Atau diriku yang dipengaruhi oleh kepribadian gelapku yang satu lagi. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu yugi?" tanya malik.

"saat aku bertanya mengenai alasannya melakukan semua hal itu, ia sepertinya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan tak mau mengatakan alasannya padaku. Ia tetap meyakinkanku bahwa semua yang ia lakukan ini demi diriku, ia rela melakukan apa saja demi diriku....saat ia mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku merasa ia adalah yamiku yang dulu dari caranya menatapku dan meyakinkanku tidak salah lagi dia adalah yamiku, mou hitori no bokuku......sepertinya ia tidak sepenuhnya dikuasai kegelapan. Sisi yami yang dulu masih ada dalam diri atem yang sekarang" ujar yugi. Semua langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan yugi.

"apa kau yakin yuge? Jangan-jangan ia hanya berpura-pura seperti itu agar kau bisa masuk ke perangkapnya yang lain. Ingat, atem sangatlah licik. Aku yakin ia pasti melakukan segala cara agar ia bisa mendapatkanmu yuge" ujar joey.

"waktu itu aku juga berfikiran sama sepertimu joey tapi tatapan matanya itu tiba-tiba tidak segelap biasanya. Ia memang masih dikuasai kegelapan tapi ia masih dapat berfikir jernih saat ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya joey. Aku yakin yami yang dulu masih ada dalam dirinya sekarang. Aku yakin kunci jawabannya terletak di alasannya. Aku masih belum mengerti alsannya yang sebenarnya. Alasan yami yang sebenarnya masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Tapi kita harus mencari tahu alasan mengapa yami bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku yakin kita masih bisa mengembalikan yami menjadi seperti dulu lagi dan menyingkirkan kegelapannya" ujar yugi.

"yang dikatakan yugi cukup masuk akal. Jika memang pharaoh sepenuhnya dikuasai kegelapan ia pasti dengan mudah mengatakan alasannya pada yugi tanpa susah payah mencoba meyakinkan yugi kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu demi yugi. Tapi atem tetap tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini" ujar malik.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa mengetahui alasan atem yang sebenarnya?" tanya joey.

"sebaiknya kita menunggu sampai saat dimana semua kebenaran akan terungkap" ujar yugi.

--------------

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang diselimuti kegelapan. Yami berbaring di atas ranjang disebuah ruangan yang amat gelap. Ia hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit atap di atasnya. Tiba-tiba dari balik kegelapan sesosok bayangan raksasa muncul dan berkata.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu masuk universitas pharaoh? Aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu jika didekat hikarimu itu. Kau tahu kan jika sampai kau tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu, kelak hal itu akan menjadi kelemahanmu nanti" ujar makhluk kegelapan yang hanya berupa bayangan yang samar-samar. Atem hanya memejamkan matanya.

"aku akan berusaha mencoba untuk mengendalikan diriku......tuan" ujar atem.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! Baguslah jika begitu.....aku harap kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita waktu itu atem. Kau tak akan bisa dengan mudah lepas dariku begitu saja. Silahkan saja kau mencoba segala cara untuk dapat lepas dariku tapi aku yakin bagaimanapun kau mencoba hasilnya akan sia-sia saja. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kau tak punya siapa-siap lagi sekarang atem......hanya akulah temanmu.....hanya aku.....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" setelah mengatakan hal itu. Bayangan kegelapan raksasa itu segera pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan atem. Yami hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Kesedihan kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata yami secara perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak menangis. Air matanya hanya mengalir begitu saja bersamaan dengan perasaan sedih yang menyelimutinya. Atem hanya dapat berbisik dalam kegelapan.

"aibou........."

To be continue......

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf jika chapter kali ini agak lama updatenya karena komputer lagi error gara-gara terkena virus. Jadi harap makhlum jika chapter berikutnya juga bakal lama updatenya.

Yugi : jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu. Jika tak ada satupun review rossy-chan tak akan mau mengupdate chapter selanjutnya.

Yami : dan jangan berikan kami flame karena disini hawanya sudah cukup panas.

Yugi : btw, kau mengganti pen namemu menjadi messiah hikari ya rossy chan? Kenapa?

Author : yup! Karena aku sudah lost interest dengan persona jadi aku ganti nama belakangnya menjadi hikari. Untuk messiah tak akan pernah aku ganti karena messiah adalah motto hidupku yugi chan

Yugi : hmm....aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi messiah hikari adalah messiah arisato.

Author : baiklah sekian pemberitahuannya sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya. ^___^


	10. Chapter 9 : The Issue

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalo YuGiOh!!! Itu punyaku aku akan membuat anime YuGiOh!!! Menjadi anime shonen ai dan Yaoi.

-------chapter 9-------

The issue

Keesokan paginya yugi masuk kampus seperti biasa. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan joey dan tristan.

"hei yuge!! Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus sama-sama!!" ajak tristan. Yugi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan yugi terlihat diam dan pasif. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Joey yang melihat kelakuan sahabat kecilnya itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan yugi saat ini.

"oh ya yuge, apa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang kejadian antara kau dan atem di toilet waktu itu?" tanya joey pada yugi sambil lalu menatap kearah joey dan lalu berfikir sejenak setelah itu ia berkata

"seingatku hanya pak dosen yang tahu dan memergoki atem sedang menciumku di toilet. kalau yang lainnya aku tidak tahu. Aku harap saja tidak ada yang tahu selain kalian dan pak dosen karena kalau sampai ada yang tahu bisa gawat...." ujar yugi dengan wajah memerah.

"ya, aku setuju denganmu yuge. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan atem di toilet bisa-bisa reputasimu tercemar yuge. Hal itu akan menjadi sebuah berita yang menggemparkan seisi kampus kalau kau yugi mutou the king of games dan yami atemu mahasiswa pindahan baru yang dihari pertamanya masuk kampus ia langsung dinobatkan sebagai cowok terkeren,tertampan dan terseksi di seluruh kampus adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau dicap sebagai seorang gay yuge" ujar joey. Yugi langsung semakin memerah.

"AKU BUKAN GAY JOEY!!!" ujar yugi. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"ya, kami tahu itu yuge. Kau bukan gay tapi bagaimana dengan atem? Sudah jelas dengan caranya memperlakukanmu seperti itu, sudah pasti dia gay" ujar joey.

"sepertinya begitu" ujar tristan setuju dengan pendapat joey.

Yugi lalu terdiam dan berfikir. Ia masih ingat dengan hipotesa yang dikemukakan tea waktu itu.

Flash back

"setelah apa yang selama ini sudah atem lakukan untuk yugi menurutku hanya yugi yang ada dihati atem. Jika atem menyukai yugi bukan berarti ia gay, yugi adalah belahan jiwanya dan partnernya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu mencintai yugi. ia tak tertarik dengan pria lain selain yugi. jika dia gay, ia pasti mencari pria lain tapi aku yakin atem tak akan pernah mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan yugi" ujar tea.

"dan kalau soal mengapa yami baru menunjukkan perhatiannya sekarang itu mungkin karena kegelapan sudah menyelimutinya. Yami dikendalikan oleh nafsunya, aku yakin ia tak dapat berfikir secara jernih. Jadi itu sebabnya ia berkelakuan seperti itu pada yugi, karena ya memang seperti itulah yang diinginkan yami dari dulu"

"nah itu hanya pendapatku saja, kita tidak tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Hanya yami yang tahu" ujar tea.

End of flash back

'jika yang dikatakan tea benar berarti yami bukan gay dan jika memang perasaan yami sedalam itu padaku itu artinya yami mengorbankan segalanya demi diriku......' yugi langsung memerah memikirkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika sisi kegelapannya memendam perasaan seperti itu pada dirinya. 'tapi tak mungkin yami memendam perasaan seperti itu padaku, tidak mungkin ia seperti itu. Mungkin semua ini hanya imajinasiku saja. Pasti yami merencanakan sesuatu agar aku berfikir seperti ini tapi aku tak akan tertipu olehnya. Aku tak akan jatuh kedalam perangkapnya' pikir yugi sambil terus berjalan menuju kampus.

-------universitas domino-------

Sesampainya dikampus yugi dan joey berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya tapi saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah kelas semua mahasiswa mulai memandangi mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Yugi dan joey hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat mereka menjadi pusat sorotan dari semua mahasiswa di sekeliling mereka.

"kenapa mereka semua memandangi kita joey?" tanya yugi pada joey sambil terus berjalan ke arah kelas.

"aku juga tidak tahu yuge, sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi" ujar joey yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya.

"sebaiknya kita segera menemui ryou di kelas mungkin ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia kan pusat berita" ujar yugi sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Joey hanya mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti yugi dari belakang.

Selain mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa dari mahasiswi juga ada yang bertingkah aneh pada yugi. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang seperti patah hati dan menangis, sebagian ada yang memasang raut wajah jijik pada yugi sebagian ada yang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil pada yugi. Semua respon mahasiswi itu membuat perasaan yugi menjadi tidak enak. Sedangkan joey menerima tatapan dan sorot mata pembunuh dari para mahasiswi serta mendapat respon wajah jijik dari para mahasiswa.

"hikz....hikz aku tak akan bisa mendapatkanmu yugi kun....hikz....hikz...kenapa bisa begini!!" ujar salah satu mahasiswi sambil menangis saat melihat yugi dan lalu berlari. Yugi langsung sweatdrop saat melihat reaksi mahasiswi yang lari tadi.

'sebenarnya ada apa ini?' pikir yugi sambil terus berjalan menuju kedalam kelas dengan joey.

Akhirnya yugi dan joey tiba di dalam kelas. Seperti yang mereka berdua duga, didalam kelas pun mereka berdua juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Lalu yugi dan joey segera menghampiri ryou.

"hei ryou, kenapa aku dan yugi hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilan kami berdua?" tanya joey sambil mengernyutkan dahi dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"jadi kalian belum tahu?" tanya ryou sambil mengernyutkan dahi. Yugi dan joey lalu mulai bingung.

"belum tahu? Belum tahu apa?" Tanya joey sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Ryou hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan majalah kampus. "coba kalian berdua lihat artikel di majalah ini" ujar ryou sambil memberikan majalahnya pada yugi dan joey.

"huh? Apa ini?" lalu joey dan yugi segera membacanya. Dan lalu mereka berdua melotot seketika setelah tahu apa isi dalam artikel itu.

"APA!!!! 2 PASANGAN GAY TER-HOT DAN TERSPEKTAKULER DI UNIVERSITAS DOMINO SAAT INI YAKNI PASANGAN YUGI MUTOU-YAMI ATEMU DAN SETO KAIBA-JOEY WHELLER!!! APA INI SEBUAH LELUCON HAH!!!!" joey langsung berteriak karena sangking terkejutnya. Yugi juga hanya dapat menganga dan melotot. Wajahnya langsung merah seketika.

Yugi langsung berbisik pada ryou "ba...bagaimana mereka bisa tahu akan hal ini ryou?"

"sepertinya ada 2 orang mahasiswi yang melewati toilet pria dan tanpa sengaja melihat atem sedang menciummu di toilet yugi. Di artikel ini mereka memberikan kesaksian dan lalu untuk kabar mengenai joey asal beritanya berasal dari pengakuan pak dosen" ujar ryou.

"A..APA!!! PA...PAK DO..DOSEN??" joey benar-benar shock dengan apa yang dikatakan ryou.

Lalu yugi mulai membaca artikel itu secara keseluruhan dan terkejut.

"hah!! Jadi ka...kaiba benar-benar menci...menciummu di toilet joey? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami? Kupikir kita teman joey!!" ujar yugi marah sambil melipat tangannya menunggu penjelasan dari joey. Joey langsung merah dan gugup.

"i...ini tidak benar yuge!!! Be...berita ini bohong!!! Waktu itu kecelakaan!!! Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!!!" ujar joey gugup.

"kecelakaan? Apa maksudmu joey?" tanya yugi sambil mengernyutkan dahi.

"waktu itu aku dan si jamur itu dikenai hukuman membersihkan toilet setelah itu kami langsung bertengkar dan menyalahkan satu sama lain lalu kami saling dorong mendorong sampai pada akhirnya kami berdua terpeleset dan terjatuh da...dalam posisi yang bisa membuatmu salah paham saat melihatnya. Lalu pak dosen melihat kami berdua dan langsung shock!! Waktu itu kami tak se...sengaja ber...berci..ciuman ka..karena terpeleset!!!! Aku tak menyangka pak dosen bakal mengatakan hal ini!!!" ujar joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"uhh....aku mengerti joey, ma..maafkan aku. Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya yugi.

"buat apa aku menceritakan kejadian konyol itu yuge, hal itu sangat memalukan!!! Sial sekarang berita ini beredar luas dengan keadaan yang dilebih-lebihkan!!!" geram joey.

"kita harus segera meluruskan isu ini. Jika dibiarkan begini saja bisa gawat.....reputasiku bisa hancur!! Aku bahkan bukan gay!!" gerutu yugi.

"AKU JUGA BUKAN GAY YUGE!!!" gerutu joey yang juga ikut-ikutan geram.

"kalian berdua tenanglah, kalau kalian ingin meluruskan berita yang tidak benar ini kalian harus bekerja sama dengan pihak lain yang terlibat" ujar ryou menenangkan yugi dan joey.

"pihak lain yang terlibat? Maksudmu kaiba dan yami?" tanya yugi.

"ya benar, kaiba dan yami juga harus segera memberitahukan bahwa berita ini tidak benar dengan begitu semuanya akan beres jika hanya kalian saja yang meluruskan berita ini sendiri, semua orang di kampus ini tak akan percaya semudah itu" ujar ryou.

"jadi aku harus meminta kaiba agar ia juga bilang kalau berita ini tidak benar begitu?" tanya joey. Ryou pun mengangguk.

"da...dan aku harus memohon pada yami agar ia mau membantuku meluruskan berita ini?" ujar yugi.

"tak ada pilihan lain yugi, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara" ujar ryou. Yugi hanya mengeluh mendengar jawaban ryou.

"sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunggu kedatangan kaiba dan yami setelah itu kita harus membuat kesepakatan pada mereka berdua untuk meluruskan isu ini" ujar joey.

"bagimu itu hal yang mudah joey, sudah pasti kaiba akan setuju untuk meluruskan berita ini tapi bagiku yami.....uhh pasti ini hal yang sulit" ujar yugi.

"tenang yuge aku akan membantumu kalau sampai atem menolak untuk ikut meluruskan berita ini akan kuhajar dia, lagipula ini semua gara-gara kesalahannya kau jadi terlibat gosip tidak benar seperti ini" ujar joey.

"terima kasih joey" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum pada joey.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kaiba masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah dingin dan langsung menghampiri joey dan yang lainnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan majalah berisi artikel mengenai kabar dirinya dan joey adalah sepasang kekasih.

"apa maksudnya ini mutt!! Pagi ini aku datang ke kampus semua orang memberikan tatapan dan respon aneh padaku. Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai kecelakaan itu, kenapa hal ini sampai bocor hah!!!" sahut kaiba marah. Joey lalu mulai emosi.

"HEI!! Dengar jamur!! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya isu ini bisa beredar, aku juga bingung sama sepertimu money bag!! Aku juga jadi pusat perhatian!!! Kau pikir aku senang menjadi pusat perhatian dan di cap sebagai GAY?? HAH!!! AKU BAHKAN BUKAN GAY!!!! Sebaiknya kau juga ikut meluruskan berita ini kaiba!!" ujar joey geram.

Kaiba lalu mendekat pada joey dan menatap tajam pada joey. Joey langsung gugup dan memerah.

"Dengar mutt!! Aku tak mau tahu akan hal ini, aku ingin isu ini segera menghilang. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk meluruskan berita ini. Aku president kaiba corporation punya tugas dan pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada harus bersanding denganmu untuk mengatakan bahwa gosip ini tidak benar. Jadi sebaiknya kau sendiri yang meluruskan semua ini. Lagipula kau kan banyak omong jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kau yang melakukannya sendiri. Pokoknya Aku tak mau tahu lagi akan hal ini. Mengerti puppy?" bisik seto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada joey.

Joey benar-benar memerah dan sempat tak dapat berfikir apa-apa. Ia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat. Hanya beberapa inci saja.

'kaiba brengsek!!! Aku ingin berteriak padanya ta...tapi kenapa suaraku tak bisa keluar? Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Pe...perasaan apa ini?' pikir joey sambil terpaku menatap mata biru kaiba.

Di sisi lain kaiba juga berdebar-debar saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada joey. Ia berniat mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu untuk mengancam joey tapi sepertinya ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda.

'mengapa wajah mutt ter...terlihat berbeda? A...aku tak pernah mengamati mutt dari dekat seperti ini. Ternyata dia manis juga....Argh!! apa yang kupikirkan ia hanya anjing kampung!! Tak ada bagus-bagusnya tapi kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini? Sial!!' pikir kaiba. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera menyingkir dari joey karena jika ia berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu ia yakin wajahnya bakal memerah dan terasa panas.

Seluruh mahasiswa dalam kelas hanya menganga melihat kejadian itu. Joey masih mematung dan menganga dengan wajah merah. Sedangkan kaiba langsung duduk dibangkunya dan mengeluarkan laptop miliknya. Yugi dan ryou juga menganga melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian joey akhirnya sadar dan mulai menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia lalu mulai geram.

"A..apa maksudnya dengan 'hanya aku yang harus meluruskan berita ini?' APA KAU BERCANDA?? HEI!!! JAMUR!!!" joey mulai emosi dan menghampiri bangku kaiba. Yugi dan ryou lalu dengan cepat mengikuti joey.

BBBBRRAAAKKK!!!! Joey lalu memukul meja kaiba. "DENGARKAN AKU MONEY BAG!! AKU INGIN KITA BERDUA SEGERA MELURUSKAN INI!! KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MELURUSKAN INI SENDIRI SEDANGKAN KAU HANYA DUDUK DIAM SAMBIL BERMAIN LAPTOP BAUMU ITU, ENAK SAJA!!! AKU TIDAK SETUJU KAIBA!!! KAU JUGA HARUS IKUT MELURUSKAN INI!!!!" ujar joey geram. Kaiba tetap tenang sambil memejamkan mata.

"apa ceramahmu sudah selesai wheller? Kuharap kau segera mengakhiri ocehanmu itu karena sebentar lagi aku ingin mengecek keuangan bisnisku di negara amerika" ujar kaiba tenang.

Joey benar-benar semakin panas. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"APA KAU BILANG?? OCEHAN? OCEHAN HAH!!! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!!!!" Joey langsung meremas kerah jubah kaiba. Yugi dan ryou segera menghadang dan menahan joey.

"tenanglah joey!!" ujar yugi sambil mencoba menahan joey. Ryou juga ikut membantu menahan tubuh joey dari lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman joey.

"dengar puppy, aku harap kau tidak bertingkah kampungan dan rendahan seperti ini. Aku harap kau masih memiliki etika dan sopan santun wheller atau kau ingin kejadian menjijikan di toilet terulang lagi hah?" ujar kaiba sambil menatap tajam pada joey.

"terulang lagi? Apa kau sudah gila kaiba!! Aku lebih baik mati karena kelaparan daripada kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Kejadian waktu itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku!!" ujar joey geram.

"kalau begitu segera luruskan berita ini tanpa harus bertingkah bodoh seperti ini mutt!!" ujar kaiba sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang bekas digenggam joey tadi.

"jadi kau ingin aku meluruskan isu ini begitu? Baiklah akan kuluruskan sekarang juga!!!" gertak joey.

Lalu joey segera berjalan menuju ke podium depan. Semua langsung menatap kearah joey. Joey lalu mulai berbicara dengan menggunakan microphone milik dosen yang biasa digunakan untuk menerangkan dan mempresentasikan materi.

"Dengar semuanya, aku joey wheller mengaku bahwa kabar mengenai hubunganku dengan seto kaiba di sebuah artikel majalah kampus itu....." joey lalu berhenti sejenak. Semuanya benar-benar fokus melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang joey katakan. Kaiba hanya melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Menunggu penjelasan dari joey.

"kabar itu BENAR!!! AKU DAN SETO KAIBA ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH!!" ujar joey.

"A..APA!!!" kaiba benar-benar terkejut dan langsung terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan joey barusan. Semuanya juga terkejut. Yugi dan ryou langsung sweatdrop dan menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja joey katakan.

Joey lalu tersenyum jahat dan sinis saat melihat respon dari kaiba. 'hah!! Rasakan itu jamur!! Akan kupermalukan kau!! Akan kuhancurkan reputasimu!! Salah sendiri tak mau meluruskan berita ini' pikir joey.

"hah!! Kalian pasti tidak menyangka bahwa seto kaiba sang president kaiba corporation adalah seorang GAY!!! Aku yakin pasti ia putus asa karena tidak dapat menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Dan lalu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang gay?? HAH!!! SUNGGUH IRONIS!!!!" ejek joey. Kaiba benar-benar malu dan langsung geram.

"TARIK KATA-KATAMU ITU WHELLER!!!!" ujar kaiba geram. Tapi joey tidak peduli dan terus berbicara.

"waktu itu saat di toilet ia memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Ia benar-benar putus asa dan depresi. Jelas saja ia putus asa seperti itu karena aku yakin tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Ia hanya seorang pria yang tidak normal!! Tapi untungnya ia menjadi seorang gay karena jika ia tidak menjadi gay, aku yakin ia akan menjadi pria ASEKSUAL!!!!!" joey terus mengejek dan mengejek. Semuanya semakin menganga mendengar penjelasan joey. Kaiba benar-benar semakin geram.

"kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mau menjadi kekasih dari pria tidak waras ini itu karena aku merasa kasihan dan masih memiliki hati nurani. Setidaknya aku bersedia menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk menghindari agar jamur tidak di cap sebagai pria aseksual. Aku masih memiliki perasaan tidak seperti dia yang hanya mempertahankan harga diri bodohnya itu" ujar joey. Kaiba semakin emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya. Semua mahasiswa di dalam kelas masih melongo dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"walaupun sebenarnya aku menderita karena harus menjadi kekasihnya tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki uang. Lumayan bisa ia gunakan sebagai modal" ujar joey.

Kaiba benar-benar marah dan tak pernah merasa semalu ini. Ia benar-benar sangat emosi. 'baiklah kalau kau menganggap ini sebagai permainan wheller, akan kubuat kau menangis karena kalah dalam permainanmu sendiri' pikir kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu ia segera berjalan menuju ke tempat joey. Joey langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat kaiba berjalan mendekatinya.

"aku sangat senang dengan pengakuanmu puppy....aku tak menyangka kau begitu mencintaiku" ujar kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis.

"APA!!!" joey benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan kaiba. Semua mahasiswa juga terkejut dan menganga melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kaiba lalu mulai mendekap joey. Semua mahasiswa semakin terbelalak melihat aksi kaiba. Joey hanya dapat melotot dan memerah.

"ternyata kau benar-benar sangat mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau menghinaku seperti itu. Kau pasti merindukan belaianku kan sayang.....maafkan aku jika aku kurang memperhatikanmu puppy. Aku janji akan mengakui semua ini dan akan kuberitahu pada seluruh orang di kampus dan bahkan seluruh orang di dunia bahwa kau adalah kekasihku yang tercinta" ujar kaiba. Semuanya masih shock dengan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Joey benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kaiba. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kaiba akan mempermalukan dia juga. 'dasar jamur brengsek!!! Ia benar-benar serius!! Aku tak boleh kalah dalam perang ini!! Akan kubuat ia semakin malu dan hancur!!' pikir joey.

"akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga kaiba koi.....aku benar-benar sudah menunggu lama sekali agar kau mau mengaku. Sekarang biar semua orang tahu sedalam apa cinta kita berdua" ujar joey dengan tatapan sinis. Ia benar-benar serasa ingin muntah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi joey tak ingin kalah dalam permainan ini. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia semakin menikmati permainan ini.

"kau tahu puppy, aku tak menyesal memiliki kekasih sepertimu karena selain kau manis kau juga seksi" ujar kaiba dan lalu tanpa diduga-duga kaiba mencium leher joey. Semua mahasiswa semakin menganga dan melotot. Yugi dan ryou juga semakin menganga.

"ini gawat......" gumam yugi.

--------------

Sementara itu yami tiba di kampus dan berjalan menuju kelas. Ia juga menerima respon yang bermacam-macam dari para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sekelilingnya. Tapi sembilan puluh persen respon dari para mahasiswi yang juga merupakan fans beratnya kebanyakan adalah patah hati dan menangis. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mengetahui hal itu.

'hah! Sesuai dengan rencanaku......' gumam yami sambil tersenyum sinis.

--------------

Kaiba dan joey masih terus melakukan aksi 'saling mempermalukan diri' di podium. Semua masih terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa mahasiswi fans kaiba semakin patah hati dan menangis. Beberapa mahasiswi lain penggemar shonen ai hanya berbisik dan tertawa kecil karena mereka pikir pasangan joey dan kaiba benar-benar manis. Sedangkan para mahasiswa hanya memasang tampang jijik melihat adegan homo di podium.

"uhh kaiba koi....sebaiknya kita kembali ke...ke bangku kita masing-masing....se...sebentar lagi pa...pak dosen datang. Kau tahu kan jika pak dosen me...me...ahh..melihat kita seperti ini, bisa-bisa penyakit jantungnya kambuh ja...ja...mmmhh...jadi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti" ujar joey yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan aksi kaiba yang mencium bahunya dan mengelus pinggang dan perutnya.

"tapi puppy koi....aku sudah tak kuat lagi....aku ingin melakukan ritual 'sweety puppy love'" ujar kaiba. Semua langsung sweatdrop.

"swe...sweety puppy....love??" yugi hanya menganga mendengarkannya. Ryou hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Joey benar-benar malu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kaiba. Tapi ia mencoba bertahan. "oh jamur koi sudah tidak tahan lagi rupanya....pasti kau lupa membawa celana boxer bergambar anak anjing kesayanganmu itu kan?" ujar joey. Semua mahasiswa langsung sweatdrop dan beberapa ada yang tertawa.

"baiklah kalau begitu puppy, kita lanjutkan nanti dan ingat....aku ingin kau bukan celana boxermu" ujar kaiba sambil mencium pipi joey dan lalu kembali ke bangkunya. Joey benar-benar merah dan segera kembali ke bangkunya.

Yugi lalu berbisik pada joey "apa yang kau lakukan joey? Kau tahu dengan tindakanmu ini kau semakin memperpanjang masalah joey"

"mau bagaimana lagi yuge! Salah sendiri si brengsek itu tak mau meluruskan isu ini. Ya sudah akan kupermalukan dia!" ujar joey.

"tapi dia juga mempermalukanmu joey sekarang kalian benar-benar di cap sebagai sepasang gay" keluh ryou.

"aku tak peduli! Pokoknya akan kubuat reputasinya hancur! Aku tak akan kalah dari permainan ini! Akan kubuat ia kalah dan menyembahku nanti!" tekad joey.

"sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus" ujar yugi.

Beberapa saat kemudian yami memasuki ruang kelas. Semua langsung menatap kearah yami. kedatangan yami membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswi berteriak kegirangan.

"lihat atemu datang!!" ujar salah satu mahasiswi sambil tertawa kecil.

"semakin lama ia semakin seksi dan keren!!" ujar fans yami yang lain.

"sayangnya dia gay...." ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya dengan sedih.

Yami lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil menatap kearah yugi. Yugi langsung merah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Yami hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi dari yugi. Lalu belum sempat yami menuju bangkunya tiba-tiba ada salah satu mahasiswi yang berdiri dan bertanya.

"atemu kun, apa berita mengenai dirimu dan yugi kun adalah sepasang kekasih itu benar? Tadi kaiba dan joey sudah mengaku bahwa berita mengenai mereka itu benar lalu bagaimana dengan berita mengenai kalian berdua?" tanya mahasiswi itu lalu beberapa saat kemudian mahasiswi yang lain juga ikut-ikutan setuju dan memaksa atem untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"iya atemu kun cepat katakan yang sebenarnya!" ujar mahasiswi.

"apakah berita itu benar?" ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya.

Yugi benar-benar gugup dan cemas. Ia khawatir jika atem mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. 'aku harap ia mengatakan kalau isu ini tidak benar' pikir yugi cemas.

Yami lalu terdiam dan berfikir. Ia lalu menatap yugi. Yugi menatapnya dengan perasaan cemas dan gugup.

'aku harus melakukan rencanaku......' pikir yami. lalu yami mulai menghadap ke arah bangku mahasiswa. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas dan lalu dengan lantang ia berkata.

"berita itu benar. Yugi adalah aibouku. Ia adalah kekasihku"

"APA!!!" jantung yugi serasa berhenti berdetak. ia benar-benar shock dan terperanjat mendengar pengakuan atem. Ia tak menyangka jika atem akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Semua hanya dapat menganga. Ini benar-benar merupakan hal yang tidak terduga.

To be continue......

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Apa rencana yami dibalik pengakuannya mengenai isu tersebut? Bagaimana respon yugi dan yang lainnya? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya....

Yugi : jangan lupa reviewnya!! Semakin banyak review maka semakin bersemangat author kita yang satu ini.

Yami : dan jangan beri flame. Karena di shadow realm sudah semakin panas dan ac ku juga sedang rusak disana gara-gara bakura melemparkan kaos kakinya dan akhirnya nyangkut sampai sekarang!! Dasar tomb robber!!!

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!! Dagh!! ^____^


	11. Chapter 10 : The Ordeal

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Jika YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku, aku akan menciptakan game YuGiOh!! Versi baru di console playstation 2.

-------chapter 10-------

The ordeal

"berita itu benar. Yugi adalah aibouku. Ia adalah kekasihku"

"APA!!!" jantung yugi serasa berhenti berdetak. ia benar-benar shock dan terperanjat mendengar pengakuan atem. Ia tak menyangka jika atem akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Semua hanya dapat menganga. Ini benar-benar merupakan hal yang tidak terduga. Seketika itu yugi langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Semua mahasiswa langsung melihat ke arah yugi. Yugi benar-benar terlihat marah.

"APA MAKSUDMU ATEM!!? KAU TAHU SENDIRI KAN KALAU HAL INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BENAR!!!" bentak yugi mulai emosi. Joey dan ryou juga terkejut dengan pernyataan atem.

Yami yang melihat reaksi yugi itu hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap yugi. Semua mahasiswa langsung menatap atem dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka semua tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Yugi benar-benar emosi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Kini ia bakal dicap sebagai gay. Hal ini membuat yugi sedih karena ia termasuk mahasiswa teladan yang penuh santun dan berbakat. Ia dipandang sangat baik oleh para dosen dan sebagian besar mahasiswa di universitas ini. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan reputasi yang baik. Ia ingin membuat kawan-kawannya dan kakeknya bangga atas prestasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia juga memiliki banyak penggemar bahkan ia masih memegang title the king of game tapi semua itu langsung sirna menjadi sebuah titik buram hanya karena satu statement dari sisi kegelapannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dirinya yang satu lagi itu. 'Mengapa kau menghancurkan hidup baruku yami? mengapa?' yugi benar-benar merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih. Ia tidak habis pikir sisi kegelapannya benar-benar ingin menghancurkan hidupnya.

Yugi hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap yami dengan tajam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yugi mulai menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar sangat kecewa dengan sisi kegelapannya itu. Ia benar-benar sangat amat kecewa sekali. Joey yang melihat reaksi kawan kecilnya itu hanya dapat menahan amarah. Ia benar-benar ingin segera menghajar atem karena telah membuat hidup yugi jadi seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak terima kawan kecilnya dipermalukan seperti ini. apa salah yugi pada atem sampai ia harus menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari partnernya sendiri?

'tega sekali kau memperlakukan yugi seperti ini atem! Kalau sampai yugi lebih menderita dari ini, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu habis-habisan nanti!!' geram joey dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian dosen mulai masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mahasiswa segera kembali tenang dan kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan atem. Ia segera menuju bangkunya dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Yugi pun duduk sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu setelah kejadian ini, cobaan baru pasti akan segera menghampirinya.

'aku harap aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini.......' gumam yugi dalam hati.

--------------

Bel jam makan siang pun berbunyi. Beberapa mahasiswa segera keluar menuju ke cafetaria. Yugi pun bersiap-siap pergi ke cafetaria. Tak lama kemudian joey yang masih emosi karena kejadian tadi langsung berdiri dan mulai bergegas menuju kearah atem. Yugi yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menghadang joey.

"mau kemana kau joey?" tanya yugi dengan cemas.

"sudah jelas aku ingin menghajarnya yuge!!! Aku tak terima kau dipermalukan seperti ini!! Akan kubuat ia babak belur!!" geram joey. Yugi langsung menahan joey dan lalu ryou juga membantu menahan joey.

"tenangkan dirimu joey!!" ujar ryou menenangkan joey.

"lepaskan aku, dia pantas menerima balasannya ryou!!!" ujar joey sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan ryou dan yugi.

"sudahlah joey, Hal ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. biarkan saja dia. Kau hanya menghabiskan waktu jika kau meladeni dia joey" ujar yugi.

"tapi yuge kau tahu sendirikan dampak dari pernyataannya tadi!!! Kau bisa diperlakukan berbeda yuge!!" ujar joey cemas.

"tapi kau kan juga di cap sebagai gay joey?" ujar yugi.

"aku tahu itu yuge tapi aku masih bisa tahan dan melindungi diriku dengan segala macam perlakuan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yuge. Kau berbeda!! Kau dikenal sangat baik dan sempurna dimata setiap orang diuniversitas ini. Kau tahu kan sekali mereka semua tahu kalau kabar dimajalah itu benar, mereka akan memperlakukan dirimu seperti apa? Ini bukan main-main yuge!!!" ujar joey dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"aku tahu itu joey, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa yami tega berbuat seperti ini padaku tapi aku yakin ia pasti memiliki sebuah rencana joey, kita harus selalu berhati-hati. Kita tak boleh sembarangan mendekati yami. jika kita gegabah bisa berbahaya. Kumohon joey mengertilah, aku melakukan ini semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi kalian. Aku tak ingin kalian kenapa napa hanya karena kesalahanku. Kumohon sebaiknya kita diskusikan ini secara baik-baik dengan yang lainnya. Kita harus berfikir jernih joey. Jangan biarkan amarah mengendalikanmu" ujar yugi.

Joey mulai menenangkan diri. "yang kau katakan benar yuge. Maaf aku terbawa emosi" ujar joey. Yugi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"aku mengerti joey, ayo sekarang kita ke cafetaria" ajak yugi. Lalu joey dan ryou mengangguk dan bergegas keluar. Mereka bertiga melihat kearah atem. Atem pun melihat kearah yugi dan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap sepintas dalam penuh keheningan dan amarah. Setelah yugi dan yang lainnya sudah hilang dari pandangan yami. yami hanya memejamkan mata sejenak dan lalu bergegas berjalan keluar kelas. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiran yami saat ini.

'apa kau bisa melewati ini semua aibou?'

--------------

Yugi,joey dan ryou mulai berjalan menuju ke cafetaria. Dalam perjalanan yugi mulai mendapat respon yang bermacam-macam dari semua mahasiswa yang melihat yugi. Kebanyakan dari mereka memasang raut wajah jijik dan marah pada yugi. Bahkan beberapa dosen yang lewat pun tidak mempedulikan yugi. Yugi mencoba bertahan dengan semua itu.

"hei lihat! Itu yugi mutou yang terlibat skandal dengan yami" ujar salah satu mahasiswi.

"tak kusangka cowok tampan dan cute sepertinya hanyalah seorang gay! Aku menyesal pernah mengaguminya!" gerutu mahasiswi yang lain.

"pantas saja ia tak pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena ia hanya seorang GAY!! SUNGGUH MENJIJIKKAN!! PATHETIC!!!" ejek mahasiswa yang merasa jijik dengan yugi.

"sudah gay pakai pilih-pilih pasangan lagi. Nggak tanggung-tanggung mahasiswa pindahan baru yami atemu lagi! Apa kau tak mengerti betapa sakit hatinya kami yugi!! kau tahu atemu adalah pria yang kami idam-idamkan selama ini dan kau merebutnya dari kami!! Sadarlah kau ini seorang pria yugi!! PRIA!!! apa seluruh mahasiswi di universitas ini tidak bisa membuatmu bernafsu yugi? sampai-sampai kau menjadi gay seperti itu. Aku pikir kau seorang gentlement yugi tapi ternyata dibalik reputasi baikmu itu kau hanya seorang gay jablai!!!" ejek mahasiswi yang lainnya.

"hahahahaha!!! Kau benar!! Yugi mutou mahasiswa teladan yang terkenal cerdas,berkarisma,populer ternyata hanya seorang budak seks sesama jenis!!!" gertak mahasiswa yang lainnya.

Yugi hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan mata pembunuh dari para mahasiswa yang membencinya. Joey benar-benar mulai emosi karena tak terima yugi diperlakukan seperti ini.

"DASAR RENDAHAN!!!"ejek mahasiswa yang lainnya.

"hah!! apanya yang The king of game? Dia hanya THE KING OF GAY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" ejek yang mahasiswa yang lainnya sambil mentertawakan yugi. Yugi hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan ejekan yang ia terima secara bertubi-tubi itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekali. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis tapi yugi mencoba untuk tegar.

"DASAR GAY BUDAK SEKS!!!! PERGI SAJA SANA JADI PENARI STRIPPING DI CAFE GAY!!!" ujar mahasiswa lainnya yang juga merasa jijik pada yugi. joey sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"HEI!!! APA KALIAN TAK BISA MENUTUP MULUT BUSUK KALIAN ITU!!! JUSTRU KALIANLAH YANG MENJIJIKKAN KARENA KALIAN HANYA BISA MENGHINA ORANG DAN PERCAYA DENGAN GOSIP MURAHAN SEPERTI INI!!!" geram joey. Ryou mulai menahan joey karena joey bersiap-siap ingin menghajar mahasiswa itu.

"hei lihat itu, wheller membela temannya sesama gay!! Sebaiknya kau yang menutup mulutmu wheller karena kau juga sama rendahnya dengan yugi!! dasar kalian gerombolan gay!!!" ejek mahasiswa itu.

"KAU!!!!" joey benar-benar semakin emosi lalu dengan cepat yugi segera menenangkan joey.

"tenanglah joey, kumohon kendalikan emosimu" pinta yugi.

"tapi yuge.....ini tidak adil!!!" joey lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Yugi lalu menatap ke arah semua mahasiswa yang mengejeknya tadi.

"dengar semuanya, aku mengerti kalian pasti kecewa setelah mengetahui kabar mengenai diriku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian semua sudah mau menghormatiku,menerimaku bahkan memperhatikanku sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa senang dan bangga karena aku pernah menjadi seorang public figur yang pantas untuk dibanggakan di mata kalian semua. Aku harap kalian semua juga dapat mengerti bahwa sebuah kebenaran harus dibuktikan secara obyektif. Satu sumber statement dari seseorang masihlah belum cukup untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Sebuah kebenaran dibutuhkan analisa dan bukti yang valid. Jadi aku berharap kalian masih bisa menilai dengan obyektif dimana letak kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan pada kalian semua bahwa berita itu hanya merupakan suatu kesalah pahaman saja. Aku harap kalian semua mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Maaf jika selama ini ada perbuatan atau perkataanku yang menyinggung kalian semua. Aku harap aku masih bisa diterima di universitas ini. Maafkan juga perlakuan dan perkataan dari para sahabat dekatku. Aku harap kita semua disini masih memiliki nilai toleransi yang tinggi terhadap sesama. Baiklah kami permisi dulu karena kami ingin memanfaatkan jam makan siang ini untuk ke cafetaria. Ayo joey,ryou kita segera pergi" ujar yugi tenang sambil berjalan menuju cafetaria. Semua hanya menganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan yugi. tidak heran yugi merupakan mahasiswa teladan,cerdas dan terkenal sangat santun dan berkarisma karena perkataannya selalu mengandung makna yang lebih dan pemikiran yang matang. Tapi walaupun begitu para mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu tak akan semudah itu percaya pada yugi. dan yugi pun sudah menyangka akan hal itu karena untuk berfikir secara jernih dan obyektif lebih sulit daripada harus berfikir secara subyektif.

Joey dan ryou hanya bisa terpukau dengan kepiawaian yugi dalam mengatasi permasalahan. Walaupun terkadang yugi masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya tapi jika keadaan benar-benar genting, yugi selalu bisa menemukan sebuah pemecahan masalah yang brilian. Pemikiran yugi semakin lama semakin berkembang. Jati diri pejuang cahaya perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat dari diri yugi. joey dan ryou yakin bahwa yugi pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia dan memberikan cahaya harapannya pada semua orang. Mereka berdua semakin mempercayakan nasib mereka pada yugi.

-------cafetaria universitas domino-------

"sial!! Kenapa masalahnya semakin bertambah panjang dan rumit seperti ini?" keluh tristan setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"tenanglah tristan,pasti semua ini ada pemecahannya" ujar yugi.

"Sekarang hampir seluruh kampus memiliki persepsi negatif mengenai dirimu yugi. ini hal yang sangat gawat!!" ujar tristan.

"aku tahu itu tapi dengan hanya emosi tak akan pernah menemukan pemecahannya" ujar yugi.

"aku tak menyangka atem bisa mengeluarkan statement seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?" gerutu tea yang juga merasa emosi.

"aku yakin si brengsek itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu!!" geram joey.

"tapi apa rencananya kali ini? Apa tujuannya sebenarnya? Ia mengakui kalau yugi adalah kekasihnya. Ia sengaja membuat reputasi yugi tercemar. Aku yakin ia tak akan dikucilkan semudah itu oleh para mahasiswa mengingat ia adalah orang yang dipuja-puja sebagian besar mahasiswa disini. Aku yakin kebanyakan mahasiswa pasti membenci yugi karena yugi telah mencuri idola mereka dan menjadikannya 'gay' aku yakin setelah gosip ini beredar pun, atem tak akan kehilangan penggemarnya" ujar ryou.

"sial!! Perbuatannya itu tidak membuatnya rugi sedikitpun, justru yugi yang terkena imbasnya. Ini tidak adil!!! Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya sekarang juga!!!" geram joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Yugi lalu terdiam dan memikirkan sebenarnya apa motif yami dibalik semua ini. Mengapa ia tega melakukan semua hal ini pada yugi? apa mau yami yang sebenarnya? Semua pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di otak yugi.

Semuanya juga terdiam dan ikut berfikir sampai pada akhirnya ada 2 orang mahasiswi yang melewati meja yugi dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di pakaian yugi. yugi dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut.

"ooppss!! Maaf!! Aku menumpahkan minumanku di pakaianmu mutou" ujar mahasiswi itu dengan senyum sinis.

"uhh...tidak apa-apa biar aku bersihkan di toilet" ujar yugi.

"mm sebaiknya kuberi saran padamu mutou kun, jika nodanya masih belum mau hilang coba suruh kekasihmu itu mencuci pakaianmu di wastafel atau kau panggil saja teman-teman sesama gaymu itu untuk membersihkannya dengan kekuatan persahabatan. Aku yakin pasti bersih! Hahahahahah!!!!" ejek mahasiswi itu sambil bergegas berjalan meninggalkan yugi.

"atau biarkan saja kotor, kau kan lebih rendahan dari kotoran....hahahahahahah!!!!" ujar mahasiswi benar-benar panas dan emosi.

"hei dengar kalian berdua, wanita jalang seperti kalian tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu pada yugi. kalian bilang yugi lebih rendah dari kotoran hah!! Justru kalianlah lebih rendah dari binatang!! Mulut sampah kalian itu penuh dengan racun!! Dasar BITCH!!!" geram joey sambil menatap 2 mahasiswi yang mulai menjauh dari meja yugi.

"sudah tak usah dihiraukan joey, biar kubersihkan pakaianku di toilet" ujar yugi sambil bergegas ditoilet.

"tunggu yugi!! apa perlu aku temani?" tanya ryou.

"tidak usah!! Aku hanya sebentar saja" ujar yugi sambil berlari menuju ke arah toilet.

"sial!! Wanita tadi benar-benar brengsek!! Kalau saja yugi tidak menahanku akan kubuat hancur wajah mereka berdua tadi!!" gerutu joey.

"tenangkan dirimu joey. ingat kata yugi, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" gumam ryou.

"sial!!! Mengapa kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa!!" geram joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ryou,tea dan tristan hanya bisa diam dan menunduk dengan penuh penyesalan karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi yugi.

------------

Yugi berlari menuju toilet tapi hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tiba-tiba yugi sudah dihadang beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"hei....hei....bukankah kau yugi mutou? Yang terkenal itu?" ujar salah satu mahasiswa yang menghadang yugi.

"kau yang dikabarkan gay itu kan?" tanya mahasiswa yang satu lagi. Yugi benar-benar gemetaran. Para mahasiswa yang menghadangnya berasal dari kelas senior semua dan tubuh mereka kekar dan besar.

"ma....mau apa kalian?" yugi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal yang sudah bisa ia tebak jawabannya itu.

"aawww yugi,jangan terburu-buru dahulu. Kami hanya ingin......berteman denganmu iya kan teman-teman?" sahut mahasiswa yang berada didepan yugi.

"ya, itu benar. Kami ingin tahu bagaimana sosok pria 'gay' yang sebenarnya" ujar mahasiswa yang lainnya.

Yugi mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "uhh....ma...maaf aku harus segera membersihkan pakaianku di toilet" ujar yugi sambil bergegas ke toilet tapi tiba-tiba lengannya dicengkram oleh salah satu mahasiswa senior itu.

"apa kau tidak dengar dengan apa yang kami bilang barusan hah!! Kami ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat tapi kau malah pergi. Apa kau belum tahu hukuman apa yang kami berikan jika kau tidak mau menuruti perkataan kami hah!!" gertak mahasiswa preman itu.

Tiba-tiba mahasiswa itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah yugi sampai akhirnya yugi terjatuh dan tersungkur ke bawah.

"aahh!!!" yugi mulai merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi wajahnya yang lebam karena terkena pukulan preman itu. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, preman-preman itu langsung mengkeroyok yugi. mereka menendangi perut dan kepala yugi. mereka benar-benar melampiaskan kemarahan mereka pada yugi. yugi terus merintih kesakitan. Darah bercucuran dari kepala dan wajahnya. Tubuhnya semakin babak belur. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua bola mata violet milik yugi. ia benar-benar merasakan sakit. Tubuhnya benar-benar semakin tak berdaya. Preman itu terus memukuli yugi secara bertubi-tubi dan sadis.

"hei, kecil asal kau tahu ya, aku pikir gay sepertimu tidak pantas kuliah di kampus elit ini!! Kau hanya makhluk menjijikan!! Pengecut!! Hanya seonggok sampah!!! Rendahan!!!" tanpa disangka-sangka preman itu membuang ludah pada yugi. air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua mata yugi.

"a...aku bukan gay....berita itu..ti...tidak benar...per...percayalah padaku...." yugi terus berusaha meyakinkan para preman itu tapi yang yugi dapatkan adalah sebuah tendangan di perutnya.

"DIAM KAU!!! Orang patethic sepertimu tak usah berpura-pura lagi untuk menutupi kebohonganmu!! Dengar kiddo, kami semua benar-benar jijik padamu!! Kami benar-benar benci dengan pria yang tak dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kami harap walaupun kau hanya gay kau masih bisa secara jantan bertarung melawan kami tapi ternyata kami salah, sekali gay tetap gay kau lebih lemah dari seorang wanita!!" lalu dengan itu, preman itu kembali memukuli yugi. yugi benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia benar-benar terluka parah. Ia serasa ingin pingsan. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk sadar.

Bel materi dimulai pun berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa bergegas masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing.

"sial!! Bel masuk berbunyi. Dengar mutou, kau beruntung kali ini. Kami akan membiarkan kau hidup untuk saat ini tapi ingatlah, mulai sekarang gay macam dirimu tak akan bisa menjalani hari-hari dengan damai seperti sebelumnya. Jika besok kami melihat wajah jelekmu itu lagi, kami tak segan-segan akan menghajarmu lagi nanti!!" ancam preman itu pada yugi setelah itu mereka bergegas masuk kelas meninggalkan yugi yang tersungkur di atas lantai dengan keadaan babak belur dan tak berdaya.

Darah terus mengucur deras dari kepala yugi. kakinya sepertinya patah dan tak dapat digerakkan. Yugi benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya kabur. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk minta tolong. Tenggorokannya terlalu sakit karena berkali-kali mendapat cekikan dari preman-preman tadi. Yugi semakin kesulitan bernafas. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat kearah yugi. yugi lalu mencoba melihat sosok orang dihadapannya itu. Pandangannya yang mulai kabur mulai sedikit demi sedikit terlihat dengan jelas. Yugi terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Orang yang berada dihadapannya hanya berdiri tegap sambil menatap yugi dengan tatapan dingin. ia tak mengatakan apa-apa pada yugi. hanya diam saja melihat keadaan yugi yang tak berdaya itu.

"yami......" bisik yugi sambil melihat sisi kegelapannya dihadapannya itu. Yami hanya diam melihat yugi seperti itu dan lalu tak berapa lama yami pun hanya meninggalkan yugi sendiri di tempat itu tanpa mencoba untuk menolong yugi. yugi hanya meneteskan air matanya setelah tahu bahwa kegelapannya tidak mau menolongnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Yugi benar-benar sedih dan sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit setelah mengetahui bahwa mou hitori no bokunya yang dulu selalu melindunginya kini sudah tidak melindunginya lagi. Sisi kegelapannya kini meninggalkannya sendiri dalam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran yugi.

'mengapa yami? mengapa.....?' tak berapa lama kemudian kegelapan mulai menghampiri yugi dan akhirnya sang hikari mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

To be continue......

akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Kini yugi tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima penyiksaan bertubi-tubi dari para preman-preman itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan yugi selanjutnya? Mengapa yami hanya diam saja dan tak peduli dengan keadaan hikarinya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : kau jahat author!! Kau membuatku tersiksa!!! Jahat!! (langsung berlari)

Yami : apa yang kau lakukan pada aibou author!!! Beraninya kau membuatku menjadi kejam di chapter ini!! Aku tak akan membiarkan aibouku kesakitan seperti itu tau!!! Kau sadis!!

Author : maafkan aku yugi chan....yami kun.....aku melakukan ini demi kepentingan plot ceritaku. Kumohon bertahanlah!!!

Yugi : baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa review. Jangan sampai fic ini berakhir meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kesakitan seperti itu

Yami : ya benar, kalau sampai fic ini berakhir hanya karena tak ada satupun review, akan kubunuh kalian yang membaca fic ini!!! (tatapan sadis)

Author : dan jika kalian memberikan aku flame, akan kugunakan flamenya untuk bakar sate di dekat rumahku

yami + yugi : (sweatdrop)

author : sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^___^


	12. Chapter 11 : The Persecution

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Jika YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku, akan kubuat yami selalu menyiksa dan menghajar anzu habis-habisan di animenya.

-------chapter 11-------

The persecution

Bel tanda dimulainya materi pun sudah lima menit berlalu. Joey,ryou,tristan dan tea sudah kembali ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing tapi dosen masih belum datang di kelas joey dan ryou.

"ryou, kenapa yugi lama sekali? Dari tadi sampai sekarang kenapa ia belum kembali dari toilet?" tanya joey yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"aku tidak tahu joey sepertinya aku mulai khawatir pada yugi...ja..jangan-jangan dia di hadang atem lagi!!" ujar ryou panik lalu dengan cepat joey dan ryou melihat kearah bangku atem. Disana mereka melihat atem sudah duduk diam dibangkunya sambil membaca buku.

"tak mungkin dia dengan atem, sekarang kan si brengsek itu lagi duduk disana" ujar joey lega sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku atem.

"iya juga sih, mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan yugi. kuharap ia segera kembali" ujar ryou.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria menuju bangku joey dan lalu mendekap pundak joey.

"hello puppy? Apa kau merindukanku?" bisikan kaiba membuat joey langsung shock dan terpaku. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia tahu kaiba berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk mempermalukan dirinya. Tapi joey tetap bersikeras untuk tak mau kalah dengan kaiba.

"oh….halo money bag ko….koi a…ada apa?" sahut joey mulai merinding. Semua mahasiswa langsung menatap kearah joey dan kaiba.

"apa kau lupa puppy sayang? aku ingin sweety puppy loveku" ujar kaiba sambil mencium leher joey dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu joey. Kaiba lalu mulai memeluk erat tubuh joey. Joey benar-benar merah. Semua mahasiswa yang melihat joey dan kaiba hanya melongo melihat kejadian itu. Ryou juga hanya sweatdrop melihat joey dan kaiba dihadapannya.

"uuhh….sweety pu…puppy love? Apa itu koi?" Tanya joey sambil gemetar. Lalu kaiba makin mempererat dekapannya. Hal itu membuat tubuh joey semakin panas,

"masa kau lupa puppy koi? Itukan ritual cinta sehari-hari kita" ujar kaiba sambil kembali mencium leher joey. Sepertinya ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Di lain pihak joey semakin terdesak. Ia harus berpura-pura menikmati apa yang dilakukan kaiba terhadapnya. Ia juga harus menahan rasa jijiknya jika ia tak ingin kalah dalam permainan ini.

"uhh.....begitu ya...lebih baik jangan dilakukan disini ya koi...le...lebih baik ki...kita lakukan di...diru...." belum sempat joey menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba kaiba langsung mendorong joey ke meja dan menindih joey. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Semua mahasiswa hanya menganga dan merasa jijik dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat sedangkan beberapa ada yang langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. Ryou hanya mematung dan menganga karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

"kau tahu kan puppy kalau aku orang yang sangaaaat.....tidak sabaran huh?" bisik kaiba sambil menggigit telinga joey. Joey benar-benar melotot dan memerah. Ia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang dilakukan kaiba padanya. Posisinya benar-benar terjepit.

'brengsek!! Kenapa dia jadi serius begini? Jamur sialan!! Aku benar-benar terdesak!! Apa yang harus kulakukan!!' pikir joey. Ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya. Kaiba yang melihat respon pasif joey langsung tersenyum sinis. Ia tahu bahwa di ronde ini, dia yang menang.

"oh....puppy tahukah kau betapa seksinya dirimu jika berkeringat seperti ini" bisik kaiba dan lalu tanpa disangka-sangka kaiba mulai menjilat keringat dipipi joey. Semua yang melihat adegan itu langsung menganga dan shock. Joey langsung terkejut dan dengan refleks langsung menjauh dari kaiba tapi ia tetap tak bisa bangun karena tubuhnya ditindih oleh kaiba. Joey kali ini benar-benar semakin ketakutan.

'ga…gawat!! ternyata dia tak main-main!! Sial!! Dia pakai menjilat pipiku segala lagi!! Yucks!! Menjijikkan!! Awas kau brengsek!!! Setelah semua ini selesai akan kuhajar kau!!!' gerutu joey dalam hati. Disisi lain kaiba semakin menikmati dengan akting yang diperankannya.

'hah! Mempermalukan wheller seperti ini membuatku puas! Aku senang melakukan permainan ini. Akan kubuat kau lebih malu lagi wheller' pikir kaiba dalam hati. Lalu dengan cepat kaiba lalu mencium bahu dan lalu dada joey. Joey benar-benar shock. Semua mahasiswa yang lainnya hanya terpaku melihatnya. Ryou yang tahu jika joey semakin terdesak langsung dengan cepat berkata.

"uhh maaf mengganggu 'ritual' kalian berdua kaiba kun tapi aku dan joey harus segera mencari yugi di toilet" ujar ryou. Joey benar-benar senang dengan tindakan ryou. Sedangkan kaiba hanya menggeram dan marah. 'sial!! Padahal aku tadi sedang asyik-asyiknya!!' gerutu kaiba dalam hati.

"uhh...baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat jangan lama-lama puppy......aku benci jika harus menunggu" bisik kaiba yang lalu mencium pipi joey. Seketika itu joey langsung bangun dan menggeret ryou. Wajahnya masih merah karena kejadian tadi. Ia benar-benar malu.

"ayo ryou...ki....kita harus segera mencari yugi" ujar joey sambil menggeret ryou dan dengan cepat langsung berlari keluar kelas. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menjilat bibirnya. 'ini semakin menarik' pikir kaiba dan lalu kembali kebangkunya sambil tak mempedulikan pandangan semua mahasiswa yang tertuju padanya.

Yami yang melihat semua itu hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah 'apa yang akan terjadi dengan yugi setelah ini'

--------------

Joey dan ryou segera berjalan menuju kearah toilet dengan cepat. Joey benar-benar malu dengan kejadian tadi.

"JAMUR BRENGSEK!!!! BERANINYA DIA MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU!!! BRENGSEK!!!!"geram joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ryou hanya mengeluh melihat temannya itu.

"harusnya sejak awal kau jangan membenarkan isu ini joey sekarang lihat hasilnya.....malah semakin panjang seperti ini. Kau bahkan semakin dipermalukan oleh kaiba" ujar ryou.

"aku juga tak menyangka kalau ia berani melakukan hal itu padaku dimuka umum ryou, aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia mau melakukan hal yang memalukan ini padaku? Apakah ia seobsesi itu ingin memenangkan permainan ini?" tanya joey.

"sepertinya begitu, kau tak bisa menganggap remeh kaiba joey. Sekali ia ingin menang, ia bakal melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati joey" ujar ryou. Joey hanya mengeluh.

"sial! Kenapa semua jadi begini? Andai aku tidak seenaknya mengatakan bahwa isu itu benar, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Argh!! Sial!! Sudah terlambat!!" gerutu joey sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"ya sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita cari yugi. aku khawatir dengannya joey" ujar ryou. Joey pun mengangguk setuju dan lalu mereka segera mempercepat langkah mereka menuju kearah toilet.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ryou dan joey sampai didepan toilet tapi mereka tidak melihat yugi.

"dimana yugi? aku tak melihatnya disini!" ujar joey sambil berkeliling menelusuri toilet.

"ia juga tak berada disini. Yugi kau dimana? Yugi!!!" sahut ryou sambil memanggil yugi.

"apa dia sudah kembali kedalam kelas ya?" ujar joey.

"tidak mungkin ia sudah kembali. Kalau ia sudah kembali pasti kita berpapasan dengannya tadi di koridor" ujar ryou.

"lalu sekarang dia dimana?" tanya joey semakin khawatir.

"coba kita lihat diujung lorong barang kali dia disana" usul ryou. Joey pun mengangguk setuju. Lalu akhirnya mereka segera bergegas menuju lorong. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai dilorong dan lalu mereka melihat seseorang diujung lorong.

"eh siapa itu? Sepertinya ada orang tersungkur dipojok itu" ujar ryou sambil menunjuk ke arah pojok lorong. Joey mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"ayo kita lihat ryou" ujar joey lalu mereka berdua berlari mendekati sosok orang yang tersungkur di pojok lorong itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah mereka mendekati sosok itu. Mereka langsung melotot dan shock setelah tahu siapa sosok orang yang tersungkur itu.

"YUGI!!!!"

--------------

Di saat yang sama tea dan tristan berjalan menuju ruang dosen melalui lorong.

"dasar pak takamiya kurang kerjaan!! Kenapa mesti kita yang harus mengantarkan laporan ini ke ruang dosen!! Apa dia tak punya tangan dan kaki apa!! Emangnya kita ini pembantu!!" geruru tristan sambil membawa tumpukan buku laporan yang lumayan berat.

"sudahlah tak usah mengeluh tristan. Seharusnya kita bangga kita mendapat kepercayaan dari pak dosen" ujar tea.

"kepercayaan apanya? Kepercayaan untuk menjadi pembantu?" keluh Tristan. Tea hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar respon sahabatnya itu. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dari sudut lorong tea melihat sesuatu.

"eh tristan bu...bukannya itu joey dan ryou? Mereka sedang apa dipojok situ?" sahut tea sambil menunjuk ke arah joey dan ryou di pojok lorong.

"perasaanku tidak enak, ayo kita segera kesana tea" ujar tristan. Tea mengangguk dan menghampiri joey dan ryou.

Joey dan ryou hanya dapat terpaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Di hadapannya terbujur kaku sosok sahabat kecilnya itu. Darah bercucuran di kepalanya. Kedua Mata violet innocents yang penuh dengan cahaya itu kini tertutup. Tubuhnya lebam dan babak belur. Keadaan yugi benar-benar tragis dan tak berdaya.

Ryou dan joey hanya dapat menatap yugi dengan raut wajah horor. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka sahabat baik mereka diperlakukan parah seperti ini. Joey benar-benar emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ryou langsung jongkok dan lalu menyentuh tubuh yugi.

"yu...yugi kumohon bertahanlah!!! Yugi!!!" ryou benar-benar panik. Yugi adalah sahabat terbaik yang ryou miliki. Selain mereka berdua sama-sama hikari, hanya yugi yang selalu mengerti pribadi ryou yang sebenarnya. Mereka sering mencurahkan perasaan dan isi hati mereka. Ryou benar-benar sangat peduli dengan yugi. melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini membuat ryou seakan ingin menangis. Joey lalu mulai menyangga tubuh kecil yugi secara perlahan-lahan. Keadaan yugi benar-benar parah.

"ayo kita segera bawa yugi keruang kesehatan ryou!!" ujar joey mulai panik. Ryou hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka berdua segera menjunjung yugi. seketika itu juga tea dan tristan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"joey!!! Ryou!!! Apa yang terja......ya tuhan!!! YUGI!!!" tea benar-benar shock melihat keadaan yugi. tristan hanya bisa melotot melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada yugi joey!!!" ujar tristan panik.

"kami juga tidak tahu, saat kami mencari yugi tiba-tiba ia sudah dalam keadaan babak belur begini" ujar ryou.

"sebaiknya kita bawa yugi ke ruang kesehatan dulu!! Keadaannya semakin parah!!" usul joey. Semuanya mengangguk dan lalu mereka segera membawa yugi ke ruang kesehatan.

--------------

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya joey dan yang lainnya berhasil membawa yugi ke ruang kesehatan seketika itu ia langsung segera dirawat. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan.

"brengsek!!! Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini!!!" geram joey sambil meninju dinding disebelahnya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Semuanya hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

"ini pasti ulah preman dari kelas senior" sahut tea.

Ryou hanya menunduk sambil memegangi wajahnya. "kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan yugi...a..aku...aku...." tanpa disangka-sangka air mata mulai mengalir dikedua pipi ryou. Joey dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat keadaan ryou yang seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka jika ryou sangat peduli dengan yugi. tea langsung mencoba menenangkan ryou.

"tenangkan dirimu ryou, aku yakin yugi pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar tea sambil memegang pundak ryou yang mulai gemetar. Ryou hanya diam. Air matanya masihlah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Joey pun hanya menunduk. Poninya menutupi wajahnya. Ia benar-benar marah. Ia marah dengan orang yang tega melakukan semua ini pada sahabat baiknya tapi ia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia lagi-lagi gagal melindungi yugi. tristan yang melihat joey hanya dapat menyentuh pundak joey mencoba untuk menenangkan joey.

"mengapa? Mengapa lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungi yugi.....MENGAPA!!! Aku tak pantas disebut sebagai teman....." bisik joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mulai berguncang. Tristan lalu mencoba menenangkan joey.

"tenangkan dirimu joey!! Tidak hanya kau saja yang merasa bersalah!! Aku,tea dan ryou kita semua juga merasa bersalah joey!! Kita juga merasa gagal sebagai seorang teman. Kita sudah gagal untuk melindungi yugi. Kita semua memang tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabat tapi satu hal yang harus kita tahu, menyesali semua ini juga percuma karena semua ini sudah terjadi. Yang terjadi biarlah berlalu yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mencari tahu siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini dan setelah itu kita harus semakin waspada untuk melindungi yugi" ujar tristan sambil memegang kedua pundak joey.

"yang dikatakan tristan itu benar joey, menyesali semua ini juga tak ada gunanya lebih baik kita instropeksi pada diri kita sendiri mengapa kita bisa lalai dan gagal dalam menjaga yugi setelah itu kita tidak boleh mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" ujar tea. Joey hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu benar tapi rasa bersalah didalam hati joey tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian perawat dari ruang kesehatan pun keluar dari ruangan joey dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri perawat itu.

"bagaimana keadaan yugi bu sakura?" tanya joey cemas.

"saat ini keadaan yugi baik-baik saja, ia hanya mengalami patah tulang dibagian kaki dan pendarahan di kepala akibat benturan yang keras. Saat ini pendarahannya berhasil kuhentikan dan lukanya juga sudah kubersihkan. Dia sudah sadarkan diri sekarang" ujar perawat itu.

"bolehkah kami melihatnya sekarang?" tanya ryou cemas. Sang perawat itu hanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu joey dan yang lainnya segera masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah joey dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan mereka melihat yugi sedang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Wajah malaikatnya terlihat lebam. Yugi sungguh tak berdaya. Joey dan yang lainnya seketika langsung merasa bersalah karena gagal melindungi sahabat terbaik mereka.

"yugi!!" ujar joey dan yang lainnya. Yugi lalu mencoba melihat kearah joey dan yang lainnya.

"te...teman-teman" ujar yugi lemah. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung mendekati ranjang yugi.

"oh yuge syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!!" ujar joey lega.

"kami semua benar-benar khawatir padamu yugi!!" ujar tea sambil memeluk yugi.

"aku ba...baik baik saja teman-teman" ujar yugi perlahan sambil tersenyum.

"siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu yugi?" ujar ryou sambil memegang tangan yugi. air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pipi ryou. Yugi terkejut melihat ryou seperti itu.

"ry...ryou? kenapa kau menangis?" ujar yugi. ryou langsung terkejut dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya langsung merah.

"uhh...ma..maaf yugi tadi aku panik. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu tadi" ujar ryou yang langsung melepas genggaman tangannya dari yugi. lalu tristan segera menepuk bahu ryou.

"lihat yugi baik-baik saja kan ryou, jadi bergembiralah kawan" ujar tristan menyemangati ryou. Ryou lalu tersenyum.

"iya kau benar tristan, maaf tadi aku masih terbawah suasana" ujar ryou malu.

"baiklah siapa yang berani melakukan ini semua padamu yuge!! Aku bersumpah akan menghajar mereka!!!" geram joey. yugi lalu mulai menghela nafas.

"saat aku ingin membersihkan pakaianku di toilet tiba-tiba ada beberapa anak senior yang menghadangku. Me...mereka benar-benar mengira bahwa kabar jika aku seorang gay itu benar makanya mereka merasa risih padaku dan akhirnya mereka menghajarku" ujar yugi sedih.

"sudah kuduga ini pasti perbuatan anak senior" geram tea.

"brengsek!!! Akan kuhajar mereka!!!" geram joey.

"tu....tunggu joey!! Jangan gegabah. Para mahasiswa senior itu besar dan kekar. Kau tak akan menang melawan mereka" ujar yugi.

"sial!! Melindungi yugi dari preman saja kita semua tidak bisa apalagi melindungi yugi dari atem.....brengsek!!!! kenapa kita ini tidak berguna!!!! Sial!!! Sial!!!" gerutu joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk.

Mendengar kata 'atem' yang keluar dari mulut joey, yugi mulai ingat saat sebelum ia pingsan. Ia melihat yami berdiri dihadapannya tanpa berkata apa-apa dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

'mengapa yami meninggalkanku sendiri tadi? Mengapa tatapannya begitu dingin padaku? Mengapa ia bisa setega itu padaku? Apa salahku padanya sampai ia tega menghancurkan hidupku seperti ini? Apa ia tidak tahu jika aku hidup ini demi dirinya?' pikir yugi sedih. Ia tak habis pikir sisi kegelapannya bisa sekejam itu padanya.

"yuge? Yuge!! Yugi!!" ujar joey yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan yugi.

"huh?" yugi langsung bingung setelah joey melambaikan tangannya dihadapan yugi.

"nyeh....yuge kau ini malah melamun. Ryou bertanya padamu kapan kita bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini untuk menemukan solusi yang terbaik?" ujar joey.

"oh itu uhh....bagaimana kalau nanti malam di game shopku?" ujar yugi.

"baiklah kalau begitu yuge, nanti sepulang dari kampus kami semua akan mengantarkanmu pulang oke!!" ujar joey sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Yugi lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian perawat mulai kembali masuk ke ruangan yugi.

"maaf sepertinya kalian harus segera kembali kedalam kelas. Waktu untuk menjenguk hanya 15 menit saja" ujar perawat itu.

"uhh baiklah kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya yuge, nanti kami akan membawakan buku materimu" ujar joey.

"terima kasih joey, teman-teman" ujar yugi tersenyum.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali" ujar joey.

"beristirahatlah yugi" ujar tea. Yugi hanya mengangguk. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian joey dan yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan yugi sendiri. Yugi lalu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya usaha yugi sia-sia saja.

"ugh! Aku benci tak bisa apa-apa seperti ini!" keluh yugi. tubuhnya benar-benar sakit jika digerakkan. Kepalanya juga masih terasa pening. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit atap ruangan. 'ya tuhan.....mengapa hidupku bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa salahku sampai aku harus mengalami nasib yang pahit seperti ini? Apakah ini ujian untukku? Ya tuhan.....apa aku bisakah aku bertahan dengan semua ini?' keluh yugi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan yugi terbuka secara perlahan-lahan dan lalu terdengar suara langkah seseorang memasuki ruangan yugi.

'huh? Siapa itu? Apa itu joey? Kenapa dia kembali kemari?' pikir yugi. lalu yugi mencoba melihat kearah pintu terlihat sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekati yugi. yugi langsung tersenyum.

"hei joey kenapa kau kembali kemari? Bukannya kau ada materi seka........" belum sempat yugi melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba ia langsung terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang sebenarnya. Yugi langsung pucat dan melotot saat tahu siapa sosok yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sosok misterius itu hanya tersenyum melihat respon yugi.

"kau salah, aku bukan joey............aibou"

To be continue......

Eng ing eng!!! Cliffhanger!!! Aku senang dengan cliffhanger seperti ini!!! (tersenyum jahat) kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak siapa yang ada dihadapan yugi saat ini. Hmm....sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengakhiri chapter ini dalam keadaan seperti itu tapi sepertinya bagian itu lebih tepat kujadikan ending chapter ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib yugi selanjutnya? Hehehehe!!! Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Oh ya btw terima kasih untuk rei chan dan coolkid4869 yang udah mau mereview ficku ini. Karena satu review dari kalian adalah semangat baru untukku. Terima kasih banyak!!! Arigato!! Untuk pereview yang lainnya aku juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak!!! ^____^

Hmm....sebagai pelurus cerita saja. Kampus yang ditempati yugi adalah kampus favorite dan sangat elit dikota domino. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya, apakah satu kampus itu pada homophobe semua? Sebenarnya kampus yugi hampir 80% homophobe mengingat kampus yang ditempati yugi adalah universitas elite dengan kualitas terbaik. Jadi untuk membangun reputasi di kampus ini sangatlah sulit mengingat saingannya banyak sekali. Tapi sekali kau mendapatkan reputasi dan prestasi yang baik, kau pasti langsung menjadi public figure dan sangat dihormati hampir seluruh mahasiswa dalam kampus tapi sekali kau terkena skandal apalagi skandal 'hubungan sesama jenis' maka hasilnya adalah seperti nasib yugi kita yang malang ini. Jadi aku harap kalian tidak bingung. Jika ada yang dibingungkan tanyakan saja pasti aku jelaskan. ^____^

Yami : lalu jika 80% homophobe semua lalu bagaimana dengan 20% sisanya?

Author : 10% pecinta shonen ai yang didominasi para mahasiswi dan juga pecinta shojo ai. Sisanya lagi tidak peduli entah itu gay,straight,les bian bahkan aseksual pun mereka masa bodoh dan nggak mau ikut campur urusan orang alias individual.

Yami : hmm aku mengerti sekarang.

Yugi : baiklah, jangan lupa reviewnya!! ^__^ jika tak ada review satu pun, fic ini tidak akan berjalan

Yami : kritik dan saran serta pertanyaan diterima asalkan jangan flame. Sekali lagi jangan FLAME!!!

Author : kalau kalian beri aku flame akan kusimpan flamenya untuk meledakkan kembang api tahun baru nanti

Yami + yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : please review and see you in the next chapter!! Bye!! ^_____^


	13. Chapter 12 : The Confession

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Yami yang keren dan super seksi serta yugi yang cute dan imut hanyalah ciptaan om kazuki takahashi. Believe it or not.

-------chapter 12-------

The confession

"kau salah, aku bukan joey............aibou"

Jantung yugi serasa berhenti berdetak saat suara baritone itu terdengar ditelinganya. Otaknya seakan membeku. Dadanya sesak seketika. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri sosok orang yang sangat ditakuti oleh yugi. dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup yugi. dan dihadapannya pula sudah berdiri sosok dirinya yang satu lagi.

"ya....yami......" suara yugi serak dan hampir tak terdengar. Ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin segera kabur dari sosok kegelapannya itu tapi tubuhnya masih tak bisa digerakkan. Yami lalu semakin mendekati yugi.

"halo aibou......" ujar yami sambil menatap kearah yugi.

"ma...mau apa kau kemari yami?" Tanya yugi yang masih gemetar. Ia benar-benar waspada di dekat yami. yami hanya tersenyum dan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke yugi.

"tentu saja aku ingin......menjengukmu aibou" bisik yami di telinga yugi. yugi hanya memejamkan mata saat merasakan bisikan yami di telinganya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Yami lalu mulai menyentuh pipi yugi dengan lembut.

"mengapa yami? mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Mengapa kau......menghancurkan hidupku?" bisik yugi sambil menahan rasa kecewanya pada yami. yami hanya menatap yugi dengan kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka

"aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu......aibou" bisik yami sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher yugi. yugi hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"mengapa menghancurkan hidupku itu kau lakukan demi diriku.......sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu padaku yami? apa salahku sampai kau melakukan ini semua padaku? Hah! Apa salahku yami?" ujar yugi dengan nada meninggi. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pipinya. Yami mulai menghapus air mata yugi.

"sshhhh aibou......jangan berfikiran seperti itu.....sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah membencimu aibou....." ujar yami sambil kembali menatap yugi. yugi mulai emosi.

"lalu mengapa kau menghancurkan hidupku seperti ini!! Apa maksudmu kau melakukan ini semua demi diriku hah!! Apa!! Mengapa kau tadi meninggalkanku sendiri yami....mengapa? Aku tidak mengerti yami......aku tidak mengerti....." ujar yugi.

"aibou....." Yami lalu terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yugi. Ia lalu hanya memeluk tubuh yugi dan lalu ia bersandar di dada yugi. yugi tak bisa bergerak dan berontak. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Yugi hanya bisa menatap langit-langit atap ruangannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"dulu engkau selalu mengajariku untuk berani dalam menjalani hidup ini yami.......kau bahkan selalu membantuku, mendukungku, memberikanku teman, keberanian, harapan hampir segalanya yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat berhutang budi padamu yami. tanpa kau aku tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Semenjak kepergianmu ke alam akhirat aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik. Aku berusaha untuk berani. Aku berusaha untuk berubah menjadi yugi yang baru, yugi yang pintar, yugi yang berani, yugi yang kuat.......bukan yugi yang pemalu, pengecut dan penakut seperti dulu. Hal itu semata-mata agar kau bangga padaku yami. aku persembahkan hidup baruku ini untukmu. Agar kau tahu apa yang telah kau ajarkan selama ini padaku tidak sia-sia. Agar kau bangga karena pernah memiliki seorang partner sepertiku" ujar yugi perlahan-lahan. Air matanya masih terus mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

"Tapi sekarang apa? Kau datang menghancurkan hidupku!! Menghancurkan hadiah yang kupersembahkan untukmu!! Aku sudah menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan tapi mengapa kau hancurkan semuanya?? Mengapa?? Jawab aku yami!!! JAWABLAH MENGAPA!!!" yugi mulai menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi bendungan perasaannya yang mulai berkecamuk. Yami lalu mulai bangkit dan berdiri. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati jendela ruangan sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Yami hanya memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata.

"aku sangat menghargai apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku aibou......dalam hidupku, memiliki seorang partner sepertimu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. Aku tak akan mau menukarkan anugerah itu dengan apapun. Kau sangat berharga untukku aibou. Kau adalah cahaya yang menyinari kegelapan dalam jiwaku. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu aibou......" ujar yami. yugi hanya terdiam. Air matanya terus mengalir. Yugi tak dapat menghapus air matanya. Kedua tangannya masih tak bisa digerakkan. Yugi hanya bisa menatap yami. yami mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu. mulai dari kedatanganku kembali ke dunia ini, lalu aku memasuki kehidupan barumu sampai akhirnya semua jadi seperti ini. Itu semua kulakukan demi dirimu aibou....bahkan......" yami tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"bahkan apa?" tanya yugi. yami kembali memejamkan matanya dan lalu ia berbalik menghadap yugi.

"bahkan aku rela membiarkan kegelapan menguasai diriku itu juga kulakukan demi dirimu aibou....." jawab yami sambil menatap yugi. yugi hanya menganga mendengar perkataan yami. ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran yami.

"aku tidak mengerti yami......ini semua tidak masuk akal!! Maksudku mengapa kau rela kegelapan menguasai dirimu, menghancurkan hidupku, menghancurkan dunia.....apa untungnya bagimu? Dan untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu demi diriku? Apa untungnya pula bagi diriku? Sejak kapan kau....menjadi jahat seperti ini? Hah, Sejak kapan? Dulu kau adalah seorang pharaoh yang baik hati,bijaksana,berani dan luar biasa tapi mengapa sekarang ini kau.....bisa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa yami? yami yang dulu kukenal tidak seperti ini!! Ini.....ini tidak masuk akal bagiku!! Aku tak mengerti semua ini!!" ujar yugi. begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang belum ia dapatkan jawabannya. Yami mulai mendekati yugi.

"kau tidak mengerti aibou....." ujar yami perlahan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"tidak mengerti? TIDAK MENGERTI KATAMU?!! AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENGERTI YAMI!!! BANYAK SEKALI YANG TIDAK KUMENGERTI YAMI!!! BANYAK SEKALI!!! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGATAKAN ALASANMU YANG SEBENARNYA? MENGAPA!!!" sahut yugi mulai berteriak dan emosi.

"aibou.....aku...." yami masih belum dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Yugi mulai kembali muak dengan yami.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGATAKANNYA? MENGAPA!!! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MUAK SEPERTI INI YAMI!!! JIKA MEMANG KAU MASIH MENGANGGAP AKU INI PARTNERMU, CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA HAH!!! KATAKAN!!!!" bentak yugi yang kini benar-benar marah. Ia kembali menangis. Yami lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menatap tajam pada yugi.

"jadi kau ingin tahu hah!! Alasanku melakukan semua ini!!" geram yami yang juga mulai emosi.

"YA KATAKAN PADAKU YAMI!!! MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?? AKU INGIN TAHU APA ALASANMU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!!! APA ALASANMU MENJADI KEJAM SEPERTI INI!!! APA KAU SUDAH TAK PEDULI LAGI PADAKU HAH!!! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU SEPERTI INI? KATAKAN PADAKU YAMI!! AKU SIAP MENERIMA ALASANMU YANG SEBENARNYA WALAUPUN ITU MENYAKITKAN AKAN KUTERIMA!!" bentak yugi dengan berteriak.

Yami lalu mulai mendekati yugi dan mulai menaiki ranjang yugi. ia lalu mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yugi. yami lalu memegang kedua pundak yugi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga yugi disamping. Yugi hanya bisa melotot dan menganga dengan tindakan yami. saat ini yami sedang berada di atasnya di satu ranjang. Tubuhnya semakin panas. Wajah yugi mulai merah. ia mulai gemetar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa kemana-mana mengingat tubuhnya masih belum dapat digerakkan. Kali ini ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"me....mengapa yami.....?" bisik yugi. yami lalu mulai menyentuh pipi yugi sambil berbisik.

"hanya inilah satu-satunya cara...........agar aku........" yami lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yugi. yugi mulai terpaku.

"bisa bersamamu........aibou" dengan itu, yami segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut milik yugi sampai jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

-------ruang kelas-------

Ryou dan joey segera memasuki kelas mereka. Joey mulai merinding saat kaiba mulai menatapnya dari kejahuan dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang cukup fokus dan tajam. Wajah joey mulai memerah saat kaiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke joey.

'brengsek!! Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu!!! Kurang ajar!!! Awas ya, akan kucongkel mata jeleknya nanti!!!' gerutu joey dalam hati sambil duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan kaiba yang tertuju padanya. Joey tidak menyangka mengapa kaiba bisa berakting secara totalitas seperti itu. Biasanya ia selalu bermain dengan laptopnya tapi kali ini ia mulai menghabiskan waktu dikelas hanya untuk memandangi joey dari kejahuan. Hal ini sungguh membuat joey tidak nyaman. Ingin sekali ia melempar wajah kaiba dengan sepatu tapi hal itu tak akan mungkin joey lakukan. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaiba dan tidak menghiraukannya.

Dosen terus menerangkan materinya. Disisi lain ryou tidak bisa kosentrasi dengan materi yang diberikan dosen. Ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai yugi. apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa semenjak ryou dan joey kembali dari ruang kesehatan. Bangku atem sudah kosong. Ryou tak akan bisa keluar lagi karena jam breaknya sudah ia gunakan untuk menjenguk yugi tadi. Ryou tahu dengan absentnya atem saat ini pasti akan terjadi sesuatu dengan yugi. ryou hanya bisa berharap dalam hati bahwa sahabat sesama hikarinya itu akan baik-baik saja.

'yugi...........'

-------ruang kesehatan-------

Yami masih mencium bibir yugi dengan penuh nafsu. Yugi masih tidak bisa berontak mengingat tubuhnya yang terluka dan tak dapat digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman atem. Yami terus mencium yugi dan memeluk yugi erat sekali. Yami memejamkan matanya dan terus mencium yugi menikmati lembutnya bibir hikarinya itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan kepuasan dari hikarinya seperti ini sebelumnya. Seluruh perasaan yami ia curahkan dengan ciuman ini. Yugi hanya bisa diam mematung membiarkan yami melakukan hal sesukanya terhadap dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa yami melakukan hal ini padanya.

'apakah ini yang diinginkan oleh hatimu yami?' pikir yugi dalam hati. Yugi hanya dapat meneteskan air matanya. Yami masih mencium dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Hangatnya tubuh yami kini merasuk kedalam tubuh yugi. yami lalu menghentikan ciumannya dan lalu ia mencium leher yugi dan bersandar di dada yugi.

"aku ingin selalu bersamamu aibou......" bisik yami sambil bersandar di tubuh yugi.

"yami....." gumam yugi. ia ingat saat yami pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi yugi selamanya. Saat itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup yugi. ia ingin selalu bersama dengan yami selamanya. Ia sangat sayang pada yami. ia tak ingin kehilangan yami. tapi janji itu hanyalah sebuah janji kosong semata karena yami harus kembali ketempatnya yang sebenarnya. Janji untuk selalu bersama itu adalah hal yang terindah sekaligus hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup yugi karena janji itu adalah permulaan kebersamaan mereka dan juga akhir dari kebersamaan mereka.

"aku sangat amat merindukanmu aibou......aku sangat rindu padamu.....sungguh menyakitkan jika kau tak berada disisiku aibou.....hal itu sangat menyakitkan.....aku ingin selalu bersamamu aibou.....selamanya........" ujar yami secara perlahan-lahan. Ia lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher yugi dan mencium leher yugi.

Yugi hanya memejamkan matanya saat yami kembali mencium leher dan bahunya. Walaupun mind link mereka sudah tidak berfungsi lagi tapi yugi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan yami saat ini.

'perasaan ini.....perasaan sakit, sedih, kesepian, kecewa, marah, kehampaan......tidak sempurna......yami apakah semua ini yang kau rasakan.....mengapa terasa begitu sakit sekali.....mengapa bisa sangat sakit......' air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata violet milik yugi. ia tak menyangka sisi kegelapannya bisa merasakan perasaan sesakit ini.

"inilah perasaan yang selama ini kurasakan saat kau tidak berada disisiku aibou. perasaan ini lebih menyiksa daripada aku harus terkurung dalam kegelapan selama 3000 tahun aibou. Aku tak sanggup menahannya aibou.......perasaan ini sangat sakit sekali.......sakit sekali aibou......" bisikan yami membuat perasaan yugi menjadi terguncang. Yugi seakan ikut merasakan perasaan sakit yang dirasakan oleh yami. semakin lama perasaan ini semakin menyakitkan. Yugi mulai gemetar. Ia semakin tidak tahan lagi.

"hen.....hentikan yami....hentikan......" bisik yugi. yugi semakin merasakan sakit dihatinya. Air matanya terus keluar deras dari matanya. Yugi tak dapat membendungnya lagi.

"perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan aibou.....aku akan mencari segala cara agar aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan sakit ini aibou......apapun akan kulakukan agar perasaan ini menghilang aibou....." bisik yami. yugi mulai semakin terguncang karena perasaan sakit itu semakin bertambah. Yami lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau tahu aibou.....perasaan sakit ini akan perlahan menghilang jika aku berada didekatmu aibou.....perasaan mengerikan ini akan musnah jika aku bisa selalu bersamamu aibou......akan kulakukan segala cara agar aku bisa bersama denganmu aibou.......walaupun itu menggunakan cara yang terendah sekalipun yakni seperti.........menjadi budak kegelapan......." ujar yami. ia mengatakan hal itu pada yugi dengan penuh perasaan sakit. Yugi bisa merasakan perasaan sakit itu.

"Hentikan.....kumohon hentikan...a...aku...aku tidak sanggup lagi....kumohon hentikan yami....HENTIKAN!!!!" yugi berteriak kesakitan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang sangat mengerikan. Rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mati. Perasaan itulah yang dirasakan oleh yami. yugi mulai terengah-engah dalam bernafas. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya. Wajah yugi mulai pucat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin merasakan perasaan sakit itu lagi. Yami hanya terdiam melihat hikarinya itu. Ia mulai menyentuh wajah yugi.

"sa....sakit sekali yami.....sakit sekali.....kumohon jangan berikan perasaan itu lagi......kumohon....."bisik yugi yang terus memohon pada sisi kegelapannya itu. Air mata teruslah mengalir di kedua pipi yugi. yami lalu mulai menghapus air mata yugi dan tersenyum.

"tidak akan aibou......tidak akan" dengan itu yami segera menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada bibir lembut milik yugi. yugi sekali lagi hanya dapat pasrah dengan semua itu. Ia mengerti perasaan sakit yang dirasakan yami akan berkurang jika yami melakukan ini padanya.

Yami semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memasukkan lidahnya kemulut yugi. yugi hanya bisa membiarkan dominasi di pegang oleh yami. walaupun ia masih risih diperlakukan seperti ini oleh yami tapi ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini. Kali ini ia membiarkan sisi kegelapannya berbuat sesukanya dan merasakan sebuah kepuasan darinya. Ia kasihan pada yami karena ia sudah menanggung perasaan yang menyakitkan itu. jauh dari dalam lubuk hati yugi, ia hanya ingin sisi kegelapannya itu bahagia. 'jika memang menciumku seperti ini membuatmu bahagia yami? maka lakukan saja.......agar perasaan sakitmu itu terobati...' gumam yugi dalam hati. Ia akhirnya ikut melebur dalam sentuhan lembut bibir kegelapannya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Wajah yugi mulai memerah. Ia semakin kesulitan bernafas. Yami yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan ciumannya. Setelah yugi berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah ia lalu bertanya pada sisi kegelapannya itu.

"inikah sebabnya mengapa kau sangat membutuhkan diriku yami?" tanya yugi lemah sambil menatap kearah sisi kegelapannya yang mulai turun dari ranjang yugi. yami lalu kembali menatap yugi.

"itu benar aibou.......hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkan luka didalam hatiku ini. aku sangat membutuhkanmu......" ujar yami. yugi lalu terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Wajahnya mulai merah. ia kembali gugup dan malu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kegelapannya bisa merasakan perasaan sesakit itu jika tanpa dirinya. Kini wajar jika yami bakal melakukan segala cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Bahkan menjadi budak kegelapanpun akan ia lakukan agar perasaan mengerikan itu segera menghilang.

"tapi mengapa kau bisa merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan itu jika tanpa diriku yami? mengapa perasaan tadi benar-benar menyakitkan?" tanya yugi pada yami. yami hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari yugi. ia benar-benar tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari yugi. lalu yami mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"uuhh.....baiklah aibou, aku akan mengatakan padamu mengapa aku melakukan semua ini sampai akhirnya reputasimu menjadi tercemar gara-gara perbuatanku. Kau tahu kan aibou semua yang kulakukan ini pasti ada alasannya. Aku melakukan ini semua semata-mata hanya ingin mengujimu aibou......" ujar yami sambil menatap tajam pada yugi. yugi langsung menatap kearah yami.

"mengujiku?" yugi benar-benar bingung. Yami mulai mengangguk.

"ya. Semua ini adalah ujian untukmu. Mulai dari perlakuanku padamu sampai akhirnya kubuat tercemar reputasimu yang akhirnya mengakibatkan kau diperlakukan tidak semenah-menah oleh semuanya. Itu semua adalah ujian untukmu yugi. ujian untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar yami. yugi langsung terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan yami.

"ujian untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya?" ujar yugi. yami mengangguk.

"ya, semua sengaja aku lakukan demi dirimu yugi. aku ingin membantumu agar kau bisa melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar yami. yugi seketika itu langsung menganga.

'semua perlakuan yang kudapatkan ini, kekerasan dan penyiksaan ini juga....ahh benar juga!!' pikir yugi mulai mengerti.

"ini adalah ujian tahapan strength kan? Ujian untuk melatih kekuatan fisik dan mentalku untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya? Itukah sebabnya kau sengaja berbuat seperti ini yami?" tanya yugi.

"itu benar aibou aku berniat ingin mengetestmu apa kau bisa melalui tahapan ini atau tidak? Jika kau memang pantas menjadi orang yang suatu saat nanti akan melawanku. Kau harus bisa melewati tahapan ini aibou" ujar yami. yugi terdiam sejenak.

"jadi kau tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan hidupku?" tanya yugi.

"tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga" ujar yami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"apa maksudmu?" yugi semakin tidak mengerti. 'jika yami sengaja melakukan hal ini hanya untuk mengujiku itu berarti ia tidak berniat menghancurkan hidupku kan?' pikir yugi. lalu yami mulai menjawab.

"bukan berarti aku tidak akan menghancurkan hidupmu aibou. Jika kau tak berhasil mengalahkanku nanti maka sama saja aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu dan dunia ini" ujar yami.

"ahh benar juga....." ujar yugi. ia sempat lupa dengan tujuan yami membantunya melewati tahapan cahaya. Hal itu semata-mata untuk persiapan peperangan mereka berdua. Lalu yami pun segera berbalik menghadap pintu dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan yugi.

"aku harap kau berhasil melewati tahap ini aibou" ujar yami sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju pintu.

Yugi lalu berfikir walaupun yami kini dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan ingin menghancurkan dunia, ia masih sempat membantu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan yugi guna untuk melawan yami sendiri. Yami juga bilang bahwa ia rela menjadi jahat dan menjadi budak kegelapan seperti ini hanya untuk bersamanya karena jika ia berpisah dari yugi, ia akan merasakan perasaan yang sangat sakit seperti tadi. 'ya tuhan perasaan tadi benar-benar mengerikan......jika aku menjadi yami aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama agar rasa sakit yang kurasakan menghilang. Ternyata selama ini aku salah......yami sudah cukup tersiksa dan menderita karena perasaan itu. Ia bahkan rela menjadi budak kegelapan agar ia bisa bertemu denganku dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya itu. Aku benar-benar egois......tidak mengerti akan perasaan yami yang sesungguhnya terhadapku' pikir yugi dalam hati sambil merasa bersalah. Ia lalu segera menatap yami.

"maafkan aku yami....." ujar yugi. yami seketika itu langsung berhenti tanpa berbalik pada yugi.

"apa maksudmu meminta maaf seperti itu padaku aibou?" tanya yami bingung.

"karena aku kau harus mengalami semua ini. Karena aku kau harus merasakan perasaan yang teramat sakit seperti itu. Karena aku kau harus menjadi seperti ini. Karena aku pula kau sudah cukup menderita. Ini semua salahku yami....maafkan aku.....aku memang egois tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku memang pantas menerima semua ini" ujar yugi sambil menunduk sedih. Yami hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu yugi.....justru akulah yang egois.....aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri karena telah melakukan ini semua padamu....." ujar yami.

"tapi wajar saja kau berbuat seperti ini yami!! kau sudah merasakan perasaan yang sangat sakit seperti itu. Wajar saja kau mencari cara untuk mengobati rasa sakit itu yami!! 'segala cara' untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu....." ujar yugi sedih. Yami lalu berbalik kearah yugi dan mendekati yugi.

"tapi tetap saja cara yang kuambil ini salah aibou!! aku tak mempedulikan akibatnya!! Aku hanya mementingkan kepentinganku sendiri!! Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu!! Ini semua gara-gara aku aibou......aku tidak pantas menjadi mou hitori no bokumu!! Aku tak pantas menjadi partnermu!!! Aku terlalu rendah!! Terlalu kotor....." bentak yami mulai marah.

"jangan katakan hal seperti itu yami......kau bukan makhluk rendahan!! Akulah yang rendahan!! Kau sudah cukup banyak berkorban demi diriku yami!! justru akulah yang tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang partner sepertimu!!! Akulah yang terlalu rendah!! Mengapa kau mau berkorban demi makhluk rendahan sepertiku yami? mengapa? Pengorbananmu sudah cukup banyak yami!! pengorbanan itu tak pantas kau tujukan untukku!! Mengapa kau bisa melakukan itu semua demi diriku mengapa?" ujar yugi. air matanya mulai kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Yami hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia tidak ingin menatap yugi.

"jawablah aku yami, mengapa? mengapa kau rela berkorban seperti ini demi diriku? Mengapa kau sampai merasakan sakit seperti itu jika aku tidak berada disisimu? Mengapa kau bisa membutuhkanku sampai seperti ini? Mengapa yami? mengapa kau sampai rela menjadi budak kegelapan seperti ini hanya karena ingin bersamaku.....mengapa?" yugi benar-benar ingin tahu mengapa yami menjadi seperti ini karenanya. Ia ingin tahu mengapa yami sampai membutuhkan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Dan yang terpenting mengapa yami bisa merasakan perasaan yang teramat sakit itu jika yugi tak ada disampingnya? Yami lalu mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati yugi.

"aku rela melakukan segala cara agar aku bisa bersamamu aibou, hanya dirimu yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku, hanya kau lah satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku, segala yang diinginkan oleh hatiku hanyalah kau aibou, aku akan merasakan perasaan yang teramat sakit sekali jika dirimu tak berada disisiku..........itu karena aku..........." yami kembali mendekati yugi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah yugi perlahan-lahan. Yugi mulai menahan nafasnya saat yami semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yugi.

"yami....." bisik yugi. wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

"itu karena aku sangat...........mencintaimu aibou"

dengan pengakuan itu yami segera menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir yugi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Setelah itu yami segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan yugi sendiri yang masih shock dengan pengakuan dari sisi kegelapannya itu.

"yami..........mencintaiku?"

To be continue........

Yami akhirnya mengakui alasan dibalik segala perbuatan yang ia lakukan terhadap yugi. kini bagaimana dengan yugi setelah mengetahui perasaan yang dimiliki yami terhadapnya? Seperti apa penderitaan yami setelah berpisah dari yugi sampai akhirnya ia menjadi budak kegelapan? lalu apakah yugi bisa melewati tahapan ini? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : woah!! Lagi-lagi chapter yang penuh emosional!! Harap review semuanya!!!

Yami : terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah mereview cerita ini. Sekarang harap kembali di review dan silahkan tanyakan jika ada yang belum jelas. Pasti akan dijawab oleh author kita yang satu ini.

Yugi : umm jadi yami waktu itu merasakan perasaan yang menyakitkan itu ya saat kami berpisah? Dan lalu cara menghilangkan perasaan itu adalah harus bersama denganku dan akhirnya satu-satunya cara agar yami bisa bersamaku adalah menjadi budak kegelapan dan menjadi jahat seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Mengapa yami bisa setuju melakukan perjanjian untuk menjadi budak kegelapan? Yami kan tidak seceroboh itu dalam mengambil keputusan?

Author : nah perjanjian kegelapan itu masih menjadi misteri. Di chapter kedepan pasti bakal terungkap bagaimana masa lalu yami sampai akhirnya ia menjadi menderita seperti itu dan lalu melakukan perjanjian dengan kegelapan. Jawabannya ada di chapter kedepan. Jadi tetap stay tune!!!

Yami : umm begitu ya. Oh ya satu hal lagi selain review jangan sampai kau memberikan kami flame.

Author : karena jika flame yang kami dapatkan akan langsung kulemparkan pada anzu

Anzu : T__T kejam.....

Yami + yugi : please review!!!

Author : sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! ^___^


	14. Chapter 13 : The Resolution

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau punyaku maka anime YuGiOH!!! Tidak akan bercerita mengenai duel monster terus!!

-------chapter 13-------

The resolution

"yami..........mencintaiku?"

Yugi seakan akan tak percaya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sisi kegelapannya menyimpan perasaan seperti itu padanya. Yugi lalu perlahan lahan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir yang berkali-kali menerima ciuman dari sisi kegelapannya itu.

'cinta.....' satu kata itu memiliki ribuan arti. Saat kata itu terucap dari bibir sang pharaoh hal itu membuat hati yugi menjadi berkecamuk.

'aku tidak mengerti.........saat kami masih bersama dulu aku tak mengira bahwa yami yang selalu kuat,percaya diri,tangguh dan bijaksana sepertinya akan menyimpan perasaan seperti itu padaku. Dulu ia lah tujuanku. Aku ingin bisa seperti dirinya. Bagiku ia adalah orang yang sangat sempurna. Ia adalah orang yang aku idam-idamkan. Tapi aku mengangguminya bukan karena aku mencintainya tapi aku mengaguminya karena ia lah figure yang aku cita-citakan. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat seperti dia suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin bisa menjadi tangguh seperti dia. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku juga cinta padanya tapi.........rasa cinta yang kurasakan berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan. Rasa cinta yang kurasakan padanya tak lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta pada saudara. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Seorang kakak yang bisa dijadikan panutan. Seorang kakak yang bisa dijadikan idola. Bahkan ia sudah seperti figur seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi anaknya. Tapi........mengapa ia bisa 'mencintaiku' seperti itu? Mengapa ia 'mencintaiku' seperti cinta sepasang kekasih? Dan mengapa aku tak menyadari perasaan yami dari dulu? Apakah aku tidak sedekat dengan yami seperti yang aku kira? Apakah selama ini hati yami jauh dari hatiku? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Apakah yami sengaja menyembunyikan perasaannya dariku? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' pikiran yugi terus berkecamuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka situasi seperti ini akan terjadi.

'aku harus bagaimana........?'

-------ruang kelas-------

Jam materi pun telai usai. Kini saatnya seluruh mahasiswa universitas domino untuk pulang. Joey dan yang lainnya segera bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan untuk membawa yugi pulang.

"yugi!!" ujar joey dengan semangat sambil menghampiri ranjang yugi. yugi lalu tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu.

"hei kalian, bagaimana materinya tadi?" tanya yugi.

"uhh....membosankan seperti biasa. Lagi-lagi kelas kita diberikan tugas oleh dosen. Benar-benar menyebalkan!!!" keluh joey.

"ugh....joey bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak mengeluh?" ujar tea sewot.

"huh!! Jika joey tidak mengeluh satu hari saja, maka dunia ini bakal kiamat" ejek tristan.

"hei!! Aku tak separah itu tristan!!!" gerutu joey.

"bagaimana keadaanmu yugi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ryou pada yugi. yugi pun mengangguk.

"aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku perlahan-lahan" ujar yugi.

"itu bagus, aku yakin jika kau mengambil beberapa hari untuk istirahat kau pasti akan cepat sembuh yugi" ujar ryou sambil tersenyum pada yugi. yugi pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"oh ya kawan-kawan bisakah nanti malam kalian semua berkumpul di game shopku? Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian" ujar yugi serius.

"apa ini berhubungan dengan 'atem' yuge?" tanya joey serius. Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya dan diam sejenak. Mendengar nama sisi kegelapannya itu membuat hati yugi menjadi berkecamuk.

"iya...." jawab yugi singkat. Dari raut wajah yugi sudah terlihat pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan atem.

"baiklah kalau begitu yuge, kami semua akan berkumpul malam ini digame shopmu" ujar joey setuju. Semuanya juga mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah ayo sekarang kita semua pulang" ujar tea.

"ayo kami akan membantumu untuk membawamu pulang yuge" ujar joey semangat. Yugi pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"terima kasih kawan-kawan" ujar yugi senang.

Lalu joey dan yang lainnya segera membantu yugi untuk berjalan menuju game shop. Tapi mereka semua tak mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata merah terus mengawasi mereka dari balik kegelapan.

-------game shop-------

Malam itu semua segera berkumpul di game shop yugi. walau luka yugi masih belum sembuh tapi yugi sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan. Sugoroku sempat marah saat mengetahui cucu kesayangannya diperlakukan semenah-menah seperti itu tapi yugi berhasil menenangkan kakeknya itu. Yugi pun menceritakan semuanya pada joey dan yang lainnya soal pertemuannya dengan atem diruang kesehatan dan tujuan atem melakukan semua ini.

"jadi dia sengaja mencemarkan reputasimu untuk mengujimu apa kau bisa melewati tahapan strength atau tidak, begitu?" tanya malik.

"ya, ia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Ia sengaja membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswa membenciku dan ingin menganiaya diriku agar aku bisa kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini karena hal itu diperlukan untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar yugi menjelaskan.

"tunggu.....Tunggu!! Yang tak kumengerti adalah, sejak kapan atem bisa berada diruang kesehatan untuk berbicara padamu yugi?" ujar joey terkejut.

"sepertinya saat setelah kita kembali dari ruang kesehatan joey. Saat kita masuk ke dalam kelas aku melihat bangku atem kosong. Sepertinya waktu itu dia menjenguk yugi" ujar ryou.

"APA!!! JADI SAAT ITU ATEM MENJENGUKMU YUGE!!! HAL ITU KAN SANGAT BERBAHAYA!!! APALAGI YUGI MASIH SAKIT, MENGAPA AKU TAK MENYADARI HAL ITU!!!! LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU RYOU!!!" gerutu joey sambil meremas-remas rambut dengan tangannya tanda frustasi.

"percuma jika aku mengatakan hal itu padamu joey, kita tak akan boleh keluar lagi. Jam break kita sudah kita habiskan untuk menjenguk yugi. peraturan kampus tidak boleh kita langgar" ujar ryou.

"ugh!!! Peraturan sialan!!! Lama-lama peraturan kampus ini bisa menguntungkan atem" gerutu joey kesal.

"lalu apa yang dilakukan atem padamu yugi? apa dia masih terobsesi padamu dan mencoba mendekatimu lagi?" tanya tea. Yugi langsung gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"uhh....i...itu...uhh...ya dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku seperti pada waktu sebelumnya" ujar yugi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Brengsek!!! Lagi-lagi dia mengambil kesempatan seperti itu!! Benar-benar keterlaluan!!!" geram joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"tunggu joey, yami tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan" ujar yugi. joey langsung mengernyutkan dahi mendengar perkataan yugi.

"apa maksudmu yuge?" tanya joey bingung.

"waktu itu ia mengatakan alasannya. Alasannya dibalik semua ini. Alasannya memperlakukan diriku seperti itu" ujar yugi serius. Semuanya langsung fokus menatap yugi.

"apa alasannya memperlakukanmu seperti itu yugi?" tanya tea sambil menatap yugi. yugi diam dan memejamkan mata sejenak mencoba mengingat semua pembicaraannya dengan sisi kegelapannya tadi. Lalu yugi memulai menjelaskan.

"dia tak menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ia kalah dari ceremonial duel dan pergi ke alam baka. Tapi tadi ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia merasakan perasaan yang teramat sakit saat aku sudah tak berada disisinya lagi" ujar yugi. semuanya langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat mendengarkan penjelasan yugi.

"perasaan sakit?" ujar tristan bingung. Yugi hanya mengangguk.

"itu benar. Perasaan itu sangat menyiksa sekali. Perasaan menyakitkan itu lebih mengerikan daripada mati" ujar yugi. semua langsung terkejut.

"pe....perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mati? Tu....tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika perasaan yang dirasakan oleh atem bisa semenyakitkan itu yugi?" tanya ryou. Yugi pun menunduk kepalanya ke samping.

"aku ikut merasakannya tadi" ujar yugi. semua langsung terkejut.

"bagaimana bisa kau merasakan perasaan atem? Kalian kan sudah tidak memiliki mind link?" ujar tea tak percaya.

"aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa ikut merasakan perasaan mengerikan itu tapi tiap kali yami mengatakan isi perasaannya padaku, aku merasakan perasaan tertekan di balik kata-katanya itu. Seakan-akan semua perasaan itu merasuk kedalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia mengirimkan perasaan itu padaku tapi yang jelas aku sudah merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah, kesepian, kehampaan dan tidak sempurna semuanya melebur menjadi satu. Perasaan itu benar-benar mengerikan dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini yami menderita dan tersiksa karena menanggung semua perasaan itu. Aku benar-benar egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya" ujar yugi merasa bersalah.

"oke aku mengerti, jadi yami tersiksa setelah berpisah darimu dan merasakan perasaan itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu dan yang kubingungkan adalah mengapa ia bisa kembali ke dunia dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya joey. Yugi lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu adalah aku harus bersamanya. Ia bilang ia sangat membutuhkanku. Hanya diriku yang bisa mengobati luka dihatinya" ujar yugi. semuanya terdiam karena tak menyangka yami membutuhkan yugi sampai seperti itu. Yugi lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"dia bilang bahwa ia akan melakukan segala cara agar ia bisa bersamaku lagi. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar perasaan mengerikan itu hilang. Ia akan melakukan segala cara walau memakai cara yang buruk dan terendah sekalipun" ujar yugi. semuanya masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan yugi selanjutnya. Semua hal ini mulai berhubungan dan masuk akal bagi mereka.

"dan sayangnya sepertinya satu-satunya cara agar yami bisa bersama denganku adalah.......dengan menjadi budak kegelapan" ujar yugi. semuanya mulai terkejut. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa yami akan mengambil jalan itu.

"tapi mengapa atem bisa memilih jalan seperti itu? Apa ia tak memikirkan akibatnya? Sebegitu parahnya kah perasaan sakit itu?" ujar joey seakan tak percaya.

"percayalah padaku joey, kau lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakannya" ujar yugi singkat. Semuanya mulai bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah yugi. mereka mulai percaya sepertinya perasaan itu benar-benar amat menyakitkan.

"lalu mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu jika kau tak ada disisinya yugi?" tanya tea sambil menatap yugi. yugi lalu menunduk dan terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu ia menjawab.

"ia merasakan perasaan itu karena ia.......mencintaiku"

--------------

Malam itu disaat yang sama di sebuah apartemen. Yami hanya duduk diam sambil menatap bulan purnama yang menyinarinya. Tatapannya seakan kosong. Wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya diam menatap bulan di angkasa. Aura kegelapan seakan menyelimutinya.

"lagi-lagi kau membantu hikarimu itu agar lulus melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya ya, pharaoh?" suara iblis kegelapan itu mendengung di kepala yami. yami hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"ya.....aku membantunya sesuai rencana kita" ujar yami dengan dingin. makhluk kegelapan tak berwujud itu hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Baguslah kalau begitu karena semakin cepat partnermu menjadi pejuang cahaya maka semakin cepat dunia ini akan kita kuasai sepenuhnya dengan kegelapan. HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Tetap jalankan rencana kita pharaoh, karena sebentar lagi kekuatan kegelapan juga akan memenuhi jiwamu secara utuh dan sampai saat itu tiba, kemenangan akan berada ditangan kita" ujar makhluk kegelapan itu sambil perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"aku mengerti.....tuan" jawab yami singkat sambil kembali menatap bulan tanpa ekspresi.

-------game shop-------

Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan yugi yang mengatakan bahwa yami ternyata mencintai aibounya itu. Memang sudah terlihat dari perlakuan dan gerak-gerik yang yami lakukan pada yugi. sudah terlihat bahwa yami sangat mencintai yugi. seharusnya berita ini tidak menjadi sebuah kejutan bagi joey dan yang lainnya mengingat mereka semua pernah menduga akan hal yang sama tapi tetap saja hal itu mengejutkan bagi mereka karena hal ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"ja....jadi dia benar-benar 'mencintaimu' yuge?" ujar joey. Yugi hanya memerah dan mengangguk.

"sepertinya pharaoh menjadi budak kegelapan karena terpaksa" ujar malik.

"kita memang tidak tahu masa lalu yami seperti apa tapi aku yakin yami tetap yami yang dulu!! Ia tak berubah, memang ia masih dikuasai kegelapan tapi aku yakin jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia tetap sama!! Aku ingin menolongnya, aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin tersiksa seperti ini. Aku ingin dia bahagia!! Kasihan dia harus menanggung resiko sendiri seperti ini. Aku sudah bertekad tak akan menyerah dan aku akan berjuang untuk menolongnya dan menyelamatkan dunia ini" ujar yugi dengan tekad yang kuat.

"kami tahu itu yuge, tapi kau juga jangan lupa satu hal. Kau tidak sendirian yuge, Kami semua disini siap membantu dan mendukungmu kapan saja!!!" ujar joey semangat.

"yang dikatakan joey itu benar yuge, kami disini siap membantumu untuk menolong atem dan menyelamatkan dunia ini!!!" ujar tristan.

"ya itu benar yugi!! kami semua siap membantu" ujar tea sambil tersenyum. Yugi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ya, aku tahu itu kawan-kawan" ujar yugi semangat.

"baiklah jadi saat ini, yugi telah memasuki tahapan strength. Itu artinya kita harus bisa membuat yugi meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dan mentalnya" ujar malik.

"hmm tapi bagaimana caranya? Yugi tidak bisa bertarung kan?" ujar joey.

"dan aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan tekanan emosionalku" ujar yugi.

"hmm.....sepertinya kita harus lakukan selangkah demi selangkah. Lebih baik dimulai dari latihan fisik dulu. Kau harus belajar membela dirimu yugi. kau harus mempelajari teknik teknik dan taktik dalam bertarung. Hal itu berguna saat kau bertarung dengan yami nanti. Aku yakin yami adalah petarung yang hebat apalagi saat kegelapan menguasainya" ujar malik.

"biar aku yang mengajarimu yuge!! Aku kan the king of fighter!!" ujar joey bangga. Semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan joey.

"the king of…….figther? nggak salah loe?" ujar tea.

"teknik bela diri aja kau tak ada yang tahu joey!! Gitu the king of fighter? Jotos orang aja nggak pake teknik" ejek Tristan.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Tristan" geram joey.

"kita harus benar-benar melatih yugi teman-teman. Ingat kelak yugi akan bertarung dengan yami. kalau kita tidak sungguh-sungguh melatih yugi, nasib dunia ini dalam bahaya" ujar malik.

"untuk fisik sebaiknya kau harus ikut pusat kebugaran,fitness dan sebagainya guna membangun otot tubuhmu yugi" ujar ryou. Semua langsung sweatdrop. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ryou yang lembut seperti itu ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang seperti itu.

"pu....pusat kebugaran? Aku sih setuju saja tapi biaya untuk berlatih dipusat kebugaran sangat mahal sekali. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya. Hadiah uang yang aku dapat dari turnamen duel monster tahun lalu sudah ku buat untuk membayar kuliah. Kalian tahu sendiri kan biaya kuliah kita mahal sekali. Sekarang pun tidak ada turnamen yang diadakan di domino. Aku tak bisa mendapatkan uang" keluh yugi.

"dan sebaiknya kita harus segera menemukan latihan khusus yang bisa membuat yugi menguasai berbagai teknik bela diri dan membangun otot tubuhnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan sesingkat mungkin" ujar malik.

"tapi mustahil kita bisa menemukan latihan macam itu. Ilmu bela diri macam karate atau pencak silat dibutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa benar-benar membuat orang menjadi mahir dalam bertarung dan saat ini kita harus bisa membuat yugi menguasai semua itu dengan singkat? Tidak mungkin" ujar joey.

"mungkin saja dengan bantuan alat teknologi!! Alat teknologi sekarang kan canggih!!" usul tea.

"tapi bagaimana kita bisa menemukan alat yang bisa membuat yugi menjadi kuat dengan cepat tea? Kita bahkan tidak tahu alat apa yang akan kita cari" ujar tristan. Tea hanya tersenyum.

"aku tahu dimana kita bisa menemukan alat seperti itu" ujar tea sambil tersenyum seperti iblis. Semua hanya ketakutan melihat senyum tea.

"me....memangnya dimana tempatnya tea?" tanya yugi penasaran.

"besok, hari minggu akan kubawa kalian kesana" ujar tea.

-------kaiba coorporation-------

"jadi kalian semua memohon padaku untuk membuatkan alat yang bisa membuat yugi menjadi kuat dengan cepat untuk melawan atem nanti, omong kosong apalagi ini!!!" gertak kaiba marah.

"dengar kaiba!! Kami tidak main-main!! Ini benar-benar kenyataan!! Sekarang kau tahu sendiri kan atem benar-benar sudah kembali. Tidak lama lagi ia akan menghancurkan dunia ini!!! Ia sudah dikuasai kegelapan!! Hanya yugi satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan atem kaiba. Nasib dunia berada di tangan yugi!!!" ujar tea.

"aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan semua omong kosong ini. Dikuasai kegelapanlah!! Menghancurkan dunialah!! Hentikan semua ketakhayulan ini!!!" ujar kaiba emosi. Joey lalu juga mulai emosi.

"kau sudah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendirikan money bag!! Atem sudah kembali. Ia sudah berbeda dari yang dulu!! Kehadirannya sangat membahayakan!!! Apa kau mau nasib dunia ini berakhir hanya karena keegoisanmu dan harga diri bodohmu itu hah!! Manusia macam apa kau ini jamur!!!" gertak joey.

"huh!! Aku tak peduli dan tidak mau tahu dengan hal ini!! Persetan dengan nasib dunia!!!" ujar kaiba dingin sambil menatap tajam joey.

"ayolah kaiba, nasib dunia ini berada ditangan yugi!!! jangan hanya mengutamakan kepentinganmu saja!!! bukan hanya kau satu-satunya yang menghuni dunia ini, seluruh umat manusia lainnya juga menghuni bumi ini termasuk kami. Jadi sebaiknya kau jangan egois seperti itu. Kami melakukan ini juga demi keselamatan semua orang. Ini juga demi keselamatanmu juga kaiba!! Mengertilah hal itu!!!" geram tea.

"apa kau tidak kasihan pada yugi kaiba? ia sudah berusaha dengan keras agar ia bisa menjadi pejuang cahaya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menerima cobaan yang berat. Saat ini saja ia masih sakit karena kemarin ia dihajar oleh preman dikampus. Apa kau tega tidak menolong yugi yang sudah susah payah untuk bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini? Ia sudah menanggung beban yang sangat berat kaiba. Kami berharap kau masih memiliki hati untuk menolongnya. Kami semua disini memohon padamu agar kau mau menolong kami dan yugi kaiba. Setidaknya lakukan ini demi kepentinganmu sendiri, karena kami semua melakukan ini juga demi keselamatanmu" pinta ryou.

"aku tetap tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ini semua benar-benar gila!!!" ujar kaiba dingin. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian mokuba masuk kedalam ruangan.

"sebaiknya kau percaya pada mereka kakak" ujar mokuba. Semua langsung menatap pada mokuba.

"apa maksudmu mokuba?" tanya kaiba bingung. Lalu tak berapa lama disamping mokuba terlihat sosok yugi sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan menggunakan penyangga. Kakinya masih belum bisa digunakan untuk berjalan dengan baik. Semua terkejut melihat kedatangan yugi.

"yu....yugi kenapa kau kemari!!! Kakimu kan masih belum sembuh!!!" ujar tea panik sambil menghampiri kearah yugi. yugi hanya tersenyum.

"aku tak apa-apa tea, aku datang kemari karena aku yakin kalian pasti akan kesulitan untuk meyakinkan kaiba" ujar yugi sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke meja kaiba dengan dibantu oleh tea.

"mau apa kau kemari yugi? apa kau juga kemari untuk memohon padaku untuk menciptakan alat konyol yang bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat dalam sekejap hah!!!" ujar kaiba dingin.

"jaga bicaramu kaiba!!" geram joey. Yugi lalu menatap joey dan memberikan tanda padanya untuk tetap tenang.

"maafkan aku karena telah menganggu waktumu kaiba, ya seperti yang kau tahu. Aku kemari memang ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku mengerti semua hal ini memang tak dapat dipercaya. Kehadiran sisi kegelapanku, rencana penghancuran dunia yang ia lakukan, bahkan usahaku untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya semuanya memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi bukankah petualangan yang kita alami dulu juga sulit dipercaya? Bagaimana dengan shadow game? Permainan duel monster yang berkaitan erat dengan sejarah mesir kuno? Bagaimana dengan pharaoh dan para pengikutnya? Kau tahu sendiri itu semua nyata kaiba. Kau tak bisa memungkiri bahwa saingan terberatmu adalah roh dari seorang pharaoh 3000 tahun yang yang bersemayang dalam tubuhku. Kau juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi dari pendeta seth. Bahkan blue eyes white dragon adalah manifestasi dari roh seorang gadis bernama kisara. Kau tak bisa memungkiri semua hal itu kaiba. Saat ini pun juga sama, semua kejadian ini tak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu. Bahkan saat ini yang menjadi musuh kita adalah sahabat kita sendiri" ujar yugi sambil menunduk. Kaiba masih terdiam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keseriusan dalam raut wajah yugi.

"aku mohon kaiba, percayalah padaku. Aku ingin segera menyelamatkan semuanya. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Karena aku tahu semua ini terjadi juga akibat keegoisanku yang tak pernah memahami perasaan sisi kegelapanku yang sebenarnya jadi......" semua langsung terkejut saat yugi mulai berlutut dan memohon dihadapan kaiba.

"kumohon kaiba.......bantulah kami" pinta yugi sambil berlutut. Joey dan yang lainnya merasa iba pada yugi. kawan kecilnya sudah cukup menderita karena menanggung beban seberat ini. Rasanya mereka ingin segera menghajar kaiba jika ia tetap tidak mau menolong yugi. tapi mereka sadar bahwa hanya kaiba satu-satunya yang dapat menolong yugi saat ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian joey juga berlutut dihadapan kaiba.

"kau tahu kaiba, saat ini aku ingin segera menghajarmu karena telah membuat yugi berlutut seperti ini tapi hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang dapat menolong yugi saat ini. Jadi kumohon bantulah yugi kaiba. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan kau mau membantu yugi. kumohon bantulah yugi kaiba....." pinta joey sambil berlutut. Yugi terkejut melihat joey yang ikut berlutut di sebelahnya.

"joey...." gumam yugi. lalu tak berapa lama kemudian tristan,tea dan ryou juga ikut berlutut.

"kumohon tolonglah yugi kaiba" pinta tristan.

"hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami" pinta tea.

"teman-teman....." yugi benar-benar merasa terharu dengan teman-temannya itu. Kaiba hanya menganga melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bahkan mokuba juga ikut berlutut.

"a...apa-apaan kau ini mokuba!!" ujar kaiba terkejut melihat adiknya juga ikut berlutut dihadapannya.

"kumohon bantulah yugi dan yang lainnya kak. Kasihan yugi" pinta mokuba. Kaiba hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya tanda kesal.

"kalian semua benar-benar bodoh......baiklah aku akan membantumu yugi tapi ingat hal ini kulakukan demi mokuba" ujar kaiba dingin. semua langsung terkejut mendengar jawaban kaiba. Yugi dan yang lainnya sangat senang dengan keputusan kaiba.

"terima kasih banyak kaiba!!! Aku berhutang budi padamu!!!" ujar yugi senang.

"ya, kami semua berhutang budi padamu!!" ujar tea senang.

"terima kasih banyak money bag!!! Kau ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira!!! Kau ternyata memiliki sisi yang lumayan keren juga ya!!!" puji joey sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kaiba. Hal itu membuat kaiba gugup seketika.

"di....diam kau mutt!!!" ujar kaiba sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari joey. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"baiklah, kapan kami bisa melihat alat itu dan memulai latihan yugi, kaiba?" tanya tea.

"besok sepulang dari kampus, kalian langsung ikut denganku kemari. Alat itu akan dipersiapkan besok. Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan kinerja alat itu pada yugi" ujar kaiba.

"baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas kebaikanmu kaiba" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum pada kaiba.

"ya....ya terserahlah. Sebaiknya kalian segera angkat kaki dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Aku sangat sibuk disini!!" ujar kaiba. Lalu semua segera bergegas keluar.

"baiklah kaiba, sampai jumpa besok" ujar yugi sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar didampingi oleh ryou dan tea. Sedangkan tristan dan joey mengikuti dari belakang.

"sampai jumpa money ba...." belum sempat joey menyelesaikan perkataannya kaiba sudah memotong.

"tunggu wheller, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanmu tadi. Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja asalkan aku mau membantu yugi kan?" ujar kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis. Joey hanya menelan ludah. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"mulai besok, sehari penuh kau harus menuruti semua kata-kata dan perintahku. Mengerti?" ujar kaiba. Joey langsung shock dan melotot mendengar perkataan kaiba.

"A....APA!!!"

Semuanya hanya dapat bersweatdrop melihat joey. Yugi dan yang lainnya tahu bahwa besok adalah hari dimulainya latihan yugi yang baru dan juga hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk joey.

To be continued.......

Fyuuhhhh.....akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Bagaimana dengan latihan baru yugi? mimpi buruk apa lagi yang akan diberikan kaiba pada joey? Lalu apa yang direncanakan yami sebenarnya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Yugi : terima kasih kepada semua yang mau mereview fic ini. Kami sangat amat berterima kasih sekali.

Yami : jangan lupa direview kembali. Kritik dan saran diterima asalkan jangan flame. Ingat, jangan flame!!!

Author : untuk pertanyaan, terutama untuk yume pertanyaanmu sepertinya sudah dijawab oleh temanku si lisa. Fic ini memang tidak fokus pada duel monster seperti pada animenya tapi aku fokus pada 'romance dan angst' nya. Jadi fic ini berbeda dari animenya. Tapi fic ini mengambil masa setelah anime YGO tamat seperti yang dikatakan lisa sebelumnya. Btw, terima kasih atas pertanyaan dan reviewnya yume!! Untuk lisa juga terima kasih sudah membantuku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari yume ^____^

Yami + yugi : baiklah, jangan lupa review seperti biasa ya!!!

Author : sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!! Bye!! ^__^


	15. Chapter 14 : The Nightmare

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Sekali lagi anime super keren ini adalah ciptaan om kazuki takahashi. Aku hanya memiliki karakter baru yang akan muncul di fic ini dengan nama yang aneh.

-------chapter 14-------

The nightmare

Keesokan harinya yugi harus menjalani kehidupan di kampusnya seperti biasa. Pagi itu ia sudah bisa berjalan walapun terlihat sedikit tertatih-tatih tapi rasa sakit di kaki yugi sudah mulai tak terasa. Ia sudah dapat berjalan tanpa penyangga.

"kau yakin yuge, kakimu akan baik-baik saja bila digunakan untuk berjalan secepat ini?" tanya joey yang khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"kau kan belum istirahat sama sekali yuge! Kemarin minggu saja kau memaksakan diri pergi ke tempat kaiba sekarang ini kau langsung masuk kuliah, apa sungguh tidak apa-apa? Bukankah lebih baik kakimu diistirahatkan beberapa hari lagi?" usul tristan.

"tenanglah semuanya aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Lagipula sepulang dari kampus nanti, kita kan harus pergi ke tempatnya kaiba untuk melihat alat latihanku" ujar yugi mencoba meyakinkan kawan-kawannya.

"tapi tetap saja, kau tak boleh memaksakan dirimu yugi. kau harus sering istirahat mulai sekarang sampai keadaanmu benar-benar sembuh total" sahut tea.

"aku mengerti, aku akan mencoba istirahat disela-sela latihanku nanti" jawab yugi.

"sial!! Ngomong-ngomong soal latihan, aku jadi ingat permintaan kaiba kemarin!! Sial!!! Mengapa harus jadi begini!!! Aku menyesal mengatakan 'aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kaiba mau membantu yugi' brengsek!!!" joey mulai kesal dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"kau harus bersabar joey, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Kau tak mungkin bisa menarik kembali kata-katamu kemarin" ujar tea.

"sial!!! Ia pasti akan mempermalukanku habis-habisan nanti!! Tristan.....bunuh aku sekarang....." pinta joey putus asa. Semua hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"maafkan aku joey, gara-gara aku.......kau jadi harus menuruti perintah kaiba....." yugi menunduk tanda menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu yuge!! Ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula itukan salahku sendiri sampai jadi seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri ya. Lagipula jika memang inilah satu-satunya cara agar si jamur mau membantumu aku rela kok melakukan apa saja. Ini demi dirimu yuge!! Ini adalah bukti setiaku sebagai teman!!" ujar joey sambil mengancungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum pada yugi. yugi tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"terima kasih joey.....teman-teman, tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini" ujar yugi senang. lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tiba didepan gerbang kampus dan lalu mereka melangkah memasuki universitas.

-------kelas yugi-------

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas yugi dan joey masih menerima perlakuan yang kurang menyenangkan dari beberapa mahasiswa. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya karena hal ini merupakan test untuknya apakah ia mampu menjadi pejuang cahaya atau tidak. Disisi lain joey juga tidak keberatan dengan isu yang menimpanya ini karena ia tak ingin yugi menanggung perlakuan seperti ini sendirian. Joey hanya ingin mendukung yugi dan membantu sahabat kecilnya itu sampai akhir. Ia ingin menjadi kuat bersama yugi. jadi jika yugi tertimpah masalah seperti ini maka joey juga harus ikut merasakan hal yang sama dengan yugi.

Sesampainya dikelas yugi dan joey segera bergegas menuju bangku mereka tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari seluruh mahasiswa dalam kelas yang menatap mereka. Yugi dan joey mencoba tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Beberapa saat kemudian hanya tinggal beberapa lagi joey sampai pada bangkunya tiba-tiba ada seseorang berkata.

"mau kemana kau puppy sayang......." suara dingin milik kaiba membuat bulu kuduk joey berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia juga mulai pucat. Sebentar lagi mimpi buruknya akan dimulai. Secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menatap kearah bangku kaiba. Setelah ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke bangku kaiba, disana terlihat kaiba sedang duduk dengan santai. Ia menyangga pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia menatap joey seperti orang penuh nafsu. Hal itu membuat wajah joey memerah. Joey hanya dapat menahan nafas dan menelan ludah.

"se….selamat pagi….ka….kaiba koi…." suara joey terdengar serak dan aneh. Joey benar-benar gugup setengah mati. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi dari joey. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan kearah joey sebagai tanda agar joey menuju bangkunya.

"kemari puppy koi.......aku rindu padamu pagi ini" ujar kaiba sambil tersenyum bagaikan iblis. Joey mulai semakin gugup dan pucat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan kaiba terhadapnya. Ia hanya berharap hari-hari di kampusnya segera cepat berlalu. Joey lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju bangku kaiba. Yugi dan ryou merasa kasihan dengan joey. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan joey. Mereka hanya berharap joey akan baik-baik saja.

Joey lalu tiba dibangku kaiba lalu dengan cepat kaiba segera menarik joey dan akhirnya joey terduduk diatas pangkuan kaiba. Kedua tangan kaiba ia lingkarkan dipinggang joey. Kaiba lalu berbisik di telinga joey.

"ingat wheller, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku selama satu hari penuh dikampus ini.......kau mengerti kan?" bisikan kaiba membuat joey semakin merinding. Joey hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil menahan amarah dan kekesalannya. Kaiba kembali tersenyum sinis.

"bagus jika kau mengerti dan sekarang aku ingin kau........" kaiba lalu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Semua mahasiswa melihat kearah kaiba dan joey. Mereka penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan kaiba pada joey. Lalu saat kaiba mengeluarkan benda itu semua hanya terkejut dan menganga melihatnya. Joey langsung shock dan melotot. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

'jangan-jangan ia akan menyuruhku untuk .......' joey sudah tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hal ini terlalu buruk dan terlalu memalukan untuk menjadi kenyataan. Kaiba lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku ingin kau memakai kostum playboy ini dan...........menari stripping di depan podium kelas ini" sahut kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis. Joey semakin menganga dan pucat. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

'mati aku........'

-------koridor-------

Seorang wanita muda yang terlihat berumur 27 tahun sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kelas yugi. ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk menggantikan dosen lama yang sedang sakit dan menderita shock berat karena melihat mahasiswa didiknya adalah seorang 'gay'. Ia benar-benar penasaran separah apa kelakuan para mahasiswa gay itu dikelas. Ia terkenal sebagai dosen muda yang penuh dengan kedisiplinan dan beretika tinggi. Siapa saja yang berani melanggar peraturan universitas ini maka tidak segan-segan ia memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat pada pelanggar itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia sudah mulai mendekati kelas yugi.

"Jadi ini kelas yang terkenal dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang terlibat hubungan sesama jenis itu. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kelakuan mereka sampai membuat pak dosen yang lama jadi jatuh sakit. Biar kuingat-ingat, mahasiswa yang dikabarkan gay itu adalah murid teladan mutou yugi,murid pindahan baru dari mesir yami atemu, lalu president dari kaiba corporation seto kaiba dan terakhir seorang anak yang berprestasi agak rendah joey wheller......hmmmm aku ingin tahu seperti apa mereka sebenarnya" gumam wanita itu sambil kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas yugi.

-------kelas yugi-------

Di tangan kaiba kini terdapat sebuah tank top pink dengan rok ballet bermotif polkadot lengkap dengan bando telinga kelinci yang melambangkan simbol 'playboy'. Semua benda itu membuat jantung joey seakan mau copot. Kostum itu lebih mengerikan daripada kostum anjing. Joey hanya bisa tergagap-gagap dengan permintaan kaiba.

"ka....kau me...memintaku memakai kos....kostum i..ini dan me...menari strip....stripping di...de...depan podium kelas? Ka...kau berca...canda kan kaiba....?" joey benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati. Ia hanya ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini. kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali berbisik di telinga joey.

"bercanda? Tentu saja aku sangat serius.......puppy koi, aku ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang betapa seksinya puppy kesayanganku ini" bisik kaiba sambil mencium leher joey. Joey benar-benar memerah dan mulai emosi. Hal ini akan menjadi hal yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Joey lalu mulai berbisik pada kaiba.

"kau tahu jamur? Aku benar-benar ingin meremukkan wajahmu saat ini juga........" geram joey kesal. Kaiba hanya tersenyum dingin dan berbisik.

"kau tahu wheller.......pecundang rendahan sepertimu tak akan bisa menang dariku......." dengan itu joey langsung bangkit dan mengambil kostum 'playboy' itu dari tangan kaiba dan segera keluar menuju toilet untuk berganti kostum. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis sebagai tanda kemenangannya. Yugi dan ryou segera bangkit dari bangku mereka dan segera mengikuti joey ke toilet.

-------toilet pria-------

BRAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

Joey kembali meninju dinding dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia benar-benar emosi dan kesal.

"BRENGSEK!!!!! JAMUR SIALAN!!!! BERANINYA IA MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI!!! SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHNYA!!!! SIALAN!!!!" joey hanya bisa meluapkan emosinya sambil meninju dinding toilet. yugi dan ryou yang melihat keadaan kawannya itu juga ikut merasa bersedih. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"maafkan aku joey........le...lebih baik kita batalkan perjanjian ini!! Aku akan mencari cara lain agar bisa menjadi kuat dengan cepat....." belum sempat yugi melanjutkan perkataannya joey sudah langsung memotong.

"sudahlah yuge, hal itu tidak perlu. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus bisa menjadi kuat dan satu-satunya cara yang tepat untuk saat ini adalah dengan latihan khusus milik kaiba. Aku sudah berjanji padamu yuge bahwa aku akan melindungimu dan membantumu sampai akhir. Aku rela mengorbankan apa saja demi dirimu yuge walaupun harga diriku juga kupertaruhkan, aku tak peduli. Akan kulakukan apa saja demi dirimu. Itulah janji setiaku sebagai teman yuge. Jadi kumohon ijinkanlah kali ini aku berjuang demi dirimu yuge. Aku ingin mempersembahkan pengorbanan harga diriku ini untukmu yuge, agar kau percaya pada sumpah setiaku. Lagipula aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu.......aku tak akan bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu jika aku hanya melakukan hal ini saja. Jadi jangan pikirkan hal ini yuge. Hal kecil seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku ingin menanggung penderitaan yang sama sepertimu yuge. Aku tak ingin kau menanggung hal ini sendiri" ujar joey. Yugi benar-benar tersentuh dengan perkataan jujur kawan baiknya itu.

"ta...tapi joey....." lagi-lagi joey kembali memotong perkataan yugi.

"percayalah padaku yuge......." ujar joey sambil tersenyum pada yugi. yugi lalu tersenyum.

"terima kasih joey dan selamat berjuang......" setelah mendengar jawaban yugi joey hanya menganggukkan kepala dan langsung masuk kedalam toilet untuk berganti pakaian. Yugi dan ryou menunggu joey dari luar. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara benda jatuh dan teriakan kekesalan joey dari dalam toilet.

"JAMUR BRENGSEK!!!! BERANINYA IA MENYURUHKU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI INI!!! MANA TANK TOPNYA KETAT LAGI!!! INI JUGA ROK TRANSPARANT GINI!!! KAIBA BRENGSEKK!!!!!! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SETELAH INI!!!!! MONEY BAG RONGSOKAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!! AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

BRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

"OUUCCCHHH!!!!! SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG MENARUH TONGKAT PEL DI DALAM TOILET!!!! UGH!!! KEPALAKU BENJOL LAGI!!!! AKU HARAP ORANG BODOH YANG MENARUH TONGKAT PEL INI TERTIMPA BATU DI KEPALANYA DAN TUBUHNYA DIHEMPAS BULLDOZER!!!! GGGRRRRRRRR" gerutu joey sambil menahan rasa sakitnya. Yugi dan ryou hanya dapat bersweatdrop mendengar teriakan joey dari dalam toilet.

Tak berapa lama kemudian joey segera keluar dari dalam toilet dengan kostum 'playboy'nya. Yugi dan ryou hanya menganga dan melotot menatap joey. Wajah joey benar-benar memerah.

"sudah, kalian berdua jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ayo kita segera kembali kekelas. Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai" ujar joey sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Yugi dan ryou hanya dapat berjalan mengikuti joey dengan keadaan yang masih setengah terkejut.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian semua mahasiswa yang melihat joey berjalan menggunakan kostum playboy itu hanya dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek joey. Joey tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus berjalan menuju kelas.

"hei lihat itu wheller!! Hei wheller!! Kenapa kau memakai kostum seperti itu? Apa kini kau beralih dari seorang 'gay' menjadi seorang 'banci kalengan' hah? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"ejek salah satu mahasiswa yang diiringi suara tawa mahasiswa lainnya.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! TERNYATA KAU CANTIK JUGA YA JOEY JIKA MENJADI WANITA SEPERTI ITU. AKU JUGA BARU TAHU KALAU PAHA DAN BETISMU ITU MULUS SEKALI. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"ejek mahasiswa yang lain. Yugi hanya dapat menatap joey dengan perasaan khawatir. Joey hanya diam saja sambil terus berjalan menuju kelas.

"WAH, SELERA TANK TOP YANG BAGUS WHELLER……"ujar salah satu mahasiswi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"HAHAHA!!! LIHAT, WHELLER MASIH MEMAKAI CELANA BOXER DIBALIK ROK BALET POLKADOTNYA ITU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!"ejek mahasiswi yang lain. Kali ini suara tawa yang mengiringi langkah joey semakin nyaring terdengar. Joey,yugi dan ryou semakin dikerumuni oleh para mahasiswa. Dan mahasiswa itu terus mengejek joey.

Joey terus berjalan memasuki kelas dibalik kerumunan itu. Dosen wanita muda yang akan memasuki kelas yugi terkejut melihat penampilan joey yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Ia hanya dapat menganga dengan pemandangan sepintas yang ia lihat.

"apakah tadi itu joey wheller.....?" gumam wanita itu sambil shock dan mencoba berjalan mendekati kelas.

-------kelas yugi-------

Joey tiba kedalam kelas sambil berjalan menuju podium depan. Semua mahasiswa dalam kelas mulai mentertawakan joey. Yugi dan ryou masih berdiri di dekat podium untuk menemani joey. Joey langsung menatap tajam kearah kaiba yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"ayo menarilah untukku puppy koi......tunjukkan pada semua orang disini betapa.....seksinya dirimu......" ujar kaiba sambil tertawa. Joey hanya dapat menatap kaiba dengan penuh amarah. Ia terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Yugi semakin cemas dengan keadaan joey.

'bertahanlah joey........' pikir yugi. ryou hanya dapat memegang pundak yugi untuk menenangkan yugi.

"kita harus percaya pada joey……yugi" ujar ryou. Yugi hanya mengangguk sambil menatap joey dengan pandangan sedih.

Joey lalu menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar sangat malu dan wajahnya sangat merah. ia bertekad kuat untuk melakukan semua ini demi sahabatnya. 'akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku kuat!!!' pikir joey dalam hati. Lalu perlahan-lahan joey mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dan bergerak secara sensual di depan podium. Semua hanya menganga melihat joey tak terkecuali kaiba. Kaiba langsung menganga dan melotot melihat joey. Joey lalu terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri sambil menatap kaiba dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup setengah. Hal itu membuat kaiba menjadi gugup dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Joey mulai membuka secara perlahan-lahan tali tank top dipundaknya dengan gaya yang cukup erotis. Semuanya semakin menganga melihat joey. Kaiba tak dapat berfikir apa-apa. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan joey.

'cantik sekali.......' pikir kaiba sambil menganga melihat joey. Joey terus membuka pakaiannya satu persatu sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan kakinya. Ryou dan yugi juga hanya dapat mematung di sebelah podium joey. Mereka tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu shock.

"YA TUHAN!!! A...APA-APAAN INI!!!!" suara sang dosen muda membuat terkejut seluruh mahasiswa didalam ruangan. Dosen itu hanya menganga dan shock melihat joey yang berdiri di depan podium dengan pakaian wanita setengah telanjang. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Sang dosen hanya dapat memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Ryou dan yugi langsung mendekati dosen itu.

"uhh...i...ibu ti...tidak apa-apa?" tanya yugi khawatir sambil memegang pundak dosen itu. Joey yang melihat itu langsung turun dari podium dan segera memakai kemejanya dan melepas rok polkadotnya itu karena ia mendoublenya dengan celana boxer. Ia langsung memakai celana jeansnya di dalam kelas. Semua mahasiswi hanya dapat berteriak dan menutup mata mereka dengan warna merah di wajah mereka.

"ternyata benar yang dikatakan pak dosen.....ke...kelas ini benar-benar parah......." ujar dosen muda itu dengan lemah. Yugi dan ryou hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil mencoba membawa dosen muda itu duduk di meja bangku dosen dekat podium.

"uhh...i...ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya ryou cemas. Dosen itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?" tanya dosen itu sambil menunjuk kearah joey. Joey hanya mengeluh.

"aku hanya menuruti keinginan pacarku bu" ujar joey sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kaiba dan tiba-tiba joey dan yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop melihat kaiba yang saat ini dalam keadaan terpaku dan mimisan sambil melihat ke arah joey.

"eh!!! Kaiba kun mimisan!!! Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!!!" ujar mahasiswi panik. Lalu dua orang mahasiswa yang duduk dibelakang kaiba langsung menuntun kaiba berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Tatapan kaiba masih kosong. Wajah kaiba terlihat merah. darah terus mengucur dari hidungnya. Kaiba hanya dapat bergumam.

'seksi sekali.........' setelah itu kaiba segera di bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Wajah joey benar-benar memerah melihat respon dari kaiba. Ia mulai gugup dan malu. Tak terkecuali dengan yugi dan seluruh mahasiswa lain di dalam kelas yang juga hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keadaan kaiba tadi.

"baiklah semuanya segera kembali tenang. Aku dosen baru yang akan menggantikan dosen lama kalian. Aku reiko sinagara. Mulai satu bulan ini, aku yang akan menjadi dosen baru kalian dan menerangkan materi pada kalian semua. Jadi dimohon kerja sama di semua pihak agar proses kuliah ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar" ujar dosen itu memperkenalkan diri di depan podium. yugi, joey dan ryou mulai berjalan menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing tapi disaat yang bersamaan, seseorang berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Semua mahasiswi secara spontan langsung berteriak kegirangan setelah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"KYAAAA!!!! YAMI DATANG!!!!" sorak mahasiswi kegirangan.

"atemu kun semakin lama semakin keren.....kyaaaaa!!!!!" ujar mahasiswi yang lainnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

"pagi yami chan!!!!" ujar mahasiswi fans atem yang lainnya. Yami tak menghiraukan semua itu dan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya. Yugi langsung gugup saat yami mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang apalagi setelah ia tahu perasaan yami yang sebenarnya terhadapnya. Yugi semakin gugup dan bingung jika berhadapan dengan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"ya....yami....." yami mulai berhenti didepan yugi. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan podium. Joey dan ryou sudah kembali duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai was-was apa yang akan dilakukan atem pada yugi. Semua mahasiswa dalam kelas mulai menatap yami dan yugi di depan kelas. Dosen mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat yami mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke yugi. Yugi semakin memerah dan gugup. Ia benar-benar terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Yami lalu mulai menyentuh wajah yugi dengan tangannya dan lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah yugi. Dan lalu dengan cepat yami segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yugi dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Yugi langsung melotot dan shock dengan apa yang dilakukan yami padanya. Semua mahasiswa hanya dapat menganga dan terkejut dengan pemandangan itu. Dosen pun juga melotot dan shock karena pemandangan tepat berada langsung di depannya. Ia hanya dapat menganga saat melihat yami yang mencium yugi dengan penuh nafsu.

Yami lalu segera menghentikan ciumannya pada yugi. yugi hanya menganga dan kini wajahnya semerah tomat. Yami lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga yugi dan berbisik.

"kita harus tetap berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih aibou.......karena hal ini merupakan sebuah test untukmu......" dengan itu yami segera memeluk yugi dan mencium pipi yugi setelah itu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya meninggalkan yugi yang masih dalam keadaan shock dan berdiri mematung didepan kelas dengan wajah super merah.

Semua mahasiswa juga hanya dapat menganga dan melotot. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian sang dosen baru bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di hari pertamanya ini ia tidak mungkin langsung menghukum mahasiswa yang melanggar peraturan. Reiko hanya dapat menganga dengan wajah pucat. Ia tak menyangka di hari pertamanya bekerja, ia sudah disambut dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"uhh...mu...mutou kun, se...sebaiknya kau kembali ke ba...bangkumu sekarang" ujar dosen yang masih setengah shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perkataan dosen langsung membuat yugi tersadar dari shocknya.

"uhh...ba...baik...." ujar yugi yang masih gugup sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju bangkunya. Ia langsung menunduk dan wajahnya benar-benar semakin memerah. Joey dan ryou juga masih menganga dengan semua itu.

"baiklah semua....ki...kita segera mulai materi hari ini" ujar dosen. Yugi lalu mulai mengeluarkan bukunya. Wajahnya masih merah. sesekali ia melihat kearah bangku yami di sudut depan selalu saja terlihat yami terus memperhatikan yugi dari jauh. Hal itu membuat yugi semakin gugup dan tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Hal ini merupakan ujian untuk melatih mentalnya.

Di sisi lain joey dan ryou mengerti apa yang dilakukan yami mungkin adalah bagian dari test. Jadi mereka masih membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama yugi baik-baik saja. Lalu untuk joey, ia sebenarnya juga masih menahan malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan di depan podium. wajahnya juga merah. ia juga tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang diberikan dosen karena tatapan-tatapan menakutkan yang ia terima dari mahasiswa di dalam kelas dan juga tatapan aneh dari dosen barunya itu.

Sedangkan dosen hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengeluh di hari pertama ia berkerja saat ini. 'aku harap aku tidak akan terkena serangan jantung seperti pak dosen hanya karena melihat hal semacam ini. Aku harap aku masih memiliki umur panjang untuk bisa menikmati indahnya dunia yang semakin gila ini........aku bahkan belum menikah.......oh ya tuhan.......kuatkanlah diriku untuk menghadapi kelas mengerikan ini........" keluh dosen sambil mencoba menerangkan materi. Ia yakin hari-harinya akan jauh lebih melelahkan di kelas baru yang ia ajar ini.

To be continued......

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Semua hal tak terduga terjadi dalam hidup yugi dan joey. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi kaiba yang kini mulai menyadari bahwa joey sangat cantik dimatanya? Bagaimana dengan yugi yang harus terus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih yami agar bisa lulus test ini? Apakah yugi akan bisa bertahan dibalik perasaan tertekannya pada sisi kegelapannya itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan latihan barunya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

To yume : makasih udah mau mereview!! Sering-sering review ya. Hehehehehe!!! Kalau ada yang masih dibingungkan tanyakan saja. Pasti aku jawab. ^_____^

To coolkid : maaf, aku masih belum dapat mereview fic anda. Karna aku kalau ngenet lewat handphone dan hpku error jika dibuat mereview fic yang berkarakter lebih dari 5000 kata. Jadi aku review lewat sini saja. Fic anda keren!! Walaupun saya bukan fans berat puppyshipping dan bukan penggemar berat harry potter tapi plot cerita anda sangat unik. Saya suka. Ayah jounouchi benar-benar kejam. Udah bagus si jou meringankan beban ayahnya eh....ayahnya malah berbuat keji seperti itu pada jou. Sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Interaksi kaiba dan jou keren sekali. Update lagi ya ^____^

To BM (Black messiah) : makasih atas reviewmu yang keren partner!! Aku akan berjuang keras agar fic ini berkembang. Aku bisa berkembang seperti ini juga karena bantuanmu. Terima kasih banyak partner!!! Terus beri aku masukan untuk fic ini ya!!! ^____^

To lisa dan semuanya yang sudah mereview: makasih udah mau review ya ^___^ untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih (maaf tak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu) tapi saya sangat berterima kasih sekali (sampai sembah sujud seratus kali)

Yugi : jangan lupa read dan review ya!!! Karena satu review sangat berharga untuk author kita yang satu ini!! ^____^

Yami : dan jika kau beri kami flame, akan dapat menurunkan semangat author kita. Jadi jangan beri flame!!!

Author : baiklah read and review. Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya ^___^


	16. Chapter 15 : The Test

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku para yami akan selalu bersama dengan hikarinya masing-masing!!! yami x hikari forever!!!!

-------chapter 15-------

The test

Bagaimana jika seorang kakak mencium adiknya sendiri? Bagaimana jika seorang ayah mencium anaknya sendiri? Hal itu sangat wajar jika makna ciuman yang diberikan adalah sebuah ciuman kasih sayang antar keluarga. Tapi bagaimana jika makna ciuman itu berbeda? Bagaimana jika makna ciuman itu melambangkan cinta? Cinta antar sepasang kekasih? Cinta yang melebihi cinta keluarga. Cinta yang dapat menembus ruang dan waktu. Cinta yang diselimuti nafsu? Hal itulah yang dirasakan yugi setelah sisi kegelapannya itu kembali mencium bibir lembutnya. Perasaannya mulai kembali berkecamuk. Ia merasa janggal saat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu menciumnya. Ia serasa tercabik saat orang yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri memberikan sebuah cinta yang bukan sekedar cinta seorang ayah pada anaknya tapi memberikan sebuah cinta yang terlarang padanya. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dialiri sebuah getaran emosional yang aneh. Ia serasa terguncang. Begitu besar tekanan emosional yang dirasakan oleh yugi. yugi masih belum sanggup menampung segala rasa yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

Yugi hanya duduk terdiam di bangkunya. Ia hanya menatap dosen yang menerangkan materi di podium depan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk. Ia benar-benar tak dapat berkosentrasi dengan kuliahnya. Kenyataan bahwa sisi kegelapannya ternyata mencintainya itu merupakan hal yang cukup berat untuk yugi terima apalagi sekarang ini ia harus terus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari dirinya yang satu lagi. Yugi benar-benar belum siap dengan semua ini. Ujian ini semakin lama semakin bertambah berat. Yugi tak keberatan diejek, dicaci maki dan dihina habis-habisan oleh seluruh orang dikampus ini bahkan orang di seluruh dunia pun yugi masih bisa menerimanya tapi.......bagaimana jika ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari partnernya? Bagaimana jika ia harus memaksakan hatinya untuk mencintai mou hitori no bokunya walaupun hal itu hanya untuk sebentar saja? Hal itu sangat berat untuk yugi. ia tidak merasakan perasaan cinta yang sama dengan yami. rasa cinta yang dirasakan yugi tak lebih dari rasa cinta pada seorang saudara.

"aku harus berpura-pura untuk mencintai yami, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Orang yang sudah seperti ayahku sendiri.......apakah aku bisa?" gumam yugi. walaupun yugi tak melihat kearah yami tapi ia sudah dapat merasakan bahwa dari kejauhan, sisi kegelapannya itu akan selalu terus mengawasinya. Bagi yugi ujian kali ini terlalu menyiksa. Batinnya seakan tercabik-cabik. Ia seakan menanggung sebuah dosa yang teramat berat. Sebuah kesalahan yang teramat fatal. Yugi mulai merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya. Rasa takut mulai kembali dalam benaknya. Yugi mulai meremas dadanya. Ia kembali menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang penuh kebimbangan dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Yugi mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Ia mulai teringat dengan tekad kuatnya dan harapan semua teman-temannya. Hanya ada satu permohonan yang ada dalam pikiran yugi.

'ya tuhan......berikan aku kekuatan.......'

--------------

Bel tanda jam makan siang pun berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa mulai keluar dari kelas menuju cafetaria. Yugi perlahan-lahan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. Joey dan ryou mulai menghampiri yugi.

"ayo yuge, kita ke cafetaria" ujar joey semangat seakan-akan ia sudah lupa dengan tarian stripping yang ia lakukan di depan podium tadi. Melihat sahabatnya yang bersemangat itu membuat hati yugi menjadi senang dan kembali ceria. Ia lega bahwa joey tidak lagi terlihat murung dan marah. Lalu saat yugi akan menjawab tawaran joey tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong.

"aku harap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku mengajak yugi untuk pergi ke cafetaria bersamaku" suara baritone itu membuat yugi,joey dan ryou terkejut dan terpaku. Mereka lalu berbalik dan melihat yami berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah bangku yugi. ia lalu berdiri di depan yugi dan yang lainnya. Seketika itu jantung yugi berdetak kencang. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berhadapan dengan sisi kegelapannya itu. Joey mulai waspada dengan kehadiran atem di dekat mereka.

"apa yang kau inginkan dari yugi......atem?" sudah lama sekali joey tidak berbicara secara langsung dengan atem seperti ini. Hal ini juga membuat perasaan joey menjadi sangat janggal. Begitu pula dengan ryou yang mulai tidak tenang dengan atem. Ia lalu mulai berdiri membelakangi yugi.

"aku hanya ingin menguji yugi. ini semua merupakan test untuknya. Aku harus mempertahankan isu diantara aku dan aibou......" ujar yami singkat sambil menatap joey tanpa ekspresi. Joey mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"apa kata-katamu itu dapat dipercaya huh? Bagaimana jika kau berani macam-macam dengan yugi?" sahut joey curiga.

"aku tak akan menyakiti aibou, aku hanya ingin membantunya agar ia bisa lulus dalam tahapan ini. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada yugi setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar menjadi pejuang cahaya barulah kami akan bertarung. Pegang kata-kataku tadi. Aku berani bersumpah" jawaban tegas dari atem terlihat sangat serius dan tanpa keraguan. Yugi yang melihat sisi kegelapannya itu tahu bahwa partnernya itu tak ada maksud apa-apa selain hanya untuk mengujinya. Joey dan ryou lalu menatap kearah yugi. tatapan mereka seperti mengandung pertanyaan 'apa kau setuju?' yugi lalu mengangguk sebagai isyarat untuk menyetujui permintaan yami. joey dan ryou lalu mengangguk. Mengerti dengan keputusan yugi.

"baiklah atem, kami ijinkan yugi untuk ikut denganmu tapi kalau sampai kau ketahuan menyakiti yugi atau berani macam-macam dengan yugi maka tak segan-segan akan kubuat kau babak belur dan menyesal......mengerti kau?" ancam joey. Yami hanya mengangguk.

"kalian bisa mengikuti dan mengawasiku jika kalian mau" ujar yami yang lalu berjalan mendekati yugi.

"ayo aibou......." ajakan yami membuat yugi sangat gugup. Ia benar-benar gemetar. Tapi ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia tak akan menyerah dalam ujian ini. Yugi lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai mengikuti yami dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian yugi menatap kearah joey dan ryou. Sepintas terlihat wajah khawatir dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Yugi hanya melayangkan senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Joey dan ryou kini hanya dapat berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

'berjuanglah yugi........'

--------------

Yami mulai berjalan melewati koridor menuju ke cafetaria. Yugi mengikutinya dari belakang. Semua mahasiswa yang berada dalam koridor mulai melihat kearah yami dan yugi. mereka semua mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka semua mulai memasang tampang yang kurang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Raut wajah mereka dipenuhi kebencian yang amat mendalam terutama untuk yugi. yugi mulai tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang ia terima itu. Yami lalu mulai berhenti. Yugi langsung terkejut saat sisi kegelapannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Yugi langsung menabrak punggung yami karena tak sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena merasakan kontak tubuh dengan yami. yami lalu menatap kearah yugi.

"kita sudah sampai di depan cafetaria aibou" ujar yami. Yugi benar-benar tak berani menatap langsung kearah dua mata merah milik yami. Ia benar-benar gugup.

"uhh....kalau begitu..a...ayo kita ma....ma..suk dan mencari me...meja yang ko...kosong" yugi hanya dapat menjawab secara terbata-bata. Ia tak dapat menenangkan dirinya. Yami lalu mulai menggandeng tangan yugi dan menarik yugi masuk ke cafetaria. Genggaman tangan kegelapannya itu benar-benar sedingin es. Yugi benar-benar merinding dengan kontak tangan itu. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. semua mahasiswa yang berada dicafetaria melihat kearah yugi dan yami yang berjalan menuju meja kosong didekat jendela.

'ya tuhan.....aku hanya ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini' pikir yugi. ia lalu segera duduk disebuah bangku dan meja kosong didekat jendela. Sedangkan yami pergi untuk membeli makanan.

'setelah ini....apa yang harus kulakukan? sekarang aku harus makan berdua saja dengan yami dan ka...kami harus berpura-pura menjadi se...sepasang kekasih. Ini benar-benar hal yang sulit. A...aku harus bagaimana?' yugi benar-benar bingung. Dari kejahuan terlihat joey dan yang lainnya duduk dan makan di meja depan. Joey dan yang lainnya terlihat mengawasi yugi dari sana. Hal itu membuat yugi cukup tenang. Ia merasa aman jika diawasi oleh teman-temannya dari kejahuan seperti ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian yami kembali dan duduk didepan yugi sambil membawa beberapa potong sandwich. Yugi mulai kembali gugup.

"makanlah aibou, kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan sandwich" ujar yami sambil menatap hikarinya itu dalam-dalam.

"uhh...ba..baiklah...ti...tidak masalah, aku senang dengan sandwich" lalu yugi mulai mengambil irisan sandwich di hadapannya dan memakannya. Yami hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan yugi memakan sandwichnya. Hal itu membuat yugi gugup dan merah.

"uhh....ke..kenapa kau tidak makan ya...yami?" yugi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sisi kegelapannya itu.

"aku tidak lapar.......kau saja yang makan aibou. aku membelikan ini semua untukmu" jawab yami singkat.

"terima kasih" ujar yugi sambil terus memakan sandwichnya sambil menunduk. Yami tahu bahwa hikarinya itu masih tidak nyaman dan ketakutan jika berada didekatnya.

'jelas saja ia takut padaku. Saat ini aku sudah berbeda. Aku sangat berbahaya dan ia mengerti tentang perasaanku padanya tapi hanya dengan memandangnya seperti ini sudah cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini' pikir yami sambil terus menatap yugi. keheningan terus terjadi antara yugi dan yami. sandwich di hadapan yugi pun sudah hampir habis.

'ayo pikirkan sesuatu yugi!! ini kesempatanmu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan yami!! ia sudah berada dihadapanmu sekarang!! Ayo tanyakan padanya yugi!!!' yugi terus berusaha memberanikan dirinya sendiri.

"uhh...yami bo...bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" yugi mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dan memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"dengan mengatakan hal tadi kau sudah bertanya padaku aibou. silahkan saja tanyakan" ujar yami sambil terus menatap yugi.

"ahh...iya, aku ingin tahu standart untuk lulus ujian kali ini" ujar yugi yang masih menunduk tak berani menatap yami.

"jika kau sudah tidak gugup dan tidak malu lagi menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini dan lalu Mentalmu harus menjadi kuat aibou barulah kau bisa lulus ujian ini dengan cepat. Jika kau belum mampu mengatasi ketakutan dalam mental dan perasaanmu maka kau tak akan bisa lulus dalam ujian ini" ujar yami menjelaskan. Yugi lalu kembali gugup. Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk perlahan-lahan tidak terlalu menundukkan kepalanya tapi ia masih tidak berani menatap yami.

"kalau begitu sepertinya aku masih jauh dari kata lulus ya" ujar yugi sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Yami hanya terdiam. Yugi kembali bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Keheningan mulai kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"uhh yami....aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kita berpisah dua tahun lalu saat kau kembali ke alam baka. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa jadi se...seperti ini yami? saat itu a...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pa...padamu yami?" yugi mulai memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan masa lalu yami hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seperti saat ini. Hal ini benar-benar menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Ia ingin tahu mengapa yami bisa senekad ini melakukan perjanjian dengan kegelapan tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dilakukan sisi kegelapannya semudah itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sisi kegelapannya itu dari dirinya.

Yami terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sisi cahayanya itu. Ia masih belum siap untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada hikarinya itu. Hal itu akan ia katakan jika saatnya tiba dan ia sudah tahu kapan saatnya mengungkap semua rahasianya pada yugi.

"maafkan aku aibou.....aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Belum saatnya hal itu terungkap. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" ujar yami sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari yugi. yugi hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu. Ia tak bisa memaksa kegelapannya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang sebenarnya jika ia belum siap.

"aku mengerti......kalau kau belum siap mengatakan semuanya aku tak akan memaksamu yami" ujar yugi yang juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda dimulainya materi berbunyi. Semua mahasiswa mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Yugi dan yami mulai berdiri dan mulai bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

"bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam kelas aibou" ajak yami sambil berjalan keluar cafetaria. Yugi mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah kemudian yugi berhenti.

"tunggu yami....." yami lalu berhenti dan berbalik menatap yugi dibelakangnya.

"ada apa aibou?" tanya yami sambil menatap yugi. yugi lalu diam sejenak dan lalu menatap yami. yami terkejut saat yugi menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"apapun yang terjadi nanti, walaupun suatu saat nanti kita akan saling melawan satu sama lain.....satu hal yang perlu kau tahu yami. aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!! Aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula dan kita pasti akan bersama-sama lagi yami. aku sudah bertekad akan hal itu. Aku yakin kau masih belum berubah yami. kau masih yamiku yang dulu. Seperti apapun dirimu kau adalah yamiku dan aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu yami" perkataan yugi mengejutkan yami. ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh cahayanya itu.

"a...aibou.........." yami hanya dapat menatap yugi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Ia merasa senang tapi disaat yang sama ia merasa sedih.

"aku berjanji padamu yami. aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan lalu kita akan bersama-sama seperti dulu. Aku janji itu" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum pada sisi kegelapannya itu. Lalu hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Yami tiba-tiba mendekati yugi dan memeluk yugi dengan erat. Yugi hanya dapat menganga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kegelapannya.

"ya...yami.....?"

"terima kasih...........aibou" suara baritone milik yami seakan penuh dengan harapan. Yugi bisa merasakan harapan itu. Ia lalu membalas pelukan yami. yugi lalu juga memeluk yami dengan erat.

"sama-sama.......yami" jawab yugi singkat sambil memeluk sisi kegelapannya itu. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti saat mereka berdua saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar merindukan suasana hangat seperti ini.

"MUTOU!!! ATEMU!!!!" suara bu dosen reiko mengagetkan yugi dan yami. mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Wajah yugi kembali memerah.

'apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi?' pikir yugi sambil menahan malu. Ia sudah berkali-kali kepergok berdekatan seperti ini dengan sisi kegelapannya.

"uhh ma...maaf bu reiko" yugi meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. Sedangkan yami hanya mengangguk tanda meminta maaf sama seperti yugi. reiko hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"sebaiknya kalian segera kembali ke kelas. Bel makan siang sudah selesai. Tak waktu untuk berduaan di kampus ini. Mengerti?" ujar reiko dengan tegas. Yugi semakin memerah. Ia bahkan tak berniat melakukan hal itu dengan yami.

"ka...kami mengerti bu" ujar yugi. lalu dengan cepat yami dan yugi berjalan memasuki kelas meninggalkan bu dosen yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

-------kaiba corporation-------

Sepulang dari kampus yugi dan yang lainnya segera bergegas menuju kaiba corporation dengan limo milik kaiba. Mimisan di hidung kaiba kembali mengucur saat ia melihat joey. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya menjadi sweatdrop terutama joey. Ia tak menyangka kaiba mulai bertingkah aneh jika berada didekatnya.

"umm kaiba kun, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yugi yang khawatir dengan keadaan kaiba yang kini masih menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu.

"berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja" jawab kaiba dingin sambil mengantarkan yugi dan yang lainnya ke sebuah ruangan.

"hehehe.....sepertinya kaiba tertarik sungguhan padamu joey" bisik tristan menggoda joey. Wajah joey langsung memerah seketika.

"Di...diam kau tristan!!!" geram joey mulai emosi.

"tapi sepertinya teori tristan ada benarnya juga, apa kau tidak menyadari reaksi kaiba jika didekatmu joey? Wajahnya memerah dan ia gugup!! Seto kaiba gugup joey!! Gugup!!! G-U-G-U-P!!" ujar tea sambil tersenyum sinis. Wajah joey semakin memerah.

"sudahlah!!! Kalian diam!! Hal itu tidak membuktikan apapun!! Tidak mungkin si jamur itu gay sungguhan!! Dia tidak normal!! Dia pria aseksual!!! Lagipula siapa yang mau dengan orang brengsek macam dia? Ahh!! Sudahlah!! Jangan bermimpi!!" geram joey sambil maju mendekati yugi meninggalkan tristan dan tea di barisan belakang.

"mereka berdua benar-benar keras kepala!! Aku yakin mereka berdua sama-sama saling menyukai" ujar tea sambil cemberut. Tristan langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan tea.

"uuhh.....kau yakin mereka berdua yang selalu ingin membunuh satu sama lain itu saling mencintai?" sahut tristan tidak yakin.

"yup, lihat saja suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bersama. Aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu!!" ujar tea dengan penuh percaya diri.

"kita lihat saja kelanjutannya mereka bagaimana" ujar ryou.

tak berapa lama kemudian mereka semua sampai pada sebuah ruangan kosong yang sangat luas. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai bingung dan menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri mereka. Lalu lampu mulai menyala di bagian tengah dan lalu terlihat sebuah panggung seperti arena duel monster. Bahkan sepertinya ada beberapa garis persegi untuk meletakkan kartu.

"selamat datang dalam mesin virtualku yang terbaru" ujar kaiba dengan lantang. Semua hanya dapat melongo.

"mesin virtual?" semua masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kaiba. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah Mengapa alat latihan yugi menggunakan mesin virtual untuk duel monster? Kaiba sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran yugi dan yang lainnya. Ia lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"mesin virtual ini memang mesin virtual untuk duel monster tapi kinerja mesin ini berbeda dengan mesin virtual yang digunakan untuk duel monster. Mesin ini sudah kumodifikasi menjadi alat latihan untukmu yugi" ujar kaiba.

"lalu bagaimana kinerja mesin ini kaiba kun?" tanya yugi ingin tahu.

"mesin ini akan mengeluarkan gambar hologram seperti pada saat kita bermain duel monster. Aku sudah memodifikasi semuanya sehingga bisa digunakan untuk latihan bertarung. Dengan kata lain.....kau akan bertarung melawan monster dari kartu duel monster yugi" penjelasan kaiba mengejutkan semuanya.

"tunggu dulu money bag!!! Kau bilang yugi akan bertarung melawan gambar hologram dari kartu duel monster lalu bagaimana bisa yugi mendapatkan kemampuan bertarung jika hanya melawan sebuah gambar holograpic yang tak nyata?" joey mulai tak mengerti dengan kinerja alat ini. Kaiba agak sedikit gugup saat joey bertanya padanya tapi ia masih mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"ternyata kau masih sebodoh yang kukira mutt" ujar kaiba dingin. joey mulai emosi.

"APA MAKSUDMU JAMUR!!!!" geram joey.

"aku sudah bilang bahwa mesin ini berbeda dari duel monster. Aku sudah memodifikasinya. Holograpic virtual ini tidak hanya sekedar holographic gambar seperti dalam mesin duel disk. Mesin virtual ini lebih nyata dan efek serangnya sangat nyata pula dengan manusia" ujar kaiba.

"e...efek nyata" yugi terkejut dengan penjelasan kaiba. Kaiba mengangguk.

"saat monster holograpic mesin virtual ini menyerang manusia, akan dapat menimbulkan efek dan rasa sakit yang nyata dan sungguhan. Dengan kata lain rasa sakit yang kau terima bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit saat dipukul oleh seseorang. Mesin virtual ini adalah mesin yang sebenarnya kuciptakan untuk duel monster tapi karena efeknya yang terlalu berbahaya maka aku tidak mengedarkannya. Mesin virtual ini adalah mesin virtual yang paling sempurna yang pernah kuciptakan. Kau sungguh sangat beruntung dapat menggunakannya.....yugi" ujar kaiba sambil tersenyum sinis.

"jadi dengan kata lain holograpic mesin ini adalah holograpic yang tak nyata yang menimbulkan damage nyata begitu? Aku mengerti sekarang" ujar yugi.

"lalu bagaimana yugi bisa mempelajari teknik bertarung jika ia hanya melawan monster-monster holograpic itu?" tanya tea.

"yugi tak perlu mempelajari karate,silat atau ilmu bela diri yang lainnya. Dengan alat ini yugi bisa melawan monster apa saja, yugi bisa bertarung dengan seorang prajurit, naga, monster, penyihir bahkan dewa sekalipun. Aku yakin yugi akan bisa menjadi kuat dengan cepat bila ia berhasil menguasai mesin ini. Kau bisa menentukan gaya pertarunganmu sendiri tanpa harus terpaku dengan teori-teori bela diri yang rumit" ujar kaiba. Yugi dan yang lainnya lalu terdiam untuk berfikir.

"bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengan mesin latihanku yugi?" tanya kaiba. Setelah diam sejenak yugi lalu memantapkan keputusannya.

"aku setuju kaiba untuk latihan menggunakan mesin ini" ujar yugi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk melatih staminamu yugi karena besok latihan tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan" ujar kaiba. Yugi lalu menganggukkan kepala dengan penuh keyakinan. Joey dan yang lainnya juga hanya dapat setuju dengan keputusan yugi dan mendukung sahabat kecilnya itu.

--------------

Di sisi lain yami kembali berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Ia tahu semua hal yang dilakukan oleh yugi. dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang ia miliki ia bisa melihat dan mengawasi apa yang yugi lakukan dari kejahuan. Yami hanya dapat menghela nafas. Warna merah di matanya semakin dipenuhi kegelapan. Ia mulai berkata ditengah kegelapan.

"aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa melampauiku aibou. aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Terima kasih kau telah mau berjanji padaku untuk menyelamatkanku aibou tapi............aku tahu semua tak akan berjalan semudah itu. Suatu saat nanti setelah semuanya terungkap aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku. Jadilah kuat aibou dan lalu setelah itu...................lenyapkanlah diriku bersama kegelapan yang kubawa ini"

Yami lalu mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menunduk di tengah kegelapan. Kekuatan kegelapan mulai kembali merasuki pikirannya. Tapi dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya hanya untuk berbisik beberapa kata sebelum kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan kegelapan kembali menguasainya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu...........aibou"

To be continued........

Masa lalu yami masih menjadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan sampai saat ini lalu ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini apakah yugi bisa melalui ujian ini dengan mudah? Seberat apakah latihan yugi? kapan misteri dibalik masa lalu yami yang sebenarnya akan terkuak? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!!!

To scarlet natsume : 0.0'.....hehehehe.....maaf saya terkejut karena anda sudah mau mereview fic super nggak jelas milik saya ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih. ^___^ untuk pertanyaan teman anda itu yang soal rated M........uhh....

Yami : ke...kenapa kau?

Author : (blush)

Yami : (sweatdrop) oh ya maaf, aku lupa kalau si author kita yang satu ini benar-benar orang yang pemalu. Ia terlalu malu untuk membuat adegan lemon dan menaikkan rated fic ini menjadi M

Author : hehehehe....ya begitulah, ada beberapa juga sih yang memintaku untuk menaikkan rated fic ini menjadi M hal itu masih saya pertimbangkan. Sisi pemalu saya sedang bertarung dengan saya saat ini. Hehehehe......jadi mungkin suatu saat nanti saya akan menaikkan rated fic ini (jika memang semua orang menginginkan hal itu dan juga jika saya tidak malu tentunya....hehehehehe)

Yami : (sweatdrop)

To ArcXora : hmm untuk duel monster sepertinya tidak mungkin kubuat sebagai pertarungan yami dan yugi nanti karena jika pertarungan yami dan yugi untuk melindungi dunia hanyalah dengan duel monster, buat apa yugi susah-susah latihan fisik dengan menggunakan mesin virtualnya kaiba, iya kan? Yugi tak perlu menjadi pejuang cahaya jika harus melawan yami dengan duel monster. Jadi aku tak bisa merubah konsep pertarungan yami dan yugi nanti tapi duel monster akan tetap ada dan mungkin akan kutempatkan setelah pertarungan yami dan yugi nanti. Hehehe!! Jadi tenang saja. Duel monster akan ada di fic ini. Untuk itu tetap stay tune di fic ini!! Btw makasih atas saran dan reviewnya!!! ^___^

To lisa dan rei : hehehe.....aku mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Kaiba masih tetap mimisan jika bertemu joey tapi sayangnya dia nggak mampus. Hehehehe!!! Ntar seperti kata coolkid 4869 'kalo misalnya kaiba mampus siapa ntar yang jadi semenya jou?' hehehe!! Makasih reviewnya!!!

To Black Messiah : sorry BM aku mengecewakanmu. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu lama mengenai terkuaknya masa lalu yami. hehehehe!!! Selamat menunggu (evil smirk)

To pereview yang lain : untuk semuanya yang telah mereview, makasih banyak!!! Fic ini tak akan bisa seperti ini tanpa kalian. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Yugi : jangan lupa review lagi ya ^____^ jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan saja!!

Yami : dan juga jangan beri kami flame. Aku sampe bosan ngomong gini terus

Author : baiklah!!! Review ya semuanya!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^____^


	17. Chapter 16 : The Training

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku akan kubuat wajah anzu yang jelek menjadi semakin hancur dan bonyok.

-------chapter 16-------

The training

Kini latihan baru untuk dapat melalui tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya untuk yugi akan segera dimulai. Semakin lama tahapan yang harus dilalui oleh yugi semakin bertambah sulit. Walaupun ujian yang harus ia lalui semakin bertambah berat, yugi sudah memutuskan untuk terus berjuang sampai akhir. Ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan tentunya dirinya yang satu lagi. Saat ini yugi dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri didepan sebuah gedung besar berlabel kaiba corporation. Dengan keyakinan yang tinggi yugi menghela nafas dan lalu menatap tajam kedepan.

"kau siap yugi?" pertanyaan joey membuat semangat juang yugi semakin terkumpul untuk menyongsong latihan baru yang akan segera dihadapinya. Lalu ia mengangguk dan membusungkan dadanya.

"ayo kita berangkat"

-------ruang virtual kaiba corporation-------

"aku harap kau sudah mengerti dengan simulasi yang baru saja aku tunjukkan padamu yugi. ingat mesin virtualku terdiri dari 3 level tingkat pertarungan. Dari yang termudah atau easy lalu tingkat sedang atau level medium dan yang tersulit yaitu level hard. Kau harus bisa melewati semua level itu jika kau ingin segera menjadi kuat. Untuk saat ini kau harus melewati level yang termudah dulu yakni easy. Baiklah apa kau siap yugi?" sahut kaiba sambil menatap dingin pada yugi dan yang lainnya.

"aku siap kaiba" jawab yugi dengan tegas sambil berdiri ditengah arena latihan. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis.

"perlu kuingatkan padamu yugi, latihan ini tak akan semudah bayanganmu. Walaupun saat ini kau menjalani level yang paling mudah sekalipun tapi jangan harap aku akan berbelas kasihan padamu. Seberat apapun latihan ini itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima. Aku tak ikut bertanggung jawab karena ini semua merupakan keputusanmu. Kau mengerti yugi?"

"aku paham akan hal itu kaiba kun. Aku sudah siap dengan segala resikonya" ujar yugi.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai. Bersiaplah yugi!" kaiba lalu berdiri diujung kanan arena. Dihadapannya kini terdapat sebuah meja papan duel monster yang sudah ia modifikasi secara khusus. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kartu deck monsternya. Dihadapan kaiba, yugi sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertarung. Ia terlihat fokus dengan monster apa yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti. Joey dan yang lainnya yang melihat dari samping hanya berharap yugi dapat bertahan.

"berjuanglah yugi!!" sorak joey menyemangati yugi. yugi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berkosentrasi.

"baiklah yugi untuk tahap ini aku pilih celtic guardian sebagai lawanmu!!" kaiba lalu meletakkan kartu celtic guardian dalam posisi menyerang. Seketika itu dihadapan yugi muncul sosok celtic guardian dalam bentuk holograpic yang sangat nyata. Yugi terkejut melihat monster dihadapannya.

"lawanku celtic guardian?" belum sempat yugi melakukan apa-apa tiba-tiba celtic guardian maju kedepan dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah yugi.

"YUGI!!!!" teriakan panik dari joey diikuti dengan tea dan yang lainnya bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya yugi karena serangan dari pedang celtic guardian.

"aarrgghhh!!!" yugi tersungkur sambil menahan sakit di lengannya yang kini tergores dan berdarah. Joey,tea,tristan dan ryou segera menghampiri yugi.

"YU...YUGI!!! A..APA KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" sahut tea panik sambil membantu yugi untuk bangun. Yugi masih memegangi lengannya sambil merintih kesakitan. Hal ini membuat joey menjadi emosi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YUGI KAIBA!!!!" joey benar-benar emosi sambil menggeram pada kaiba yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh di seberang papan duelnya.

"Hah! Aku kan sudah bilang, latihan ini tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus kalian tanggung jika kalian latihan menggunakan mesin virtualku ini mutt" ujar kaiba dingin.

"tapi kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya jika efek dari latihan ini bisa seperti ini!!! Lihat yugi sampai terluka begini!!! Apa kau sudah gila jamur!!!" joey sudah tak dapat menanggung amarahnya lagi. Tristan berusaha untuk menenangkan joey.

"apa kau tuli hah!! Waktu itu aku kan sudah bilang bahwa mesin virtual ini mengandung efek yang berkali-kali lipat dari rasa sakit biasa!!! Sekarang terserah kalian apa kalian mau menghentikan latihan ini atau tidak?" geram kaiba yang juga mulai emosi. Joey hanya dapat menggeram dan emosi.

"su...sudahlah ku...kumohon jangan bertengkar...." suara lemah yugi mulai memecah ketegangan.

"yu...yugi.." ryou mulai membantu untuk memapah yugi dengan punggungnya. Yugi masih memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"tolong lanjutkan latihan ini kaiba, ini belum apa-apa" ujar yugi sambil mecoba melepaskan diri dari ryou dan maju di hadapan celtic guardian. Hal itu membuat joey dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"a..apa kau sudah gila yugi?!! kau sedang terluka saat ini!! Apa kau masih tetap ingin meneruskan latihan ini!! Jika kau menerima serangan seperti itu secara bertubi-tubi, kau tak akan bisa menahannya!!!" ujar ryou khawatir.

"ini hanya luka kecil. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus segera menjadi kuat. Jika hanya luka seperti ini saja aku tak bisa bertahan, aku tak akan bisa lulus tahapan strength!! Aku tak akan menyerah!! Aku harus bisa lulus tahapan ini kawan-kawan. Kumohon biarkan aku berjuang" ujar yugi sambil menatap tajam kedepan. Joey dan yang lainnya tahu mereka tak akan dapat menghentikan yugi. kebulatan tekad dalam diri yugi sudah sangat kokoh dan tak mungkin bisa dirobohkan.

"kami mengerti keputusanmu yugi tapi setidaknya biarkan kami mengobati luka dilenganmu dulu....." ujar tea sambil menatap yugi dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Yugi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"tidak perlu, ini hanya luka gores saja. Lagipula aku ingin membiasakan diriku agar bisa kuat menahan luka seperti ini. Aku yakin luka kecil seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya dengan pertarungan besar yang akan kuhadapi suatu saat nanti jadi kumohon pada kalian semua berhentilah mencemaskan keadaanku. Kumohon biarkan aku menjadi kuat" jawaban yugi sudah semakin mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan permintaan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"baiklah kami mengerti keputusanmu yuge, tapi kami minta agar kau jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau tak dapat bertahan kau harus segera beristirahat dan segera menyembuhkan luka-lukamu itu" ujar joey. Yugi hanya mengangguk.

"aku mengerti, aku tak akan memaksakan diriku. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya kaiba kun" ujar yugi sambil kembali fokus pada celtic guardian.

"huh, baiklah jika itu maumu. Celtic guardian serang!!!" ujar kaiba dengan lantang.

Celtic guardian mulai maju untuk menyerang yugi. yugi mulai berfikir dengan cepat dan menghindari serangan celtic guardian. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat merasa khawatir dengan nasib yugi. Yugi masih belum dapat bertarung. Apalagi kini ia harus melawan celtic guardian dengan tangan kosong.

"Hei richboy!!! Kau curang!!! Kau menyerang yugi dengan celtic guardian. Celtic guardian memiliki senjata pedang sedangkan yugi tak memiliki senjata apapun!!! Apa kau ingin membunuh yugi hah!!!" geram joey marah.

"dengar anjing kampung!!! Dimedan pertempuran tak ada yang namanya keadilan. Jika kau berperang melawan musuhmu yang bersenjata sedangkan kau tak membawa senjata apapun apa kau bisa dengan santai menyuruh musuhmu untuk tidak memakai senjata hanya karena alasan konyol yang bernama 'ketidak adilan' hah!! Tentu saja musuhmu itu tak akan mau menuruti keinginanmu bodoh!!" geram kaiba marah.

"tapi yugi kan masih belum bisa bertarung dengan tingkat seperti ini!!!" joey masih bersikeras.

"jika yugi tak bisa bertahan dengan latihan seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa menjadi kuat!!! Kau harus tahu akan hal itu mutt!!!" gerutu kaiba.

"tapi....." belum sempat joey berbicara, yugi sudah memotong.

"sudahlah joey, yang dikatakan kaiba ada benarnya. Jika aku tak bisa bertahan dengan latihan ini. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi kuat. Lagipula aku tak keberatan walau kaiba menyerangku dengan monster bersenjata pedang. Aku bisa belajar bagaimana menghindari serangan benda tajam dari musuh saat aku tak memiliki senjata apapun" ujar yugi sambil terus berusaha dengan cepat menghindari serangan celtic guardian. Joey hanya menghela nafas. Ia lagi-lagi hanya dapat pasrah dengan semua ini.

"baiklah aku mengerti yuge....." ujar joey. Yugi hanya melayangkan senyum pada joey dan kembali fokus pada celtic guardian. 'aku akan terus berjuang dan tak akan menyerah!! Aku harus jadi kuat!!! Aku harus KUAT!!' pikir yugi dalam hati. Ia lalu bersiap-siap menyerang celtic guardian dari belakang.

"AKU AKAN BERJUANG!!!!!"

-------time jump-------

Setiap hari sepulang dari kampus yugi terus latihan dengan keras agar terus menjadi kuat. Ia juga terus bertahan dengan ejekan dan hinaan yang ia terima dari kampus. Berkat kegigihan yugi untuk tetap terus berjuang dan pantang menyerah, yugi kini berhasil memasuki level sedang atau medium. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan besar untuk yugi karena hanya dalam waktu 3 minggu yugi sudah dapat bertarung dan gerakan tubuhnya semakin gesit. Yugi bahkan sudah dapat menghajar para preman yang memukulinya. Hal tersebut menjadi sebuah berita yang menggembirakan untuk joey dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"kau hebat yuge!!! Tadi kau berhasil menghajar para preman jelek dari kelas senior itu!!! Kau benar-benar keren yugi!!!" ujar joey dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hehehe, kau lihat wajah preman itu!! Hahaha!!! Mereka benar-benar berwajah seperti orang bodoh!!" ujar tristan sambil tertawa.

"ah...kalian semua berlebihan. Aku tidak sehebat itu. Mungkin tadi hanya kebetulan aku bisa menang. Aku masih belum bisa bertarung dengan baik" ujar yugi. wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu akan pujian teman-temannya.

"tapi itu semua berkat latihan dan kerja kerasmu yugi!! aku yakin sebentar lagi kau pasti akan lulus tahapan strength!!!" ujar tea menyemangati yugi.

"terima kasih kawan-kawan, semua ini tak lepas dari dukungan kalian. Aku tak akan bisa sampai seperti ini jika tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Terima kasih" ujar yugi sambil tersenyum.

"kami akan selalu mendukungmu sampai akhir yugi!! itulah gunanya kawan" ujar joey sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Yugi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

-------kaiba corporation-------

"ayo yugi bangkitlah!!! Apa hanya sampai disini saja kekuatanmu" suara dingin milik kaiba membuat yugi perlahan-lahan bangkit. Latihan tingkat medium yang kini ia jalani semakin bertambah berat dan menyakitkan. Di tingkat ini yugi harus melatih daya tahan tubuhnya agar dapat bertahan menerima serangan api ataupun sihir. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat melihat yugi dari kejahuan. Di tahap ini yugi meminta teman-temannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam latihan yugi. yugi hanya ingin berkosentrasi dengan latihannya.

"gawat!! la...latihan tingkat ini semakin bertambah berat. Yugi harus menerima serangan beruntun dari blue eyes white dragon dan serangan magic dari dark magician dan dark magician girl secara bersamaan. Latihan ini benar-benar gila!! Andai saja aku bisa menghentikan ini!!" geram joey sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku juga ingin menghentikan yugi. aku tak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti ini. Tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini joey. Sebagai teman yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus mendukung yugi dan percaya sepenuhnya pada yugi" ujar tea sambil memegang pundak joey untuk menenangkannya. Joey hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap yugi dari kejahuan dengan perasaan khawatir.

"bertahanlah yugi...."

Yugi perlahan-lahan kembali bangkit. Ia terluka sangat parah. Serangan bertubi-tubi yang ia terima membuat tubuhnya bengkak dan memar. Darah mulai mengucur dari mulut yugi. yugi hanya dapat terbatuk dan merasakan sakit di dadanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Serangan beruntun yang ia terima begitu kuat dan sangat menyakitkan. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"a...ayo se..se..rang aku...lagi...ka...kaiba....ugh!!" yugi kembali memuntahkan darah dan berlutut. Tubuh yugi semakin terasa berat. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk bertahan.

"apa kau yakin yugi? jika kau tak bisa menahan seranganku kali ini, nyawamu bisa melayang. Jika kau tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya sebaiknya kita hentikan latihan ini dulu" ujar kaiba. Dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia juga sangat mencemaskan yugi.

"a..aku tidak apa-apa kaiba. Aku harus menjadi kuat. Aku akan terus berusaha. Aku tak ingin menyerah sampai disini. Ayo serang aku lagi!!!" ujar yugi tegas dan mencoba berdiri. Kaiba lalu segera meluncurkan serangannya ke arah yugi.

"blue eyes,dark magician serta dark magician girl serang secara beruntun!!!"

Blue eyes white dragon dan dua orang dark magician kembali menyerang yugi secara bersamaan. Kali ini serangan ketiga monster tersebut semakin kuat. Tubuh yugi seakan akan seperti terbakar.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" yugi berteriak kesakitan sambil mencoba bertahan. Pakaian yugi mulai robek akibat serangan blue eyes dan dark magician. Kulit putih pucat milik yugi mulai terkelupas dan menderita luka bakar yang sangat parah. Hal ini sungguh menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Joey dan yang lainnya sudah tak sanggup melihat lagi. Mereka semua lalu memasuki arena latihan.

"YUGI!!! SUDAH CUKUP HENTIKAN LATIHANNYA!!! KAIBA HENTIKAN SERANGANNYA!!!!" joey berteriak sambil berlari kearah yugi. kaiba yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan serangannya. Yugi langsung kembali tersungkur di arena. Asap keluar dari tubuh yugi yang mulai panas akibat luka bakar yang ia terima. Darah terus bercucuran dari mulut dan kali ini hidung yugi juga mengeluarkan darah. Keadaan yugi begitu mengenaskan. Tea dan ryou mulai meneteskan air mata saat melihat keadaan kawan kecilnya itu.

"YUGI!!!! BERTAHANLAH YUGI!!! YUGI!!!" joey mencoba menyangga tubuh yugi. yugi masih belum sadarkan diri. Luka yugi benar-benar terlalu parah.

"cepat bawa dia ke dalam kamar. Akan segera kupanggilkan dokter kemari" usul kaiba. Lalu semuanya mengangguk dan segera membawa yugi ke dalam kamar.

--------------

Beberapa saat kemudian luka di tubuh yugi sudah di obati dan di balut dengan perban. Yugi lalu perlahan-lahan mulai sadarkan diri.

"ugh...." yugi perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah sekali.

"yu...yugi!!! kau sudah sadarkan diri!!! A..apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya joey panik. Semua mulai menghampiri yugi termasuk kaiba.

"a...aku baik-baik saja, a...apa yang terjadi?" ujar yugi lemah.

"lagi-lagi kau memaksakan dirimu yugi. tadi kau pingsan karena tubuhmu sudah tak bisa menahan serangan blue eyes dan dark magician" ujar ryou sedih.

"harusnya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu yugi!! untung kau selamat!! Tadi nyawamu benar-benar terancam bahaya yugi!! bagaimana jika kau tidak selamat? Hah!! Mengertilah perasaan kami semua yugi!!! kami tak ingin kehilanganmu!!" tea mulai menangis karena merasakan perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tristan mulai menenangkan tea. Yugi mulai merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku teman-teman.....ini semua memang kesalahanku. Aku sungguh egois hanya menginginkan kekuatan tanpa memikirkan perasaan kalian semua. Sesungguhnya aku melupakan sesuatu hal yang paling penting. Persahabatan adalah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan persahabatanlah yang terkuat. Aku telah melupakannya sehingga hal itu menjadi sebuah kelemahan terbesarku. Maafkan aku teman-teman....." yugi sungguh merasa menyesal dan sangat bersalah. Ia berharap teman-temannya mau memaafkan dirinya. Ia sadar ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa dukungan dari kawan-kawannya.

Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat memaklumi kesalahan yugi. mereka mengerti yugi melakukan semua ini juga demi untuk melindungi mereka. Mereka tak bisa marah pada yugi. semua ini juga bukan kesalahan yugi sepenuhnya.

"baiklah yuge, kami semua memaafkanmu. Kami juga minta maaf. Semua manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Karena itu kita semua harus saling mengingatkan akan kesalahan kita masing-masing. Dengan begitu kita akan bisa mencapai sebuah kesempurnaan" perkataan joey membuat semua yang mendengar termasuk kaiba menjadi melongo.

"se...sejak kapan kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu joey?" sahut tristan heran. Joey langsung cemberut.

"tentu saja aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tau!!! Aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira!!!!" gerutu joey.

"hah!! Kau pasti menghafalkan kata-kata itu dari buku sastra mutt" ejek kaiba.

"APA!!! KA....KAU!!!" joey langsung emosi dan tanpa sengaja mendorong kaiba sampai akhirnya joey terjatuh dan menindih kaiba.

"AAHHHH!!!!" Semua hanya menganga melihat hal itu. Wajah kaiba dan joey memerah seketika. Jarak kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat. Hal itu membuat darah kembali mengucur dari hidung kaiba.

"menyingkirlah dariku dasar anjing kampung!!! Kau membuatku mimisan lagi brengsek!!!" kaiba langsung bangkit dan menyumbat hidungnya. Sama halnya dengan joey.

"Hei darah dari hidungmu mengenai pakaianku jamur!!!! Kau harus tanggung jawab!!! HEI!!! DENGARKAN AKU!!!!" geram joey. Hal itu membuat yugi dan yang lainnya menjadi sweatdrop.

"mereka berdua tak akan pernah berubah....." keluh tea

"ya kau benar" gumam yugi sambil melihat joey yang mengejar kaiba keluar.

-------universitas domino-------

Esoknya yugi kembali masuk kuliah. Luka goresan yang dibalut oleh perban sempat membuat mahasiswa di kampus yang melihat yugi jadi bertanya-tanya. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan yugi?' yugi hanya diam tak menghiraukan perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Dari kejahuan yami terus memperhatikan yugi. ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi dengan yugi. ia terus menatap yugi dengan kedua mata merahnya itu.

'aku harus melakukan sesuatu.......'

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Lagi-lagi yugi harus kembali menjalani ujiannya dengan yami. yugi bangkit dari mejanya. Terlihat yami berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dekat pintu keluar. Yugi tahu yami sedang menunggunya.

"kau harus menjalani ujian lagi ya......yugi" terlihat ryou mendekati yugi. ia tahu yugi akan pergi dengan yami.

"selama aku belum lulus tahapan ini, aku harus terus menjalani ujian ini ryou" ujar yugi sambil menunduk. Lalu joey menghampiri.

"jangan menyerah yugi, kami semua akan terus mendukungmu sampai akhir. Aku yakin kau akan bisa lulus dalam tahapan ini!!" ujar joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi

"terima kasih atas dukungannya!" ujar yugi kembali semangat. Lalu yugi mulai berjalan menuju kearah yami yang sudah menunggu diluar.

"kuharap yugi baik-baik saja" ujar ryou. Joey hanya dapat mengangguk sambil melihat yugi berjalan dengan yami pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Yugi dan yami berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus secara perlahan-lahan. Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Yugi bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia masih merasa tidak nyaman jika berada didekat sisi kegelapannya itu.

"apa seluruh luka yang ada di tubuhmu itu karena latihan fisikmu.....aibou?" pertanyaan yami membuat yugi terkejut. Ia langsung menganga melihat yami.

"ba....bagaimana ka...kau bisa tahu akan hal itu?" yugi benar-benar shock. Yami lalu menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan yugi.

"aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan aibou. kau berlatih menggunakan mesin virtual milik kaiba kan?" ujar yami singkat. Yugi semakin tergagap-gagap. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia terlalu shock untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"ku harap kau tidak lupa aibou,aku bisa mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini dengan kekuatan kegelapanku. Ku harap kau masih ingat dengan kasus pembunuhan yang kulakukan waktu itu. Aku bisa mengetahui semua orang yang pernah menyakitimu dengan kekuatan kegelapanku. Jadi jangan heran jika aku dapat mengetahui segalanya" penjelasan yami membuat yugi kembali teringat tentang kejadian waktu itu. Memikirkan akan hal itu membuat yugi menjadi semakin takut. Ia kembali teringat bahwa sisi kegelapannya kini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"lalu mengapa kau kembali mengingatkan semua hal ini padaku yami?" ujar yugi yang tak mengerti maksud yami. yami lalu berbalik menghadap yugi.

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu aibou, musuh yang suatu saat nanti akan kau hadapi adalah aku. Saat ini walaupun aku membantu untuk mengujimu bukan berarti aku akan menghentikan misiku untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku akan tetap menjalankan tujuanku untuk menyebarkan kegelapan didunia ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padaku aibou karena tidak hanya dirimu saja yang akan menjadi kuat. Kekuatanku pun juga akan bertambah. Kau tak bisa meremehkanku.....yugi" ujar yami sambil menatap tajam pada yugi.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu yami, aku akan berjuang dengan keras dan aku yakin aku pasti akan melampauimu dan mengalahkanmu nantinya!" ujar yugi dengan penuh percaya diri. Yami hanya tersenyum dingin dengan semangat partnernya itu. Ia lalu dengan cepat menekan tubuh yugi ke dinding. Yugi terkejut dengan perbuatan yami. wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Yugi mulai gugup dan memerah.

"ya...yami.....?" bisik yugi yang mulai gemetaran.

Yami hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan sebuah aura kegelapan dari tangannya ke sekujur tubuh yugi. yugi melotot dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan yami padanya. Yami masih menekan tubuh yugi dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kanan yami terus menyebarkan aura kegelapan itu keseluruh tubuh yugi.

"a..apa yang kau lakukan padaku yami?" bisik yugi. ia tak dapat bergerak dari cengkraman yami. yami hanya diam dan masih terus menyebarkan aura kegelapannya ke tubuh yugi. setelah itu yami menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari yugi. yugi hanya menganga melihat yami. yami lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan yugi sendiri dalam koridor.

"jadilah kuat aibou......aku akan menunggumu sampai saat pertarungan kita tiba nanti" ujar yami sambil berjalan meninggalkan yugi yang masih menganga dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan yami padanya.

"a...apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padaku?" yugi benar-benar bingung dan terkejut. Ia mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. 'aura apa ini?' yugi mencoba memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang dialiri aura kegelapan dari yami dan seketika itu yugi merasakan hal yang aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama di tubuh yugi yang dipenuhi luka. Lalu dengan cepat yugi segera melepaskan perban dari lengan dan tangannya yang terluka dan lalu ia terperanjat setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"i...ini ti..tidak mungkin....." yugi hanya dapat terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dari ujung koridor terlihat joey dan yang lainnya menghampiri yugi.

"yugi!! a..apa yang terjadi? A...apa yang baru saja dilakukan atem padamu?" tanya joey yang panik dengan reaksi yugi begitu juga dengan tristan,tea dan ryou. Mereka semua mulai khawatir terhadap yugi. yugi lalu menunjukkan tangan dan lengannya yang sudah ia lepas perbannya. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"se...semua luka di tangan yugi..........sembuh?"

To be continued.......

Maaf aku lama memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengupdate chapter kali ini. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk sekali jadi update fic menjadi sangat lambat. Maaf jika banyak time jump di fic ini. Karena aku tak suka membuat para pembaca menunggu terlalu lama untuk sebuah event inti. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya minna san!!!

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua review yang kalian semua berikan pada kami!!! Kami benar-benar sangat senang sekali!!! Harap kembali review fic ini dan jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanyakan saja.

Yami : dan untuk flame, tak akan kami pedulikan. Kami anggap flame sebagai sebuah intermezzo hiburan, jadi apapun hal buruk yang kalian katakan mengenai fic ini. We don't care at all!!!

Author : oke!!! Jangan lupa review ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!! ^____^


	18. Chapter 17 : The Light

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku maka di komik YuGiOh!!! Tak akan ada teks yang bertuliskan kazuki takahashi di bagian tepinya. Jadi selama di komik YuGiOh!!! Ada teks kazuki takahashi itu berarti YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku.

-------chapter 17-------

The light

Semenjak kejadian itu tiap kali yugi selesai latihan fisik, yami selalu menyembuhkan seluruh luka di tubuh yugi. Hal ini sempat membuat yugi takut dan waspada dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sisi kegelapannya itu padanya. Yugi tak pernah menyangka bahwa sisi kegelapannya itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan ilmu kegelapan. Tapi yugi tak dapat memungkiri bahwa berkat sisi kegelapannya yang selalu menyembuhkan lukanya itu, yugi berhasil mencapai tahap akhir latihan fisiknya itu dengan cepat. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan untuk yugi karena dengan begini yugi bisa dengan cepat lulus dalam tahapan strength. Tetapi kejanggalan masih tetap terasa di hati yugi. Yugi masih belum dapat sepenuhnya percaya dengan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"apa motif yami yang sebenarnya? Mengapa ia dapat menggunakan ilmu kegelapan untuk dapat menyembuhkan semua luka di tubuhku? Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Pasti yami melakukan semua ini tidak sekedar hanya untuk membantuku saja. Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres disini" gumam yugi.

Yugi terus memikirkan hal itu disepanjang latihan fisiknya. Hal itu membuat joey dan yang lainnya ikut menjadi bingung. Mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik semua ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Mereka juga merasakan kejanggalan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh yugi.

"hal ini memang semakin membingungkan yuge. Kami juga merasa sepertinya ada hal yang tidak beres terjadi dibalik semua ini. Memangnya kau sudah bertanya langsung pada atem tentang apa tujuannya menyembuhkan lukamu setiap kau habis selesai latihan yugi?" tanya joey.

"aku sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya berkali-kali joey tapi jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh yami selalu sama. Ia bilang bahwa ia melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin membantuku untuk dapat lulus tahapan ini dengan cepat dan menjadi kuat" ujar yugi.

"tapi mengapa motifnya hanya sesimple itu? Aku yakin atem pasti merencanakan sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Aku yakin ia tak akan melakukan semua ini hanya karena alasan sepele itu yugi karena walau bagaimanapun juga saat ini atem sudah menjadi budak kegelapan. Walau seperti apapun kelakuannya, walaupun mungkin sifatnya masih sama dengan atem yang dulu tapi ia tetap sudah berbeda dengan atem yang dulu. Hatinya saat ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan. Kita tidak boleh lupa bahwa atem sudah berubah teman-teman!" jelas tea mengingatkan.

"aku setuju denganmu tea. Atem saat ini sudah berubah. Semua hal ini memang tidak wajar. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk" ujar ryou.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya joey.

"kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada marga isthar" ujar yugi tegas. Yugi yakin hanya hal inilah satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan saat ini. Ia berharap marga isthar dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semua kejanggalan ini.

-------game shop-------

Malam itu semua berkumpul di game shop. Yugi menjelaskan semuanya pada marga ishtar. Yugi menjelaskan kejanggalan-kejanggalan di balik semua hal yang dilakukan oleh sisi kegelapannya.

"seharusnya kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan dapat menyembuhkan sesuatu. Ilmu penyembuhan atau healing seperti itu harusnya hanya dimiliki oleh pejuang cahaya bukan pejuang kegelapan. Hal ini sangat aneh. Mengapa pharaoh yang menjadi pejuang kegelapan bisa memiliki ilmu healing semacam itu?" teori yang dikemukan oleh isis menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk yugi dan yang lainnya. 'bagaimana bisa pharaoh menggunakan ilmu yang seharusnya menjadi ilmu dari pejuang cahaya?'

"memang apa salahnya menggunakan ilmu healing dengan kekuatan kegelapan? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya salah jika hal itu terjadi?" ujar yugi sambil mengernyutkan dahi tanda belum mengerti. Isis lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"setahuku kekuatan kegelapan dan cahaya sangat berbeda dan bertolak belakang yugi. Kekuatan kegelapan selalu khas dengan ilmu kematian dan kehancuran atau destruction. Kekuatan kegelapan adalah kekuatan yang digunakan untuk membunuh dan penghancuran sedangkan kekuatan cahaya adalah simbol dari ilmu penciptaan dan penghidupan. Kekuatan cahaya meliputi kehidupan dan penyembuhan atau healing. Seharusnya ilmu healing atau penyembuhan hanya dimiliki oleh pejuang cahaya yugi" jelas isis.

"jika memang seperti itu lalu mengapa yami bisa memiliki ilmu healing seperti itu? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya yugi.

"aku juga tak mengerti mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi tapi sepertinya hal ini bukan hal yang baik yugi. Kekuatan pharaoh masih belum dapat diprediksi sepenuhnya. Sekarang saja kita tahu sendiri bahwa pharaoh dapat menggunakan ilmu healing dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Kita tidak tahu seberapa berbahaya kekuatan kegelapan milik pharaoh. Hal ini semakin lama semakin tidak wajar. Kita semua harus semakin waspada" ujar isis.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tiap kali aku terluka, yami akan selalu menyembuhkanku. Aku tidak tahu motifnya yang sebenarnya di balik semua hal yang ia lakukan padaku tapi terus terang saja berkat ilmu healingnya entah mengapa aku bisa dengan cepat mencapai tahap latihan fisik level tinggi saat ini. Dengan sembuhnya lukaku, aku bisa dengan cepat menguasai latihan fisikku" jelas yugi.

"untuk sementara ini lebih baik kau awasi atem saat ia berada didekatmu dan saat ia berusaha menyembuhkanmu yugi. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu arti dari semua kejanggalan ini. Kami juga akan mulai menganalisa kekuatan kegelapan milik pharaoh. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi segera beritahukan hal itu pada kami yugi" ujar isis. Yugi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"jika terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan memberitahukannya pada kalian semua" ujar yugi tegas.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya sekarang bagaimana dengan latihan fisikmu yugi? Sepertinya terlihat dari kondisi fisikmu saat ini sepertinya latihanmu berjalan lancar ya?" tanya isis sembari tersenyum pada yugi.

Setelah sebulan ini, isis melihat yugi semakin terlihat gagah dan kuat. Tubuhnya yang kecil terlihat agak kekar dan kuat. Otot-otot mulai terlihat dilengan tangannya. Tatapan mata yugi semakin tajam tapi masih menyimpan aura innocents di dalamnya. Di mata isis, yugi semakin terlihat seperti pharaoh. Isis tahu bahwa sosok pejuang cahaya akan segera muncul dalam diri yugi. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

"tentu saja sangat lancar. Saat ini yugi sudah semakin kuat! Lihat saja lengannya yang sudah membentuk otot seperti ini. Lihat! Yugi semakin keren kan!" puji joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi tanda bangga. Yugi hanya menunduk malu.

"kau berlebihan joey" ujar yugi. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"yang dikatakan joey itu benar yugi. Kau benar-benar kuat. Saat ini kau berhasil memasuki tahap akhir hanya dalam waktu satu bulan saja. Hal itu merupakan pencapaian keberhasilan yang luar biasa!" puji tea bangga.

"hehe....bahkan kau tampak semakin hot dan seksi sekarang huh? Kau bahkan lebih keren dibandingkan dengan pharaoh yugi" ujar sugoroku. Hal itu membuat yugi semakin malu dan gugup. Ia tak menyangka ia dapat melebihi sisi kegelapannya dalam segi fisik.

"ah....kau berlebihan jii chan. Aku bisa berhasil sampai sejauh ini juga berkat dukungan dari kalian semua dan juga....karena yami yang terus menyembuhkan lukaku" ujar yugi datar. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak setelah yugi menyebutkan nama 'yami' dalam perkataannya tadi.

"um....baiklah! besok adalah latihan terakhirmu yugi! Selamat berjuang kawan! Setelah kau berhasil melewati latihan terakhirmu besok, kau akan lulus dalam tahapan ini!" ujar joey semangat. Yugi hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"ya! Aku pasti akan berjuang sekuat tenaga besok!" ujar yugi. 'tinggal selangkah lagi.....aku akan dapat melaju ketahap berikutnya. Aku tak akan menyerah!' pikir yugi.

-------kaiba corporation-------

Minggu esoknya yugi mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi latihan terakhirnya. Hal ini akan menentukan langkah yugi selanjutnya dalam mencapai tahapan untuk menjadi seorang pejuang cahaya. Yugi mulai memperkuat semangat juangnya dan menatap fokus kedepan.

"apa kau siap yugi?" suara lantang kaiba terdengar bagaikan komando perang di telinga yugi. Yugi mulai menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Dihadapannya kini telah berdiri tiga sosok monster terkuat dalam dunia duel monster. Agar dapat lulus dalam level ini yugi harus melawan tiga dewa mesir yakni obelisk,osiris dan ra. Tiga kartu dewa ini adalah tiga kartu dewa peninggalan yami yang ia berikan pada yugi sesaat setelah yami kalah dalam ceremonial duel. Yugi selalu menjaga decknya yang penuh dengan kenangan dari sisi kegelapannya itu. Saat ini pun yugi berjuang dengan decknya demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang satu lagi.

'dulu kita selalu berjuang bersama-sama dengan deck kita yami. Kita berhasil mengalahkan berbagai macam musuh dengan deck ini. Saat ini pun seluruh isi deck kita menyimpan harapan agar kita bisa bersama-sama berkumpul seperti dulu. Seluruh isi deck ini memiliki kobaran semangat untuk dapat menyelamatkanmu yami. Aku pun juga begitu. Semakin lama semangat juangku untuk dapat menyelamatkanmu pun semakin bertambah. Aku akan berjuang yami! Aku pasti akan dapat menyelamatkanmu dan menyelamatkan dunia ini' yugi mulai membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kedepan.

"aku siap kaiba! Majulah!" yugi sudah mengumandangkan komando perangnya. Semua sahabat yugi hanya dapat mendukung perjuangan yugi sampai akhir. Mereka yakin hanya yugilah yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kegelapan. Hanya dialah cahaya yang terpilih sebagai penerang dunia ini.

"Berjuanglah! Yugi!!"

-------museum domino-------

Di saat yang sama tiga marga isthar berusaha keras mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik semua kejanggalan ini. Isis,malik dan odion mulai mencari beberapa referensi dan informasi mengenai pharaoh dalam perpustakaan tua di museum domino.

"bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil menemukannya?" tanya isis pada malik dan odion.

"saat ini masih belum kutemukan sesuatu yang berarti kak" ujar malik sambil terus mencari-cari informasi di buku-buku yang ia baca.

"dalam referensi dunia global pun tidak banyak ditemukan filsafat mengenai kekuatan pharaoh. Hanya hal umum saja dan itupun tidak terlalu spesifik" ujar odion.

Isis lalu mulai diam sejenak untuk berfikir. 'mengapa pharaoh dapat menggunakan ilmu healing milik pejuang cahaya? Apa kekuatan kegelapan bisa menyatu dengan kekuatan cahaya seperti ini? Apa maksudnya ini?' pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala isis sampai pada akhirnya malik memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"kakak! Lihat ini!" malik lalu memperlihatkan sebuah halaman buku pada isis dan odion. Isis mulai melihat isi dari halaman buku itu. Malik mulai menjelaskan isi dari dalam buku yang ia tunjukkan itu.

"disini dijelaskan gambaran mengenai penggabungan kekuatan kegelapan dan cahaya menurut teori mesir kuno. Disini ditunjukkan sebuah realitas bahwa sebenarnya kegelapan dan cahaya tidak terlalu berbeda seperti teori yang kakak kemukakan waktu itu" jelas malik.

"kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan tidak terlalu berbeda? Apa maksudnya itu?" isis masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan dari malik.

"disini disebutkan bahwa sebenarnya kegelapan dan cahaya merupakan satu kesatuan kekuatan. dua elemen kekuatan ini saling mengisi dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Dimana ada kehancuran pasti ada kebangkitan. Dimana ada kematian pasti ada kehidupan. dua kekuatan ini saling menyeimbangkan satu sama lain. Jika dua kekuatan ini bergabung menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan maka keseimbangan dunia akan terjadi" jelas malik.

"aku paham dengan teori itu tapi apa hubungannya dengan ilmu healing milik pharaoh?" tanya odion.

"karena sebenarnya kekuatan cahaya dan kegelapan adalah satu. itu berarti ilmu cahaya juga merupakan ilmu dari kegelapan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, ilmu yang dimiliki oleh kegelapan adalah ilmu dari kekuatan cahaya" ujar malik.

"itu artinya ilmu healing juga milik pejuang kegelapan. jika aura cahaya merasuk dalam pejuang kegelapan maka ilmu cahaya akan menjadi ilmu kegelapan. Lalu pharaoh yg kini dapat menggunakan ilmu healing itu karena..........dalam diri pharaoh terdapat aura kekuatan cahaya" hipotesa yang dikemukakan isis membuat malik dan odion terkejut.

"tunggu dulu kakak! Bagamana bisa aura cahaya merasuk dalam diri pharaoh? Sejak kapan ia memiliki aura cahaya itu dan lalu siapa yang memberi aura cahaya itu? Apa buktinya bahwa memang dalam diri pharaoh terdapat aura cahaya?" tanya malik.

"ini semua mulai masuk akal sekarang malik. Kau tahu kan saat ini telah terjadi perubahan dalam diri pharaoh" ujar isis.

"perubahan?" ujar malik.

"ya, saat ini pharaoh tidak sekejam dulu. Atem terlihat mulai lunak jika didekat yugi. ia bahkan rela membantu yugi agar yugi dapat melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya. Bahkan ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada yugi. Ini adalah tanda bahwa dalam hati kegelapan milik pharaoh masih terdapat setitik cahaya. Dan aku yakin selama atem masih mau membantu yugi itu berarti ia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan cahaya itu agar kegelapan tidak sepenuhnya menguasai hatinya" jelas isis.

"i....itu berarti selama ini pharaoh berubah karena aura cahaya yang diberikan oleh yugi padanya!" ujar malik terkejut.

"ya itu benar. Tanpa sadar kehadiran yugi disisi pharaoh telah memberikan aura cahaya pada hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Selama ini tanpa terasa yugilah yang memberikan aura cahayanya pada pharaoh" ujar isis.

"jadi itu artinya.........yugi........" Isis hanya mengangguk pada malik dan berkata.

"yugi lulus dlm tahapan pejuang cahaya yang keempat yakni tahapan talent"

-------kaiba corporation-------

"serangan terakhirku! Rasakan ini! Hyaaaaaa!!" yugi maju dan menyerang tepat dipunggung emas Ra. Dalam seketika itu juga Ra berhasil ditumbangkan oleh yugi. Joey dan yang lainnya bersorak untuk yugi. Kaiba seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tiga dewa mesir yang perkasa telah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh yugi yang hanya seorang diri.

"ma...manusia macam apa dia?" gumam kaiba yang masih terpaku dengan keberhasilan yugi. Joey dan yang lainnya mulai berlari menghampiri yugi di arena.

"kau berhasil yugi!!" sorak joey sambil menepuk bahu yugi. Yugi yang masih kelelahan setelah melawan tiga dewa sekaligus hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kawan-kawannya yang selalu setia mendukungnya sampai akhir.

"te...teman-teman"

"akhirnya kau lulus tahapan ini yugi! Kau semakin mendekati tahapan untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya! Kerja kerasmu selama ini membuahkan hasil!" ujar tea semangat.

"itu juga berkat dukungan kalian semua. Terima kasih" ujar yugi.

"sama-sama kawan!!" sahut joey sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut yugi. Kaiba lalu menuruni arena dan berjalan menuju kearah yugi.

"kau berhasil melewati level hard yugi. Saat ini aku yakin kau sudah memperoleh kekuatan yang kau inginkan. Selamat....." ujar kaiba dengan nada dinginnya. Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat rival duelnya memberi selamat padanya.

"terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu kaiba kun. Aku sungguh banyak berhutang budi padamu" sahut yugi. Kaiba hanya mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan yugi.

"setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan atem, aku ingin berduel denganmu yugi. Pertarungan kita belum berakhir. Sampai saat itu tiba, gelar raja duel akan ku rebut darimu" sahut kaiba sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan yugi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah yugi. Joey hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kaiba.

"nyeh......lagi-lagi dia tetap mempertahankan harga diri bodohnya itu. Aku yakin sampai kapanpun si arrogant itu takkan pernah bisa berubah" keluh joey.

"bagaimana jika kau yang merubahnya joey? Aku yakin saat ini kaiba mulai agak lunak itu karena dirimu joey" ujar tea sambil tersenyum sinis pada joey yang wajahnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda! Aku yakin si jamur itu sudah terlahir sebagai ice king! Aku yakin ia akan terus mempertahankan titlenya itu! Hah! Bahkan saat ini ia menjadi juara bertahan jika ia ikut dalam kontes raja ice sejagat!" ejek joey. Semua hanya dapat tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar lawakan joey.

"tapi walaupun begitu, aku yakin kaiba kun sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik teman-teman. Ia bukan sepenuhnya orang yang dingin seperti itu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kaiba kun akan mau membantu kita lagi" ujar yugi. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat setuju dengan perkataan yugi.

"ayo kita semua pulang teman-te.....ugh!" yugi mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan tanpa disangka-sangka yugi mulai terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut dan menyangga tubuh yugi.

"YUGIIII!!!!"

-------game shop-------

Joey dan yang lainnya segera membawa yugi pulang ke game shop. Yugi segera dibaringkan dikamarnya. Semua sempat panik dengan keadaan yugi tapi sepertinya keadaan yugi mulai membaik. Yugi mulai tertidur di kamarnya.

"yugi baik-baik saja. Sepertinya tadi ia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan. Sekarang ia sudah tertidur. Terima kasih kalian sudah membawa yugi pulang" ujar sugoroku pada joey dan yang lainnya.

"sama-sama kek. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami sebagai sahabat baik yugi. Ya sudah kami semua pulang dulu kek sudah malam" ujar joey pamit.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ya!" ujar sugoroku sambil melambaikan tangan pada joey dan yang lainnya yang mulai berjalan keluar dari game shop.

"yugi benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka" gumam sugoroku sambil kembali masuk kedalam game shop.

--------------

Malam itu yugi masih terbaring dan tidur dengan nyenyak dalam kamarnya. Tak diketahui olehnya sesosok figur muncul dari balik kegelapan dan mendekati ranjang yugi. Sesosok figur itu berjalan perlahan-lahan dan lalu ia berdiri tepat di samping yugi. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang yugi dan lalu mulai menyentuh pipi yugi dan membelai rambut yugi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan aura kegelapan di sekitar tubuh yugi yang terluka akibat dari latihan fisiknya tadi.

"aibou......."

Yami mulai menyembuhkan luka yugi. Ia terus mengeluarkan aura kegelapan ke sekujur tubuh yugi sambil terus menatap wajah angelic milik yugi.

"kau sudah berjuang dengan keras aibou. Kau sudah semakin kuat sekarang. Aku tak menyangka bisa melihatmu menjadi sekuat ini. Aku bangga padamu aibou......" gumam yami sambil kembali membelai hikarinya itu.

"maafkan aku karena telah mengusik kehidupanmu aibou.....aku memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan....." yami mulai menggenggam dan mencium tangan yugi.

"aku terlalu mencintaimu aibou...........terlalu mencintaimu..............sungguh sakit rasanya jika harus menanggung perasaan sedalam ini aibou...........kaulah cahaya hidupku aibou.........." yami kembali menyentuh pipi yugi.

"cepatlah aibou, segera keluarkan cahayamu dan binasakanlah diriku.....sudah tak ada waktu lagi...." setelah mengatakan itu, yami segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yugi dan ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut milik yugi.

Yugi masih tertidur dan tidak sadar saat sisi kegelapannya itu mencium bibirnya. Yami terus mencium bibir yugi sebagai perwujudan dari seluruh isi perasaannya terhadap sisi cahayanya. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua mata merah yami. Air mata milik yami mengalir jatuh ke pipi yugi. Yami masih terus mencium cahayanya itu sambil terus meneteskan air mata kesedihannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian yami mulai menghentikan aksinya karena ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Yami hanya dapat merintih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"ugh! Su...sudah tak ada waktu lagi.....a...aku harus segera pergi dari sini" Yami lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan yugi. Sebelum ia menghilang dari balik kegelapan, yami berbalik untuk menatap yugi sekali lagi. Ia menatap yugi dengan penuh perasaan cinta dan kesedihan.

"aishiteru ore no aibou....." bisik yami dan lalu kegelapan menyelimutinya dan dalam sekejap yami pun menghilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian sesaat setelah yami menghilang, yugi pun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tadi ada keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya.

"tubuhku mulai terasa aneh. Huh? A...apa ini? Lu....lukaku sembuh?" yugi mencoba melihat keadaan lengan dan tangannya. Terlihat luka ditubuh yugi kembali menghilang dan sembuh.

"ti....tidak mungkin.....ini....." setelah melihat semua luka di sekujur tubuhnya sembuh. Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di pikiran yugi. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan dugaannya itu. Yugi lalu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah di wajahnya. Ia lalu mulai menyentuh butiran-butiran air mata yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"a....air mata ini....." yugi mulai melihat butiran air mata di telapak tangannya. Butiran air mata yang jernih itu seakan mengandung makna kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Dalam jernihnya butiran air mata itu tersimpan sebuah titik kesuraman yang tak terlihat batasnya. Seketika itu juga keraguan di hati yugi menghilang dan ia tahu pemilik air mata itu.

"yami......"

To be continued......

Yugi telah berhasil melewati tahapan strength dan tanpa sengaja ia juga berhasil melewati tahapan talent sekaligus. Saat ini hanya tinggal satu tahapan lagi yang harus dilewati yugi sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menjadi pejuang cahaya sepenuhnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Akankah yugi dapat dengan mudah menjadi pejuang cahaya? Bagaimana dengan misteri dibalik masa lalu dan kekuatan kegelapan milik yami? Tetap stay tune di chapter berikutnya!

Maaf jika aku lama sekali tidak mengupdate fic ini karena komputerku habis rusak. Nah! Sekarang komputerku sudah kuperbaiki dan aku bisa mengupdate ficku!! Mohon review semuanya!! Harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau mereview fic ini!! harap kembali review fic ini ya biar author kita yang satu ini tambah semangat!!

Yami : pertanyaan,saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diterima kecuali FLAME!! Jika kalian memberikan kami flame tak akan segan-segan kulempar balik pada kalian.

To scarlet natsume : makasih atas kritiknya waktu itu. Berkat kritik anda yang mengatakan bahwa chapter yang lalu ada kekurangan, saya jadi semakin termotivasi untuk meningkatkan fic ini. Terima kasih atas review anda sebelumnya ya!!! ^____^ saya harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan anda.

To Dark angel + Hikari 07 : wah maaf sepertinya aku tidak membuat lemon di fic ini karena ratednya T. tapi aku tetap memberi fluff atau lime. Jadi jangan khawatir. Btw makasih banyak atas reviewnya!!!

Untuk semua pereview yang lain : THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! AND THANK YOU!!!! Harap review kembali sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye!!! ^______^


	19. Chapter 18 : The Darkness

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau YuGiOh!! Punyaku, yami tak akan pergi meninggalkan yugi seperti di ending episode YuGiOh!!! Hal itu terlalu menyedihkan!!!

-------chapter 18-------

The darkness

Esok paginya di kampus joey dan yang lainnya terkejut saat melihat luka ditubuh yugi sembuh dengan cepat. Walaupun mereka semua tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyembuhkan yugi malam itu tapi mereka yakin hanya ada satu orang yang dapat melakukan hal itu.

"bagaimana bisa ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarmu waktu itu yuge?" tanya joey.

"dengan kemampuan atem yang sekarang, aku yakin menyelinap seperti itu bukan merupakan hal yang sulit joey" ujar ryou.

"tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan yuge! Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?!!" ujar joey panik yugi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa joey. Ia hanya menyembuhkan lukaku saja. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah bisa bertarung joey. Tentu saja aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" jawab yugi meyakinkan kawannya itu.

"walaupun saat ini kau sudah menjadi kuat tapi tetap saja kita tidak tahu seperti apa kekuatan atem yang sesungguhnya. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati yugi" ujar ryou khawatir. Yugi hanya mengangguk.

"pasti" ujar yugi singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian bu dosen baru reiko sinagara mulai memasuki kelas. Semua mahasiswa segera kembali duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing. Yugi lalu melihat kearah bangku yami. Bangku yami terlihat kosong. Yugi langsung mengernyutkan dahi.

"mengapa bangku yami kosong? Apa dia tidak masuk?" gumam yugi. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat seseorang memasuki ruang kelas. Seketika itu juga yugi tahu atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"mengapa kau terlambat atemu? Kau tahu kan peraturan baru yang kubuat disini" bentak reiko tegas. Yami hanya menunduk dan meminta maaf. Yugi hanya mengernyutkan dahi. Ada yang aneh dengan yami.

"maafkan saya bu reiko. Saya janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan saya lagi" ujar yami.

"uhh....apa kau tidak apa-apa atemu? Wajahmu pucat sekali" ujar reiko cemas. Yami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"saya tidak apa-apa" jawab yami singkat. Setelah mendengar itu yugi tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan yami.

'mengapa raut wajah yami seperti menahan rasa sakit seperti itu? Ada apa dengannya?' pikir yugi.

"baiklah, kau boleh duduk atemu" ujar reiko. Lalu yami segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sesaat setelah yami duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya, ia kembali memasang raut wajah pucat seperti menahan rasa sakit. Yami terus memegangi kepalanya sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Yugi mulai cemas dengan keadaan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"hei yugi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan yami" bisik ryou dari belakang bangku yugi. Yugi mulai menoleh kearah ryou dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, aku tahu itu ryou. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dengan yami hari ini" ujar yugi.

"kau tahu kira-kira mengapa yami jadi seperti itu yugi?" tanya ryou.

"aku juga tidak tahu ryou. Sebaiknya kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan yami" usul yugi. Ryou mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu dan terus mengawasi yami.

'entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja' pikir yugi cemas.

-------museum domino-------

Di saat yang sama tiga marga ishtar mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk memberitahukan berita mengenai kelulusan yugi dalam tahap talent. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kabar yang menggembirakan tapi disaat yang sama kabar ini juga merupakan sebuah kabar yang buruk. Isis terus saja memasang raut wajah cemas dan tidak tenang. Malik yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya pada kakaknya itu.

"ada apa kakak? Aku merasakan kecemasan dari dalam hatimu" ujar malik sambil menghampiri kakaknya. Isis hanya menghela nafas sambil menoleh kearah adiknya itu.

"waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat malik. Saat ini tahapan yang dilalui yugi hanya tinggal satu tahap lagi. Hal ini memang kabar yang sangat menggembirakan tapi juga merupakan kabar yang buruk karna hal ini menandakan bahwa perang antara kegelapan dan cahaya mulai semakin dekat. Nasib dunia ini berada ditangan mereka berdua. Ini adalah misi yang sangat berat sekali malik" ujar isis.

"kita sudah berusaha keras membantu mereka kak. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya percaya pada yugi. Aku yakin yugi akan dapat melewati takdirnya ini. Dialah orang yang terpilih sekarang" ujar malik sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya itu. Isis hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan malik.

"ya, kau benar malik. Kita hanya bisa percaya pada yugi sekarang" ujar isis. Beberapa saat kemudian odion datang menghampiri isis dan malik.

"coba lihat ini isis dan malik sama" odion lalu menunjukkan sebuah buku dan membukanya di depan isis dan malik.

"ada apa odion?" tanya malik.

"aku menemukan sebuah teori baru mengenai kekuatan pharaoh" ujar odion.

"apa! Benarkah? Mana teorinya?" ujar malik. Lalu odion segera menunjuk ke sebuah halaman buku yang ia bawa. Isis dan malik segera membaca halaman buku tersebut.

"disini disebutkan bahwa dahulu pharaoh mempunyai peranan penting dalam menjaga perdamaian hati rakyatnya. Tugas pharaoh selain memerintah dalam kerajaannya ia juga harus bisa menjaga perdamaian dan cahaya dalam diri para rakyatnya, makanya pharaoh dan para pendetanya selalu berusaha keras menghancurkan iblis yang bersemayang dalam hati para rakyatnya dan menguncinya dalam batu tulis agar kedamaian di mesir selalu terjaga" jelas odion. Malik dan isis mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti lalu malik melihat halaman kedua dan mulai memahami apa yang ia baca.

"jadi disini disebutkan bahwa kekuatan seorang pharaoh sangat besar dan dapat melebihi dewa itu sendiri?" tanya malik pada odion. Lalu odion mulai kembali menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

"ya, pharaoh memiliki kekuatan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun juga. Biasanya ia akan menggunakan kekuatan itu jika hanya dalam keadaan mendesak atau perdamaian rakyatnya terancam dalam bahaya. Kekuatan khusus yang melebihi dewa itu adalah......" belum sempat odion menyelesaikan penjelasannya isis langsung memotong.

"menjadi vessel dari iblis kegelapan?" ujar isis. Odion mengangguk.

"benar. jika para pendeta tidak mampu lagi membasmi iblis yang bersemayang dalam hati para rakyatnya maka pharaoh akan berkorban sebagai vessel untuk menampung semua iblis kegelapan yang bersemayang dalam hati rakyat-rakyatnya. Pharaoh akan menampung semua iblis itu dalam dirinya sebagai pengganti dari batu tulis" ujar odion.

"ja...jadi itu berarti...." malik mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit.

"kemungkinan perjanjian yang dilakukan oleh pharaoh atem dengan penguasai kegelapan adalah perjanjian penyerahan vessel......"

-------universitas domino-------

Tiga jam berlalu yugi masih terus mengawasi sisi kegelapannya itu dari kejahuan sambil mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada materi yang telah diberikan oleh dosen. Yami masih terlihat pucat dan sesekali berhenti mencatat materi dan memegangi kepalanya. Yugi semakin curiga dengan yami.

"sepertinya yami kesakitan" gumam yugi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam sambil terus memperhatikan sisi kegelapannya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian yami menoleh ke arah yugi. Yugi mematung seketika saat mata merah yami bertemu dengan mata violetnya. Mata merah itu terlihat menyimpan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Yugi seakan ikut merasuk ke dalam kepedihan itu. Yugi hanya dapat menganga melihat itu.

"ya...yami...."

Setelah itu yami segera berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. Bu dosen reiko segera melihat ke arah yami begitu pula dengan seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada yami.

"bu dosen, bi....bisakah aku ijin ke belakang sebentar?" ujar yami lemah. Reiko hanya mengangguk dan mengijinkan atem untuk pergi ke toilet.

"baiklah kau boleh ke belakang atemu" ujar reiko.

"terima kasih" dengan itu yami segera berlari keluar ruangan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Yugi yang melihat itu kini yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada yami. Dan ia merasakan firasat buruk akan hal itu.

"apa aku lebih baik mengikutinya ya?" gumam yugi.

--------------

Yami terus berlari menuju ke dalam toilet sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya sungguh terasa sakit. Yami mencoba menahannya.

"ugh!! Sa...sakit sekali!!" yami terus memegangi kepalanya sambil terduduk di lantai toilet dan bersandar di dinding toilet. Ia sungguh tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sosok kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ada apa pharaoh? Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita huh? Hehehehe........" suara kegelapan itu terdengar di kepala yami. Yami terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"a...apa maksudnya ini tuan? Ugh!! A...aku tidak me...mengerti!! aarrrgghhh!!!" yami terus merintih kesakitan. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah. Bahkan kini tidak hanya kepalanya yang terasa sakit tapi juga dadanya.

"hah!! Jangan kau pikir aku ini tidak tahu atem. Aku tahu seluruh rencanamu selama ini. Kau dengan sengaja terus membantu hikarimu itu agar dia bisa cepat menjadi pejuang cahaya. Aku tahu dibalik semua hal yang kau lakukan itu kau juga merencanakan sesuatu dan mulai berkhianat padaku" ujar makhluk kegelapan yang tidak jelas wujudnya itu. Yami terkejut mendengar perkataan makhluk kegelapan itu.

"a...apa maksudmu tuan? A...aku sengaja membantu yugi agar ia ce...cepat menjadi pejuang cahaya..se..seperti rencana kita kan? Aahh!! A...aku tidak berkhianat padamu tu...tuan...ugh!!" ujar yami sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"haha!!! Memang kau melakukan rencana kita dengan sangat sempurna sekali pharaoh.....tapi sayangnya kau juga melakukan itu dengan tujuan agar hikarimu itu bisa menghancurkanku bersama denganmu iya kan? Hahahahahaha!!!! Aku tak bisa dibodohi atem. Kau harusnya tahu akan konsekuensinya jika kau berani mengkhianatiku" makhluk kegelapan itu mulai menyelubungi tubuh atem dengan kegelapan. Seketika itu juga yami berteriak karena rasa sakit yang ia terima hampir terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!! HE...HENTIKAN!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

--------------

DEG!!!

Yugi langsung membeku seketika. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"a...ada apa yugi? Kau kenapa?" ryou mulai cemas dengan keadaan kawannya itu.

"aku harus segera menemui yami!!" seketika itu yugi segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengangkat tangannya. Ryou benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan yugi.

"iya, ada apa mutou?" tanya reiko sambil melihat kearah bangku yugi.

"uhh, aku ijin ke toilet bu" ujar yugi. Joey yang tahu akan hal itu langsung terkejut.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan yugi!! Atem masih berada didalam toilet!!" ujar joey panik. Yugi hanya diam saja sambil menatap ke arah dosen reiko. Ryou mulai mengerti bahwa yugi sudah yakin dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"tenanglah joey, aku yakin yugi akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padanya" ujar ryou serius. Joey yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakan yugi.

"uuh....aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini...." ujar joey.

Reiko lalu diam sejenak untuk berfikir. Yugi terlihat sangat serius sekali.

"baiklah kau boleh ke belakang mutou tapi ingat jangan berpacaran dalam lingkungan kampus, mengerti?" perkataan dosen reiko membuat semua mahasiswa tertawa dan wajah yugi memerah.

"uhh...ba...baik bu" dengan itu yugi segera berlari menuju toilet. Beberapa saat setelah yugi pergi joey mulai bertanya pada ryou.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ryou?" tanya joey khawatir.

"ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada yami joey. Kuharap yugi bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik" jawab ryou singkat.

-------museum domino-------

"perjanjian vessel? Jadi itu artinya pharaoh melakukan perjanjian dengan jaminan jasadnya" ujar isis. Odion mengangguk. Malik semakin bingung.

"apa maksudnya kak?" tanya malik.

"kemungkinan perjanjian yang dilakukan pharaoh adalah perjanjian vessel. Maksudnya begini, Penguasa kegelapan mengabulkan satu permintaan dari pharaoh dengan menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya setelah itu ada jaminan atau konsekuensi yang harus diterima jika menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan milik penguasa kegelapan. Entah itu bisa menyerahkan jiwamu atau nyawamu. Sepertinya pharaoh menggunakan jiwanya sebagai jaminannya. Dengan begitu jasad pharaoh akan menjadi sebuah vessel untuk disinggahi oleh penguasa kegelapan karena aku yakin atem memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat membuat jiwanya menjadi sebuah vessel untuk menampung penguasa kegelapan jadi dia memilih jaminan itu" jelas isis.

"jadi itu artinya jika jaminan itu berlaku berarti tubuh atem akan sepenuhnya dikuasai kegelapan?" ujar malik. Isis mengangguk.

"ya, itulah konsekuensi yang harus diterima oleh atem. Kegelapan akan sepenuhnya menguasai jiwa atem dan jika hal itu terjadi maka sama saja eksistensi atem akan binasa" ujar isis. Malik dan odion langsung terkejut dan terdiam setelah mendengar akan hal itu. Mereka tak menyangka perjanjian vessel ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada perjanjian nyawa. Jika perjanjian nyawa maka arwah dari orang yang diambil nyawanya tersebut akan kembali ke alam barzah tapi jika perjanjian vessel maka tidak hanya jasad tapi jiwa dan arwah orang yang melakukan perjanjian tersebut akan lenyap tak tersisa. Eksistensinya akan binasa sepenuhnya.

"kita harus memberitahukan ini secepatnya pada yugi sebelum semuanya terlambat" ujar isis dengan tegas.

-------universitas domino-------

Yami terus mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak menyangka rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bisa semenyiksa ini. Yami terus membenturkan kepala dan tubuhnya di dinding toilet. Darah mulai mengucur dari kepalanya tapi ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terus bertambah menyakitkan. Sosok figur kegelapan yang menyelubungi yami hanya tertawa melihat yami yang tersiksa.

"hahahahaha!!!! Rasakan itu pharaoh!!!! harusnya kau menuruti semua perintahku. Padahal jika kau patuh sepenuhnya padaku maka jiwamu tak akan kujadikan vessel sepenuhnya. Aku hanya akan menguasai setengah dari jiwamu saja karena aku ingin berbaik hati berbagi kekuasaan dunia denganmu dan agar kau tidak sepenuhnya binasa tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau lebih memilih untuk mengutamakan perasaan yang kau rasakan terhadap hikarimu itu dibandingkan dengan diriku. Sekarang tak ada cara lain lagi. Terpaksa aku harus menguasaimu sepenuhnya atem!!!!"

"ka...kau tak akan bisa menguasaiku sepenuhnya tuan!!! Aku masih memiliki setitik aura cahaya yang diberikan aibou kepadaku!!" ujar yami membela dirinya.

"hah!! Memang benar, aku tak akan bisa menguasaimu sepenuhnya jika masih ada aura cahaya di hatimu itu. Aku hanya bisa menguasaimu jika cahaya itu lenyap sepenuhnya dari hatimu atem tapi itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa menguasaimu sepenuhnya, aku yakin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum cahaya itu lenyap sepenuhnya dari hatimu itu. Sampai saat itu tiba......aku akan menguasai setengah dari jiwamu sekarang!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

"a..apa? he...hentikan!!! HENTIKAN!!!!! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Yami kembali mengerang kesakitan. Seisi tubuhnya terasa panas dan seakan ingin meledak. Yami terus membenturkan tubuhnya di dinding toilet dan berguling-guling dilantai. Ia benar-benar kesakitan. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Mata merah yami semakin memerah dan gelap. Tubuhnya seakan tercabik-cabik ribuah pisau dan sangat menyakitkan. Yami hanya dapat mengerang kesakitan dengan perubahan tubuhnya itu.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!! A....AIBOOOOOOUUU!!!!!!!"

--------------

Yugi semakin merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tahu sisi kegelapannya saat ini dalam bahaya. Ia segera berlari dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet pria. Semakin lama ia melangkah mendekati arah toilet semakin terasa berat perasaan yang dirasakan oleh yugi. Yugi terus berusaha berlari dan mempercepat langkahnya dengan perasaan cemas.

'bertahanlah yami!! Aku segera datang!!'

--------------

Beberapa saat kemudian perubahan dalam tubuh yami telah selesai. Rasa sakit sudah mulai menghilang dari tubuh yami. Yami mulai berdiri dan melihat kedua tangannya. Keadaan jasadnya masihlah terlihat normal. Yami lalu berjalan menuju kedepan cermin dan melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin. Raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam. Warna merah dimatanya kembali gelap. Aura kegelapan dalam tubuhnya semakin bertambah kuat. Nafsu mulai memenuhi hatinya. Tak ada perubahan yang cukup significant dalam tubuhnya. Yang berubah adalah bola matanya yang sebelah kiri. Mata yami yang sebelah kiri terlihat seperti mata seorang iblis. Pupil matanya tidak lagi berbentuk bulat seperti pupil mata orang normal tapi pupil matanya membentuk garis panjang seperti mata seekor ular. Mata iblis berwarna merah darah itu terlihat mengerikan. Darah masih terlihat mengalir di wajah yami. Yami segera membasuh wajahnya dan membersihkan darah di wajah dan mulutnya itu.

Setelah itu beberapa saat kemudian setelah yami baru saja selesai membersihkan wajahnya, terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang berlari memasuki toilet pria.

"YAMI!!!!" teriakan yugi membuat yami terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah yugi. terlihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah hikarinya itu. Yugi segera berjalan memasuki toilet dan mendekati yami.

"yami....a...apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya yugi sambil terus mendekati yami yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Yami lalu menatap tajam kearah yugi dan seketika itu juga yugi segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia seakan membeku saat menatap kedua mata merah milik sisi kegelapannya itu. Mata merah itu kembali memancarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Yugi shock melihat itu.

'ma...mata yami kembali diselimuti kegelapan.....i...ini tidak mungkin....' yugi mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat yami mulai berjalan mendekati yugi. perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti hati yugi.

"a...ada apa denganmu ya....yami?" tanya yugi sambil terus mundur. Yami terus melangkah maju mendekati yugi.

"aku tidak apa-apa aibou.......tak perlu takut padaku....." suara yami terdengar semakin berat. Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi saat mendengar perbedaan dalam suara yami.

"aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini yami. Kau jangan berbohong padaku. Ayo katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya yami?" ujar yugi yang kini terhenti karena dibelakangnya ada dinding. Yami mulai mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga yugi.

"aku sudah kembali aibou......." bisikan yami membuat yugi merinding. Ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan dari sisi kegelapannya itu.

"a...apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan dari sisi cahayanya itu membuat yami menjadi tersenyum sinis.

"naluri kegelapanku sudah kembali......aibou" bisik yami.

"a...apa?" belum sempat yugi berbicara lebih lanjut, dengan cepat yami segera menempelkan bibirnya pada yugi dan mencium yugi dengan sangat kasar. Yugi langsung shock dan terkejut dengan tindakan sisi kegelapannya itu. Ia mulai mencoba memberontak tapi yami terus dengan kasar mencium bibir yugi dan memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut sisi cahayanya itu. Yami mencengkram tubuh yugi dan menekannya ke dinding. Yugi semakin sulit untuk bergerak.

"mmmpphh!!! Yami...mmmhh!!!" yugi mulai kesulitan bernafas dan segera mendorong yami. Yami segera mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah yugi mulai memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tak menyangka sisi kegelapannya kembali melakukan hal itu padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan yami!!!" yugi mulai menatap sisi kegelapannya itu dengan tajam dan penuh amarah. Yami hanya menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil kembali menatap hikarinya itu.

"aku membutuhkanmu aibou........aku membutuhkan cahayamu lagi....." ujar yami sambil kembali mendekat pada yugi.

"kau tidak bisa memperlakukan aku seperti ini terus yami!!! Aku tidak terima diperlakukan dengan cara seperti ini!!" bentak yugi mulai marah. Yami mulai menatap yugi dengan perasaan sakit.

"mengapa aibou? Mengapa kau tak ingin kuperlakukan seperti ini? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau merasa jijik padaku?"

"tentu saja aku tidak membencimu yami!! Aku tidak jijik padamu....." jawab yugi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"lalu mengapa aibou? Mengapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu aibou......" bisik yami lemah sambil terus menatap yugi.

"tapi...a...aku....tidak bisa yami....a...aku tidak bisa melakukan ini....ma...maafkan aku...." ujar yugi sambil menatap kearah yami. Perasaan yang dirasakan yami semakin bertambah sakit setelah mendengar perkataan yugi. yami mulai gemetar dan panik. Ia mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ti...tidak bisa begitu..."

"huh?" yugi mulai bingung dengan reaksi yami. Yami terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap yugi dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan rasa takut.

"ti...tidak bisa begitu!!! Tidak bisa begitu aibou!!! Ka...kau harus mencintaiku!!! Aku membutuhkanmu aibou!!! A...aku sangat mencintaimu!!! Aku membutuhkan cahayamu!!! Kau tak boleh pergi lagi dariku!!! Tidak boleh!!!! TIDAK BOLEH!!!!" dengan itu yami kembali mencengkram yugi dengan kuat dan mulai mencium yugi dengan kasar. Yugi mulai muak dengan tindakan yami dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia mulai menggampar yami dan mendorong yami.

"hentikan yami!!! Jangan kau kira aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sekarang!!! Jika kau kembali mendekat, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu!!!" gertak yugi yang kini menjadi semakin marah. Yami yang terjatuh hanya dapat menunduk sambil mengusap pipi bekas tamparan dari sisi cahayanya sendiri. Yami mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan tekanan perasaannya. Dengan kekuatan kegelapannya ia membuat yugi tidak dapat bergerak. Yugi terkejut dengan keadaan itu.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan padaku yami?? Mengapa aku tak dapat bergerak? HENTIKAN PERMAINAN INI YAMI!!!" yugi mencoba untuk bergerak tapi tak bisa. Yami mulai berdiri dan kembali mendekati aibounya dan mulai mencengkram wajah yugi dan menaikkannya ke atas agar yugi bisa menatap langsung pada kedua mata merah yami. Seketika itu yugi terkejut saat melihat mata sebelah kiri atem yang terlihat seperti mata iblis.

'apa yang terjadi dengan matanya? Me...mengapa matanya seperti iblis? Be...begitu mengerikan!!' pikir yugi takut. Yami lalu tersenyum sinis pada yugi.

"kau memang bertambah kuat aibou......tapi kau masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi pejuang cahaya. Walaupun sekarang kau sudah bisa bertarung, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aku sudah menjadi pejuang kegelapan sekarang. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku selama kau belum mendapatkan kekuatan cahaya aibou.....jadi itu artinya, kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini" bisik yami sambil tersenyum sinis. Yugi mulai ketakutan dan gemetar karena yami mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya dan mulai perlahan-lahan melepas pakaian yugi.

"ku....kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku yami....ku...kumohon...." air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata yugi. ia sungguh tak ingin melakukan ini pada sisi kegelapannya itu.

"mengapa aibou.....aku sangat mencintaimu.....apa kau tidak mencintaiku.....??" yami mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher yugi dan mencium leher yugi. yugi hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menahan diri agar tidak merintih.

"ngghh ku...kumohon hentikan ahh....hentikan ini yami...aku tak bisa melakukan ini padamu.....aku tak bisa...." bisik yugi sambil terus menangis. Yami mulai menggeram dan kembali mencengkram wajah yugi dan menatap yugi dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

"mengapa yugi? mengapa kau tak bisa melakukannya? MENGAPA!!! BUKANKAH AKU ADALAH BELAHAN JIWAMU!!! AKU PARTNERMU!!!" bentak yami mulai marah.

"ka....kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku yami. Kau adalah belahan dari hatiku tapi.....a...aku tidak mencintaimu seperti rasa cinta yang kau rasakan terhadapku...ra...rasa cintaku berbeda yami...." ujar yugi sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Yami semakin sakit hati. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya dan kembali menatap yugi.

"apa yang kau rasakan padaku?"

"ya...yami..."

"cepat katakan aibou!!! Apa yang kau rasakan padaku? APA!!?" tatapan mata yami terlihat semakin tajam dan penuh dengan amarah. Yugi semakin takut melihat sisi kegelapannya itu.

"ka...kau sudah kuanggap seperti...ka..kakakku sendiri yami.....maafkan aku....aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kakak...." ujar yugi dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Yami mulai menunduk. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi bayangan. Walaupun raut wajah yami tidak terlihat tapi yugi yakin yami saat ini merasa sangat kecewa dan sangat sedih.

"kakak......" kata-kata itu membuat tenggorokan yami terasa tercekik saat mengatakannya. Kata itu benar-benar begitu menyakitkan. Selama ini sisi cahaya yang sangat ia cintai itu hanya menganggapnya hanya sebatas sebagai seorang kakak. Yami begitu kecewa seakan-akan ia ingin mencabik-cabik hatinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa memendam perasaan cinta sedalam ini pada sisi cahayanya? Yami menyesal karena telah menyimpan perasaan cinta sedalam ini pada yugi tapi yami tahu dalam lubuk hatinya, rasa cinta yang ia rasakan pada yugi tak akan pernah bisa hilang untuk selamanya.

Yugi sungguh merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tak ingin menyakiti sisi kegelapannya itu. Andai saja yugi dapat membuat mou hitori no bokunya itu bahagia, ia akan melakukan apa saja tapi jika dalam hal perasaan seperti ini, Itu merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk yugi.

"ma...maafkan aku yami....."

"cepat pergi..." bisik yami sambil terus menunduk.

"ya...yami...."

"CEPAT SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI AIBOU!!!! PERGI!!!!" bentak yami. Tubuh yugi mulai dapat digerakkan. Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata violet milik yugi. ia sungguh merasa amat bersalah.

"ma...maafkan aku yami...." bisik yugi sambil menatap yami dengan sedih dan lalu segera meninggalkan yami sendiri di dalam toilet. Seketika itu juga yami tumbang dan berlutut di lantai dan menunduk. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata merahnya. Yami lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai terguncang. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Harapannya kini sirna. Sebercik cahaya yang berada dalam hatinya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"aibou....."

Yugi terus berlari tak tentu arah. Perasaannya mulai berkecamuk. Ia sungguh merasakan perasaan menyesal dan sangat bersalah. Ia sudah menyakiti sisi kegelapannya sendiri. Yugi langsung terduduk di pojok koridor sambil terus menangis. Yugi mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti yami. Jika ia bisa memilih, ia juga ingin mencintai yami dengan rasa cinta seperti rasa cinta yang dirasakan yami terhadapnya tapi hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Sebuah perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan.

"maafkan aku yami.......maafkan aku......"

To be continued......

Yami akhirnya mengerti tentang perasaan yugi yang hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar saudara. Hal ini merupakan kejadian yang tak terduga baik untuk yami maupun yugi. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib yami yang kini setengah jiwanya sudah dikuasai kegelapan dan cahaya dalam hatinya yang mulai memudar? Akankah yugi berhasil melewati semua ujian ini? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya....

Yugi : T.T Hiks....hiks!!! yami!!!!

Yami : (meluk yugi) kau kejam sekali author!!!

Author : maafkan aku!!!! (nunduk 100 kali)

Yugi : baiklah!! Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mau mereview fic kejam ini!!! Harap kembali review semuanya!!!

Yami : terima kasih untuk scarlet natsume,death angel,BM,lisa,sora dan semuanya yang mereview fic ini!! Kami sangat senang sekali!!! Harap review lagi ya!! Dan jangan beri kami flame. Masukan,saran,pertanyaan semua diterima.

Author : yosh!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!! Bye!!! ^____^


	20. Chapter 19 : The Destiny

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. YuGiOh!! Melainkan milik om kazuki takahashi.

-------chapter 19-------

The destiny

Beberapa saat kemudian yami kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera meminta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti materi dengan alasan kurang enak badan. Di saat yang sama ryou maju di dekat podium untuk menuliskan sebuah sebuah formula di papan tulis.

"baiklah atemu, kau kuijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti materi. Beristirahatlah di rumah" ujar bu reiko.

"terima kasih bu" sepintas kemudian yami menatap tajam kearah ryou yang berdiri tepat di sebelah dosen. Seketika itu juga ryou langsung mematung melihat kedua mata merah darah milik yami. Rasa takut langsung merasuk ke dalam hati ryou saat kedua mata iblis itu menatapnya. Dan lalu yami segera berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ryou masih belum dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih mematung dan tak dapat berfikir jernih.

"uuhh bakura? Ada apa? Segera kembali kebangkumu" perkataan dosen membuat ryou segera sadar dan dapat berfikir jernih.

"uuhh...ba...baik bu" ryou segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia masih memikirkan tatapan mata atem tadi.

'mata itu....'

"ryou sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba atem cabut begitu saja? Lalu mengapa dari tadi yugi belum kembali?" perkataan joey membuyarkan lamunan ryou. joey benar-benar merasa khawatir. Ryou juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan kawannya itu karena ryou sendiri sebenarnya juga khawatir dengan keadaan yugi.

"aku juga tidak mengerti joey, sepertinya kita harus menunggu penjelasan dari yugi" ujar ryou. Joey benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Lagi-lagi hanya dia yang selalu menjadi orang yang paling akhir dalam mengerti semua permasalahan ini.

'sial!! mengapa aku tidak berguna seperti ini? Aku memang tidak dapat diandalkan!! Andaikan aku dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu yugi.......aarrgghh!!! sial!!' joey benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Selalu saja ia yang menjadi orang bodoh dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Dalam hatinya, ia sungguh ingin berubah menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan terutama untuk yugi. ia sudah berhutang banyak pada yugi.

'suatu saat nanti akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku pasti bisa diandalkan!! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku akan dapat membantu yugi nantinya!! Akan kubuktikan hal itu! Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantu yugi. aku yakin itu' pikir joey sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dari bangku belakang terlihat kaiba terus memperhatikan gerak gerik joey. Entah mengapa semenjak kaiba menyuruh joey untuk menari stripping di depan podium kelas waktu itu, ia menjadi agak tertarik dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Ia tak pernah menyadari ada sesuatu dalam diri joey. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi terpaku. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Kaiba tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Sesuatu yang bagaikan sebuah keindahan itu tak dapat diwujudkan hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata yang semu.

"mengapa semakin lama si mutt terlihat semakin menarik? A...ada apa ini? Mengapa aku tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya? Aarrggh!!! Menganggu konsentrasiku saja!!!" gerutu kaiba sambil membanting bulpennya. Tak berapa lama kemudian kaiba melihat joey dan ryou yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu dan ia yakin hal ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan yugi dan atem.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara yugi dan atem? Dari gerak-gerik atem sepertinya memang ada hal yang tidak beres. Mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini? Shit!! Aku tak ingin terlibat dalam urusan ini tapi sepertinya lambat laun kehidupanku juga akan terseret dalam hal ini. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk" gumam kaiba yang lalu segera membuka laptopnya.

joey masih terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada ryou. Rasa cemas masihlah belum menghilang dari dalam hatinya.

"bagaimana ryou? Apa sebaiknya kita mencari yugi?" ujar joey.

"kemungkinan kita di ijinkan untuk keluar sepertinya sangat kecil joey, mengingat yugi masih belum kembali dan juga atem yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri di tengah-tengah jam materi. Kemungkinan kita harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit lagi joey baru mungkin bu reiko akan mengijinkan kita" ujar ryou.

"tapi itu kan masih prediksimu saja ryou!! kenapa kita tidak mencobanya saja sekarang?" ujar joey sewot.

"jika kau mencobanya sudah pasti dosen tak akan memberimu ijin untuk keluar joey dan juga hal itu akan membuat kita harus menunggu selama satu jam baru bu reiko mau mengijinkan kita untuk keluar" ujar ryou. Joey hanya dapat mengeluh karena prediksi ryou selalu akurat.

"sial!! Sungguh peraturan kampus yang menyebalkan!!!" gerutu joey sambil meremas-remas rambutnya. Ryou juga hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini.

'ku harap kau baik-baik saja yugi......'

-------koridor kampus-------

Sudah hampir setengah jam yugi terus menangis dan menyendiri di ujung koridor. Ia sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Hal terburuk yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya adalah menyakiti orang yang sangat berharga baginya dan juga orang yang sudah banyak berperan penting dalam kehidupan yugi yakni dirinya yang satu lagi. Yugi sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada yami bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya dan yugi pun berjanji bahwa dirinya dan dirinya yang satu lagi itu akan bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu tapi sepertinya janji yang diucapkan yugi hanya janji palsu belaka. Kini ia malah berbalik menyakiti partnernya sendiri. Yugi sungguh malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku benar-benar bodoh!! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Mengapa aku bisa egois seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan yami? Manusia macam apa aku ini!! Aku memang tak pantas dimaafkan!!!" yugi langsung meninju dinding di hadapannya dan seketika itu juga dinding dihadapan yugi mulai retak. Yugi tak pernah merasakan penyesalan sedalam ini dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus menceritakan ini semua pada marga isthar! Aku tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa lagi. Kuharap mereka bisa membantuku" gumam yugi. lalu yugi mulai menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan segera berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam kelas. Setiap langkahnya mendekati ruang kelas, yugi mulai merasakan takut.

'Bagaimana jika yami sudah kembali kedalam kelas? Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?' yugi mulai gugup dan takut. Tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus masuk ke dalam kelas jika ia tak ingin mendapat reputasi yang buruk karena di tuduh dengan sengaja tidak mengikuti materi.

'ya tuhan tolonglah aku....'

-------ruang kelas yugi-------

"aarrgghh!!! Mengapa yugi lama sekali ryou?!!! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!!! Aku harus mencarinya sekarang!!" joey mulai mencoba untuk berdiri tapi dengan cepat ryou segera menghentikan tindakan joey.

"sabarlah joey, aku yakin sebentar lagi yugi akan datang" ryou mencoba menenangkan joey. Tapi joey tidak semudah itu menjadi tenang.

"tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam semenjak atem mengundurkan diri, yugi masih belum kembali juga ryou!! Bagaimana ji...jika atem membunuh yugi!!!" pikiran joey mulai kacau balau. Ryou mulai marah dengan perkataan joey.

"jangan berkata seperti itu joey!!! Aku yakin yugi akan baik-baik saja!! Ia sudah bertambah kuat sekarang!! Atem tak akan semudah itu bisa membunuh yugi!!!" bentak ryou emosi. Joey mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

"ma...maafkan aku ryou....a...aku sungguh panik tadi" ujar joey sambil menunduk. Ryou hanya mengeluh dan mengangguk.

"sudahlah lupakan saja joey. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga khawatir dengan yugi tapi kita khawatir seperti ini pun tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita tenangkan diri kita agar pikiran negatif tidak memasuki pikiran kita" ujar ryou menyarankan. Joey hanya mengangguk setuju dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat yugi sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. Ryou dan joey benar-benar lega saat sahabat kecilnya itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"YUGI!!!" joey secara spontan langsung berdiri dan berteriak. Hal itu membuat dosen dan seluruh mahasiswa segera melihat kearah joey dengan menganga. Yugi langsung sweatdrop melihat respon kawannya itu.

"apa masalahmu wheller!! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu!!" bentakan bu reiko membuat joey menjadi malu seketika.

"uhh...umm...ma...maaf bu...." joey hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dan lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Dari belakang terlihat kaiba hanya tersenyum sinis melihat tingkah bodoh joey.

Yugi lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sesaat setelah yugi duduk, ryou segera bertanya mengenai keadaan kawannya itu.

"yugi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yugi? mengapa kau lama sekali?" nada kecemasan mulai terlihat di balik perkataan ryou. Ekspresi di wajah yugi masih terlihat sayu dan sedih. Hal itu membuat joey dan ryou semakin khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman. Sebaiknya kuceritakan nanti malam saja dengan marga isthar di game shopku" jawab yugi singkat. Dari nada jawaban yang dilontarkan yugi, ryou dan joey hanya dapat merespon dengan mengangguk. Mereka tahu sepertinya yugi tidak mau di bombardir pertanyaan saat ini karena ia terlihat tertekan. Ryou dan joey untuk sementara ini memilih untuk diam sembari membiarkan kawannya itu untuk menenangkan diri dulu.

Yugi lalu kembali mencoba fokus pada materi. Ia lalu mencoba untuk melihat ke arah bangku yami dan tanpa disadarinya bangku atem terlihat kosong. Yugi terkejut dan segera bertanya pada ryou di belakangnya.

"ryou, kenapa bangku yami kosong? apa yami belum kembali ke dalam kelas dari tadi?" tanya yugi.

"tadi sebelum kau kembali, dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas tapi lalu dengan cepat ia meminta ijin pada dosen untuk tidak mengikuti materi hari ini dengan alasan kurang enak badan dan sekarang dia sudah pergi" ujar ryou.

"oh begitu" yugi langsung kembali menghadap kedepan dan menunduk. Yugi paham bahwa ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti hati kecil yugi. yugi lalu berhenti mencatat dan lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa akibat kejadian ini, ia tak akan bisa fokus pada materi hari ini.

-------game shop-------

Yugi segera menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sisi kegelapannya saat di kampus tadi. Semua terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Yugi terlihat merasa amat bersalah dan menunduk. Nada bicara yugi terlihat tidak konstan terutama saat ia harus menyebutkan nama sisi kegelapannya, dada yugi terasa sesak. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menenangkan yugi.

"jadi lagi-lagi pharaoh mencoba memperlakukanmu seperti itu yugi?" tanya malik. Yugi hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"dia bilang bahwa ia memperlakukan aku seperti itu karena ia mencintaiku dan ia membutuhkanku tapi aku sudah bilang bahwa perasaanku padanya hanyalah sebatas saudara dan lalu dia marah dan dia mengusirku.....ia terlihat sakit hati sekali" jelas yugi lemah. Semuanya masih terdiam setelah mendengar cerita yugi. yugi terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal sekali.

"se...seharusnya aku tidak egois!! Aku sungguh mementingkan kepentinganku sendiri!! Aku yakin saat ini yami pasti menderita!! Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berpura-pura mencintainya!! Di...dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. A...aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpura-pura untuk mencintainya.....a...aku tidak bisa!!!" yugi terlihat tertekan. Isis hanya dapat menghela nafas tanda pasrah.

"sepertinya ini memang sudah takdirnya.....semua kejadian ini memang harus terjadi seperti ini....." perkataan isis membuat semuanya menjadi bingung.

"apa maksud perkataanmu isis?" tanya joey sambil mengernyutkan dahi. Kebingungan terlihat dalam raut wajahnya sama halnya dengan ryou,tea dan tristan. Mereka semua tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan isis.

"tadi kami berhasil menemukan sebuah teori baru mengenai kekuatan pharaoh. Dari hasil analisa kami sepertinya atem melakukan perjanjian vessel dengan penguasa kegelapan" jelas isis.

"per....perjanjian vessel? A..apa itu?" yugi mulai tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan isis begitu pula dengan joey dan yang lainnya. Isis kembali menjelaskan.

"perjanjian vessel adalah perjanjian dimana seseorang meminjam kekuatan kegelapan dari penguasa kegelapan untuk mewujudkan sesuatu lalu setelah itu harus ada jaminan atau konsekuensi jika orang tersebut menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dari penguasa kegelapan. Biasanya ada dua perjanjian yang harus dipilih yakni perjanjian nyawa ataupun perjanjian vessel" jelas isis.

"lalu apa maksud dari kedua perjanjian itu?" tanya tea.

"perjanjian nyawa adalah perjanjian penyerahan nyawa. Orang yang telah meminjam kekuatan kegelapan harus menyerahkan nyawanya sebagai gantinya dan lalu untuk perjanjian vessel, seseorang harus menyerahkan jiwanya agar dapat digunakan sebagai vessel untuk di singgahi oleh penguasa kegelapan" ujar isis.

"lalu mengapa kalian bisa menyimpulkan bahwa atem melakukan perjanjian vessel dan bukan perjanjian nyawa?" tanya sugoroku.

"perjanjian vessel adalah perjanjian khusus yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi dewa dan mempunyai kemampuan untuk merubah jiwanya menjadi sebuah vessel. dari orang-orang tertentu itu salah satunya adalah seorang pharaoh" jelas isis.

"lalu jika memang atem melakukan perjanjian vessel memang apa salahnya? Bukankah lebih baik melakukan perjanjian vessel daripada melakukan perjanjian menyerahkan nyawa? Karena dengan perjanjian vessel itu berarti atem tidak harus menyerahkan nyawanya kan? Ia akan tetap hidup dengan jasad yang dikuasai kegelapan seperti orang yang kesurupan" ujar joey. Isis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sayangnya tidak sesimple itu, justru perjanjian vessel adalah perjanjian yang terburuk...." perkataan isis membuat semuanya menjadi semakin bingung.

"terburuk? a...apa maksudmu isis?" yugi mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar penjelasan isis tadi. Joey dan yang lainnya juga mulai merasakan gelagat tidak enak. Semuanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari isis. Isis lalu menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan dengan serius.

"perjanjian vessel adalah sebuah perjanjian dimana jasad dan jiwa seseorang akan menjadi vessel kegelapan. Itu berarti jika jasad seseorang sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah container maka........jiwa dan nyawa orang yang menjadi penampung itu akan lenyap tak tersisa. Eksistensinya akan binasa sepenuhnya......."

Semuanya sungguh terkejut mendengar hal itu. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa atem terancam binasa sepenuhnya. Setelah mendengar hal itu yugi hanya dapat menganga dan pucat. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tak menyangka sisi kegelapannya akan binasa sepenuhnya. Yugi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"i...ini tidak mungkin....i...ini semua bohong kan? Ya...yami tidak mungkin akan binasa...ti...tidak...mungkin....."

"maafkan aku yugi....." isis hanya menunduk dan ikut sedih. Semua juga hanya bisa terdiam karena terlalu shock untuk dapat mengatakan sesuatu. Dunia seakan berputar dengan cepat di kepala yugi. dalam satu hari semua cobaan dan ujian langsung melanda yugi. yugi mulai merasa tidak kuat dalam menghadapi semua kenyataan pahit ini. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya. Tubuhnya terguncang seketika.

"i...ini tidak mungkin....ya...yami....a..aku...ti...tidak!!! tidak mungkin!!! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!!" yugi mulai berteriak dan menangis dengan kerasnya. Ia sungguh terguncang. Ryou yang berada di dekat yugi segera menenangkan yugi dan mendekap kawan kecilnya itu. Yugi mulai meremas pakaian ryou dan menangis di dadanya.

"I...ini tidak mungkin....yami tak boleh lenyap....aku tak ingin kehilangannya!!! A..aku tidak mau ryou.....ka..katakan ini semua bohong ryou!! Ku...kumohon katakan sekarang...ka....katakan...." air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras di kedua mata yugi. ryou hanya bisa terdiam dan mempererat dekapannya pada yugi.

"maafkan aku yugi....." bisik ryou dengan singkat. Joey sungguh tak terima dengan semua kenyataan ini.

"pasti ada cara untuk menghentikan ini kan isis? Iya kan?" tanya joey mulai emosi.

"satu-satunya cara agar penguasa kegelapan tidak dapat menguasai tubuh atem adalah jika masih ada cahaya dalam hati atem maka penguasa kegelapan tak akan bisa menguasai atem sepenuhnya tapi jika cahaya itu menghilang dari hatinya maka sudah tak ada harapan lagi....." jelas isis.

"cahaya?" joey mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"ya, sebenarnya dalam diri atem sudah terdapat cahaya. Dan yang memberikan aura cahaya itu adalah......kau yugi" ujar isis sambil menunjuk ke arah yugi.

"a...aku?" yugi terkejut mendengar penjelasan isis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang telah memberikan cahaya itu.

"ya, tanpa kau sadari selama ini dirimulah yang memberikan cahaya pada hati atem. atem mulai berubah secara perlahan-lahan itu berkat dirimu. Tanpa sadar kau sudah berhasil memberikan aura cahaya pada hati atem. Itu sebabnya atem mulai kembali seperti dirinya semula dan ia mengakui perasaannya terhadapmu...."

Yugi benar-benar terkejut mendengar penjelasan isis. Ia semakin menganga setelah mendengar kenyataan ini. 'ja...jadi karena diriku dia berubah? i...itu sebabnya mengapa ia selalu membutuhkanku? Di...dia membutuhkan cahayaku....dan aku malah.....ya tuhan...a...apa yang aku lakukan!!' yugi mulai tersungkur dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan shock. Joey dan ryou mencoba membantu menyangga tubuh yugi.

"a...ada apa yugi?" joey mulai panik. Yugi masih terlihat menganga dan shock.

"a..aku telah memberinya cahaya joey da..dan a...aku pula ya...yang menghilangkan cahaya itu!! A...aku su..sudah menghilangkannya!!! Ya tuhan a...akulah yang menghilangkannya sendiri!!! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!!! Ya tuhan!!!!" yugi kembali terguncang dan menangis. Ryou kembali mendekap yugi dan joey mencoba menenangkan yugi.

"tenanglah yugi!!" ujar joey sambil memegang bahu yugi yang terlihat terguncang itu. Yugi terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan gemetar.

"di...dia su...sudah bilang padaku bah...bahwa dia membutuhkan cahayaku!! Ta...tapi apa yang kulakukan? A...aku malah menghancurkannya!! A...aku menghilangkan cahaya itu!!! AKU SENDIRI YANG MENGHILANGKANNYA JOEY!!! AKU SENDIRI!!! INI SEMUA SALAHKU!!! SALAHKU!!!" bentak yugi marah.

"tapi yugi saat ini menyalahkan diri sendiri sudah tak ada gunanya!! Semua sudah terjadi!! Kau tak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini yugi!!! sadarlah akan hal itu!!! SADARLAH YUGI!!!!" joey mulai menampar pipi yugi. semua terkejut dengan tindakan joey. Yugi hanya menunduk sambil menyentuh pipinya bekas tamparan sahabatnya itu. Yugi hanya menunduk. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Ini tidak adil!!! Selama ini yami sudah mengorbankan segalanya demi diriku bahkan di...dia menyimpan sebuah perasaan terhadapku tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku malah menolaknya!! Menghancurkan hatinya!!! Kumusnahkan cahaya dalam hatinya!!! Kumusnahkan!!! Dan kini ia terancam binasa hanya karena keegoisanku!! Aku sungguh rendah teman-teman!!! RENDAH!!!!" Yugi semakin terguncang dan akhirnya ia berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci diri di dalam. Semua terkejut melihat kelakuan yugi. joey segera berlari dan mengetuk pintu yugi.

"YUGI!!! BUKA PINTUNYA YUGI!! Kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu yugi!!! YUGI!!!" joey terus menggedor pintu kamar yugi memohonnya untuk membuka pintu tapi yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan yang sangat memilukan dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"ti...tinggalkan aku sendiri!!! Tinggalkan aku......" yugi langsung lemas dan berlutut di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. Yugi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air mata terus bercucuran dari matanya. Ia baru saja mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan sisi kegelapannya musnah. Hati yugi serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

joey hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan membiarkan yugi sendiri dulu. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Joey yakin saat ini yugi mulai tidak stabil.

"bagaimana dengan yugi joey?!!" tanya ryou yang mulai panik dengan kejadian tadi. Joey hanya menunduk.

"sebaiknya biarkan yugi sendiri dulu, ia masih shock dengan semua ini" jawab joey.

"mengapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini?" tea seakan-akan masih belum percaya dengan semua ini. Semua hanya bisa terdiam dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Permasalahan ini semakin lama semakin sulit sekali.

"andai saja dari awal kita semua mengerti akan situasi atem!! Sial!!! Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini!!! Kita semua sungguh egois!!!" gerutu tristan sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanda menyesal. Joey dan ryou hanya diam dan menunduk. Mereka juga menyesal dengan segala yang terjadi.

"kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua sudah menjadi roda takdir. Kita tak akan bisa lari dari permasalahan ini. Cepat atau lambat nasib dunia ini akan ditentukan oleh perang cahaya dan kegelapan. Walaupun kalian mencoba untuk merubahnya pun aku yakin pada akhirnya hasilnya akan tetap menjadi seperti ini" ujar isis.

"tapi benarkah sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk menyelamatkan atem isis? Jika sampai tak ada harapan lagi yang tersisa aku yakin yugi pasti akan hancur jika atem binasa" ujar sugoroku khawatir.

"satu-satunya cara adalah jangan sampai kegelapan menguasai jiwa atem sepenuhnya. Hanya itu yang dapat menghalaunya agar tidak binasa. Jika kegelapan sudah menguasainya 100% maka pharaoh akan sepenuhnya binasa" jelas isis.

"itu berarti saat ini masih ada kesempatan!! Kita kan tidak tahu atem sekarang dikuasai sepenuhnya atau tidak. Mungkin kita masih bisa mencegahnya. Tadi pagi waktu di kampus, ia masih terlihat normal" ujar joey.

"sepertinya atem tidak senormal yang kau kira joey" ujar ryou.

"a...apa maksudmu ryou?" joey bingung dengan ucapan ryou.

"tadi saat aku maju di depan kelas, sekilas aku melihat atem dan ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya" ujar ryou serius.

"se...sesuatu yang aneh? Apa itu?" joey mulai tidak sabaran.

"kedua mata merahnya semakin gelap dan pupil matanya yang sebelah kiri tidak normal dan berbentuk seperti mata seorang iblis" pernyataan ryou membuat semuanya terkejut.

"ma...mata seorang iblis?" tea hanya dapat menganga. Malik mulai mengernyutkan dahi dan menatap ke arah isis.

"apa maksudnya ini kakak?" tanya malik. Semuanya langsung menatap kearah isis. Isis lalu mulai menatap dengan serius.

"sepertinya setengah dari jiwa atem sudah dikuasai oleh penguasa kegelapan"

--------------

Di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan yang diselimuti kegelapan, terlihat sosok yami yang sedang duduk dan bersandar di sudut dinding apartement yang ditinggalinya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan sayu menanggung semua perasaan sakit yang ada. Ia terlihat bagaikan seseorang yang sudah tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Hatinya sungguh sangat hancur. Hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena sebuah pengakuan pahit dari cahayanya sendiri.

"kakak....." kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam otak yami. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa selama ini seluruh masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan partnernya itu hanya dianggap sekedar sebuah ikatan saudara oleh yugi.

"hahahahaha!! Lihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh hikarimu terhadapmu pharaoh? Ia malah berbalik menghancurkanmu! Kau ditenggelamkan dalam kegelapan oleh cahayamu sendiri! Sungguh sangat ironis......hahahahahaha!! Seluruh pengorbanan yang kau berikan padanya ternyata harus dibalas dengan rasa sakit yang berkali kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Malang sekali nasibmu atem......hahahahahaha!!!" perkataan dari sosok penguasa kegelapan tak berwujud itu hanya membuat perasaan yami menjadi semakin sakit. walaupun begitu ia tidak merespon apapun. Ia tetap diam menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Figur kegelapan di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat calon vesselnya itu tersiksa.

"hah, aku jadi ingat saat kau masih berada di alam barzah waktu itu. Kini walau kau kembali hidup di dunia pun, takdirmu di alam barzah tetap tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Sepertinya kau tak akan bisa lari dari vonismu itu pharaoh....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Jantung yami seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar perkataan figure kegelapan yang membuatnya kembali ingat pada sebuah vonis yang ia terima saat di alam barzah. Sebuah vonis kejam yang pernah ada dalam eksistensi hidup. Sebuah vonis mengerikan yang tak dapat dihindarkan.

'vonis takdir hitam.....'

To be continued......

Akhirnya perlahan-lahan kebenaran mulai terungkap. Yugi akhirnya mengetahui bahwa yami terancam binasa. Apakah sudah tak ada harapan lagi? Apa maksud di balik misteri vonis takdir hitam yang diterima yami? Kebenaran apalagi yang akan terkuak di balik masa lalu yami? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.....

Author : maaf jika saya lama sekali dalam mengupdate dan juga maaf jika chapter ini agak membosankan

Yami : (pout) sudah update lama, membosankan pula....

Yugi : yami!!

Author : -_-' namanya juga resolution chapter jadi ya sebagian besar chapter ini menjadi chapter pelurus cerita saja. aku janji di chapter kedepan kebenaran-kebenaran baru yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan segera terkuak. Oke saatnya answer time!!! ^____^

To death angel : makasih atas review anda. maafkan saya karena di chapter kedepan sepertinya menjadi puncak plot cerita saya jadi itu artinya yami dan yugi tidak akan bisa seintim yang anda inginkan (langsung digampar death angel) tapi tenang saja, di akhir cerita anda pasti akan puas. Jadi tetap stay tune dan jangan lupa review ^____^

To lisa white paladin : makasih reviewnya lisa!! Oke kapan-kapan aku gambar yami devil version ^____^

To black messiah : sebentar lagi masa lalu yami terkuak partner jadi tetap stay tune ya!! Thanks buat reviewnya!! ^____^

To ArcXora : makasih atas reviewnya dan kesetiaannya dalam mengikuti fic gaje ini. Saya sangat menghargainya. Jangan lupa review lagi. Saran atau masukan serta pertanyaan selalu di terima ^___^

To Yamino kamichama 666 + Hikari 07 : makasih buat reviewnya. Buat rei chan walaupun banyak sekali cobaan yang menghadang, tetap kibarkan semangat puzzleshippingnya ya. Ganbatte rei chan!! ^__^ buat fikry kun, maaf fic ini rated T jadi tak ada lemon. Maaf XP

To sora tsubameki : terima kasih atas reviewnya, untuk kaiba dan joey pasti akan saya tampilkan tapi bukan di chapter ini, melainkan chapter kedepan karena saya masih ingin memperjelas plot cerita saya. Jadi harap bersabar dan tetap stay tune ya ^___^

To coolkid 4869 : wah senangnya melihat anda kembali. Makasih anda masih menyempat waktu untuk mereview fic saya. Saya doakan semoga strukturnya jadi dan semuanya lancar. Ganbate coolkid san!!! ^___^

To yume : makasih atas reviewnya yume san!! Saya sangat senang sekali walau terlambat, tidak masalah. Saya sudah cukup senang anda menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview. Terima kasih banyak!! ^____^

To pereview yang lain : terima kasih!!! ^___^

Yugi : harap review kembali ya!! ^____^

Yami : saran,masukan,pertanyaan dan kritik yang bersifat membangun sangat di terima kecuali flame

Author : oke!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! Bye ^_____^


	21. Chapter 20 : The Past

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Kalau aku ngaku bahwa YuGiOh!! Itu punyaku, aku pasti bakal dituntut habis-habisan oleh om kazuki takahashi!! Wah bisa repot nanti XP

Warning : chapter ini adalah chapter yang lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya dan isi satu chapter penuh ini hanya berisi tentang masa lalu yami saat di alam barzah. Sekali lagi isi chapter ini HANYA berisi tentang masa lalu yami saat di alam barzah dan tak ada yang lain. Jadi harap jangan complain setelah anda selesai membacanya. Jangan complain seperti "kok hanya yami aja? Mana yang lainnya?" complain seperti itu tak akan saya hiraukan karena saya sudah memberikan peringatan sebelumnya. Oke, selamat membaca. Harap tidak begitu membosankan anda ^____^

-------chapter 20-------

The past

'vonis takdir hitam.....'

Ya, vonis mengerikan itu. Sebuah vonis yang tak dapat dielakkan. Vonis mengerikan itu telah dijatuhkan pada atem saat di alam barzah. Sebuah vonis mengerikan yang dijatuhkan hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil. Yakni menyimpan sebuah perasaan pada partnernya sendiri.

yami kembali teringat akan masa lalunya saat berada di alam barzah sesaat setelah ia kalah dalam ceremonial duel. Ia kembali ke alam barzah sambil menyimpan sebuah perasaan cinta terhadap yugi. Sampai saat ia meninggalkan dunia pun, ia masih tidak mengatakan isi perasaannya itu pada partnernya. Ia memilih untuk menyimpan rahasia terbesarnya itu dan ikut membawanya ke alam barzah. Tapi yami tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaan cinta yang ia pendam dalam hatinya itu berujung pada sebuah malapetaka yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Flash back

Surga..........sebuah tempat terindah yang pernah ada dalam sebuah eksistensi kehidupan. Sebuah tempat untuk segala kebahagian dan disaat yang sama menjadi sebuah tempat pemusnah kesedihan. Yami tak pernah menyangka bahwa saat ini ia sedang duduk tenang di sebuah singasana dari sebuah replika kerajaannya dulu saat di dunia. Kini ia kembali berkumpul dengan sanak saudara dan teman-temannya di masa lalu. Semua itu membuat atem senang. Ia bisa kembali bertemu dan berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya. walaupun rasa bahagia telah yami rasakan tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya dan hal itu semakin lama semakin menambah kehampaan di hati atem.

"ada apa anakku? Mengapa semakin lama aku semakin merasakan kemurungan di hatimu?" tanya aknamkanon pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"a...ayah..." atem terkejut saat ayahnya kini menyadari kegundahan dalam hatinya.

"sudahlah anakku, segera katakan pada ayah mengapa ditempat seindah ini kau masih menyimpan sebuah kepedihan? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini atem?"

Atem mulai menunduk. Ia tak berniat membuat ayahnya khawatir terhadapnya tapi semakin lama rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh atem tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"a...aku tak tahu ayah, sepertinya aku merasa separuh dari jiwaku hilang dan aku merasa tak sempurna...."

"tak sempurna? Apa hal ini karena kau berpisah dari sisi cahayamu....mutou yugi?"

"yu...gi?" mendengar kembali nama partnernya justru semakin menambah rasa sakit di hati yami. Kini ia tahu mengapa ia merasa tak sempurna. Hal itu karena ia sudah tak bersama partner jiwanya lagi dan juga karena hatinya tidak lagi disinari oleh hangatnya cahaya yugi. Atem seakan ingin menangis. Perasaan yang ia pendam ini semakin lama bagaikan sebuah pisau belati yang menusuk hatinya. Ia sungguh sakit.

"atem...."

"tinggalkan aku sendiri ayah, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku" mendengar pernyataan putranya itu aknamkanon hanya dapat menghela nafas dan pasrah.

"baiklah anakku ayah akan pergi sekarang tapi lebih baik jangan sampai kau pendam terus kegundahan di hatimu itu. Hal itu tidak baik atem" ujar aknamkanon khawatir.

"aku mengerti ayah" dengan itu aknamkanon segera pergi meninggalkan yami sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Yami lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan diluar.

"apa sungguh kebahagiaan seperti ini yang kuinginkan? Mengapa aku masih dapat merasakan sakit di hatiku? Mengapa? Bukankah ini surga? Tempat dimana segala kesedihan dan keburukan musnah? Lalu.........mengapa terasa bagaikan sebuah..........neraka untukku?"

yami kembali duduk dan bersandar disudut dinding sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua mata merahnya. Perasaan yang dipendam yami semakin lama semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia dapat menanggungnya.

"a...aibou...."

Semenjak itu perasaan sakit di hati yami semakin lama semakin bertambah buruk. Setiap hari atem terlihat pucat dan sesekali terlihat meremas dadanya. Bahkan tak jarang tiba-tiba ia menangis dan pergi mengurung diri dikamarnya. Hal ini membuat aknamkanon dan kawan-kawan atem menjadi cemas dengan keadaan sang pharaoh muda itu. Mereka tak tahan melihat atem yang menderita.

"apa yang terjadi dengan anakku? Mengapa ia menjadi tersiksa seperti ini?" aknamkanon terus memikirkan keadaan putranya itu. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan sakit yang dirasakan oleh atem. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat putranya terus-terusan depresi dan terlihat tersiksa seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya satu-satunya obat yang dapat menyembuhkan putranya itu hanyalah bertemu dengan sisi cahayanya......yugi.

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin atem bisa kembali kedunia dan bertemu kembali dengan mutou yugi. Hal itu mustahil. Dunia mereka sudah berbeda dan juga jika kusuruh atem untuk menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang ia pendam itu juga hal yang tidak mungkin"

"wahai aknamkanon......" suara yang terdengar bagaikan suara emas itu membuyarkan kegundahan hati aknamkanon. Ia terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang telah berbicara langsung padanya.

"de...dewa Ra!!"

"aku kemari ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" perkataan dewa Ra membuat aknamkanon terkejut.

"menyampaikan se...sesuatu?"

"ya, hal yang kusampaikan padamu adalah mengenai putramu atem....."

"a..atem?" aknamkanon semakin terkejut saat mendengar nama putranya. Sang dewa Ra mulai mengangguk.

"pharaoh atem putramu telah mengalami kegundahan yang disebabkan oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta pada reinkarnasinya sendiri"

"re...reinkarnasi? ma...maksud anda mu...mutou yugi? Sisi cahaya putraku?"

"ya, benar. Mutou yugi. Atem telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Ia tak boleh menyimpan perasaan seperti itu terhadap reinkarnasinya sendiri. Mutou yugi adalah simbolisasi dari kekuatan cahaya yang ada dalam dunia ini kebalikan dari atem, ia pemegang simbolisasi kegelapan. Kemurnian cahaya dalam diri mutou yugi harus tetap terjaga demi keseimbangan dunia ini. Begitu pula dengan kemurnian kegelapan milik atem" jelas Ra.

"tapi walaupun putraku menyimpan perasaan seperti itu pada mutou yugi, tapi atem tidak mengatakannya pada mutou yugi kan? Itu berarti perasaan yang disimpan oleh atem sampai sekarang takkan berpengaruh sama sekali pada yugi yang kini masih hidup di dunia" ujar aknamkanon bersikeras membela putranya.

"kau salah aknamkanon...." aknamkanon mengernyutkan dahi seketika.

"a..apa maksud anda?"

"memendam perasaan seperti itu sampai ke alam barzah adalah kesalahan besar. Perasaan yang dipendam oleh atem bukan hanya perasaan biasa saja" ujar Ra.

"bu...bukan perasaan biasa? Sebenarnya apa maksud anda?" tanya aknamkanon bingung.

"perasaan yang dipendam atem adalah sebuah perasaan yang sangat besar. Perasaan yang bisa menembus ruang dan waktu. Perasaan cinta yang tak bisa dicapai secara logika dan diluar nalar manusia. Bahkan perasaan yang sangat dalam itu tak terbatas dan dapat menembus di luar sebuah eksistensi aknamkanon"

"apa!! Menembus diluar eksistensi? Mus...mustahil!!" aknamkanon sungguh tak percaya bahwa atem menyimpan perasaan cinta sedalam itu pada reinkarnasinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya sedekat apa putranya dengan mutou yugi saat di dunia sampai-sampai putranya bisa menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dicapai dengan logika dan akal.

"perasaan itu terlalu besar aknamkanon, batas perasaan atem luar biasa tak terhingga batasnya. Hal itu sungguh berbahaya karena perasaan itu semakin lama akan menjadi sebuah parasit yang akan menggerogoti hatinya. Perasaan itu akan menjadi sebuah penyakit yang akan menyiksanya seperti saat ini. Saat ini atem tersiksa bukan? Hal itu karena perasaan yang ia pendam semakin bertambah dan jika hal ini terus dibiarkan maka akan membahayakan jiwa atem sendiri" penjelasan dari Ra masih membuat aknamkanon belum mengerti.

"lalu jika putraku yang tersiksa seperti ini mengapa anda bilang hal itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar? Bukankah dampak dari perbuatan putraku hanya akan dirasakan oleh atem sendiri?" tanya aknamkanon. Ra menggelengkan kepalanya.

"perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh atem tak hanya berdampak pada dirinya saja. Tapi juga berdampak pada sisi cahayanya mutou yugi"

"ta...tapi bagaimana bisa? Dunia mereka sudah berbeda" ujar aknamkanon tidak mengerti.

"walau saat ini dunia mereka berbeda tapi ikatan jiwa antara atem dengan reinkarnasinya tak akan pernah bisa terputus aknamkanon....."

"a..apa?"

"walaupun mereka sudah tak bersama lagi tapi ikatan jiwa mereka tak akan bisa dipisahkan. Bagaimanapun juga mutou yugi adalah reinkarnasi dari atem. Mereka merupakan satu kesatuan yang utuh jadi ikatan hati mereka sangat kuat. Jika atem yang berada di alam barzah tersiksa maka hal itu lambat laun akan mempengaruhi kelangsungan jiwa yugi....."

"ta...tapi bagaimana mungkin..." aknamkanon seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ra lalu menunjukkan sesuatu pada aknamkanon.

"lihat ini aknamkanon, ini adalah kehidupan yugi di dunia...." sebuah cahaya lalu bersinar dengan terangnya. Aknamkanon langsung menutup kedua matanya. Sesaat setelah itu ia kembali membuka matanya dan lalu terkejut. Ia melihat refleksi kehidupan yugi di dunia.

"ini adalah....."

"ya, inilah kehidupan mutou yugi. Saat ini setahun sudah berlalu di dunia. Ia terlihat dewasa tapi walaupun begitu ia masih menyimpan kepedihan di hatinya karena perpisahannya dengan sisi kegelapannya yakni atem...." jelas Ra.

Dalam refleksi itu terlihat yugi sangat murung dan depresi. Jika ia bersama dengan teman-temannya, yugi mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit dihatinya. Yugi bagaikan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ia terlihat begitu pintar dalam menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Saat ia sendiri, yugi terlihat tersiksa.

"yami.....mengapa setelah kau pergi......aku selalu merasakan sakit yami? mengapa aku merasa jika kau tidak bahagia disana......apakah ini hanya firasatku saja? Tapi mengapa feeling ini begitu kuat? Perasaan sakit ini serasa menusuk ke dalam dasar hatiku yami......." bisik yugi lemah. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya. Dalam refleksi itu yugi terlihat memojok di sudut kamarnya. Walaupun keadaan yugi tidak separah keadaan atem saat ini tapi sudah terlihat jelas bahwa yugi pun juga tersiksa. Aknamkanon seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"i...ini tidak mungkin....."

"inilah yang terjadi aknamkanon. Perlahan-lahan secara tidak langsung jiwa yugi juga ikut termakan parasit yang hidup di hati atem dan jika hal ini terus berlanjut maka cahaya yugi perlahan-lahan akan menghilang. Keseimbangan dunia ini akan kacau. putramu sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar aknamkanon!!"

Aknamkanon kini sungguh pasrah dengan semua yang terjadi. Putranya telah berjasa dalam menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan zork tapi putranya pula yang berbuat kesalahan dan membuat dunia terancam.

"karena kesalahan ini aku dan para dewa yang lain sudah memutuskan untuk memvonis putramu aknamkanon. Karena kesalahannya, ia kami jatuhi vonis takdir hitam!!" aknamkanon benar-benar terkejut mendengar vonis itu. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Vonis takdir hitam adalah vonis terburuk yang pernah dijatuhkan oleh dewa. Jika seseorang dijatuhi vonis mengerikan itu maka orang tersebut sudah ditakdirkan untuk binasa sepenuhnya dari eksistensi.

"kumohon dewa Ra, kumohon maafkan kesalahan putraku. Kumohon jangan jatuhi putraku dengan vonis itu!! Hukuman itu terlalu berat!!" aknamkanon terus memohon pada Ra.

"hukuman ini sudah setimpal dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan aknamkanon. Kekacauan dunia ini harus dibalas dengan kebinasaannya!! Tapi ada satu syarat jika kau ingin putramu terbebas dari vonis ini aknamkanon" sahut Ra.

"syarat apa itu?" tanya aknamkanon.

"atem akan terbebas dari vonis jika ia mau..........menghilangkan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap reinkarnasinya sendiri. Dengan begitu perasaan terpendam yang menjadi parasit di hati atem itu tak akan bisa menggerogoti jiwanya lagi" dengan itu lalu dewa Ra segera pergi meninggalkan aknamkanon sendiri.

"menghilangkan perasaan yang ia pendam? Tapi apakah bisa dengan semudah itu akan hilang?" hal ini merupakan permasalahan tersulit yang pernah dihadapi oleh aknamkanon. Ia yakin putranya tak akan mau menghilangkan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap sisi cahayanya sendiri. Tapi aknamkanon juga tak ingin kehilangan putranya. Ia tak rela putranya binasa begitu saja.

"apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkan atem?" aknamkanon lalu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju istana tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti seketika saat ia melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Aknamkanon sangat terkejut ketika tahu siapa orang itu yang sebenarnya.

"a..atem!!" aknamkanon hanya bisa menganga melihat putranya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Raut wajah putranya menyimpan banyak kepedihan. Aknamkanon tak sanggup melihat putranya.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya ayah. Mengenai vonisku...." bisik atem sedih. Aknamkanon ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada putranya itu tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aknamkanon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"perbuatanku memang tak pantas dimaafkan ayah.....aku tak pantas menjadi seorang pharaoh. Aku tak dapat menyelamatkan cahaya dari para rakyatku. Aku bahkan mencemari cahaya reinkarnasiku sendiri dan membiarkan dunia ini terancam dalam bahaya. Aku memang pantas menerima takdir hitam. Aku memang pantas binasa ayah....." setelah mendengar pengakuan pahit dari putranya itu, hati aknamkanon seakan ingin menangis. Ia masih tidak rela kehilangan putranya.

"ini tidak adil putraku!! Ayah tak terima dengan semua ini!! Kau tak boleh binasa begitu saja atem!! Kau harus bisa terbebas dari vonis itu kau harus......" belum sempat aknamkanon melanjutkan perkataannya, atem langsung menatap tajam kearah ayahnya.

"menghilangkan perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap aibou? Tidak!! Tidak akan ayah!! Aku tidak mau menghilangkan perasaan ini!!" bentak atem mulai marah.

"tapi atem jika kau terus mempertahankan perasaan yang kau pendam itu, kau akan terkena vonis atem!!! Kau akan BINASA!!! Perasaan yang kau pendam itu adalah sebuah parasit atem!! Ia akan terus menggerogoti jiwamu atem!! Kau bisa hancur!!" sahut aknamkanon marah tapi atem tahu walaupun perasaan yang ia pendam ini hanya sebuah malapetaka. Ia tetap tidak peduli.

"aku tak peduli ayah!! Aku akan terus mempertahankan perasaan ini!! Walaupun perasaan yang kupendam ini adalah parasit yang akan menghancurkanku suatu saat nanti, aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan parasit ini. Ini adalah sumpahku ayah!!! Akan kujaga sumpahku ini!! Kalau perlu akan kubawa parasit ini sampai aku......binasa nanti" bisik atem lemah.

"mengapa atem? Mengapa kau rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk mempertahankan parasit dihatimu itu? Mengapa atem? Padahal belum tentu sisi cahayamu itu merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu"

"walaupun begitu perasaan yang kupendam untuk aibou merupakan sebuah anugerah bagiku ayah......aku tak akan pernah menyesal bisa mencintai aibou sampai sedalam ini......walaupun perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan tapi aku bahagia ayah.......aku bahagia karena aku pernah memiliki seorang partner seperti yugi dan aku senang bisa mencintainya sedalam ini.......walaupun ia takkan pernah tahu isi perasaanku yang sebenarnya......aku tak akan pernah menyesal......aku terlalu mencintainya ayah.......terlalu mencintainya......." aknamkanon bisa melihat ketulusan dimata atem saat mengatakan pengakuannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa putranya bisa sampai sedalam itu mencintai sisi cahayanya sendiri.

"perasaan yang kau pendam itu akan membuatmu binasa atem......"

"aku tahu itu ayah, walaupun perasaan itu akan menjadi sebuah parasit yang akan membinasakan diriku, aku tak peduli......akan terus kupertahankan perasaan ini ayah. Perasaan ini akan kupertahankan selamanya!! walaupun hal itu akan membawaku pada vonisku, aku tak peduli. Aku siap menerima takdirku untuk binasa......lagipula hukuman itu setimpal dengan keegoisanku......maafkan aku ayah........aku tak bisa menjadi seorang anak seperti yang kau harapkan.......maafkan aku....."

"tunggu atem!!! ATEM!!!!" Atem segera berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang berteriak memanggilnya untuk kembali. Atem sungguh tak kuasa menahan semua perasaan sakit di hatinya. Air mata terus mengucur deras dari kedua mata merahnya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dan tersungkur ke bawah. Yami hanya dapat meremas dadanya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tak menyangka hidupnya bisa menjadi hancur seperti ini hanya karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"aku sudah mengecewakan semuanya........harapan ayah, teman-temanku,seluruh rakyatku dan juga.......aibou. aku sudah mengecewakan semuanya. Maafkan aku........" yami kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Perasaan yang ia pendam itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Yami lalu kembali meremas dadanya yang sangat sakit itu. Ia mencoba bertahan. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin menghancurkannya.

"aku memang rendah!! Aku memang sungguh egois mempertahankan parasit ini tapi aku tak ingin menghilangkan parasit ini. Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan perasaanku. Aku sudah bersumpah bahwa perasaan ini tak akan pernah kumusnahkan!!! Akan terus kupertahankan parasit ini walau dengan tubuh yang hancur sekalipun.......akan terus kujaga perasaan cinta ini.........Maafkan aku aibou.........aku membuatmu menderita dengan parasitku ini..........untuk itu aku akan segera membinasakan diriku...........untukmu aibou......untukmu......." bisik yami dengan air matanya yang terus bercucuran. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya itu dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat yang dapat membinasakan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian atem tiba tepat di ujung surga. Tepat dibawahnya adalah tempat yang dapat memusnahkan eksistensinya yakni......neraka.

"GGRROOOOWWWW!!!!!!" banyak sekali iblis-iblis di dalam neraka yang siap memakan jiwa seseorang yang jatuh ke dalam neraka. Para iblis dengan berbagai wujud itu hanya dapat mengaum dan menggeram kelaparan. Lapar akan jiwa manusia. Dari atas surga, atem bisa melihat akan hal itu. Warna mata merahnya semakin gelap. Ia sudah yakin akan tekadnya untuk mengakhiri eksistensinya saat ini juga.

"akan segera kulenyapkan diriku dengan caraku sendiri. Aku pantas untuk binasa. Aku hanya sebuah parasit yang tidak berguna. Aku hanya makhluk egois yang menjijikkan. Aku sudah menghancurkan kehidupan semua orang yang kusayangi. A...aku harus segera binasa....." tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, yami sudah dapat jatuh ke dasar neraka. Sekali ia jatuh ke neraka maka seluruh jiwa dan eksistensinya akan segera dilahap habis oleh seluruh iblis di dalam neraka itu. Perasaan sakit kembali menyelimutinya. Parasit dalam hatinya benar-benar terus menggerogotinya tanpa henti. Yami kembali meremas dadanya. Air mata kembali keluar dari kedua mata merahnya.

"walaupun perasaan cinta yang kupendam untukmu hanya membawa malapetaka.......dan wa...walaupun perasaan ini membusuk menjadi sebuah parasit, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.....aku bersyukur memiliki partner sepertimu aibou.....a...aku senang bisa mencintai orang semurni dirimu....kau adalah cahaya dunia aibou.....kau adalah cahaya hidupku......" air mata terus bercucuran di matanya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan tangisan sedalam ini. Tak ada penyesalan dalam setiap butiran air mata yang ia keluarkan. Ia rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk yugi. Ia rela mengorbankan apa saja hanya untuk mempertahankan cahaya aibounya itu. Bahkan walau harus binasa pun ia tak peduli.

"setelah aku binasa maka tak akan ada lagi parasit yang akan menyakitimu aibou......dengan lenyapnya diriku maka cahayamu akan kembali bersinar kembali......selamat tinggal aibou......aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu cahayaku........akan kubawa sumpahku aibou......sumpahku untukmu bahwa rasa cinta ini akan selalu ada untukmu.......rasa cintaku akan menembus eksistensi!! Untukmu aibou.......untukmu......." yami lalu menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"sa...sayonara......ore no aibou....."

Lalu saat atem hanya tinggal selangkah lagi menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar neraka tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sesosok figur berselimutkan kegelapan yang menghadang atem untuk terjun ke dasar neraka. Atem terkejut dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"si...siapa kau?!" atem benar-benar terbelalak melihat figur kegelapan tak berwujud di hadapannya. Sosok kegelapan tak berwujud itu mulai tertawa melihat reaksi atem.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Halo pharaoh.....sudah lama sekali ya...." sosok kegelapan itu mulai mendekat ke arah atem.

"siapa kau?!! Mau apa kau denganku?!!" atem mulai waspada dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak dengan makhluk kegelapan itu.

"wah....tenang-tenang, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Hahah!! Apa kau sudah lupa padaku pharaoh? Kita kan pernah bertempur waktu itu...." wujud makhluk kegelapan itu terlihat tersenyum dengan sinis. Atem semakin tidak mengerti.

"bertempur?" atem mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Saat ia di dunia bersama dengan yugi begitu banyak musuh-musuh yang mereka kalahkan melalui permainan duel monster dan juga pertempurannya saat ia menjadi pharaoh. Atem seketika itu langsung menganga dan melotot.

"jangan-jangan kau......."

"sudah ingat sekarang? Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari musuh terbesarmu pharaoh. Aku reinkarnasi dari......zork"

"zork!!" atem terkejut saat melihat reinkarnasi dari musuh terbesarnya sepanjang masa. Sesosok musuh yang membuatnya harus mengorbankan dirinya dan akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan yugi.

"ti...tidak mungkin!! Zork sudah binasa!!" figur kegelapan itu kembali tertawa melihat reaksi ketidak percayaan atem.

"apa kau lupa atem? Selama manusia masih memiliki sisi kegelapan dalam dirinya maka aku tak akan bisa mati. Aku akan terus terlahir dari dalam sisi kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh seluruh manusia di seluruh eksistensi ini. Aku akan terus abadi. Aku akan terus bereinkarnasi dan aku tak akan berhenti untuk membuat dunia ini tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Hahahahahaha!!!" atem langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau!!" geram atem emosi.

"tenanglah, aku tak akan bisa menguasai dunia dengan wujudku yang masih belum sempurna seperti ini. Jadi kau tak perlu takut pharaoh.....hehehehe" figur kegelapan ini hanya dapat tertawa mengejek.

"mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Mengapa kau tidak dimusnahkan oleh dewa jika kau berada di alam barzah ini?" tanya atem sambil tetap waspada dengan sosok kegelapan dihadapannya. Sosok kegelapan itu kembali tersenyum sinis.

"hah! Dimusnahkan? Aku tak akan bisa dimusnahkan atem.....aku adalah sebuah figment kehidupan. Aku juga merupakan bagian penyeimbang dunia. Aku adalah kumpulan kegelapan dari dalam diri manusia. Dunia ini juga akan hancur jika tak ada kegelapan yang menyeimbangkan cahaya. Tanpa kegelapan maka tak akan ada yang membedakan antara kebaikan dengan keburukan. Tanpa kegelapan tak akan ada yang bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tanpa kegelapan manusia tak akan bisa memilih. Selama dunia ini terdiri dari kebaikan dan keburukan selama itu pulalah ada cahaya dan kegelapan. Tapi kegelapan dan cahaya sangat bertolak belakang. Walaupun kegelapan merupakan penyeimbang dunia tapi jangan kau berfikir bahwa kami akan mau ikut menyeimbangkan dunia bersama dengan kubu cahaya. Kami adalah simbolisasi dari kejahatan dan keburukan. Kami adalah simbolisasi dari kehancuran. Jadi jika kami ingin menguasai kegelapan dengan kegelapan maka jangan salahkan kami karena itu sudah menjadi kodrat dari kegelapan, pharaoh.......ini adalah permainan tuhan"

Yami hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh figment zork di hadapannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga yang dikatakan oleh figur kegelapan itu ada benarnya juga. Ia tak akan bisa merubah naluri dari kegelapan karena hal itu sudah menjadi kodrat dari bagian kegelapan itu sendiri. Selamanya dunia akan selalu diliputi dengan dua sisi yang berbeda. Kebaikan dan keburukan, kebenaran dan kebohongan, Kegelapan dan cahaya. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Manusia akan selalu dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Cahaya atau kegelapan. Dan lalu jawabannya ada di dalam free will manusia itu sendiri. Manusia sendirilah yang harus menentukan caranya masing-masing. Sebuah cara untuk mencapai kesempurnaan dalam menjalani eksistensi kehidupan.

"lalu apa maumu kemari? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau ingin membujukku agar membantumu untuk mewujudkan ambisimu untuk menguasai dunia dengan kegelapan?" tanya atem dingin. Makhluk kegelapan itu kembali tersenyum sinis.

"hahahaha!!! Sungguh to the point sekali. Sebenarnya untuk bahasa yang lebih sopannya aku ingin membantumu atem tapi untuk bahasa kasarnya ya....seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Aku ingin membujukmu agar mau membantuku....." sahut figur kegelapan itu.

"membantuku? Membantuku dalam hal apa?" makhluk kegelapan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan atem.

"aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatimu itu pharaoh dan aku ingin membantumu mengobati sebuah parasit yang menggerogoti hatimu itu.....kau ingin bertemu dengan dirimu yang satu lagi bukan?" atem terbelalak saat sosok kegelapan itu mengetahui situasi atem.

"ba...bagaimana kau bi...bisa tahu akan hal itu?"

"hahahaha!! Tentu saja aku tahu atem.....bahkan aku tahu mengenai vonis yang dijatuhkan dewa padamu.....kau mendapat vonis takdir hitam bukan? hahahahaha!!"

"lalu mau apa kau dengan orang yang tidak lama lagi akan binasa ini hah? Mau apa kau dengan.....parasit sepertiku?" tanya atem sambil menatap tajam pada sosok kegelapan itu.

"aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu pharaoh....." ujar sosok kegelapan itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"penawaran? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Sebentar lagi aku akan binasa kau tahu itu!!" bentak atem mulai emosi.

"tenanglah, kau tidak menerima tawaranku juga tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin bertemu dengan sisi cahayamu kan pharaoh?" tanya sosok kegelapan itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Atem seakan membeku saat sosok kegelapan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada partnernya.

"a..apa maksudmu?"

"hahahaha!!! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu pharaoh, kau menyimpan sebuah perasaan terhadap partnermu itu kan? Dan saat ini perasaan itu menjadi sebuah parasit yang menggerogoti hatimu dan membuatmu mendapatkan vonis takdir hitam" sahut sosok kegelapan.

"lalu apa pointmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya atem.

"hmm....aku tahu saat ini kau sangat kesakitan atem. Hatimu sudah hancur. Aku bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat kental dalam hatimu. Sangking sakitnya kau hampir saja memutuskan untuk terjun ke dasar neraka agar jiwamu di makan oleh iblis-iblis neraka. Aku mengerti perasaanmu atem.....hahahahahaha!!!!" atem mulai jengkel dengan perkataan sosok kegelapan itu.

"sebaiknya cepat katakan apa pointmu!!?" geram atem.

"wah wah....ternyata pharaoh tidak sabaran sekali ya...."

"cih!!" atem hanya dapat membuang muka. Makhluk kegelapan itu kembali tertawa.

"hahahahaha!! Baiklah, aku hanya ingin membantumu atem.....akan kubuat kau bertemu kembali dengan mutou yugi dan bahkan kau bisa kembali hidup di dunia....." perkataan sosok kegelapan itu membuat atem terkejut.

"ba...bagaimana bisa?" mendengar bahwa atem akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan sisi cahayanya itu sungguh sangat membuatnya bahagia sekali.

"hahahahahaha!!! Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. Dengan kekuatan kegelapanku tentunya. Aku bisa membuka pintu alam barzah dan aku bisa membuatmu kembali hidup pharaoh......tapi tentu saja ada sebuah konsekuensi jika kau meminjam kekuatan.......kegelapanku....."

"jaminan apa saja yang bisa kuberikan padamu? Apa kau tidak rugi melakukan penawaran denganku? Tak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebagai jaminan. Sebentar lagi aku akan binasa. Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Kini aku hanyalah sebuah parasit yang tidak berguna" ujar atem dingin.

"hahaha!! Aaww jangan merasa rendah seperti itu pharaoh.......Hahahahaha!!! aku tak menyangka pharaoh yang perkasa sepertimu bisa merendahkan diri seperti ini dihadapanku" yami hanya dapat menggeram mendengarkan perkataan sosok kegelapan itu. Sosok kegelapan itu tersenyum sinis dan lalu berkata.

"asal kau tahu pharaoh. Kau tidak serendah bayanganmu. Tentu saja aku masih bisa mendapatkan sesuatu darimu pharaoh" perkataan sosok kegelapan itu membuat yami menjadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu!!? Aku sudah di vonis takdir hitam oleh para dewa!! Sudah pasti hidupku akan berakhir dalam kebinasaan eksistensi!! Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sesuatu dari diriku? Hal itu tidak masuk akal!!" atem benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"apa kau lupa pharaoh? Aku juga merupakan figment dari kehidupan. Aku bisa membuatmu kembali hidup di dunia dengan kekuatanku. Dan itu artinya aku bisa memutuskan tali takdir hitammu di alam barzah. selama figmen kehidupanmu berada di tanganku maka takdir hitammu di alam barzah tak akan bisa berlaku. jadi selama kau hidup di dunia dengan kekuatanku atem......vonismu akan terputus untuk sementara......."

"apa perkataanmu itu dapat dipercaya?" tanya atem sambil menatap tajam ke arah sosok kegelapan itu.

"hahahaha!!! Buat apa aku berbohong pharaoh? Sekarang kau memiliki dua pilihan jaminan. Kau bisa memilih antara perjanjian nyawa yang harus menyerahkan nyawamu sebagai jaminan atau perjanjian yang kedua yakni perjanjian.....vessel" sahut sosok kegelapan itu.

"perjanjian.....vessel?"

"ya benar, perjanjian vessel. Kau harus menyerahkan jasadmu padaku. Jasadmu akan menjadi sebuah container untukku agar aku bisa menguasai dunia dengan kegelapan. Tapi jika kau memilih perjanjian vessel maka sama saja halnya kau tidak memutus vonis takdir hitammu di alam barzah" atem langsung mengernyutkan dahi setelah mendengar perkataan sosok kegelapan itu.

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika jasadmu menjadi vesselku maka eksistensimu akan binasa.....pharaoh tapi jika kau memilih perjanjian nyawa maka eksistensimu tak akan binasa dan rohmu akan kembali ke alam barzah tapi saat kau kembali ke alam barzah kau akan kembali berhadapan dengan seluruh keluargamu,teman-temanmu dan juga para dewa......"

Atem benar-benar berfikir dalam-dalam. Kedua perjanjian itu tak ada yang menguntungkannya sama sekali. Apalagi ujung-ujungnya hanya akan membuat dunia semakin bertambah kacau dengan kedatangannya bersama penguasa kegelapan. Ia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan yugi dan menyembuhkan parasit di hatinya tapi jika kedatangannya di dunia malah akan membuat kehidupan yugi menjadi semakin hancur, ia lebih baik memilih binasa daripada harus melakukan hal itu.

"aku menolak perjanjian ini. Aku lebih baik binasa daripada aku harus mengusik kehidupan hikariku seperti itu" ujar yami tegas. Makhluk kegelapan itu kembali tertawa. Yami heran melihat respon figur kegelapan itu.

"hahahahaha!!! Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak tawaranku atem. Apa kau pikir jika kau tidak hadir ke dunia maka kehidupan partnermu itu akan menjadi bahagia hah? Kau salah atem"

"apa maksudmu? Justru dengan binasanya diriku, aibou akan terbebas dari parasitku!!" geram atem emosi.

"apa benar seperti itu? Apa kau tak melihat refleksi kehidupan partnermu saat Ra menunjukkannya pada ayahmu tadi?" perkataan sosok kegelapan itu membuat atem membeku seketika. Tentu saja tadi ia melihat refleksi itu dari kejahuan. Ia tak sanggup melihat yugi yang tersiksa. Batinnya seakan tersayat melihat sisi cahayanya yang menangis itu.

"dia tersiksa pharaoh!! Dia juga merasakan kesakitanmu. Walaupun kau binasa, rasa sakit dihatinya tak akan bisa hilang sebelum ia bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Apa kau akan membiarkan partnermu mengikuti langkahmu untuk binasa saat ia tahu apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Aku yakin dia akan hancur saat tahu kalau kau binasa atem. Sang cahaya dunia akan hancur jika ia tak bersama dengan sisi kegelapannya. Ingatlah teori keseimbangan yang kukatakan tadi atem......tak akan ada keseimbangan tanpa dua sisi. cahaya juga membutuhkan kegelapan......"

"tapi dengan hadirnya diriku maka parasitku akan selamanya menyiksanya!!!" sahut yami bersikeras.

"tapi dengan binasanya dirimu pharaoh......akan terlahir sebuah parasit baru di hati cahayamu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa memusnahkan parasit itu.....kau harus membuat partnermu menjadi kuat agar ia tidak terkena parasit........saat ini ia masih lemah pharaoh......." atem hanya dapat terdiam dan menunduk. Semua yang dikatakan oleh sosok kegelapan itu memang benar. Kini tergantung free willnya. Cara apa yang akan dipilih oleh atem untuk dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"sekarang apa keputusanmu pharaoh? Apa kau memilih untuk menerima takdirmu yakni binasa tanpa melakukan apa-apa atau kau ingin membantu partnermu mendapatkan kembali cahayanya agar ia terbebas dari parasitmu?" pertanyaan sosok kegelapan itu membuat atem mengambil sebuah keputusan baru.

"aku terima tawaranmu. Akan kulakukan ini demi aibou....." jawab atem yakin. Makhluk kegelapan itu kembali tertawa dan lalu berkata.

"lalu perjanjian apa yang akan kau pilih sebagai jaminannya?"

Hal itu adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk atem. Ia harus memilih jaminan apa yang hendak ia berikan. Dua perjanjiannya ini akan menentukan takdirnya. Jika ia memilih perjanjian nyawa. Atem terlalu malu untuk kembali ke alam barzah saat nyawanya di ambil nantinya. Ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan sanak saudara dan teman-temannya dalam keadaan setelah kembali dari dunia dan membiarkan penguasa kegelapan berbuat seenaknya. Dan jika ia memilih perjanjian vessel maka sama saja ia tak akan terbebas dari vonis takdir hitamnya. Ia akan binasa dan yang terburuk adalah penguasa kegelapan akan menggunakan jasadnya untuk menguasai dunia.

'sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku harus binasa.....karena aku memang pantas untuk binasa. Aku tak akan lari dari takdirku tapi jika jasadku menjadi container untuk merusak dunia, aku tak akan mau melakukan hal itu!! Tapi....jika aku hanya mengorbankan nyawaku hanya untuk hal ini, aku benar-benar rendah!! Aku pantas untuk binasa. Sudah kuputuskan!!' pikir atem.

"apa keputusanmu.......pharaoh?" pertanyaan sosok kegelapan itu membuat atem semakin yakin.

"aku memilih melakukan perjanjian.....vessel"

"hahahahahaha!!! Aku tak menyangka kau akan memilih perjanjian mengerikan itu pharaoh" makhluk kegelapan itu terus tertawa.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku memilih perjanjian itu? Harusnya kau senang kan, jasadku lebih menguntungkan daripada nyawaku. Dengan jasadku, kau bisa menghancurkan dunia!!" geram atem emosi.

"hah! Kau sungguh berani atem, sepertinya kau memang sudah yakin untuk binasa ya?" sosok kegelapan itu terlihat tersenyum sinis. Atem terdiam sejenak dan lalu berkata.

"aku tak akan lari dari takdirku" jawab atem singkat.

"baiklah, anggap saja perjanjian kita adalah sebuah permainan pharaoh"

"apa maksudmu dengan permainan?" yami mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"kau seorang raja game kan? Aku ingin tahu apa titlemu benar-benar kenyataan atau tidak?"

"a..apa?" sosok kegelapan itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi wajah yami yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan permainannya. Aku akan membuatmu bertemu kembali dengan partnermu dan akan kubuat kau kembali hidup dengan kekuatan kegelapanku. Dan lalu jaminannya adalah kau harus menyerahkan jasadmu untuk kusinggahi sebagai vessel tapi jika permainan hanya berjalan lurus seperti itu pasti tidak akan menyenangkan iya kan? Hahahahahahaha!!!" atem mulai kembali emosi mendengar perkataan sosok kegelapan itu.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" geram atem sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"kujelaskan peraturan permainannya pharaoh, kekuatan kegelapanku tak akan sempurna tanpa cahaya dari partnermu. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan cahaya yang terkunci di dalam tubuh mutou yugi. Kau akan membantu sisi cahayamu untuk menjadi kuat agar cahaya dunia tidak hancur kan atem? Lalu setelah partnermu berhasil mengeluarkan cahayanya, dialah yang menentukan siapa pemenang dalam game ini....."

"menentukan pemenang?"

"partnermu akan menjadi sebuah pion penentu jalannya game ini. Jika partnermu memberikan cahayanya padamu maka aku akan kalah karena aku tak bisa menguasai jasadmu jika di dalam hatimu ada aura cahaya atem tapi jika partnermu tidak memberikan cahayanya padamu maka kau akan kalah dan aku akan mendapatkan jasadmu.....jadi jaminan itu berlaku jika di dalam hatimu tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Jadi berharaplah agar partnermu memberikanmu cahaya....pharaoh karena bagaimanapun juga hanya partnermulah penyelamatmu sekarang........HAHAHAHAHA!! bagaimana? Apa kau masih tetap yakin dengan perjanjian ini pharaoh atem?"

Atem terdiam sejenak dan berfikir. Keputusannya benar-benar menentukkan segalanya. Tapi tekad atem sudah bulat. Ia akan terus percaya sepenuhnya pada yugi.

"aku akan melakukan perjanjian ini!!" jawab atem yakin. Ia mengerti bermula dari keyakinannya itu, roda takdir yang baru akan segera berputar.

'aku percaya padamu......aibou'

End of Flash back

Kini setelah yami mengingat kembali masa lalunya, ia mengerti bahwa kini harapannya sudah hancur. Kini sisi cahayanya tak akan mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari takdir hitam yang ia terima. Yami hanya dapat pasrah. Ia sudah kalah dalam permainan ini.

"kau sudah kalah......atem!! permainan ini dimenangkan olehku!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" sang penguasa kegelapan meluapkan rasa bahagianya karena telah menang. Walaupun hasil kemenangan masih belum sepenuhnya terlihat tapi ia yakin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum sisa cahaya di hati atem akan menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia akan segera mendapatkan jasad yami dan menguasai dunia ini.

"aku masih merasakan parasit itu dihatimu atem. Mengapa? Padahal sisi cahayamu sudah menghancurkan hatimu!! Mengapa kau masih mencintainya? Apa kau masih menyimpan harapan yang sia-sia hah?! Kau belum menyerah ya atem?" sosok kegelapan itu lalu tersenyum sinis. Ia tak bisa melihat raut wajah yami yang menunduk dan tertutupi bayangan poni rambutnya.

"aku sudah menyerah tuan.....aku sudah siap untuk binasa. Tugasku untuk membuat aibou menjadi kuat sudah selesai. Aku pantas menerima penolakan ini tapi walaupun saat ini aku sudah hancur dan sakit karena aibou tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku tapi perasaan cintaku ini tak akan pernah bisa hilang untuk selamanya. Perasaan ini akan terus hidup dihatiku. itulah sumpahku saat di alam barzah. Akan kubawa parasit ini sampai aku binasa nanti....." jawab yami lemah.

"hah! Dengan adanya perasaan itu di hatimu aku tak bisa menguasaimu sepenuhnya atem!! tapi tidak masalah bagiku. Aku masih bisa menguasai 80% dari jiwamu mulai sekarang atem......dan setelah aku mengalahkan partnermu dan mendapatkan kekuatan cahayanya maka di saat itulah kekuatan kegelapanku akan kembali sepenuhnya!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" seketika itu juga aura kegelapan kembali menyelimuti tubuh yami. Penguasa kegelapan kembali mencoba menguasai tubuh yami. Yami hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu. Kini ia hanya dapat percaya sepenuhnya pada yugi.

'aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena telah memendam perasaan cinta ini. Walaupun perasaan yang kupendam ini menjadi sebuah parasit yang akan terus menggerogotiku, aku tidak peduli. Aku senang bisa mencintai orang macam dirimu aibou.....biarlah aku menjadi seseorang yang mencintaimu sedalam ini. Aku akan menjadi orang yang menyimpan cinta yang tak terbatas imi untukmu aibou.........ini adalah sumpahku.....sumpah yang akan kubawa sampai mati......sumpah yang akan kujaga sampai aku binasa nanti.......' setelah memikirkan hal itu. yami lalu memejamkan matanya. Aura kegelapan merasuk kuat dalam tubuhnya. Kini kendali tubuh yami hanya tinggal 20% saja. Perubahan ini akan semakin mengikis sifat aslinya tapi walaupun begitu ia masih memiliki satu keinginan. Ia ingin menepati janjinya dengan yugi yakni bertempur dengan aibounya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"tuan, ijinkanlah aku yang memegang kendali kekuatanmu. Aku ingin bertarung melawan partnerku sebagai penghormatan terakhir" ujar yami yakin.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Penghormatan terakhir?" yami pun mengangguk tanda yakin.

"ijinkan aku menjadi pejuang kegelapan sepenuhnya. Aku ingin melawan aibou. Aku ingin tahu sekuat apa partnerku sekarang. Jika aibou bisa mengalahkanku maka misiku untuk membuatnya kuat telah berhasil dengan sempurna. Aku akan bisa binasa dengan tenang......" sosok kegelapan itu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Baiklah kalau begitu tapi jika kau yang memegang kendali pejuang kegelapan maka kebencian dan amarah serta nafsu akan memenuhi hatimu atem......apa kau sanggup menjadi........seorang pejuang kegelapan yang sesungguhnya?"

"aku sanggup!! Aku percaya aibou akan dapat mengalahkanku dan mampu melebihiku......." jawab yami yakin. Sosok kegelapan itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"baiklah kukabulkan permintaanmu atem.......tapi jangan harap sisi cahayamu bisa mengalahkanmu begitu saja.....dengan menyatunya diri kita menjadi satu, kita tak akan terkalahkan!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Seketika itu juga aura kegelapan yang pekat kembali menyelimuti tubuh yami. Yami melotot seketika karena merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan. Kekuatan kegelapan yang kini menyatu dalam tubuhnya semakin bertambah kuat. Yami mencoba menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai container kekuatan itu. Kini nafsu, amarah dan kebencian semakin bertambah dalam hatinya. Jiwa penguasa kegelapan yang sesungguhnya kini telah lahir dalam diri yami. Kini ia sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Sifat aslinya mulai terkikis. Kekuatan yang sangat besar mulai terasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah obsesi untuk menang kini semakin kuat dalam diri yami. Kini perubahannya telah sempurna. Kini kedua mata yami telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi mata seorang iblis. Yami mulai tersenyum sinis saat melihat refleksinya di cermin. Ia terlihat sangat kuat.

"akhirnya aku telah menjadi pejuang kegelapan sepenuhnya.....hahahahahaha!!!!" yami lalu melihat kedua tangannya dan lalu mengepalkannya kuat-kuat. Ia lalu menatap tajam kedepan dan tersenyum sinis seperti iblis.

"bersiaplah untuk berperang...........aibou"

To be continued......

Seluruh masa lalu yami terkuak sudah. Dan kini yami menyerah pada kegelapan dan Akhirnya ia menjadi pejuang kegelapan sepenuhnya. Perang cahaya dan kegelapan akan segera dimulai!! Bagaimana dengan nasib yugi yang masih belum menjadi pejuang cahaya sepenuhnya? Bisakah ia menghentikan kehancuran dunia? Ataukah ia akan terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : woah!!! Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sebenarnya chapter ini terdiri dari 2 chapter yang saya gabung menjadi satu. Saya harap chapter ini tidak begitu membosankan. Chapter ke depan it's show time!! The war is begin!!! Dun dun dun dun!!!! (nari gaje sambil bawa sapu yang gaje pula)

Yami : (sweatdrop) perasaanku kagak enak....

Yugi : (sweatdrop) aku juga....

Author : wah!! Terima kasih untuk semua pereview yang masih mau mereview fic saya ini!! To death angel,scarlet natsume,coolkid,BM,lisa,aihara,yamino kamichama 666,sora dan semuanya (sorry nggak bisa disebutkan semuanya) TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!!! ^_____^

Answer time :

To ArcXora juga met ultah!!! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Makasih ats reviewnya!!! ^_____^

To sora : makasih atas reviewnya, harap bersabar ya, chapter kedepan joey dan kaiba akan segera tampil. Tunggu saja aksi mereka berdua ditengah-tengah peperangan yami dan yugi ^____^

To yamino kamichama 666 : makasih atas kritiknya rei chan, saya janji chapter kedepan saya akan menggunakan huruf kapital untuk nama orang

To shigeru chan : makasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya. Review dan perhatian anda sangat berarti untuk saya. Jangan lupa review kembali dan beri pendapat anda mengenai fic gaje saya ini ^___^

Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih!!! Wah!! Saya sangat senang sekali!!! Terima kasih!!! Terima kasih!!! T.T

Yugi : harap review kembali ya!! Saran,masukan,kritik yang sifatnya membangun serta pertanyaan sangat amat diterima sekali

Yami : dan jangan di beri flame, ntar chapter berikutnya jadi amburadul hanya karena satu flame. Si author kita yang satu ini gampang depresi dan juga senang membuatku jadi emo dan stress di fic-ficnya

Author : -___-'

Yugi : baiklah!! Harap review semuanya ^_____^

Author : sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya!! Bye!! ^____^


	22. Chapter 21 : The Chaos

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Jika YuGiOh!!! Itu Punyaku maka akan kubuat scene opening dan endingnya penuh dengan scene puzzleshipping. Jadi selama opening dan ending scene dari YuGiOh!!! Terlihat normal-normal saja, itu artinya YuGiOh!!! Milik om Kazuki Takahashi

-------chapter 21-------

The chaos

Di malam itu juga setelah mengetahui semua kenyataan bahwa sisi kegelapannya akan segera binasa, Yugi terus mengurung diri di kamar. Ia serasa begitu hancur. Perasaan bersalah masih terus menenggelamkan hatinya. Semangatnya untuk terus berjuang sampai akhir mulai memudar. Kini Ia telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Yami. Sebuah janji untuk menyelamatkan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"Maafkan aku Yami......maafkan aku....." kata kata itu berkali-kali keluar dari bibir lembut milik Yugi. air mata terus mengalir dengan deras tanpa kenal lelah. Ia takkan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak sepatutnya menyakitinya seperti ini. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan Yami padaku. Ia bahkan sampai mengorbankan jiwanya hanya untuk bisa bersama denganku sampai seperti ini.......mengapa Yami? Mengapa kau bisa sampai berkorban seperti ini demi diriku? Mengapa? Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan semua pengorbananmu Yami....a..aku sungguh tidak pantas!!!" Yugi sungguh tak dapat membendung perasaan sakitnya. Ia terus menangis dan menangis. Yugi hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjang sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar rapuh. Ia mulai muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Yugi lalu mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Air mata kini telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Yugi tak pernah merasakan rasa penyesalan sedalam ini.

"a..aku sungguh rendah.....a..aku tak pantas memiliki partner sepertimu Yami.....sungguh tidak pantas!!! ya....yami.....ma...maafkan aku......" bisik Yugi sambil memejamkan kedua mata violetnya yang dibanjiri oleh air mata.

--------------

Sementara itu Joey dan yang lainnya masih berada dilantai bawah. Mereka semua sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yugi. mereka yakin saat ini keadaan emosional Yugi mulai kembali tidak stabil. Hal ini akan mempengaruhi kelangsungan tahapannya menjadi pejuang cahaya.

"bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!!? Aku yakin saat ini Yugi akan kembali depresi dan merasa bersalah terus menerus" keluh Joey sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"jangan sampai semangatnya untuk menjadi seorang pejuang cahaya berkurang. Hal itu akan sangat berbahaya" ujar Malik.

"tapi percuma jika saat ini kita mencoba membujuknya. Yugi pasti akan terus menerus merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan atem" sahut Tea.

"lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" ujar Tristan.

"sebaiknya kita biarkan Yugi untuk tenang dulu. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat, Yugi pasti bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini karena saat ini ia telah mendekati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar Isis. Joey dan yang lainnya mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"mendekati tahapan pejuang cahaya? Apa maksudmu Isis? Bukankah tahapan yang harus dilalui oleh Yugi tinggal dua tahapan lagi?" ujar Joey bingung.

"satu tahapan kan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa lulus apalagi dua tahapan. Bukankah hal itu masih jauh dari kata-kata 'mendekati'?" tanya Tristan yang juga terlihat bingung. Isis lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"sebenarnya kedatangan kami kesini selain mengabarkan tentang perjanjian vessel yang dilakukan oleh Pharaoh, kami juga sebenarnya ingin memberitahu pada Yugi bahwa dia sebenarnya telah lulus dalam tahapan yang keempat yakni tahapan talent" Joey dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Isis.

"Yugi lulus tahapan talent?"

"ya benar, tanpa sadar selama ini Yugi telah berhasil melewati tahapan talent. Tahapan bakat dalam diri pejuang cahaya" ujar Isis.

"tapi bagaimana bisa Yugi melewati tahapan itu? Selama ini yang kutahu setiap kali Yugi memasuki sebuah tahapan untuk menjadi pejuang cahaya, ia selalu berusaha berlatih atau berusaha melewati ujian-ujian yang diberikan oleh Yami. Tapi untuk tahapan talent sejak kapan Yugi bisa melalui tahapan itu?" tanya Ryou bingung.

"Yugi tanpa sadar telah melakukan tahapan itu saat pertama kali Atem memasuki kehidupannya. Ia berhasil memunculkan bakatnya dalam menyebarkan aura cahaya pada seseorang" ujar Isis.

"a..apa maksudmu?"

"apa kalian semua tak menyadari bahwa selama ini secara perlahan-lahan Pharaoh mulai berubah saat didekat Yugi?" ujar Isis.

"be...berubah?" Joey mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"ya, Atem secara perlahan-lahan mulai berubah karena hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang diberikan Yugi. dulu saat pertama kali ia kembali hidup dan datang ke dunia ini, aura kegelapan terasa sangat kental sekali memenuhi jiwa Pharaoh. Nafsu dan kejahatan terus membutakan pikirannya. Kalian semua masih ingatkan saat itu ia bahkan membunuh beberapa orang yang pernah menyakiti kehidupan Yugi hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Yugi. saat ia memasuki kehidupan Yugi, perlahan-lahan Atem mulai luluh dan mulai kembali dengan sifat aslinya. Aura kegelapan mulai berkurang dalam hatinya. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk membantu Yugi dalam melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya" ujar Isis.

"tu...tunggu dulu!! Memang saat itu Atem tidak lagi menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin tapi bukankah ia membantu Yugi untuk melewati tahapan menjadi pejuang cahaya karena memang hal itu adalah rencananya agar ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan cahaya Yugi dengan cepat kan?" ujar Joey.

"memang ia membantu Yugi dengan tujuan agar ia bisa mendapat kekuatan cahaya Yugi tapi apa kalian tidak melihat ketulusan hati Pharaoh saat membantu Yugi?" semua langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan Isis.

"ke...ketulusan....hati?"

"Atem benar-benar tulus membantu Yugi. aku yakin saat itu Atem benar-benar ingin membuat Yugi menjadi kuat. Bukan hanya menginginkan kekuatan cahaya milik Yugi tapi yang terpenting baginya adalah Yugi bisa menjadi kuat agar suatu saat nanti Yugi bisa.......memusnahkan Atem bersama dengan kegelapan yang ia bawa. Pharaoh sangat peduli dengan Yugi......." jelas Isis. Semua hanya bisa menganga dengan penjelasan Isis. Semua hal ini mulai masuk akal.

"se...sepertinya yang Isis katakan itu benar. Atem memang telah berubah. Ia bahkan mau mengatakan isi perasaannya terhadap Yugi" ujar Ryou. Semua mulai terdiam.

"dan sayangnya.....perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Yugi tidak sama dengan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Atem terhadapnya......." ujar Tea sambil menunduk sedih. Joey, Ryou dan Tristan langsung menatap Tea dengan pandangan sedih. Isis lalu menghela nafas sejenak.

"sepertinya hal itu sudah menjadi takdir. Semua ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi"

"a...apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Joey.

"Walaupun Yugi berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Pharaoh, aku yakin cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap dan endingnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Perang cahaya dan kegelapan memang ditakdirkan untuk terjadi dan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa lari dan merubah takdir ini. Nasib dunia ini berada ditangan mereka berdua. Takdir sekali lagi memilih mereka untuk dapat menyelesaikan ujian mereka. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendukung Yugi sampai akhir karena hanya Yugilah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini dari tangan kegelapan. Ia adalah cahaya dunia. Cepat atau lambat pertempuran cahaya dan kegelapan akan segera terjadi. Yugi harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga cahaya" ujar Isis. Semua mulai kembali terdiam dan berfikir. Tugas yang harus diemban oleh Yugi sungguh sangat berat. Mereka harus bisa membantu dan mendukung Yugi dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena saat ini mereka yakin bahwa sahabat kecil mereka itu sangat membutuhkan dukungan mereka.

"kita harus terus mendukung Yugi sampai akhir teman-teman. Tugas kita belum selesai!!" ujar Tea semangat. Semua langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Kini semangat mereka untuk terus membantu dan mendukung Yugi sampai akhir semakin bertambah kuat.

"tenanglah Yugi, kami semua akan terus mendukungmu sampai akhir!!!"

--------------

Di saat yang sama di sebuah hamparan taman di kota domino terlihat sosok Yami yang berdiri di tengah kegelapan malam. Jubah hitamnya terlihat berkibar karena hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Mahkota emas simbolisasi pejuang kegelapan telah terpasang di kepalanya. Sosoknya kini terlihat semakin gagah dan kuat. Ia terlihat bagaikan seorang raja. Ia bagaikan kembali menjadi seorang Pharaoh. Tapi kini ia menjadi seorang Pharaoh penjaga kegelapan. Kedua mata iblisnya terlihat tajam dengan warna merah darah yang menyala. Ia terlihat seperti seorang sosok pejuang yang tegas dan luar biasa tapi tak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa dibalik sosoknya yang terlihat gagah itu, ia akan membawa sebuah kehancuran dunia.

"sebentar lagi kehancuran dunia akan segera dimulai.......sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu Atem......." Yami lalu tersenyum sinis bagaikan iblis setelah mendengar perkataan figment Zork yang menyatu dalam dirinya.

"dengan senang hati......tuan"

Yami lalu memejamkan matanya dan menunduk sambil membisikkan sebuah mantra. Di atas tanah tempat ia berdiri tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tanda berbentuk lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol sihir kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Aura kegelapan mulai kembali menyelimutinya. Langit malam mulai terlihat mendung. Hembusan angin di kota domino semakin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Yami lalu membuka matanya dan berteriak.

"Apocalypse!!"

-------game shop-------

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah gempa terjadi dan mengguncangkan seluruh kota domino. Joey dan yang lainnya sungguh terkejut saat tanah tempat mereka berdiri mulai terguncang.

"Ada apa ini!!! Me....mengapa a...ada gempa?!!" sahut Joey mulai panik. Barang-barang di toko mulai terlihat berjatuhan dan perabotan di dalam rumah semakin terlihat bergeser dan berserahkan. Semua benar-benar ketakutan.

"ki...kita harus segera keluar dari sini!!!" usul Isis. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"tunggu!! Yu...yugi!!!" Ryou langsung berlari menuju ke dalam kamar Yugi. ia segera menggedor pintu kamar Yugi.

"YUGI!!! CEPAT SEGERA KELUAR!!! YUGI!!!" teriakan Ryou membuat Yugi perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidurnya.

"huh?" Yugi lalu mulai terkejut dan terbelalak saat ia merasakan seisi kamarnya terguncang.

"a..ada apa ini?" Yugi mulai bangun dan mencoba berdiri. Terdengar ketukan pintu yang di gedor dengar keras dari luar.

"YUGI!!!" Ryou terus memanggil Yugi dari luar. Yugi lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu dan segera membuka pintu.

"Ry...Ryou a...ada apa ini?" Yugi mulai panik.

"kita harus segera keluar dari sini!!! Sepertinya Domino dilanda gempa!!" Ryou segera menarik Yugi dan membawanya keluar dari game shop agar tidak tertimpa barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Yugi benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dan segera menuju ke arah Joey dan yang lainnya.

"Yugi!! syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" ujar Tea lega. Yugi hanya mengangguk. Tak berapa lama kemudian gempa mulai berhenti dan petir mulai terlihat menyambar di atas langit. Badai besar sepertinya akan segera datang.

"se...sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa ti...tiba-tiba ada gempa? Eh!! Lihat la...langitnya mulai semakin gelap!! Se...sepertinya akan ada badai!!" ujar Joey mulai panik.

"kita harus mencari tempat berlindung!!" ujar Isis.

"Tolong!!!! Tolong!!!" Yugi dan yang lainnya terkejut saat mereka melihat banyak sekali orang-orang berlarian di jalanan yang berteriak minta tolong. Yugi dan yang lainnya mulai waspada.

"a..ada apa ini? Me...mengapa banyak orang-orang berlarian dan panik seperti itu?" ujar Tea panik. Tak berapa lama kemudian pertanyaan Tea terjawab saat beberapa monster terlihat bermunculan dan mengejar seluruh penduduk kota. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung terbelalak dan bersembunyi di dekat game shop.

"mo...monster apa itu!!?" bisik Ryou sambil menganga dan terbelalak. Sama halnya dengan respon Yugi dan yang lainnya. Mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Monster-monster berwujud iblis itu mulai memporak porandakan seisi kota. Suasana kota sungguh semakin berantakan. Badai mulai melanda domino. Yugi dan yang lainnya terpaksa kembali masuk kedalam game shop. Mereka yakin gempa susulan tak akan terjadi.

"aku yakin kita akan aman disini untuk sementara" ujar Sugoroku sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berserahkan karena gempa tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Joey, Tristan, Tea, dan Odion ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang. Yugi, Isis, Malik dan Ryou terlihat berdiri di depan jendela melihat apa yang terjadi diluar.

"a...aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk......" ujar Isis. Yugi, Ryou dan Malik langsung menatap ke arah Isis.

"ada apa kak?" tanya Malik sambil mengernyutkan dahi. Yugi dan Ryou mulai cemas saat melihat raut wajah Isis yang terlihat khawatir.

"entah mengapa aku merasa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hal ini.....aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan itu......tapi sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ujar Isis.

"uuhh....itu...." Yugi langsung menatap ke arah Ryou.

"ada apa Ryou?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Yu...yugi coba perhatikan lagi monster-monster itu" ujar Ryou sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan monster yang saat ini terlihat sedang memporak porandakan rumah seseorang. Yugi, Isis dan Malik lalu mulai memperhatikan monster-monster itu. Seketika itu juga Yugi dan yang lainnya terkejut setelah mengetahui monster apa itu sebenarnya.

"mo....monster...itu...." Malik hanya menganga begitu juga dengan Isis.

"monster dari game duel monster" ujar Yugi singkat.

"a...apa ini percobaan mesin virtual terbaru milik Kaiba?" tanya Ryou.

"lebih baik kita harus bertanya langsung pada Kaiba" ujar Yugi. lalu Joey dan yang lainnya menghampiri Yugi.

"se...sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus Yuge, diluar ada badai besar. Kau tak mungkin bisa keluar apalagi di sepanjang jalan banyak monster berkeliaran" ujar Joey khawatir.

"tapi Joey aku tidak tega melihat para penduduk yang panik dan ketakutan diluar sana. Monster-monster itu sungguh membahayakan Joey!! Aku harus segera menghadap Kaiba!! Aku tak ingin ada yang menderita lagi. A...aku tak ingin menyakiti orang lain lagi......aku sudah gagal menyelamatkan Yami!!! setidaknya aku ingin mencoba menyelamatkan mereka.....kumohon Joey...i...ijinkanlah aku....a...aku tak ingin berbuat kesalahan lagi....a..aku tidak mau....." bisik Yugi sambil menunduk. Kedua mata violetnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya menganga melihat Yugi.

"Yugi....."

"kumohon......hentikan semua kekacauan ini.....biarkan aku pergi....." bisik Yugi lemah. Joey yakin apapun yang ia katakan, Yugi pasti tidak akan merubah jalan pikirannya.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang pergi. Kau disini saja Yuge" ujar Joey. Yugi langsung terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Joey.

"ta..tapi Joey..."

"sudahlah tak apa Yuge. Yang kau katakan benar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal ini. Semua ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Lagipula sekalian nanti aku juga menengok Serenity. Aku juga khawatir padanya. Kau lebih baik disini. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa Yuge" ujar Joey seraya tersenyum.

"kalau begitu biar kutemani" ujar Tristan semangat. Joey langsung cemberut melihat tristan.

"awas, jangan goda Serenity Tristan!!" ancam Joey.

"yee......walaupun kau tidak menengok Serenity, aku tetap ikut denganmu Joey" gerutu Tristan. Yugi lalu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dimatanya.

"terima kasih Joey.....Tristan....." sahut Yugi. Joey hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Yugi.

"ayo Tristan!!" ujar Joey. Tristan pun mengangguk dan lalu mereka berdua berlari keluar game shop.

"kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan!!!" sahut Tea sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Joey dan Tristan. Yugi hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"ya tuhan lindungi mereka berdua....."

--------------

Tak lama kemudian Joey dan Tristan terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Joey. Joey langsung menggedor pintu rumahnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian Serenity keluar dan langsung memeluk Joey.

"Kakak!!!" Joey benar-benar lega melihat adiknya yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Serenity!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Joey. Serenity lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku tidak apa-apa kak. Tadi sempat ada gempa lalu aku berhasil keluar. Tadi juga ada beberapa monster aneh yang menyerang kota Kak!!" ujar Serenity panik.

"iya aku tahu itu, makanya Kakak cepat-cepat kemari. Tristan!!"

"ada apa Joey?" sahut Tristan.

"cepat kau bawa Serenity ke tempat Yugi. di sana sepertinya lebih aman daripada di sekitar sini" ujar Joey.

"ta...tapi bagaimana denganmu Joey?" ujar Tristan cemas.

"memangnya kau mau kemana Kak?" Serenity juga ikut khawatir.

"aku harus segera ke tempat Kaiba" ujar Joey.

"tapi Joey sangat berbahaya jika kau kesana sendirian!!! Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba dihadang monster?" perkataan Tristan langsung membuat Serenity menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Joey langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tristan.

"dengar Tristan, percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jarak Kaiba corporation sudah dekat dari sini. Aku bisa melindungi diriku. Jadi cepat kalian pergi" ujar Joey.

"ta...tapi Kak!! Aku harus ikut dengan Kakak!!" sahut Serenity khawatir.

"dengar Serenity, aku pasti akan kembali. Sangat berbahaya jika kau ikut denganku. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau pergilah dengan Tristan ke tempat Yugi" ujar Joey.

"tapi..."

"sudahlah aku yakin Joey akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik ayo kita segera pergi Serenity" ajak Tristan. Lalu dengan berat hati Serenity segera pergi dengan Tristan.

"kau harus kembali Kakak!! Aku akan menunggumu!!" sahut Serenity sambil berlari bersama Tristan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Joey. Joey hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"pasti!!" dengan itu Joey segera berlari menuju Kaiba corporation.

-------kaiba corporation-------

"sudah kubilang hal ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Kaiba corporation. Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dengan mesin virtual buatan perusahaan kami. Jadi sebaiknya kalian semua segera pergi dari sini!!! Sekali lagi sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu dengan semua ini!!!" geram Kaiba sambil mencoba lepas dari gerombolan wartawan. Semenjak hadirnya monster dari game duel monster yang saat ini menyerang kota domino, Kaiba langsung menjadi sorotan public. Semua mengira hal ini ada hubungannya dengan mesin virtual milik Kaiba corporation.

"sialan!! Mengapa ditengah-tengah badai seperti ini, para wartawan itu malah semakin keras kepala!! Sialan!!! Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana monster-monster jelek itu berasal!!!" gerutu Kaiba yang saat ini dijaga oleh bodyguardnya dari para gerombolan wartawan yang mencoba meminta keterangan dari Kaiba. Semenjak terjadinya gempa yang hanya berdurasi sebentar itu cukup membuat Kaiba dan seluruh staff Kaiba corporation keluar dari gedung. Walaupun tak ada kerugian yang berarti tapi saat Kaiba keluar dari gedung, ia langsung diserbu oleh gerombolan wartawan.

"tuan Kaiba sebaiknya anda segera menaiki limo sekarang juga!! Sepertinya para gerombolan wartawan itu semakin antusias tuan Kaiba" ujar Isono salah satu bodyguard Kaiba.

"ayo Kak!! Kita segera naik!!" ajak Mokuba sambil menarik tangan Kaiba. Lalu mereka berdua bersama beberapa bodyguard segera berlari kearah limo tapi tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul beberapa monster yang mulai menyerang para wartawan dan kini mulai mendekati Kaiba.

"Ka...Kakak!!!" Mokuba sungguh terkejut saat ada seekor monster yang mendekatinya. Lalu dengan cepat Kaiba segera menarik adiknya dan lalu menendang monster itu.

"monster sialan!! Ka...kau tidak apa-apa Mokuba?" tanya Kaiba panik. Mokuba pun mengangguk. Tapi saat ini mereka dihadang oleh beberapa monster. Kini Kaiba tak bisa menuju limo.

"brengsek!! A..apa yang harus kulakukan? Ju...jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!! Bahkan mereka bukan monster hologram!!" gerutu Kaiba. Mokuba hanya berdiri di belakang Kaiba sambil memeluk kakaknya untuk berlindung. Para bodyguard Kaiba juga diserang oleh monster-monster itu. Kini Kaiba bingung harus bagaimana.

"menyingkirlah dari jamur monster bodoh!!!!" tanpa disangka-sangka Joey muncul dan menghajar monster yang menghadang Kaiba. Kaiba terkejut melihat kedatangan Joey.

"mu....mutt?!! se...sedang apa kau disini?" Joey hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Kaiba yang kebingungan. Ia lalu menghampiri Kaiba dan berdiri tepat di belakang Kaiba sambil menghadap monster yang menghadang mereka.

"aku kemari karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu Kaiba" ujar Joey. Kaiba langsung mengernyutkan dahi.

"hah!! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan para wartawan itu mutt. Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua monster-monster bau ini!!!" ujar Kaiba.

"awas Kaiba disampingmu!!" sahut Joey. Lalu dengan sigap Kaiba segera melayangkan tinjunya kearah monster di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga monster itu terpental jauh ke belakang.

"sial!! Monster apa mereka ini!! Mereka bukan hologram!!" geram Joey.

"jika kau tahu bahwa monster-monster ini bukan hologram, mengapa kau masih mencariku mutt? Sudah jelaskan monster-monster ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mesin virtualku!! Apa otakmu terlalu dangkal sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadarinya Bonkotsu!!" ujar Kaiba dingin. Joey hanya tersenyum sinis.

"hah!! Sudahlah kau tidak usah cerewet!! Aku yakin kedatanganku kemari akan sangat kau butuhkan karena jika tidak ada aku, pasti kau sudah menjadi santapan monster-monster itu jamur" ujar Joey seraya tersenyum sinis.

"hmm.....aku tidak pernah meminta pertolonganmu mutt!! Jadi jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dariku sebagai balas budi" ujar Kaiba sambil menendang monster dihadapannya.

"huh!! siapa yang menginginkan balas budi darimu!! Aku tak butuh uangmu atau pakaian-pakaian dengan style aneh seperti yang kau pakai itu!!!" gerutu Joey sambil meninju monster di hadapannya.

"APA!! Sty...style aneh katamu?!" Kaiba langsung terbelalak. Ia tak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang menganggap style berpakaiannya sangat aneh.

"aduh kalian berdua bisakah tenang sebentar?!! Lebih baik kita segera berlari menuju limo!! Kegiatan lovey dovey kalian bisa kalian lanjutkan di limo nanti!!" gerutu Mokuba. Kaiba dan Joey langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Mokuba.

"lo...lovey dovey?" wajah Kaiba dan Joey saat ini benar-benar merah panas. Kaiba benar-benar hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dengan keluhan adiknya. Karena sebenarnya Kaiba juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sangat senang bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Joey. Tapi Kaiba masih belum menyadari bahwa Joey adalah orang yang sangat berharga di hatinya. Ia masih belum menyadari hal itu. Sama halnya dengan Joey. Semenjak insident di dalam toilet itu, ia mulai gugup jika di dekat Kaiba. Ia sebenarnya juga agak sedikit tertarik dengan sang raja es itu.

Kaiba, Joey dan Mokuba lalu segera berlari menuju ke arah limo sebelum para monster yang mereka hajar bangkit lagi. Hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal mereka bertiga tiba di depan limo tiba-tiba dari bawah muncul seekor monster yang maju menyerang Joey. Kaiba langsung terbelalak.

"MUTT AWAS!!!"

"huh? AAHH!!!" Joey tidak mampu lagi menghindar dari serangan monster itu karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat tapi tak disangka-sangka Kaiba maju dan segera mendekap Joey hingga serangan monster itu melukai lengan Kaiba. Kaiba langsung tersungkur ke bawah. Joey dan Mokuba benar-benar terkejut dengan hal itu.

"KAIBA!!!" Joey langsung menyangga tubuh Kaiba. Mokuba juga langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"KAKAK!!!" Mokuba benar-benar panik. Kaiba hanya bisa merintih sambil menahan sakit. Joey benar-benar marah.

"MONSTER SIALAN!!!!" Joey langsung menghajar monster itu hingga hancur. Setelah itu ia membantu menyangga dan mendekap tubuh Kaiba dibantu oleh Mokuba.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kaiba!! Kau sungguh ceroboh sekali!! Mengapa kau menolongku??" Joey sungguh marah dan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kaiba. Kaiba hanya menggeram mendengarkan keluhan Joey.

"sudahlah mutt.....aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Hutang balas budiku padamu sudah lunas sekarang" ujar Kaiba. Joey benar-benar memerah. Dibalik kata-kata dingin Kaiba sesungguhnya Kaiba menyimpan ketulusan dihatinya saat menolong Joey tadi. Joey hanya dapat mengeluh. Kaiba akan terus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"huh!! Tadi kau bilang kau tak mau membalas budi, nyatanya jadi seperti ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih Kaiba......" ujar Joey seraya tersenyum sambil mempererat dekapannya pada Kaiba. Kaiba hanya gugup dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan warna merah diwajahnya.

"huh!! Terserah kau bonkotsu....." dengan itu mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam limo.

-------game shop-------

Saat ini Serenity dan Tristan berhasil tiba di game shop tanpa hambatan. Yugi dan yang lainnya hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Joey. Sugoroku lalu menyalakan televisinya. Di saluran itu terdapat sebuah berita yang mengabarkan bahwa Kaiba tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kemunculan monster-monster yang saat ini membuat kekacauan di kota Domino.

"sepertinya Kaiba tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua kekacauan ini" ujar Tea.

"lalu jika Kaiba tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini la...lalu siapa yang menimbulkan semua kekacauan ini?" tanya Tristan bingung. Semua lalu terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka masuk dalam satu kesimpulan yang sama.

"jangan-jangan ini ulah......" belum sempat Ryou menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah teriakan seseorang dari luar yang membuat jantung mereka seakan berhenti berdetak terutama untuk Yugi. karena teriakan itu adalah tanda dimulainya pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

"KELUARLAH!!!! AIBOU!!!!"

To be continued......

Yami mulai melancarkan serangannya dan berbuat kekacauan di kota domino. Ia lebih dulu mengibarkan bendera perangnya pada Yugi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yugi yang saat ini masih belum menjadi pejuang cahaya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Apakah ia bisa menghadapi permasalahan ini? Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di chapter depan.

Author : akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Saya harap chapter ini tidak begitu mengecewakan anda terutama untuk bagian puppyshippingnya. Karena banyak sekali yang request puppyshipping jadi saya harap scene puppyshipping di chapter ini bisa membuat anda puas.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic kami ini. Si author benar-benar sangat senang dengan segala perhatian dan apresiasi yang anda berikan pada kami. Sekali lagi terima kasih!!! ^____^

Yami : (benar-benar bosan) saran.....kritik yang membangun dan juga pertanyaan sangat diterima kecuali.......flame......

Author : aaww.....bersemangatlah Yami!! sebentar lagi kau akan bertempur melawan Yugi!!!

Yami : T_T aku tak mau bertempur melawan aibou.......

Yugi : baiklah jangan lupa review kembali ya!!! Semakin banyak review semakin cepat si author updatenya!!! ^____^

Author : oke!!! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!! ^___^


	23. Chapter 22 : The Hope

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Tapi Milik om Kazuki Takahashi

-------chapter 22-------

The hope

"KELUARLAH!!!! AIBOU!!!!"

Waktu seakan berhenti saat teriakan itu menggema dari arah luar. Seisi game shop menjadi hening seketika hanya karena sebuah suara baritone yang sudah jelas pemiliknya. Yugi seakan membeku setelah suara itu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Dalam sekejap otaknya seakan tak bisa berfikir dengan baik. Rasa shock membuat pikirannya menjadi buntu. Sebuah mimpi buruk akan segera dimulai.

"Ya...Yami....." Yugi dan yang lainnya dengan cepat segera keluar dari game shop dan seperti yang mereka semua duga, di hadapan mereka kini telah berdiri sesosok vessel penguasa kegelapan yang tidak lain adalah Yami. Yugi dan yang lainnya semakin terbelalak dengan penampilan baru Yami yang saat ini benar-benar bagaikan seorang penjaga kegelapan. Yami terlihat bagaikan sesosok raja dengan jubah hitamnya yang berkibar dan mahkota dengan simbol kegelapan yang kini terpasang dikepalanya. Kedua mata merah darahnya sungguh terlihat seperti iblis. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi dari Yugi dan yang lainnya.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga.....Aibou" suara baritone milik Yami semakin membuat Yugi gemetar. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Yami. aura kegelapan begitu kental dalam dirinya. Yami sangat berbahaya.

"ma...mau apa kau Yami?" tanya Yugi dengan seluruh rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Malik dan yang lainnya segera berdiri disekeliling Yugi. mereka semua tahu bahwa sepertinya Yami memiliki gelagat yang tidak baik.

"aku kemari ingin merebut tahtaku sebagai penguasa dunia...." Yugi dan yang lainnya semakin terbelalak dan ketakutan setelah mendengar perkataan dingin Yami. mimpi buruk mereka akan menjadi kenyataan. Nasib dunia kini berada di ujung tanduk.

"apa kau kini sudah menjadi vessel......Pharaoh?" Isis memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Yami lalu mulai tertawa dan tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan dari Isis. Yugi langsung pucat mendengar pertanyaan Isis. Jika saat ini sisi kegelapannya telah menjadi sebuah vessel sepenuhnya, itu artinya Yami sudah binasa. Yugi lalu menatap sisi kegelapannya dalam-dalam. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Ia berharap bahwa dirinya yang satu lagi itu masih belum binasa.

"aku hampir sepenuhnya menjadi vessel tapi tenang saja saat ini aku masihlah seorang Atem......untuk sementara...." jawab Yami singkat.

"un....untuk sementara?" Yugi benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Yami. ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Yami sungguh-sungguh melakukan perjanjian vessel. Yugi lalu kembali menatap Yami. mata violetnya kini terlihat suram dan tak lagi bercahaya. Yugi benar-benar sedih dan sakit. Ia sangat sedih melihat sosok kegelapannya kini sungguh-sungguh berubah menjadi musuhnya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya yang satu lagi. Yami lalu menatap kedua mata Yugi yang terlihat sedih. Tatapan mata iblis Yami semakin tajam dan dingin. Hal itu membuat Yugi semakin ketakutan.

"ada apa Aibou? Apa kau belum siap bertempur melawanku?" ujar Yami dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Yugi. Yugi lalu mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Wajah Yugi semakin pucat. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang begitu cepat. Ia masihlah belum sanggup menghadapi ini semua. Yugi kembali terguncang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya.

"tidak...." Ryou dan yang lainnya segera menatap Yugi. Yugi hanya menunduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau.......tidak mau...."

"Yugi...."

"tidak.....AKU TIDAK MAU MELAWANMU!!! TIDAK MAU!!! A..Aku...." Yugi lalu segera berlutut dan tersungkur kebawah. Air mata mulai kembali bercucuran dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup melawan sisi kegelapannya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup. Ryou dan Tea segera menghampiri Yugi dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Yugi. Yami hanya menatap dingin pada sisi cahayanya yang saat ini terlihat begitu lemah. Isis lalu maju membelakangi Yugi dan menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"dengar Pharaoh saat ini Yugi masih belum dapat melawanmu. Ia masih belum menjadi penguasa cahaya. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Kau tak akan bisa menguasai dunia tanpa cahaya dari Yugi!! aku harap kau tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap Yugi" ujar Isis.

"hah!! Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu akan hal itu? Tentu saja aku tahu kalau Yugi masih belum layak untuk bertempur melawanku. Aku hanya ingin memberi peringatan padanya bahwa jika ia hanya berdiam diri saja dan tetap tidak mau bertempur melawanku maka bersiaplah untuk melihat kehancuran dunia dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri......" ujar Yami dingin. Semua langsung terbelalak dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Yami.

"jadi selama ini benar dugaanku!! Ternyata kaulah penyebab dibalik semua kekacauan ini Atem!!" ujar Tea sambil menatap tajam kearah Yami. Yami hanya tertawa dingin mendengar perkataan Tea.

"hahahaha!!! tentu saja semua kekacauan ini adalah hasil dari perbuatanku. Sebentar lagi dunia akan ku kuasai dengan kegelapan. Aku yakin penyelamat kalian tak akan mampu menyelamatkan kalian semua!! Orang lemah macam dia tak pantas menjadi pejuang cahaya!!!!" ujar Yami dingin sambil menunjuk kearah Yugi. Yugi langsung terkejut dengan perkatan sisi kegelapannya itu. Ia tak menyangka sisi kegelapannya sendiri bakal menghinanya seperti ini. Hati Yugi sungguh semakin hancur. Semangat juangnya kini menghilang sudah. Cahaya di hati Yugi perlahan-lahan memudar. Yugi lalu menatap kedua tangannya.

'aku memang lemah.....a...aku tidak pantas.....' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Yugi. air mata semakin deras mengucur keluar dari kedua matanya. Ryou lalu mulai menyangga kedua bahu Yugi. Tea benar-benar emosi dengan perkataan Atem yang menyudutkan sahabatnya itu.

"Yugi tidak lemah Atem!!! Yugi adalah orang yang kuat!!! Dia akan segera mengalahkanmu!!!" geram Tea. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan mantan sahabatnya itu.

"hahaha!!! Kuat katamu? Lihatlah!! Ia tak mampu melawanku dan hanya bisa menangis dan berdiam diri!! Apa itu yang namanya calon pejuang cahaya? Ia tak pantas menjadi lawanku!!!" ujar Yami dingin.

"kami semua percaya pada Yugi. kami yakin Yugi adalah orang yang terpilih sebagai penjaga cahaya dunia ini" ujar Isis.

"ya!! Aku percaya pada Yugi!! Yugi akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dan aku yakin Yugi akan dapat mengalahkanmu Atem!!" ujar Malik sambil menatap tajam kearah Atem.

"Ya, aku juga akan terus mendukung Yugi!!! Yugi tidak sendirian!! Ia masih memiliki kami semua sebagai sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya sampai akhir!!!" ujar Tristan. Yugi terkejut dengan perkataan teman-temannya. Saat ini semua sahabatnya berdiri membelakanginya dan mencoba melindungi Yugi.

"te...teman-teman....."

"tenang Yugi kau tidak sendirian. Kau masih memiliki kami semua" ujar Ryou yang saat ini masih menyangga bahu Yugi dari belakang. Yami lalu terlihat semakin tersenyum sinis.

"hehehe!! Jika memang perkataan kalian itu benar maka buktikan padaku secepatnya. Aku tak butuh kata-kata kosong. Saat kau sudah berhasil menjadi pejuang cahaya, segera temui aku.....Aibou" dengan itu Yami segera berbalik dan bergegas untuk pergi. Namun Tristan segera bersorak.

"mau kemana kau Atem!! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" sahut Tristan. Yami lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"tentu saja aku tak akan berdiam diri sambil menunggu Yugi menjadi pejuang cahaya. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan dunia ini. Jika kalian tak ingin dunia kalian hancur sebaiknya cepatlah bertempur denganku sebelum dunia ini benar-benar kacau sepenuhnya" ujar Yami dingin. Yugi lalu mencoba bangkit dan maju beberapa langkah.

"maafkan aku Yami......." ujar Yugi lemah. Yami terkejut mendengar ucapan sisi cahayanya. Yami tetap diam dan tidak berbalik sedikitpun ke arah Yugi. Yugi lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"karena kesalahan dan keegoisanku, kau harus menanggung beban seperti ini.....maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu Yami....aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan seorang partner yang luar biasa sepertimu....aku tak pantas menerima semua pengorbananmu Yami......tapi kumohon maafkan aku Yami....aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Yami.....aku tak mau....." Yugi kembali menangis dan berlutut di belakang Yami. Ryou dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat tindakan Yugi. Yugi sungguh tulus ingin meminta maaf. Yugi terlihat hancur dengan perubahan diri Yami. ia tak ingin kehilangan sisi kegelapannya lagi.

"aku memang lemah Yami.....sampai kapanpun kau adalah tujuan hidupku.....aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu.....kau sangat jauh Yami....aku tak akan pernah meraih hatimu.....maafkan aku karena aku tak dapat melindungi hatimu.....maafkan aku karena aku telah menyakitimu Yami......ma...maafkan aku.......jangan pergi....kumohon kembalilah Yami.....kembalilah untukku......" bisik Yugi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air mata terus bercucuran dari kedua matanya. Yami masih terlihat diam dan tidak berbalik sedikitpun untuk menghadap Yugi. ia sungguh tak ingin melihat sisi cahayanya.

"sudah terlambat Aibou......." Yugi terbelalak mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sisi kegelapannya itu.

"Ya...Yami...."

"sudah terlambat........" bisik Yami sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yugi. Yugi hanya dapat tersungkur diatas tanah sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kini perasaan sakit itu merasuk kedalam hati Yugi. Yugi benar-benar gagal. Yugi hanya dapat menangis dan menyesal. Ryou dan yang lainnya hanya dapat tertunduk sedih.

"kembali padaku....Yami....kembalilah.....pa...padaku....Yami.....YAAAMMMIIIIIIII!!!" Yugi terus menangis dan berteriak. Semua langsung menghampiri Yugi dan mencoba menenangkan Yugi. Yugi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dan memilukan. Yugi tak bisa lari dari takdirnya. Ia harus bertempur dengan sisi kegelapannya. Bagi Yugi sungguh sangat menyakitkan harus mendapat takdir seperti ini tapi Yugi tahu akan satu hal bahwa hidup tak akan pernah adil.

-------time jump-------

Seminggu semenjak kejadian itu telah berlalu. Kekacauan kota domino semakin bertambah parah. Yugi masih belum dapat melewati tahapan terakhirnya sebagai pejuang cahaya. Hal ini semakin membuat para sahabatnya khawatir karena jika keadaan ini tidak segera di atasi maka Yami akan benar-benar menghancurkan dunia ini.

"sial!! Sekarang kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Atem sudah menyebar sampai ke luar negeri!! Hampir di kawasan Asia dan Eropa diserang oleh beberapa monster dan saat ini pemerintahan disana memutuskan untuk berperang dengan monster yang tak ada habis-habisnya itu!!! Ini sungguh gila!!!" ujar Joey setelah membaca sebuah koran di game shop.

"kita harus membantu para penduduk disana. Mereka butuh tempat berlindung. Sepertinya kita harus meminta bantuan....Kaiba lagi" ujar Tea. Joey langsung terbelalak.

"APA!!! BANTUAN MONEY BAG LAGI!!! APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA!!! Ingatlah kejadian waktu itu!!!" geram Joey.

Flash Back

Saat Atem mendatangi game shop untuk memberikan ultimatum pada Yugi dan yang lainnya waktu itu, Joey dan Kaiba bersaudara berhasil tiba di game shop tepat setelah Atem pergi. Joey yang waktu itu terkejut saat melihat Yugi menangis langsung di beritahu oleh Ryou dan yang lainnya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"jadi ini semua ulah Atem?" ujar Joey. Tea hanya mengangguk.

"dan Atem mengancam Yugi untuk segera bertempur melawannya jika kita tak ingin dunia ini semakin hancur" ujar Ryou singkat. Kaiba langsung emosi.

"jadi ini semua lagi-lagi karena permainan bodoh kalian hah!! Semua kekacauan ini!!! Aku jadi terkena imbasnya!! Sebaiknya kalian semua segera bertanggung jawab atas semua ini terutama kau Yugi!!!" geram Kaiba yang lalu menarik kerah baju Yugi. semua terkejut melihat tindakan Kaiba. Yugi hanya diam saja dan pasrah. Ia masih belum bisa bangkit dari rasa bersalahnya terhadap Yami. Kaiba benar-benar geram dan mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Yugi.

"ini semua karena salahmu!!! Lagi-lagi kau yang selalu membawa perbedaan!!! Karena takdir bodohmu ini aku juga ikut terseret!!! Kau benar-benar pembawa sial Yugi!!!" geram Kaiba. Joey langsung emosi dan segera melerai Kaiba dari Yugi.

"hentikan Kaiba!!! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Yugi!!!" geram Joey sambil maju membelakangi Yugi untuk melindunginya dari Kaiba.

"menyingkirlah mutt!!! Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua ini!!! Lebih baik kau jangan berdiam diri saja Yugi!!! kalian semua harus segera bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!! Aku bahkan sudah membantumu untuk menjadi kuat Yugi!!! jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Segera bereskan semua kekacauan ini dan musnahkan partnermu yang tidak berguna itu!!!" bentak Kaiba dingin. Semua langsung menatap tajam pada Kaiba. Kata-katanya sungguh amat kasar. Yugi yang tadinya terlihat diam dan pasrah langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba. Ia terlihat marah.

"tidak berguna katamu!! YAMI BUKANLAH ORANG SEPERTI ITU!!!!" bentak Yugi marah. Semua langsung terkejut mendengar bentakan Yugi. hal itu membuat Kaiba langsung shock dengan Yugi yang tiba-tiba menjadi marah.

"Yami adalah orang yang luar biasa!! Ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Aku sangat mengangguminya. Ia adalah tujuan hidupku!!! Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang ia berikan padaku!! Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padanya Kaiba!!!" ujar Yugi dingin. Kaiba langsung tersenyum sinis.

"hah!! Jika memang Yamimu seperti itu lantas mengapa nekad berbuat sesuatu dengan konsekuensi yang fatal seperti ini? Bukankah hal itu sangat egois?!! Ia mementingkan kepentinganmu tanpa mementingkan kepentingan orang lain!!!" bentak Kaiba. Yugi langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Kaiba.

"i...itu...." Yugi bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"hah!! Kalian berdua sama egoisnya Yugi!!! kau bahkan lebih egois!!! Kau lebih mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri daripada mementingkan perasaan Atem!!! Partner macam apa kau ini?!! Sekarang lihat hasil dari keegoisanmu!!! Semua menjadi seperti ini!!! Kalian berdua benar-benar egois!!! Asal kalian tahu, dunia ini bukan hanya milik kalian berdua!!! Dunia ini juga milik seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi ini!!! Sebaiknya kalian berdua jangan berbuat seenaknya hanya karena hal konyol yang disebut takdir!!! Bullshit!!!" bentak Kaiba. Semua mulai terdiam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka semua mengerti Kaiba pasti tak terima dengan semua ini bahkan mungkin jika orang lain tahu akan hal ini pasti mereka juga sama tidak terimanya dengan Kaiba karena hidup mereka ikut terseret dalam hal ini. Semua juga tidak menginginkan takdir ini terjadi. Joey mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kaiba!!! Kau sungguh keterlalu...." belum sempat Joey menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yugi sudah memotong.

"yang dikatakan Kaiba itu benar teman-teman......ini semua memang salahku...."

"Yu..Yugi...." Joey mencoba membela Yugi tapi Yugi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku juga tak menginginkan takdir ini. Karena takdirku pula, kalian harus terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf pada kalian. Aku juga berharap dapat melepaskan kalian dari takdirku.....tapi aku juga bukan Tuhan.....aku hanya manusia biasa....hal itu diluar batas kemampuanku...." semua langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Yugi. mereka juga tak dapat menyalahkan semua ini pada Yugi sepenuhnya karena ini semua adalah permainan Tuhan.

"tapi walaupun aku tak dapat merubah takdirku, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua kekacauan ini. Aku akan memperbaiki takdirku. Kini aku sadar maksud Tuhan memberikan aku cobaan seperti ini. Aku bisa belajar menjadi orang yang sempurna.....aku bisa belajar untuk menjadi kuat dan aku bisa belajar untuk memahami perasaan orang lain.......dengan ini semua aku bisa mengerti dan menjadi seorang manusia yang berguna.....dan mungkin dengan adanya kalian disini yang ikut membantuku......kalian juga bisa mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran yang berharga......kita semua bisa bersama-sama meraih kesempurnaan itu....." ujar Yugi.

Semua langsung menatap Yugi. kini mereka sadar bahwa merekalah yang egois karena berfikiran jika ini semua adalah salah Yugi. karena sesungguhnya cobaan ini juga ujian bagi mereka semua untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Tidak hanya Yugi dan mereka saja tapi ujian ini juga berlaku untuk seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi ini. Takdir ini tak bisa mereka lepas begitu saja. Ini adalah sebuah ujian yang harus dihadapi oleh mereka semua.

"yang kau katakan benar Yuge. Kini kami semua juga sadar akan satu hal yang penting. Ini semua juga takdir kami. Maafkan kami karena telah meragukanmu Yugi.....kami bersyukur memiliki seseorang yang luar biasa sepertimu. Kau sudah berjasa dalam perubahan hidup kami semua" ujar Joey. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun juga Yugi telah memberikan suatu pelajaran yang berarti dalam hidup mereka.

"kami akan membantumu sampai akhir Yugi....." ujar Isis seraya tersenyum pada Yugi. Yugi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kaiba maju mendekati Yugi. Yugi langsung menatap Kaiba.

"maafkan aku Yugi, aku terbawa emosi dan tak dapat berfikir dengan baik. Kau benar. sesungguhnya akulah yang egois karena menyalahkan semua hal ini padamu. Maafkan aku" ujar Kaiba. Yugi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"maafkan aku juga Kaiba. Terima kasih karena berkat dirimu, aku kembali ingat dengan tanggung jawabku. Aku tak akan lari dari takdir ini" ujar Yugi.

"baguslah jika begitu!! Akhirnya semua kesalah pahaman ini bisa diluruskan dengan baik. Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Yugi masih belum menjadi pejuang cahaya. Apa harus kita lakukan sekarang? Jika kita tak melakukan sesuatu, para penduduk di kota akan menjadi korban monster-monster itu" ujar Joey. Yugi langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"andai saja aku bisa tahu bagaimana caranya lulus tahapan hope in the heart, aku pasti sudah menjadi pejuang cahaya sekarang.....aku benar-benar menyusahkan!!!" gerutu Yugi kesal. Isis lalu menyentuh bahu Yugi untuk menenangkan calon pejuang cahaya itu.

"tenanglah Yugi. hal ini sangat wajar. Menjadi pejuang cahaya memang tidak mudah. Justru kau benar-benar luar biasa bisa melewati keempat tahapan dengan cepat. Tahapan kelima memang sangat sulit dan butuh waktu untuk dapat melewatinya jadi kau harus tetap berusaha dan berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang kau lakukan ini sudah benar Yugi. untuk masalah nasib para penduduk biar kami yang mengatasinya. Kau harus kosentrasi dengan tahap ke limamu. Serahkan hal ini pada kami Yugi" ujar Isis. Yugi lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi pada kalian semua. Aku janji akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa secepatnya melewati tahapan ini" ujar Yugi seraya tersenyum. Isis lalu mengangguk.

"oke lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Tea.

"di televisi terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang tak punya tempat berlindung. Rumah mereka diporak porandakan oleh monster-monster itu. Sebaiknya kita harus membuat tempat berlindung di setiap kota agar para penduduk bisa selamat" usul Sugoroku. Semua langsung terbelalak.

"membuat tempat berlindung disetiap kota!? Hal itu sangat mustahil!!! Bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya? Kita bukan orang kaya dan kita tidak memegang kekuasaan khusus dalam negara!!! Atau......." semua langsung terdiam dan lalu semua menoleh pada Kaiba. Kaiba langsung terbelalak dan sweatdrop.

"A...apa?" ujar Kaiba sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Joey langsung maju mendekati Kaiba sambil tersenyum lebar bagaikan seekor anjing.

"kita punya money bag disini....." ujar Joey. Jaraknya dengan Kaiba hanya beberapa inci saja. Hal itu membuat Kaiba mematung dan semakin terbelalak.

"oke!!! Semuanya beres!! Dengan seluruh harta kekayaan Kaiba, kita bisa membangun tempat untuk berlindung di setiap kota!! Bahkan kita bisa membangun tempat berlindung di setiap negara!!! Dengan begitu para penduduk akan selamat!!" ujar Tea semangat.

"APA!!! Tidak tidak tidak!!! Aku tak ingin menghabiskan sebagian uangku hanya untuk membantu orang-orang yang tak dapat memberikan keuntungan apapun padaku!!! Aku tidak mau!!!" ujar Kaiba geram.

"Ayolah Kaiba, jadilah orang baik sesekali saja. Apa kau tidak lelah menjadi raja dingin terus-terusan hah!! Sudahlah!! Rendahkan harga dirimu sedikit!! Apa kau tega membiarkan orang-orang itu tersiksa hah!!" ujar Joey sambil kembali mendekati Kaiba. Kaiba semakin gugup.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak mutt!!! Kau tak bisa merubah keputusanku bonkotsu!!!" bentak Kaiba.

"ayolah kakak!! Bantu mereka" kali ini Mokuba juga ikut memohon pada Kakaknya.

"apa-apaan kau ini Mokuba!!" ujar Kaiba yang lagi-lagi terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya.

"ayolah Kak!! Aku tahu Kakak sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik hati dan sangat ingin membantu mereka. Aku mohon bantu mereka Kak!!" ujar Mokuba.

"Ugh!! Jangan kau pakai mata itu Mokuba!!!" keluh Kaiba. Ia menjadi luluh seketika saat adiknya memohon padanya dengan menggunakan puppy dog eyes. Lalu Joey tidak tinggal diam. Secara spontan ia berlutut disamping Mokuba dan menggunakan puppy dog eyes.

"ayolah jamur bantu kami untuk menolong penduduk-penduduk itu, please........" pinta Joey. Hal itu membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya menjadi sweatdrop seketika.

"kalian ini apa-apaan!!! Kau sudah kebanyakan terpengaruh dengan Yugi Mokuba!!! Dan aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan mata jelekmu itu Bonkotsu!!! Wajahmu sudah seperti anjing!!! Tak akan ada efeknya sama sekali buatku!!!" geram Kaiba. Joey langsung cemberut. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung tertawa akan hal itu.

"ayolah Kaiba aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan keuntungan jika kau membantu kami" ujar Yugi.

"hah! Coba sebutkan keuntungan apa yang bisa kudapatkan jika aku membantu kalian" ujar Kaiba.

"kau bisa memperbaiki namamu di pandangan masyarakat. Aku yakin pernyataanmu pada wartawan kalau kau tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekacauan ini pasti tak akan semudah itu dipercaya oleh orang-orang. Dengan membantu mereka membuatkan tempat berlindung, aku yakin mereka pasti akan percaya bahwa kau tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dengan begitu nama baik Kaiba corporation akan tetap terjaga. Bagaimana?" ujar Yugi.

Kaiba lalu terdiam untuk berfikir. Yang dikatakan Yugi ada benarnya juga. Yugi memang sangat pintar dalam bernegoisasi. Wajar saja karena selain Yugi adalah rivalnya dalam duel monster, Yugi juga merupakan rivalnya dalam memperebutkan title sebagai mahasiswa teladan di kampus.

"hmm baiklah, keuntungan yang sangat bagus. Baiklah aku setuju untuk membantumu membuatkan tempat berlindung dibeberapa kota di jepang" ujar Kaiba. Yugi dan yang lainnya langsung bersorak kegirangan. Dengan begitu satu masalah mereka bisa terpecahkan dengan baik.

"Kau benar-benar baik Kaiba!!! Terima kasih!!!" sangking senangnya Joey langsung melompat-lompat dan mendekap Kaiba. Kaiba langsung terkejut dan mimisan seketika. Semua langsung sweatdrop seketika. wajah Kaiba benar-benar merah.

"MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU BONKOTSU!!!!!"

End of Flash back

"saat itu untuk membujuk Kaiba agar ia mau membantu kita sangat sulit sekali apalagi sekarang kita harus membujuknya lagi untuk membuatkan tempat berlindung di seluruh negara. Kaiba akan membunuh kita semua!!!" keluh Joey.

"yang bisa membujuk Kaiba hanya Yugi" ujar Tristan.

"kita tak mungkin meminta bantuan Yugi. ia harus fokus pada tahap terakhirnya. Kita tak boleh membuat kosentrasinya menjadi terganggu. Ini adalah tugas kita. Kita harus membantu Yugi" ujar Ryou.

"ayolah Joey coba kau telpon Kaiba. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Marga isthar saat ini juga sibuk untuk bernegosiasi dengan pemerintah soal perlindungan negara. Mereka saja berhasil masa kau kalah dengan marga isthar?" ejek Tea.

"ya ya!! Aku hubungi dia!!! Tapi jika aku terbunuh, kalian semua harus segera mengurus pemakamanku dengan layak!!! Kalau bisa suruh money bag membuatkan tempat pemakaman yang paling mahal untukku!!" keluh Joey. Semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Joey. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan menghubungi Kaiba. Semua menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"uuhh ha..halo iya, uhh begini Kaiba uhh aku......" Joey mulai menjelaskan niatnya pada Kaiba sampai pada akhirnya.

"APA!!!! ENAK SAJA KAU BONKOTSU!!!!" suara teriakan Kaiba dari handphone Joey terdengar sampai dari luar game shop. Hal itu membuat telinga Joey mengalami gangguan pendengaran untuk sementara. Joey langsung menjauhkan jarak handphone dengan telingannya sejauh mungkin. Semua hanya dapat sweatdrop sambil mendengarkan ocehan kemarahan Kaiba lewat handphone.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BONKOTSU!!!! DASAR ORANG TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG!!!!!"

"ini pasti tidak mudah......" keluh Ryou.

-------jalanan domino-------

Di saat yang sama, Yugi berjalan sendiri di sepanjang jalanan Domino. Sudah seminggu ini ia masih belum berhasil melewati tahapan terakhirnya. Hal ini semakin membuatnya khawatir. Jika ia memakan waktu lebih lama lagi, Yami akan dapat menguasai dunia ini dengan mudah.

Yugi mencoba keluar dari game shop untuk melihat suasana kota. Kota domino terlihat kacau. Banyak gedung-gedung terlihat berantakan. Jalanan begitu sepi. Tak ada kendaraan sedikit pun di jalan. Suasana kota begitu hening. Yang ada hanya beberapa monster yang terus menghancurkan bangunan rumah dan gedung. Penduduk kota Domino saat ini sedang berlindung di masing-masing pos perlindungan yang dibuat Kaiba. Tentu saja mereka tak berani keluar ke jalan karena takut akan serangan monster-monster itu. Yugi memberanikan diri untuk keluar. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan sekumpulan monster perusak itu karena ia bisa melindungi dirinya dengan ilmu bela diri yang ia miliki saat berlatih dengan mesin virtual Kaiba.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan Yami jika melawan monster-monster seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa" gumam Yugi. dengan sekali pukulan dari Yugi, monster-monster itu sudah dapat ia musnahkan. Yugi terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Di setiap langkahnya Yugi yakin sisi kegelapannya itu sudah semakin menimbulkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Hal itu membuat Yugi tidak tenang. Yugi menggigit bibirnya dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di taman.

"mengapa aku bisa berada di taman? Aku pasti terlalu banyak pikiran sampai aku tidak sadar route apa yang kulewati tadi" gumam Yugi. ia lalu memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di taman. Suasana taman terlihat tidak seperti sebuah taman. Keadaannya tak ada bedanya dengan keadaan jalanan. Sama-sama berantakan. Yugi hanya dapat menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan perasaan sedih.

"seharusnya taman adalah sebuah tempat untuk dapat membuat segala pikiran menjadi tenang dan juga dipenuhi dengan suasana kegembiraan dari anak-anak kecil yang bermain. Kini suasana itu hilang karena diriku......karena keegoisanku......" gumam Yugi sedih. Ia lalu melihat sebuah pohon yang masih terlihat rindang dan subur. Yugi memutuskan untuk bersandar dipohon itu. Ia kembali dalam dilema. Walau semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah sisi kegelapannya, Yugi sungguh tak dapat menyalahkan Yami. lalu salah siapa? Dirinya kah? Yugi sudah berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi walaupun hal ini salah Yugi tapi sebagian dari kekacauan ini juga karena keegoisan Yami.

"yang dikatakan Kaiba memang benar. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisan kami berdua tapi sepertinya.....akulah yang paling egois....." gumam Yugi seraya menunduk. Perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap sisi kegelapannya itu masihlah sekedar hubungan saudara. Dalam lubuk hatinya Yugi ingin sekali bisa mengubah perasaannya menjadi sebuah rasa cinta terhadap sisi kegelapannya itu tapi Yugi tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil untuk terjadi.

"maafkan aku Yami.....disaat terakhir pun aku tak dapat membalas hatimu......maafkan aku....." bisik Yugi sedih. Yugi lalu meremas dadanya. Akhir-akhir ini dadanya sering merasa sakit.

"a..ada apa ini? Me...mengapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali? Pe...perasaan menyakitkan apa ini?" Yugi mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Lalu Yugi pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke game shop. Namun saat ia akan berjalan keluar taman tiba-tiba ada segerombolan monster di sudut taman.

"TOLONG!!! TOLONG AKU!!!" Yugi terkejut saat ia mendengar suara anak kecil minta tolong dari arah gerombolan monster-monster itu. Ia segera berlari menuju gerombolan monster-monster itu dan segera menghajar mereka satu persatu. Saat monster-monster itu berhasil Yugi hancurkan, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memojok ketakutan. Yugi sungguh kasihan melihat anak itu. Ia lalu mendekati anak itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi. anak itu lalu segera membuka matanya dan menatap Yugi. ia terlihat gemetar dan pucat.

"a...aku ti...tidak apa-apa. Te..terima kasih karena kakak sudah mau menolongku" ujar anak itu seraya tersenyum melihat Yugi. Yugi lalu membalas senyuman anak itu.

"sama-sama" ujar Yugi. lalu sesaat kemudian anak itu terbelalak melihat Yugi.

"ka...kakak kan Yugi Mutou raja duelist kan!!!" sahut anak itu semangat dan tersenyum kegirangan melihat Yugi. Yugi kembali tersenyum.

"wah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa tahu diriku. Ya aku Yugi Mutou" ujar Yugi.

"tentu saja aku tahu!!! Kakak adalah idolaku nomer satu kak!!! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan kakak!!!" ujar anak itu senang.

"hehehe. Aku sudah lama tidak berduel. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Yugi

"namaku Hikari kak!!!" jawab anak itu semangat.

"Hikari ya? Nama yang bagus sekali. Cahaya......" puji Yugi seraya tersenyum. Anak bernama Hikari itu terlihat memerah saat dipuji idolanya.

"te...terima kasih Yugi san!!" ujar Hikari gugup.

"umm kenapa kau bisa berada disini sendirian Hikari kun? Kenapa kau tidak berlindung di pos perlindungan? Berbahaya jika anak sepertimu berada sendirian di sini" ujar Yugi. Hikari terlihat menunduk.

"aku dipesan oleh Kakak untuk tetap berada disini Yugi san. Ia bilang ia pergi untuk mencari bantuan sementara aku disini menunggunya" ujar Hikari.

"mencari bantuan? Bukankah ada pos perlindungan? Mengapa tidak kesana? tanya Yugi.

"aku dan kakakku tidak tahu letak pos perlindungannya Yugi san. Sudah tiga hari kakak belum kembali kemari" ujar Hikari sedih. Yugi langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Hikari.

"ti...tiga hari!!! Ka..kau terus berada ditaman sendiri selama tiga hari!!!" ujar Yugi cemas. Hikari hanya mengangguk.

"A..apa kau tidak apa-apa? La..lalu bagaimana dengan makanan? Ka...kau sudah makan?" ujar Yugi panik.

"aku hanya memakan roti sisa kemarin Yugi san" ujar Hikari lemah. Yugi seketika itu juga langsung merasa kasihan dengan Hikari. Apa jadinya jika ia tak memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman pasti nasib Hikari akan semakin terancam bahaya.

"baiklah akan kuantar kau ke pos perlindungan ya" ujar Yugi. Hikari lalu diam sejenak. Ia terlihat berfikir. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"baiklah Yugi san"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pos perlindungan dalam perjalanan banyak sekali monster yang menyerang mereka. Yugi terus berusaha melindungi Hikari sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan. Yugi dan Hikari memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"sial, monster-monster itu tidak ada habisnya.....bagaimana bisa Yami mengeluarkan monster sebanyak ini...." keluh Yugi. Hikari terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Yugi.

"Yugi san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hikari. Yugi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Hikari.

"aku tidak apa-apa hanya lelah saja" jawab Yugi. Hikari lalu duduk di sebelah Yugi.

"oh ya Hikari kun, kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya dimana kakakmu? Mengapa selama tiga hari ia tidak menemuimu?" pertanyaan Yugi membuat Hikari terlihat sedih. Yugi langsung menyesal karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu.

'bagus.....sekarang gara-gara mulut besarku, Hikari jadi khawatir. Kau benar-benar bodoh Yugi!!' gerutu Yugi dalam hati. Saat Yugi memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertanyaannya, Hikari langsung menjawab secara perlahan-lahan.

"aku yakin saat ini kakak berada di pos perlindungan Yugi san...."

"a..apa!? berada di pos perlindungan? Ke...kenapa kau bisa tahu Hikari kun? Lalu kenapa ia meninggalkan kau sendirian di taman?" ujar Yugi shock.

"maaf karena sebenarnya tadi aku telah berbohong pada Yugi san" ujar Hikari merasa bersalah.

"apa maksudmu Hikari kun?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku ditinggalkan oleh kakakku sendiri di taman. Saat ini dia pasti sudah berada di pos perlindungan sekarang. Dan lalu alasan mengapa ia sengaja meninggalkanku di taman sendirian itu karena kakak merasa bersalah padaku dan juga pada ayah dan ibu....."

"me...merasa bersalah?"

"ya, sewaktu monster-monster itu datang menyerang rumah kami. Kami tak sempat kemana-mana lalu Ayahku mendorong kami berdua untuk segera keluar dan lari dari rumah. Ayah berpesan pada kakakku untuk selalu menjagaku. Tiba-tiba ada monster yang berlari dan menyerang kakak lalu Ayah segera melindungi kami berdua. Ayah terluka parah. Kami berdua benar-benar terkejut. Lalu saat ada beberapa monster yang akan menyerang kami lagi, ibu datang dan segera menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi kami berdua. Ibu pun tersungkur dan terluka parah.....la..lalu ayah dan ibu menyuruh kakak untuk membawaku pergi dari rumah dan menyelamatkan diri. Kami berdua mulai menangis dan tak ingin meninggalkan orang tua kami. Lalu kakakku segera menarikku dan berlari meninggalkan ayah dan ibu. Sa...saat ini kondisi ayah dan ibu sangat kritis....mereka dibawa menuju pos perlindungan" tak terasa air mata Hikari menetes. Yugi benar-benar kasihan terhadap Hikari. Ia juga serasa ingin menangis.

"maafkan aku Hikari....a..aku turut sedih atas musibah yang menimpah keluargamu......" ujar Yugi sambil memegang kedua bahu Hikari untuk menenangkannya. Hikari lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat itu kakak membawaku ke taman. ia terlihat begitu marah. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas musibah yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibu. Ia mulai merasa bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang membahayakan. Ia bahkan memaksaku untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri...."

Flash Back

"ini salah kakak Hikari!!! Semua ini terjadi karena kakak!! Ayah dan ibu.....ini semua gara-gara kakak!!!" Akira kakak dari Hikari merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan orang tua mereka. Ia merasa menjadi seorang manusia yang gagal. Hikari mulai tidak terima dengan perkataan kakaknya.

"i...ini bukan salahmu kak!! Jangan menyalahkan diri kakak sendiri seperti itu!!! Kakak tidak salah!!!" ujar Hikari tidak terima. Tapi Akira malah semakin terguncang dan pucat.

"ka...kau harus segera pergi meninggalkan kakak, Hikari!!! Ka..kakak ini monster!! Kakak tak bisa melindungi ayah dan ibu!!! Aku pasti juga tak bisa melindungimu Hikari!!! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini!!! Tinggalkan kakak sendiri!!! Kau harus mencari pos perlindungan!!! Cepat pergi Hikari!!! PERGI!!!" bentak Akira marah. Hikari terlihat keras kepala.

"aku tidak mau pergi!!! Aku akan tetap disini bersama kakak!!! Kakak adalah orang yang luar biasa!!! Aku sangat sayang pada kakak!!! Aku tak mau kehilangan kak Akira!!! Aku tidak mau" Hikari mulai menangis dan memeluk Akira.

"Hi...Hikari....." air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Akira.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri kakak......aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.....aku membutuhkanmu kakak....." bisik Hikari sambil menangis. Akira luluh dan akhirnya memeluk erat adiknya untuk beberapa saat.

"ini tidak boleh Hikari......kau tak boleh berada didekatku....a..aku sungguh berbahaya!!! Aku harus segera pergi!!!" Akira segera melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hikari dan segera berdiri. Hikari sangat terkejut dengan tindakan kakaknya.

"tu....tunggu kakak!!! KAKAK!!!" Hikari menangis dan mencoba mengejar Akira. Tapi Akira terus berlari meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di taman. Beberapa saat kemudian ada sebuah truk dengan label Kaiba corporation. Truk itu adalah truk pengangkut untuk membawa para penduduk menuju pos perlindungan. Akira segera berlari menuju truk itu dan lalu segera menaiki truk itu. Dari kejahuan Hikari terus mengejar kakaknya sampai pada akhirnya Hikari terjatuh di jalan.

"jangan tinggalkan aku kakak!!! KAKAK!!!" teriakan memilukan dari adiknya itu membuat perasaan Akira semakin tersayat. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Akira.

"maafkan aku Hikari.....maafkan aku....ini juga demi keselamatanmu.....a...aku menyayangimu adikku....." bisik Akira.

End of Flash back

"ja...jadi kakakmu meninggalkanmu sendiri hanya karena alasan seperti itu!!" sahut Yugi terkejut. Hikari hanya mengangguk.

"tapi aku tak akan pernah membenci kakak.....aku sangat sayang padanya....apapun yang dilakukan kakak terhadapku, ia tetaplah kakakku yang kusayangi. Seorang kakak yang selalu melindungiku sampai akhir....." ujar Hikari. Hal ini membuat Yugi semakin bingung.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak membenci kakakmu setelah ia melakukan ini semua padamu Hikari kun? Walaupun begitu tindakan yang ia lakukan terhadapmu sama saja membahayakan dirimu!!" ujar Yugi.

"aku percaya pada kakak sampai akhir Yugi san.....apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu percaya pada kakak. Itu adalah bukti rasa cintaku pada kakak.....ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku....justru suatu saat nanti aku ingin membalas semua kebaikannya dan juga melindunginya....aku tak peduli sekejam apapun kakak.....ia tetap kakakku....kakakku yang kusayangi.....aku tak akan pernah membencinya....selamanya aku tak akan pernah membencinya......"

Perkataan Hikari membuat Yugi sadar akan satu hal penting yakni sebuah kepercayaan. Walaupun kakaknya meninggalkannya sendiri dan berlaku kejam terhadapnya tapi Hikari selalu bisa memaafkan dan selalu percaya terhadap kakaknya. Sebuah kepercayaan dan rasa ingin saling untuk melindungi. Kejadian yang dialami Hikari hampir tak ada bedanya dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh Yugi. walau sekejam dan sejahat apapun Yami, ia tetaplah sisi kegelapannya. Bagian dari hatinya. Ia tetap adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup Yugi. seorang sahabat yang selalu melindunginya.....seorang partner yang sangat.....mencintainya. hal itu sebenarnya merupakan sebuah kekuatan yang tak ada tandingannya. Kepercayaan, rasa ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga, dan cinta.....semua itu menyatu menjadi sebuah harapan yang besar. Sebuah kekuatan harapan. Harapan untuk saling percaya. Harapan untuk saling melindungi dan harapan untuk selalu.....mencintai hingga menembus batas eksistensi.

Yugi lalu segera berdiri hal itu membuat Hikari terkejut.

"a...ada apa Yugi san?" Yugi tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan milik Hikari.

"terima kasih Hikari kun, berkat dirimu kini aku mengerti makna sebenarnya dari sebuah harapan.....harapan untuk selalu percaya......harapan untuk saling melindungi dan.....harapan untuk saling mencintai dan selamanya tidak pernah membenci orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita.....semua harapan itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang melahirkan sebuah.......cahaya....." dengan itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi pada Yugi. tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Hikari benar-benar shock melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Yugi. ia hanya menganga dan terbelalak karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"ma....malaikat...."

To be continued......

Setelah bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Hikari dan mengetahui jalan hidup Hikari, Yugi berhasil menemukan makna dari sebuah kekuatan harapan dan kini ia berhasil menjadi seorang pejuang cahaya sejati. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib dunia? Perang cahaya dan kegelapan akan segera dimulai!!

Author : saya benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena chapter kali ini sangat lama sekali untuk di update karena saya habis jatuh sakit dan harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah jadi harap dimaklumi minna san. Maafkan saya. Sebagai perwujudan permintaan maaf, saya buat chapter ini agak panjang. Saya harap chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan anda semua.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini. Saatnya sesi jawab pertanyaan.

To ArcXora : makasih karena anda masih mau menyisihkan pulsa untuk mereview fic saya. Terima kasih banyak!!! ^___^ gomen jika update kali ini agak lama karena saya habis sakit. Tekanan darah saya rendah jadi saya tak bisa beraktifitas secara penuh. Harap maklum ^___^ sekali lagi terima kasih atas review dan perhatian anda. Harap review kembali dan beri pendapat anda. Saya dengan senang hati akan menjawab segala pertanyaan jika memang ada pertanyaan. Sekali lagi gomen dan arigato!!! ^___^

To coolkid 4869 : makasih anda telah menyempat untuk mereview!!! Saya sangat senang sekali. Wah untuk endingnya saya tidak bisa janji bakal membuat anda menjadi surprise karena endingnya sudah saya konsep. Dan saya yakin sebenarnya semua juga bisa menebak ending cerita ini seperti apa. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat jalan cerita saat menuju ending menjadi tidak terduga. Tapi saya tetap tidak merubah konsep ending saya. Btw terima kasih atas sarannya coolkid san!!! Saya sangat senang sekali dengan saran atau pertanyaan yang sangat berkualitas dari anda!!! Sekali lagi terima kasih!! Saya harap anda masih mau mengikuti cerita fic ini walaupun mungkin endingnya sudah sudah bisa anda tebak ^^

To saint chimaira : makasih udah mereview fic ini!!! Saya sangat senang!! Yugi sudah menjadi pejuang cahaya seperti yang anda tunggu-tunggu tapi perangnya belum dimulai. Harap bersabar dan jangan terlalu gemes ya ^^ (langsung digampar saint) dan juga semoga puppyshippingnya bisa memuaskan anda karena di chapter kedepan mungkin akan lebih fokus dalam perang yami vs yugi. oke!! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan harap review kembali ya!! ^__^

To yume : halo yume san!! Anda kembali lagi!!! Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview!! Saya senang sekali. Walau sibuk tetap jaga kesehatan anda selalu jangan sampai seperti saya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

Yami : dasar orang yang tidak peduli akan kesehatan!!

Author : -_-' ya....ya terserahlah. Btw arigato yume san!!! ^_^

To death angel : waduh kasihan juga death angel dikejar-kejar sama scarlet san. Terima kasih udah mau mereview. Saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan dan dapat menghibur anda. Arigato ^___^

To Yamino kamichama : makasih banyak atas review dan supportnya rei chan!!! Tanpa dukungan kalian, saya tak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini. Terima kasih banyak!!! ^____^

Shigeru chan : makasih atas reviewnya shigeru chan!!! ^___^ request anda sudah saya kabulkan. Semoga anda suka dengan puppyshippingnya. Untuk otogi anggap saja sekarang dia sedang berada di amerika dan terkena gempa dan diserang oleh monster-monster milik yami. hehehehe!! (langsung dihajar otogi) bercanda kok!! otogi tidak saya munculkan disini. Untuk pertanyaan yang jurusan kuliah Yugi dkk itu. Sebenarnya saya bingung Yugi mau saya masukkan dijurusan apa karena ia juga satu kelas dengan Kaiba dan joey. Pertamanya sih mau kubuat Yugi dan Ryou masuk dalam jurusan egyptology tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin karena kaiba tidak akan tertarik dengan jurusan itu apalagi si joey karena dia pasti mengantuk dengan pelajaran sejarah macam itu jadi kubiarkan anda yang membayangkan sendiri jurusan Yugi dkk dan untuk tristan dan tea, mereka berbeda jurusan dengan Yugi. anggap saja jurusan yang dipilih tea dan tristan berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau entertainment. Karena wajah mereka berdua sangat pas sekali sebagai figuran penghibur (langsung dibakar tea dan tristan) Hahaha!! Baiklah Jangan lupa review kembali ya!!! ^___^

To BM : thank atas reviewnya partner!! Untung saya sakit kalau saya sudah tidak sakit (death glare) kubunuh kau partner.......

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : hehehe!! Thanks buat reviewnya. Jangan terlalu stress, oke!!

To lisa : makasih banyak lis atas reviewnya. Nggak apa-apa kan sekali-kali telat ngereview. Hehehe!!! Btw review lagi ya!!!

Yugi : untuk semua pereview yang lain, terima kasih banyak!!!! ^___^

Yami : harap kembali review agar Author penyakitan kita yang satu ini menjadi semakin semangat dalam mengupdate

Author : -_-' penyakitan?

Yugi : (jotos wajah yami) jangan pedulikan kata-katanya Author. Dia memang bermulut flame!!!

Yami : gomen Author......T_T

Author : baiklah minna san!!! Jangan lupa review kembali dan lalu beri pendapat anda, saran, pertanyaan dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya terima kecuali flame ^__^

Yugi : sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna ^___^


	24. Chapter 23 : The War

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Tapi Milik om Kazuki Takahashi. Sungguh kenyataan yang amat pahit.....T_T

-------chapter 23-------

The war

"ma....malaikat...."

Hikari seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya itu. Sosok idolanya yang selalu ia puja-puja berubah menjadi seorang malaikat. Hikari benar-benar shock saat tubuh Yugi mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Sebuah cahaya yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kemurnian. Sebuah cahaya yang merubah Yugi menjadi sebuah sosok yang mulia yakni menjadi seorang pejuang cahaya. Dari punggung sang idola itu kini muncul tiga pasang sayap putih dengan ujungnya yang berkilauan. Pakaian serba putih yang melambangkan sebuah kesucian kini membungkus tubuh Yugi. celana kulit yang dikenakan Yugi yang tadinya berwarna biru kini mulai berubah menjadi putih. Dipergelangan tangan dan lengan Yugi kini dibalut oleh beberapa logam emas yang bercahaya. Kedua mata violet milik Yugi semakin tampak indah. Ia terlihat bagaikan sesosok prajurit yang bersahaja. Ditangan kanan Yugi terdapat sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya. Hikari hanya dapat terbelalak dan menganga melihat semua perubahan itu.

"Yu....Yugi san..." Yugi lalu berbalik dan melihat kearah Hikari yang terlihat gemetar dan ketakutan. Ia pun lalu tersenyum.

"terima kasih Hikari kun, berkat dirimu aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali cahaya yang redup dalam hatiku. Aku janji akan segera menyelamatkan dunia dan akan kusinari dunia ini dengan cahayaku" perkataan Yugi membuat perasaan Hikari menjadi tenang seketika. Ia merasa kesepian hatinya kini terpenuhi dengan hangatnya cahaya Yugi. Hikari merasa tenang sekali saat melihat senyum Yugi. Hikari lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yugi.

"a...aku percaya padamu Yugi san. A...aku percaya Yugi san akan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku akan terus mendukung Yugi san" ujar Hikari. Yugi pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu segera berjalan perlahan ke arah jalanan yang kosong. Di sana masih terlihat banyak sekali monster yang memporak porandakan bangunan rumah dan gedung. Yugi lalu mulai diam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan barunya. dalam sekejap di atas tanah tempat Yugi berdiri muncul sebuah simbol lingkaran yang bertuliskan mantra sihir cahaya. Keenam sayap di punggung Yugi mulai terbuka lebar. Yugi lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke arah langit dan membuka kedua mata violetnya.

"Lightning destruction!!!"

Dalam sekejap pedang milik Yugi mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang cukup besar dan seketika itu juga semua monster yang memporak porandakan gedung dan bangunan kota mulai hancur dan lenyap seketika. Cahaya itu terus menyebar dan menjulang tinggi menembus langit. Hal itu membuat seluruh penduduk di kota Domino langsung menengada ke langit dan terbelalak melihat cahaya yang kini membuat langit mendung di kota Domino mulai menampakkan kecerahannya. Hikari yang berdiri di belakang Yugi hanya dapat menganga melihat ini semua. Ia tak menyangka di balik suramnya jalan hidup yang ia alami, ia bakal mendapatkan sebuah cahaya dari idolanya sendiri. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Mutou Yugi orang yang ia puja-puja adalah seorang saviour dunia.

"dengan begini kekacauan di kota Domino akan segera berhenti" ujar Yugi. Hikari lalu menghampiri Yugi dan bersorak kegirangan.

"Yugi san sangat keren!!! Yugi san hebat sekali!!!" Yugi hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah penggemar ciliknya itu.

"terima kasih Hikari kun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau segera pergi ke pos perlindungan dan segera beritahukan pada para penduduk yang mengungsi bahwa Domino saat ini sudah aman. Aku harus segera pergi untuk melenyapkan sumber kekacauan dunia ini. Doakan aku Hikari kun, semoga aku bisa berhasil" ujar Yugi. Hikari pun mengangguk.

"pasti Yugi san!! Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan Yugi san!!" ujar Hikari tegas. Yugi pun mengangguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Hikari kun. Setelah kekacauan ini berakhir aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya" ujar Yugi seraya melebarkan sayapnya dan segera terbang ke angkasa. Hikari hanya dapat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yugi.

"sampai jumpa Yugi san!! Semoga berhasil!!!"

-------game shop-------

Perubahan yang terjadi di kota Domino membuat Joey dan yang lainnya menjadi sangat terkejut. Mereka terbelalak saat beberapa monster di dekat game shop tiba-tiba hancur dan lenyap saat sebuah cahaya menyinari mereka dari atas langit. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung keluar dari game shop dan terperanjat dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ca...cahaya apa ini? Me...mengapa terasa begitu hangat dan menyejukkan?" ujar Joey yang masih terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi.

"mungkinkah ini......" belum sempat Ryou menyelesaikan pemikirannya, dari dalam game shop Sugoroku tiba-tiba memotong.

"hei semuanya!! Cepat lihat ini!!" ujar Sugoroku sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi. Joey dan yang lainnya segera berlari masuk ke dalam game shop dan segera melihat ke arah TV.

"ada apa kek?" tanya Joey bingung.

"disini telah diberitakan bahwa semenjak adanya sebuah cahaya besar yang menyinari seluruh kota Domino, semua monster-monster di kota Domino langsung lenyap dan hancur seketika. Hal itu merupakan sebuah berita yang menggembirakan karena sepertinya sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kekacauan di kota Domino akan segera berhenti" jelas Sugoroku. Semua langsung terkejut mendengar itu.

"su....sungguh tak dapat dipercaya!! Se...sebenarnya dari mana cahaya itu muncul? Apakah Tuhan membantu kita?" ujar Joey terkesima. Tea langsung sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Joey.

"sembarangan kau Joey....." keluh Tea.

"pasti ada sesuatu di balik fenomena ini, Sugoroku san apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang diberitakan di televisi?" tanya Ryou.

"tadi ada seseorang yang mengaku melihat malaikat bersayap enam di angkasa....." ujar Sugoroku serius. Semua semakin terbelalak.

"ma....malaikat bersayap enam?" Joey seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Di saat sekarang ini tak mungkin rasanya jika tiba-tiba ada seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Sugoroku lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"banyak yang percaya bahwa cahaya itu datang dari malaikat bersayap enam itu. Kabar ini masih simpang siur dan tak jelas kebenarannya" ujar Sugoroku. Semua lalu mulai berfikir dengan serius.

"malaikat bersayap enam yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyebarkan cahaya di kota Domino. Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba bisa ada malaikat bersayap enam? si...siapa malaikat bersayap enam itu? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa cahaya? Bu....bukankah pejuang cahaya adalah tugas Yugi?" begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala mereka. Mereka benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"a...apa jangan-jangan malaikat bersayap enam itu.....Yugi?" ujar Ryou. Semua langsung menatap ke arah Ryou.

"Yugi? bagaimana bisa Yugi menjadi seorang malaikat? Ia kan manusia a...atau jangan-jangan......" Joey langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya mereka semua masuk dalam sebuah kesimpulan yang sama sampai pada akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam game shop.

"teman-teman" semua langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu dan akhirnya benar dugaan mereka selama ini bahwa ternyata Yugilah malaikat bersayap enam itu.

"Yu....Yugi....." semua terbelalak melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Yugi. walaupun mereka sudah dapat menduga bahwa Yugilah malaikat bersayap enam itu tapi mereka juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjub mereka pada Yugi. Yugi memang benar-benar terlihat bagaikan sesosok malaikat yang turun dari langit. Yugi kini tidak seperti Yugi yang dulu lagi. Yugi yang sekarang terlihat bersahaja dan sangat suci. Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti seorang malaikat itu terlihat semakin bersih dan innocent. Tapi dibalik kesuciannya itu, Yugi juga terlihat seperti seorang prajurit cahaya yang sangat kuat. Poni pirangnya semakin bertambah panjang dan berwarna keemasan. Rambut hitam dengan ujung berwarna magenta itu semakin terlihat menjulang ke atas. Hal itu membuat Yugi terlihat gagah dan tangguh. Kejantanan tubuh Yugi semakin terlihat. Ia benar-benar seorang pejuang cahaya sejati. Semua hanya dapat terkesima melihat itu.

"ka....kau berhasil menjadi pejuang cahaya Yugi...." ujar Ryou terpanah. Yugi lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kawan-kawannya itu.

"tenanglah semuanya walaupun kini aku telah berubah, aku masih tetaplah Yugi" ujar Yugi seraya tersenyum.

"kau terlihat sangat kuat dan hebat sekali Yugi....." puji Tea yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya karena melihat ketampanan Yugi.

"yes!! Dengan begini kekacauan di kota Domino sudah berhasil dihentikan!!" ujar Joey semangat.

"tapi aku masih belum dapat menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi diluar negara Jepang teman-teman. Aku harus menyimpan kekuatanku untuk melawan Yami" ujar Yugi. semua langsung terdiam dan kembali teringat dengan perang yang harus dijalani oleh Yugi.

"kalau begitu kita harus membujuk Kaiba untuk membantu membuatkan pos perlindungan diluar negara dan segera menghentikan pengiriman bantuan di kota Domino karena Yugi sudah berhasil memusnahkan semua monster di kota Domino. Aku yakin Kaiba akan mau membantu kita karena dengan berhentinya kekacauan di kota Domino, kerugian yang diterima Kaiba akan segera berkurang" usul Ryou. Semua langsung mengangguk.

"baiklah, semua ini kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada kalian. Aku harus segera pergi menghadap Yami secepatnya agar kekacauan ini segera berhenti sepenuhnya" ujar Yugi.

"berhati-hatilah Yugi. kami yakin kau pasti bisa menghentikan Yami. kami akan terus mendukungmu dan berdoa untuk keselamatanmu kawan" ujar Joey menyemangati kawannya itu. Yugi mengangguk yakin.

"terima kasih teman-teman. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Yugi sambil berjalan keluar diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Yugi kembali melebarkan keenam sayapnya dan segera terbang ke angkasa. Joey dan yang lainnya hanya dapat melambaikan tangan dari kejahuan.

"berjuanglah Yugi!!!" sahut mereka semua. Yugi hanya mengangguk dari atas sambil terus melesat dengan cepat menuju ke ujung kota Domino.

"aku datang Yami....."

-------Kaiba corporation-------

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Kaiba menerima kabar bahwa keadaan kota Domino mulai kembali stabil, ia sudah bisa menduga kalau ini semua pasti berkat Yugi.

"kau harus segera mengalahkannya Yugi. kupercayakan nasib dunia ini padamu" gumam Kaiba. Sebenarnya sungguh sangat sulit bagi Kaiba untuk membangun kepercayaan terhadap rivalnya itu. Ia memutuskan pertama kali untuk percaya pada Yugi saat ceremonial duel dua tahun yang lalu. Yugi telah menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kaiba bahwa dengan sebuah semangat dan tekad yang kuat, Yugi berhasil mengalahkan sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin bisa dikalahkan. Yugi juga menunjukkan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang sempurna di dunia ini. Segala sesuatu pasti ada kelemahan dan kelebihan. Dan Yugi juga menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kaiba bahwa kekuatan harapan dan kepercayaan adalah hal terpenting dalam hidup. Tanpa sadar cahaya dari Yugi telah merasuk dalam dinginnya hati Kaiba. Cahaya itu akan menjadi sesuatu pembelajaran yang berharga dalam hidup Kaiba nantinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Yugi akan hal itu.

"pantas saja kau menjadi seseorang yang terpilih Yugi. kau memang berbeda dari seluruh umat manusia yang pernah ada di jagad raya ini. seluruh takdir manusia ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan takdir yang kau jalani. Termasuk juga takdir hidupku. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Roda takdirku akan selalu bersinkronisasi dengan roda takdirmu" gumam Kaiba. Ia lalu membereskan document-document yang berserahkan di meja kerjanya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah telphone yang terletak di mejanya berdering. Kaiba lalu segera mengangkatnya.

"iya ada apa? Oh...suruh saja mereka masuk ke dalam ruanganku" ujar Kaiba yang lalu segera menutup telphonenya sambil menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian Joey dan yang lainnya segera memasuki ruangan Kaiba. Joey terlihat gugup sekali.

"umm...Ka...Kaiba a...ada hal yang ingin ka...kami sampaikan padamu....umm me...mengenai...." belum sempat Joey menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaiba langsung memberikan tanda pada Joey untuk segera menghentikan ucapannya.

"aku tahu maksud kedatangan kalian kemari. Mengenai soal bantuan keluar negeri itu aku setuju untuk membantu. Lagipula Domino juga mulai stabil. Aku tak keberatan menanggung segala biaya untuk pengiriman bantuan di luar negeri" perkataan Kaiba membuat Joey dan yang lainnya melotot dan menganga. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Kaiba akan mau untuk membantu mereka sekali lagi. Kaiba langsung mengernyutkan dahi saat melihat respon Joey dan yang lainnya kini terlihat aneh.

"kenapa? Apa kalian tak mau menerima bantuanku?" ujar Kaiba. Joey semakin terbelalak.

"ka...kau serius jamur? Kau ma...mau membantu kami sekali lagi?" ujar Joey terbata-bata.

"hah! Tentu saja aku serius Bonkotsu!! Atau kau mau aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak membantu kalian?" ujar Kaiba dingin. Joey langsung panik dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"oh!! Tidak!! Tidak!! Ka...kami sangat senang sekali menerima bantuanmu rich boy, jangan khawatir!!! Tapi ka...kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuat pos perlindungan di ne...negara a..asia dan di se...sebagian negara eropa...." ujar Joey sambil memejamkan mata karena ia takut jika Kaiba marah dan membentaknya. Suasana langsung menjadi hening. Ryou, Tea dan Tristan juga mulai harap-harap cemas dan ketakutan. Kaiba mulai memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas seraya berkata.

"tak masalah buatku" jawab Kaiba singkat. Hal itu membuat Joey dan yang lainnya menjadi senang dan berteriak kegirangan.

"ka...kau serius moneybag?! HORE!!!!" Joey mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ryou, Tea dan Tristan juga ikut bersorak gembira.

"akhirnya beban Yugi jadi berkurang!! Kita semua bisa membantu Yugi sampai sekarang!!!" ujar Ryou bangga. Tea dan Tristan mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa kecil.

"baiklah jika pertunjukan sirkus kalian sudah selesai, kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku harus mengurus semua prosedur yang ada untuk membuatkan pos perlindungan di dua benua itu" ujar Kaiba. Lalu tak disangka-sangka setelah mendengar perkataan Kaiba, Joey langsung melompat dan memeluk Kaiba hingga mereka berdua jatuh dari kursi. Semua langsung terbelalak dan sweatdrop melihat hal itu. Kaiba langsung terkejut dan memerah saat Joey masih memeluknya disaat mereka berdua kini terjatuh dan tergeletak dibawah.

"a..apa-apaan kau mutt!!?"

"terima kasih money bag!!!! Aku sungguh sangat senang sekali!!! Terima kasih!!! Terima kasih!!! Dengan begini kami bisa membantu Yugi!!! terima kasih Kaiba!!! Kau sungguh keren!!" dengan itu tanpa disangka-sangka Joey langsung mencium pipi Kaiba dalam-dalam dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Kaiba dalam keadaan menganga dan mimisan. Ryou dan yang lainnya yang tadinya menganga mulai membungkuk ke arah Kaiba untuk pamit dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kaiba. Kaiba hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menyentuh pipi bekas ciuman Joey tadi. Kaiba hanya dapat tersenyum sinis dengan semua itu.

"dasar....Bonkotsu....."

-------ujung kota Domino-------

Di ujung kota Domino terlihat sesosok figur yang terduduk dibawah pohon. tubuhnya tertutupi bayangan pohon. Di atas langit tempat ia singgah, sebuah cahaya masih terus menyelubunginya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik cahaya itu.

"sudah tiba waktunya.....aku tak menyangka ia bisa berhasil secepat ini mencapai tahapan terakhir" gumam Yami sambil menengadah ke atas. Kedua mata iblisnya terlihat semakin berwarna merah bagaikan darah. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum sinis saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang menuju ketempatnya dan Yami tahu siapa orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dari angkasa turun seseorang dengan enam sayapnya yang bercahaya dan lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yami. setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dan terlihat untuk Yami. orang itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga.....Aibou" ujar Yami seraya tersenyum sinis saat ia melihat partnernya kini berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya. Yugi menatap tajam ke arah Yami. ia semakin menggenggam erat pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya.

"segera hentikan semua kekacauan ini Yami" ujar Yugi tegas. Yami lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Yugi.

"kalau kau ingin kekacauan ini segera dihentikan maka....." Yami semakin mendekati Yugi sampai akhirnya jarak mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja. Yami lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Yugi dan berbisik.

"kalahkan aku.....Aibou...." mendengar itu. Yugi langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan lalu ia bersiap-siap dalam posisi siaga. Ia mulai menodongkan pedang cahayanya ke arah Yami dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"akan kukalahkan kau Yami!!" ujar Yugi tegas. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar suara lembut yang sangat tegas dari sisi cahayanya itu. Ia sebenarnya juga tak dapat menyangkal bahwa parasit yang ia rasakan dihatinya itu masihlah tetap ada. Rasa cinta yang ia jadikan sumpah sampai binasa itu sebenarnya masih terus ia jaga. Bahkan walau saat ini tiba saatnya ia harus bertempur melawan Aibounya, ia akan tetap mencintai Mutou Yugi.

"kau terlihat semakin menawan sebagai pejuang cahaya.....Aibou" dengan itu dari tangan kanan Yami muncul aura kegelapan yang lalu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pedang seperti milik Yugi. ia juga mengambil posisi siaga dihadapan Yugi. ia lalu kembali menatap Yugi dan kembali tersenyum seperti iblis.

"jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu Aibou....akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu dan cahayamu akan segera menjadi milikku selamanya.....hahahahaha!!!" ujar Yami sinis.

"huh!! Lihat saja nanti!!! Hyaaa!!!!" dengan itu peperangan cahaya dan kegelapan telah dimulai.

-------jalanan kota Domino-------

Joey dan yang lainnya kini masih berada dijalanan kota Domino setelah kembali dari Kaiba corporation. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu ketiga marga isthar di persimpangan jalan Domino.

"argh!! Mengapa mereka lama sekali!! Kita harus segera menuju ke tempat Yugi dan Atem bertarung!!" keluh Joey sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"sabarlah sedikit Joey lagipula walaupun kita ke tempat Yugi bertarung pun, kita tak akan bisa menyemangati Yugi. kita hanya dapat melihat Yugi dan Atem dari jarak jauh saja" ujar Tea.

"walaupun begitu aku tetap khawatir padanya!!! Ini bukan pertempuran sembarangan!!! Nasib dunia berada di tangan mereka!!!" ujar Joey khawatir.

"oh ya Joey, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium pipi Kaiba?" ujar Tea sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Joey yang saat ini mulai memerah.

"uhh...itu karena aku terlalu senang!! Sudah jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam!!" gerutu Joey cemberut.

"hehehe....wajahmu merah Joey" ujar Tristan

"diam kau rambut tanduk!!!" tristan hanya dapat sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Joey. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"hei kalian!!" sahut Malik. Joey dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Malik yang kini sedang menaiki mobil itu bersama Isis dan Odion.

"Malik?! Kenapa kalian lama sekali!!" keluh Joey sambil menghampiri mobil Malik.

"maaf tadi kami harus mengurus beberapa prosedur pemerintahan. Ayo naiklah kita harus menuju ke tempat Yugi dan Pharaoh bertarung" ujar Malik. Dengan itu Joey dan yang lainnya segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"kalian tahu dimana tempat mereka bertarung sekarang?" tanya Joey.

"ya, kami tadi mendapat laporan bahwa di ujung kota Domino terdapat getaran yang kuat dari dua benturan kekuatan. Aku yakin disanalah tempat Yugi dan Pharaoh bertarung" ujar Malik.

"tapi kita tak bisa terlalu dekat disana karena tekanan kekuatan mereka berdua sangat besar dan berbahaya" ujar Isis menambahkan.

"tak masalah!! Yang terpenting kami bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi!!" ujar Ryou. Isis pun mengangguk.

"aku mengerti, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" ujar Isis. Semua pun mengangguk dan segera berangkat menuju ke ujung kota Domino.

-------ujung kota Domino-------

Pertarungan terus berlangsung antara Yugi dan Yami. Yugi dan Yami saling melancarkan serangan satu sama lain. Dalam setiap teknik dan cara bertarung, mereka hampir seimbang. Yami terus mengarahkan pedang kegelapannya untuk menyerang Yugi tapi Yugi dengan sigap bisa menghindari dan bahkan menghadang serangan Yami dengan pedang cahayanya. Saat ini belum terlihat siapa yang lebih unggul karena mereka berdua belum berhasil melukai satu sama lain.

"hah!! Kau hebat juga Aibou bisa menghindari semua seranganku untuk saat ini" ujar Yami seraya tersenyum sinis.

"aku sudah semakin kuat Yami!! aku pasti akan melampauimu!!!" sahut Yugi yakin.

Yugi langsung berlari dan kembali menyerang Yami dengan pedang cahayanya. Ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah lengan Yami tapi dengan cepat Yami menghadang pedang cahaya Yugi dengan pedang kegelapan miliknya. Yugi mencoba menekan pedangnya ke arah Yami tapi Yami dengan mudah menahan pedang Yugi dengan pedangnya. Ia lalu mulai kembali mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada Yugi yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

"kau masih belum bisa melampauiku Aibou....." bisik Yami. Yugi langsung terbelalak saat ia melihat di tangan kiri Yami muncul sebuah aura kegelapan berbentuk bola. Bola sihir itu siap di tembakkan ke arah Yugi. Yugi dengan cepat segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yami agar ia bisa menghindari serangan bola sihir itu. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis dan dengan cepat ia menembakkan bola sihir itu ke arah Yugi.

"Dark dispair!!!" bola sihir hitam itu langsung mengenai Yugi dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"kau terlambat Aibou....."

"Lightning shield!!!"

"APA!!?" Yami langsung terbelalak saat suara Yugi terdengar dari arah ledakan. Tak lama kemudian setelah gumpalan asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah sosok Yugi yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan perisai cahayanya.

"kau salah perhitungan Yami, aku tahu kau akan menyerangku dengan cara seperti itu dan untuk itu aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah perisai untuk menghindari serangan bola sihirmu itu" ujar Yugi tegas sambil kembali menatap Yami dengan tajam. Yami terlihat tersenyum saat melihat aksi partnernya yang berhasil menghindari serangannya itu.

"kau hebat Aibou....heheh!! lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini!!!" Yami langsung mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan mulai membaca sebuah mantra. Yugi mulai waspada saat angin mulai berhembus kencang menerpanya karena efek dari kekuatan kegelapan milik Yami. di atas tanah tempat Yami berdiri muncul sebuah simbol sihir berbentuk lingkaran dengan mantra kegelapan. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dari ujung pedang kegelapan milik Yami mulai terkumpul gumpalan aura kegelapan yang sangat besar sekali. Yugi hanya terbelalak dan menganga melihat gumpalan sihir kegelapan sebesar itu. Yami kembali tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Yugi yang terlihat panik itu.

"apa kau bisa menahan serangan ini....Aibou?" ujar Yami dingin seraya tersenyum sinis.

"hentikan Yami!!! kau bisa menghancurkan kota jika kau melepaskan energi sebesar itu!!!" sahut Yugi emosi.

"ayo lihat, apa kau bisa menahannya untuk melindungi kota Aibou.....RASAKAN INI AIBOU!!! ETERNAL DARKNESS!!!!" Yami segera menembakkan gumpalan kegelapan raksasa itu ke arah Yugi. Yugi mulai panik dan bersiap-siap untuk bertahan.

"si...sial!!! LIGHTNING SHIELD!!!!" Yugi segera membentuk sebuah perisai cahaya untuk melindunginya dari gumpalan sihir kegelapan milik Yami tapi sepertinya menahan serangan Yami tak semudah yang Yugi kira. Yugi semakin kesulitan saat gumpalan sihir itu hampir menerobos perisai cahaya Yugi.

"hahahaha!!! Bagaimana Aibou? Apa kau bisa bertahan dengan serangan seperti itu. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya menggunakan kekuatanku Aibou!! Hahahahahaha!!!!" Yami hanya dapat tertawa melihat keadaan Yugi yang semakin terdesak. Tapi Yugi tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"a..aku harus bertahan!! Aku harus melindungi dunia ini!!! Aku tak akan menyerah!!! POWER CHARGE!!! ULTIMATE LIGHTNING SHIELD!!!!" dalam sekejap perisai cahaya Yugi semakin bertambah besar dan hal itu membuat kekuatan kegelapan milik Yami menjadi semakin berkurang dan akhirnya musnah. Yugi akhirnya tersungkur karena energinya mulai berkurang. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ia tak menyangka serangan Yami bakal sekuat itu padahal sisi kegelapannya itu hanya menggunakan sebagian kekuatannya saja. Hal ini sungguh buruk.

"aku salut padamu Aibou, kau bisa menahan serangan seperti itu. Sepertinya aku tak bisa meremehkanmu....huh?" Yami mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Yugi yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Yugi langsung kembali berdiri dan mulai kembali dalam posisi siaga.

"ini belum seberapa Yami!! akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku padamu!!!" Yugi langsung berlari ke arah Yami dengan cepat. Yami mulai waspada dan fokus pada gerak-gerik partnernya itu. Gerakan Yugi semakin lama semakin cepat dan tiba-tiba saat jarak Yugi begitu dekat dengan Yami, ia langsung menghilang. Yami langsung terkejut dan mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"ke....kemana dia?" tiba-tiba saat Yami menoleh ke arah belakang, sebuah tinju melayang kearah wajahnya dengan cepat dan seketika itu juga Yami terpental dan tersungkur di atas tanah dengan luka bekas pukulan di wajahnya.

"ugh!!" darah mulai keluar dari mulut Yami dan lalu Yami mulai menyentuh bekas luka diwajahnya. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Yugi langsung berada tepat dihadapannya.

"aku belum selesai.....Yami....."

"A...Apa?!"

Yugi langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yami lalu Yami dengan cepat menghadang pedang Yugi dengan tangannya dan hal itu menyebabkan lengannya terluka karena sabetan pedang cahaya dari Yugi.

"AARRGGHH!!" Yami mengerang kesakitan. Yugi segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali menyerang Yami.

"terima ini Yami!! Lightning blaze!!!" sebuah bola cahaya langsung diarahkan ke tubuh Yami dan hal itu membuat Yami terpental dan sekujur tubuhnya mulai terluka karena Yami tidak sempat menghindar. Yugi hanya menatap dingin kearah sisi kegelapannya itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega menyakiti Yami seperti itu tapi bayangan para sahabatnya dan para penduduk yang tersiksa karena kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Yami terus terngiang di otak Yugi. banyak sekali orang-orang tak bersalah yang terbunuh karena semua kekacauan ini bahkan nasib seorang anak kecil macam Hikari dan mungkin masih banyak lagi anak-anak seperti Hikari lainnya yang kehilangan keluarganya. Yugi tak bisa memaafkan hal itu.

"mengapa kau bisa tega menghancurkan kota Yami? apa kau tak tahu? Begitu banyak korban yang berjatuhan karena semua kekacauan ini!!" geram Yugi seraya berjalan mendekati Yami. Yami yang masih tersungkur mencoba untuk bangkit dan hanya tertawa melihat Yugi yang terlihat marah.

"Hahahahaha!!! Tega? Tega katamu? Itu sudah menjadi naluriku Aibou.....itu adalah kodratku sebagai kegelapan....sudah sewajarnya aku berbuat seperti ini" ujar Yami dingin seraya tersenyum sinis. Yugi terlihat menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat benar-benar marah.

"kau sungguh egois Yami!! apa kau tak peduli dengan nasib semua orang yang menderita?!! Mereka semua tidak salah apa-apa Yami!!! apa gunanya kegelapan jika tak ada satupun manusia yang memiliki sebuah sisi seperti itu!! Kegelapanmu tak akan berguna jika tak ada satu pun manusia yang merasakannya Yami!!!" geram Yugi. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis dan mendekat ke arah Yugi. ia pun lalu kembali berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"seluruh manusia dimuka bumi ini hanyalah seonggok sampah Aibou.....aku tak butuh satu pun makhluk di dalam eksistensi ini untuk merasakan kegelapanku. Sebuah kebinasaan adalah kegelapanku. Akan kuhancurkan segalanya....." Yugi sudah tak kuat membendung amarahnya. Ia segera menghajar Yami dan menembakkan bola sihir bertubi-tubi ke arah Yami. alhasil Yami kembali tersungkur dan tak bisa bergerak sementara. Yugi lalu berdiri di hadapan Yami dan menodongkan pedang cahayanya ke arah Yami.

"kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan Yami!!! kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami semua!!! Kau juga orang yang sangat berharga untukku Yami!! tapi selama ini kau anggap apa teman-teman kita? Kau anggap apa semua orang yang telah menolongmu? Selama ini kau anggap apa semua kenangan manis dan indah yang kau dapatkan bersama mereka semua? Dan juga kau anggap apa diriku ini Yami!!? apa semua hal itu sama sekali tak ada artinya untukmu hah!!! Jawab aku Yami!!!" geram Yugi mulai marah. Yami hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yugi.

"semua hal itu tak ada artinya untukku Aibou....aku menyesal pernah memiliki kenangan sampah seperti itu....hanya membuang waktu saja" perkataan Yami semakin membuat Yugi menjadi emosi dan sakit hati. Ia tak menyangka mou hitori no bokunya berubah menjadi sekejam ini. Ia bukanlah Yaminya yang dulu lagi.

"KAU!!!" yugi lalu bersiap-siap menusukkan pedangnya ke arah Yami tapi saat ia mengangkat pedangnya, Yugi terdiam dan gemetar. Ia tak sanggup membunuh Yami. Yami hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"tunggu apa lagi Aibou? Ayo cepat bunuh aku. Aku sudah bukan partnermu lagi. Aku adalah seorang iblis sekarang. Apa kau tak sanggup membunuhku? Ayo bunuhlah aku!! Hehehehe!!" ejekan dari sisi kegelapannya itu tetap tidak dapat membuat Yugi menghunuskan pedangnya pada Yami. Yugi sungguh tak sanggup membunuh sisi kegelapannya sendiri. Yami terlalu berharga untuknya. Yugi terlihat menunduk dan menurunkan pedangnya. Ia tak lagi menodongkan pedangnya pada Yami. Yugi lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Yami. Yami hanya mengernyutkan dahi melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yugi.

"mengapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Yami seraya kembali berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Yugi. Yugi lalu berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Yami.

"aku tak akan membunuhmu mou hitori no boku...." perkataan Yugi membuat Yami terkejut. Setelah semua apa yang dilakukan oleh Yami, Yugi masih menganggap Yami adalah dirinya yang satu lagi. Mengapa? Hal itu terus terngiang di otak Yami. ia terlihat mulai emosi.

"aku sudah bukan dirimu yang satu lagi Aibou.....aku sudah bukan partnermu lagi..." bisik Yami seraya menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Yugi lalu terdiam sejenak dan mulai berkata.

"walau seperti apapun dirimu kau tetaplah partnerku Yami....walaupun kau menjadi iblis sejahat apapun kau tetaplah mou hitori no bokuku....kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku.....sampai kapanpun juga"

"mengapa Aibou? Mengapa kau masih menganggapku seperti itu?" Yami mulai menatap tajam kearah Yugi. ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Aibounya itu.

"uhh...i..itu..a...aku tak bisa mengatakannya Yami....tapi berkat hal itulah aku berhasil menjadi pejuang cahaya. Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia ini tanpa harus membunuhmu Yami" ujar Yugi yakin. Tatapan Yami terlihat semakin tajam dan dingin. Hal itu sempat membuat Yugi menjadi takut.

"kau akan menyesal melewatkan kesempatan untuk membunuhku Aibou....kau akan sangat menyesal karena aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi sekarang......sepertinya akulah yang harus membunuhmu jika kau masih keras kepala untuk tidak membunuhku Aibou!!!" Yami terlihat sangat marah sekali. Mata merahnya semakin bertambah gelap. Yugi mulai kembali waspada dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sisi kegelapannya semakin berbahaya.

"aku akan menunjukkan sebuah mimpi buruk padamu Aibou....setelah ini aku yakin kau tak akan lagi menganggapku sebagai dirimu yang satu lagi....setelah ini kau akan menganggapku monster Aibou!!! Lihatlah!!! Akan kutunjukkan semuanya padamu!!!" geram Yami.

"aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan Yami!!! aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu monster!!! sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah partnerku!!" Yugi tetap bersikeras bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Yami tetaplah bagian dari jiwanya. Yugi akan selalu percaya pada sisi kegelapannya itu. Ia tahu bahwa di balik kepercayaan itu terdapat sebuah harapan. Harapan untuk mengembalikan partnernya seperti semula. Ia akan terus mempertahankan harapan itu. Karena Yugi yakin dengan harapan itu, ia bisa menyelamatkan hati kegelapan milik dirinya yang satu lagi. Yami terlihat tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar perkataan sisi cahayanya itu.

"kalau begitu lihatlah kekuatan penuhku ini....Aibou"

Aura kegelapan yang pekat mulai muncul dan menyelubungi tubuh Yami. jubah hitam miliknya telah ia robek. Kekuatan kegelapan semakin bertambah kuat terasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga dibagian punggung Yami terlihat mulai robek dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Darah mulai mengucur deras dari punggung Yami. Yugi hanya dapat terbelalak ketakutan saat melihat sisi kegelapannya itu mengerang kesakitan.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" Yami terus berteriak kesakitan. Yugi hanya dapat melihat pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya dengan wajah pucat. Yugi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berdiri gemetar dengan wajah horror. Yami hanya bisa berlutut sambil terus mengerang kesakitan sampai pada akhirnya dari punggung Yami muncul dua buah tulang. disekitar tulang itu terdapat selaput hitam yang akhirnya mulai terbuka dan membentuk sebuah sayap hitam seperti sayap seekor kelelawar. Dua pasang sayap iblis itu cukup berukuran sangat besar. Yami mulai kembali berdiri dengan tegap dan melebarkan kedua sayap hitamnya. Rambut milik Yami semakin terlihat menjulang ke atas. Poni pirang di sebelah kanan yang biasanya menjulang ke bawah kini juga ikut menjulang keatas. Yami semakin terlihat ganas dan agresif. Seluruh kuku jarinya semakin memanjang dan menjadi sebuah cakar. Dua pasang tatto hitam simbol kegelapan kini terlihat di kedua lengannya. Tubuh Yami semakin terlihat kekar dan kuat. Tatapan mata iblisnya sungguh sangat tajam seakan dapat menusuk ke dalam jiwa seseorang.

Setelah perubahannya itu selesai, Yami segera berbalik menatap sisi cahayanya yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Bahkan kini Yami memiliki sepasang taring seperti seorang vampire. Yugi tak pernah menyangka bahwa wujud asli dari sisi kegelapannya adalah wujud seorang iblis. Yami mulai tersenyum jahat pada partnernya.

"pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.....Aibou"

To be continued.....

Pertempuran cahaya dan kegelapan untuk memperebutkan tahta dunia telah dimulai. Yugi harus bertempur habis-habisan melawan Yami partnernya sendiri. Kini mereka berdua menjadi seorang pejuang sejati dengan masing-masing kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapa yang akan menjadi seorang pemenang? Bagaimana akhir dari nasib dunia? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf jika saya lama sekali updatenya. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda. Saya bukan orang yang ahli dalam membuat scene pertempuran jadi harap makhlum jika scenenya agak jelek dan membosankan. Semoga anda masih tetap mau mengikuti fic ini karena hanya tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan berakhir.

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mereview fic ini!! Harap kembali review ya!! Beri pendapat anda mengenai chapter kali ini. Dan juga Semakin banyak review akan semakin mempercepat update fic ini ^___^

Yami : saran,kritik yang membangun dan pertanyaan sangat diterima sekali kecuali flame

Author : baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna ^___^


	25. Chapter 24 : The Sacrifice

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Tapi Milik om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : isi chapter penuh ini lebih memfokuskan pada pertempuran Yami vs Yugi. Jadi jangan melongo saat anda membacanya nanti. Pertanyaan macam 'kok cuman perang doang?' tidak akan saya hiraukan karena saya sudah memberi warning sebelumnya. Oke!! Selamat membaca. Harap tidak terlalu membosankan anda ^_____^

-------chapter 24-------

The sacrifice

Yugi hanya dapat menganga dan terhenyak saat wujud asli dari sisi kegelapannya itu sudah terlihat tepat di depan matanya. Sepasang sayap hitam dengan aura kegelapan yang kuat kini menjadi bagian dari jasad Yami. kedua mata merah iblisnya itu seakan menyayat jiwa Yugi. tak ada sedikitpun cahaya di dalam dirinya yang satu lagi itu. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah dendam, amarah dan kebencian yang tak terbatas terhadapnya.

"pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.....Aibou" suara baritone itu terdengar semakin berat di telinga Yugi. suara baritone yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kini telah musnah berganti dengan kebencian. Suara itu tak lagi terdengar indah. Mendengar suara dari sisi kegelapannya itu malah membuat perasaan yang dirasakan Yugi menjadi semakin sakit.

'perasaan menyakitkan apa ini? Me....mengapa aku merasakan sebuah keputus asaan yang mendalam seperti ini? Mengapa dasar hatiku seakan tersayat melihat wujud Yami saat ini? Apakah.....apakah hatinya telah binasa?' hati Yugi semakin sakit saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia mulai berlutut dan meremas dadanya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Kebinasaan sisi kegelapannya merupakan kehancuran untuk Yugi. ia tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa partnernya itu. Ia tak akan sanggup bertahan.

"ada apa Aibou? Mengapa kau berlutut seperti itu?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Yami membuat Yugi langsung mendongak ke arah sisi kegelapannya. Tatapan Yami begitu tajam padanya. Tatapan itu terlihat seperti tatapan seorang pembunuh. Yugi mulai gentar dengan tatapan yang diterimanya itu.

"katakan padaku Yami....."

"...."

"katakan padaku kalau saat ini kau belum binasa.....katakan padaku kalau kau masih tetap Yami yang dulu. Kumohon katakan hal itu padaku Yami.....katakan sekarang juga!!!" Yugi mulai menatap sisi kegelapan dihadapannya itu dalam-dalam. Yami lalu terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak dan lalu ia kembali menatap Yugi.

"apa pedulinya bagimu Aibou? Aku binasa atau tidak semua itu tak akan ada artinya. Aku sudah berbeda sekarang....aku bukanlah seorang pharaoh seperti dulu.....aku bukanlah Atem ataupun Yami.....bahkan mungkin aku sudah bukan manusia lagi...."

"bohong!!! hal itu tidak benar!!!" Yugi mulai bersikeras. Ia tak mau percaya dengan sisi kegelapannya itu. Yugi mulai mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. Yami terus menatap sisi cahayanya yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"mengapa Yugi? mengapa kau masih tidak percaya? Aku sudah bukan makhluk dalam eksistensi ini. aku hanyalah sebuah figment pembawa kehancuran yang semu..."

"CUKUP!!! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR AKAN HAL ITU!!!" air mata mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata violet milik Yugi. sang malaikat itu tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua pernyataan pahit dari sisi kegelapannya. Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik. Yugi mulai menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus menggelengkan kepala. Air mata mulai mengalir deras di wajah sang malaikat itu.

"aku yakin kau tetaplah Yami yang dulu. Walaupun kau berwujud seperti apapun, aku tak peduli!! Kau tetap mou hitori no bokuku. Kau tetap sebagian dari jiwaku Yami!! apapun yang terjadi aku takkan membiarkanmu binasa Yami!!"

Yami mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu. "heh!! Aku hanya sebuah vessel Aibou.....binasa adalah takdirku. Walaupun kau melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan diriku dan tidak membunuhku, jiwaku akan tetap binasa Aibou.....hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum penguasa kegelapan benar-benar menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Apapun yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia saja Aibou. Lebih baik terima saja kenyataan ini dan mulailah memikirkan suatu cara untuk melenyapkanku sepenuhnya sebelum aku membunuhmu Aibou....." setelah mendengar itu, Yugi langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"kau pikir sebuah takdir adalah sebuah keputusan final yang harus kau terima dan harus kau jalani? Kau pikir sebuah takdir adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dirubah? Kau salah Yami!! manusia hidup tidak ditentukan oleh takdirnya tapi manusia itu sendirilah yang menentukan takdirnya!! Bukan takdir yang mengendalikan manusia tapi manusia itu sendiri yang memegang kendali takdirnya!! Aku yakin sebuah takdir bisa dirubah selama dalam diri seseorang ada sebuah free will Yami!! keajaiban itu bisa terjadi!!"

Yami hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar pernyataan dari sisi cahayanya. Ia lalu terlihat mulai memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk membuat sebuah aura kegelapan di tangan kanannya dan dalam sekejap aura kegelapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang. Pedangnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih besar dan kuat daripada pedang sebelumnya. Ia lalu menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Yugi dari kejahuan. Ia kembali menatap tajam pada sisi cahayanya.

"jika memang kau percaya bahwa hal itu bisa terjadi maka segera buktikan padaku sekarang juga Aibou.....perlihatkan keajaiban itu padaku...."

Yugi lalu mulai bangkit dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Ia lalu mulai menatap tajam ke arah sisi kegelapannya. Genggaman pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya semakin dipererat. Keyakinan dan sebuah harapan yang dalam kini merasuk dalam jiwanya.

"aku percaya akan keajaiban itu Yami. aku percaya bahwa cahaya akan senantiasa membimbingku untuk meraih keajaiban itu. akan kubuktikan hal itu padamu!! Sampai saat itu tiba, Aku tak akan pernah menyerah dan aku akan terus berjuang sampai akhir!!!" ujar Yugi yakin.

"kalau begitu, majulah Aibou!!!"

-------ujung kota domino-------

Sebuah mobil yang dinaiki oleh Joey dan yang lainnya saat ini sudah memasuki ujung kota domino. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat bertempur Yugi dan Yami.

"tinggal sedikit lagi, kita akan tiba di tempat Yugi bertarung" jelas Malik memberitahu. Joey dan yang lainnya terlihat cemas dan tidak tenang.

"semakin kita mendekati tempat Yugi, jantungku semakin berdebar-debar. Jujur teman-teman aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya" ujar Ryou lemah. Ia terlihat menunduk dan tidak tenang. Joey yang duduk di sebelah Ryou langsung menepuk bahu kawan berambut putihnya itu.

"tenangkan dirimu Ryou. Tidak hanya dirimu yang merasa khawatir. Kami semua juga khawatir terhadap Yugi tapi walaupun begitu kita harus tetap percaya pada Yugi bahwa ia pasti bisa berhasil mengatasi masalah ini. Kita harus yakin bahwa Yugi akan menang. Yugi adalah orang yang sangat kuat. ia telah berjuang melewati semua cobaan yang ada. Aku yakin kali ini pun ia akan dapat membuat sebuah keajaiban. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah terus percaya padanya sampai akhir" ujar Joey. Tristan dan Tea juga menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. Ryou lalu mulai tersenyum.

"kau benar Joey. Kita harus terus percaya pada Yugi" Ryou lalu tersenyum.

"aku yakin semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" gumam Joey.

-------tempat pertempuran di ujung kota-------

TRAAAAAAANNGGG!!!!

Sabetan pedang cahaya dan pedang kegelapan terus berbenturan satu sama lain. Yugi dan Yami sama-sama memiliki sebuah tekad untuk menang. Tak ada yang menginginkan kekalahan. Semua memiliki harapan masing-masing dan dengan sekuat tenaga berjuang untuk mewujudkannya.

Yugi terus berusaha menyerang Yami. ia terus menyerang dengan pedang cahayanya. Yami terus menghadangnya. Kecepatan Yugi kini berhasil diimbangi oleh Yami. Yugi mulai terdesak.

"heh!! Ada apa Aibou? Mengapa kau sangat lambat? Bukankah kau tadi sangat cepat hah!? Hahahahaha!!" Yami dengan cepat berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan dari Yugi. Yugi benar-benar dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan.

'si...sial!! padahal aku sudah bergerak cepat secara maksimal tapi mengapa Yami bisa melebihi kecepatanku?!! Di...dia bertambah kuat!! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jika keadaan terus seperti ini aku bisa kalah karena kehabisan tenaga!!' gumam Yugi. Yugi lalu membentangkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang ke angkasa. Yami masih terlihat di bawah dan menatap Yugi di angkasa. Yugi mulai terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat itu Yami mulai waspada.

'apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Hah!! Percuma walaupun dia menyerangku seperti apapun, aku tak akan bisa kalah semudah itu' gumam Yami sambil terus fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yugi yang masih melayang di atasnya.

Yugi terlihat berfikir keras. Sisi kegelapannya saat ini benar-benar berbahaya. Yugi mulai merasakan takut. 'aku tak boleh kalah!! Semua bergantung dan mengandalku untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Aku harus berjuang untuk melindungi mereka semua!! Aku harus mengalahkan Yami!!' pikir Yugi. ia lalu menatap Yami yang terlihat terus memperhatikannya dari bawah. Sepertinya sisi kegelapannya itu terlihat sedang tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang seakan memberikan isyarat pada Yugi bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia saja. Yugi mulai menatap tajam ke arah sisi kegelapannya.

'aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku!! Aku yakin Yami tak akan terbunuh semudah itu jika menerima serangan ini. Tapi aku yakin seranganku kali ini akan membuatnya kalah!!!' Yugi lalu mulai membaca sebuah mantra. Sebuah simbol sihir bercahaya mulai terlihat di sekeliling Yugi. pedang cahaya Yugi terlihat semakin bersinar. Aura cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuh Yugi. Yami mulai berjaga-jaga saat melihat itu.

"oh, jadi dia ingin menyerangku dari atas sana. Hah!! Percuma saja!!" Yami mulai menodongkan pedangnya dan siap untuk menahan serangan Yugi. dari atas Yugi terlihat menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"bersiaplah Yami!!! akan kukerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk melawanmu!! Kau akan kalah!!!" bentak Yugi yakin. Yami kembali tersenyum seperti iblis.

"seranglah aku Aibou!!" mendengar hal itu Yugi mulai mengangkat pedangnya keatas. Aura cahaya yang sangat besar dan kuat terlihat mengelilingi pedang cahaya Yugi. angin mulai berhembus kencang. Keenam sayap Yugi semakin melebar dan membentang. Yugi bersiap-siap mengarahkan serangan kepada sisi kegelapannya.

"TERIMA INI YAMI!!! LIGHTNING ORACLE!!!!"

Yugi langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Yami dan sebuah aura cahaya yang cukup besar langsung melesat ke arah Yami. Yami mulai siaga dan bersiap-siap menghadang serangan Yugi dan akhirnya bola cahaya itu membentur pedang kegelapan Yami.

"Cih!! Se...serangannya lumayan kuat!!!" Yami menghadang serangan cahaya Yugi dengan pedang kegelapannya. Tapi sepertinya Yami terlalu meremehkan serangan Yugi. ia mulai terdesak. Tanah tempat ia berdiri mulai retak akibat tekanan kekuatan cahaya Yugi. Yugi terus berkosentrasi dengan serangannya. Ia terus menekan Yami.

"kau tak akan bisa bertahan dengan serangan itu Yami!!! menyerahlah!!!" sahut Yugi sambil terus menodongkan pedangnya ke arah Yami untuk menekan serangan cahayanya pada Yami. Yami mulai geram.

"serangan seperti ini tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!!!" geram Yami. ia lalu mulai membaca sebuah mantra. Sayap iblisnya mulai terbuka dengan lebar. Di jidat Yami mulai muncul simbol tanda penguasa kegelapan. Aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat mulai keluar dari tubuh Yami. beberapa pepohonan dan bangunan di dekat tempat pertempuran mulai hancur. Yugi sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.

"a...aura apa ini?! Ku...kuat sekali!!!" Yugi mulai kembali gentar. Yami lalu mulai mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan hal itu membuat serangan cahaya milik Yugi langsung terpental ke angkasa. Yugi semakin terkejut dan terbelalak melihat itu.

"TI...TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! SE...SERANGANKU BERHASIL DIPATAHKAN!!!!" melihat reaksi ketidak percayaan sisi cahayanya itu membuat Yami tersenyum sinis.

"serangan kecil seperti itu tak akan bisa melukaiku Aibou!!! Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira!!!"

"hah?!" belum sempat Yugi menatap sisi kegelapannya itu tiba-tiba Yami langsung berada dihadapannya. Yugi semakin terkejut dan langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Kini mereka berdua berada di angkasa. Yami hanya melipat tangannya dan tersenyum melihat Yugi yang terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"saatnya untuk serangan balasan Aibou!!"

"A...APA!!?" belum sempat Yugi memahami apa yang terjadi. Yami dengan cepat langsung melesat kearah Yugi dan menyabet pedang cahaya di tangan Yugi. hal itu membuat pedang cahaya di tangan Yugi lepas dan terjatuh ke bawah. Yugi langsung terbelalak dan kembali mundur dan dalam sekejap Yami menghilang dan langsung muncul di belakang Yugi dan mendekap tubuh sang pejuang cahaya itu. Yugi semakin terbelalak dan gemetar. Ia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Yami lalu mendekap dan menodongkan pedangnya di leher Yugi dan lalu ia berbisik di telinga sisi cahayanya.

"kau akan kalah.....Aibou....." Yugi sungguh ketakutan setengah mati. Pedang kegelapannya Yami mulai menggores lehernya.

"A...aku tidak akan kalah!!! A...aku tak akan menyerah!!! Aku pasti akan menang melawanmu Yami!!! Aaarrrgghh!!" pedang kegelapan milik Yami semakin menekan leher Yugi. Yami hanya tertawa dan kembali berbisik di telinga Yugi.

"oh ya? Apa benar seperti itu Aibou?" Yami semakin menekan pedangnya ke leher sisi cahayanya. Yugi mulai berteriak dan darah mulai mengalir dari leher Yugi. Yami mulai menjilat darah di leher malaikat kecil itu.

"le...lepaskan aku!!! Ugh!!" leher Yugi semakin lama semakin bertambah sakit karena pedang kegelapan itu semakin menggores lehernya. Ia harus bisa lepas dari Yami sebelum pedang itu benar-benar mematahkan kepalanya. Di sisi lain Yami tidak mempedulikan perkataan sisi cahayanya itu dan terus menjilat dan menghisap darah yang mengalir di leher Yugi. Yugi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat membuat bola sihir cahaya di tangan kirinya.

"bersiaplah untuk mati Aibou....." bisik Yami yang mulai menjilat pipi Yugi.

"kau salah Yami"

"huh?!" belum sempat otak Yami mencerna perkataan Yugi, Yugi dengan cepat langsung menembakkan bola sihir yang berada di tangan kirinya ke arah sayap iblis Yami.

"AAAARRGGHH!!" Yami mengerang kesakitan dan lalu Yugi berhasil lepas dari dekapan Yami. Yugi mulai turun ke bawah dan mulai menyentuh lehernya yang terluka.

"a...apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengalahkannya? i...ia kuat sekali!!!" gumam Yugi sambil mencoba mengeluarkan ilmu healingnya untuk menyembuhkan lehernya. Yami yang masih berada di angkasa terlihat begitu marah dan langsung menatap tajam pada Yugi.

"hah!! Sepertinya bermain-mainnya sudah cukup Aibou.....akan kukerahkan seluruh kemampuanku sekarang!!! Bersiaplah!!!"

Yami mulai mengenggam pedang kegelapan dihadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membisikkan sebuah mantra. Tangan kirinya ia lentangkan ke samping dan tiba-tiba sebuah simbol kegelapan muncul tepat di belakangnya. langit mulai terlihat mendung. Angin mulai berhembus semakin kencang. Yugi semakin waspada dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Aura kegelapan milik Yami semakin lama semakin bertambah kuat. Yugi mulai gemetar dan terbelalak melihat itu.

"ya tuhan!! Ke...kekuatannya su...sungguh besar sekali!! Jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku bisa terbunuh!! Ti...tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa aku harus mempertaruhkan seluruh kekuatan dan tenagaku yang tersisa untuk satu serangan ini!! Aku harap aku bisa bertahan!!!" Yugi mulai mengenggam kedua tangannya dan menekankan genggaman tangannya di dadanya seperti orang sedang berdoa dan memohon sesuatu. Yugi mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai memfokuskan kekuatannya dan membisikkan sebuah mantra. Keenam sayapnya ia bentangkan lebar-lebar. Ujung sayap-sayap putihnya semakin bercahaya. Sebuah tombak berwarna keemasan dengan ujung berbentuk sebuah lingkaran dan memiliki dua sayap kecil di bagian tepinya muncul dihadapan Yugi. di bagian tengah ujung tombak yang berbentuk lingkaran itu, terdapat sebuah simbol pejuang cahaya. Yugi mulai membuka kedua matanya yang kini berubah menjadi warna keemasan. Ia lalu menggenggam tombaknya dan mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yami di angkasa.

"ini adalah serangan penghabisanku yang terakhir" gumam Yugi.

Di sisi lain, Yami telah selesai mengucapkan mantranya dan kini sebuah gumpalan aura kegelapan raksasa muncul di atasnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Yugi yang kini juga terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya.

"ini adalah ilmu penghabisanku Aibou!! Aku dapat menghancurkan setengah kota dengan serangan ini. Kau tak akan bisa menahan seranganku kali ini Aibou!!!" sahut Yami sambil bersiap-siap menembakkan serangannya ke arah Yugi.

"apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan pernah menyerah dan aku akan terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisanku Yami!!! ayo seranglah aku!!!" ujar Yugi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"HAH!!! TERIMALAH INI AIBOU!!! ETERNAL DEMISE!!!"

Gumpalan aura kegelapan raksasa itu mulai melesat menuju ke arah Yugi. Yugi dengan cepat mulai berkosentrasi untuk serangan terakhir. Ia lalu menancapkan tombaknya di atas tanah dan membaca mantra sekali lagi. Aura cahaya yang tidak kalah besarnya mulai muncul dari tombak Yugi. Yugi mulai berteriak.

"GLORY SALVATION!!!!"

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata mulai melesat ke angkasa dan akhirnya berbenturan dengan aura kegelapan milik Yami. tekanan kekuatan mereka berdua begitu kuat dan dahsyat. Akibat benturan dua kekuatan itu, tanah tempat mereka bertempur mulai berguncang. Bangunan dan pepohonan di sekeliling mereka mulai runtuh dan semakin hancur. Benturan kedua kekuatan itu semakin bertambah besar.

"aku tak akan kalah!!!" sahut kedua pejuang itu secara bersamaan

--------------

Joey dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba di dekat tempat Yugi dan Yami bertempur. Mereka sempat terkejut saat tanah tempat mereka berdiri mulai bergetar. Tekanan kekuatan terasa semakin kuat untuk mereka.

"te....tekanan apa ini? Me...mengapa kuat sekali!!!" ujar Joey panik.

"ba...bahkan po...pohon-pohon dan beberapa bangunan mulai runtuh!!" sahut Ryou terbelalak.

"ini semua akibat dari benturan kekuatan mereka berdua" ujar Isis. Semua langsung menatap Isis.

"a..apa? benturan kekuatan mereka berdua?" Tristan mulai mengernyutkan dahinya.

"kekuatan mereka benar-benar dahsyat!! Sepertinya kita tidak dapat maju kesana lebih jauh lagi. Terlalu berbahaya!!" sahut Malik.

"te...teman-teman!!! Lihat itu!!!" ujar Ryou sambil menunjuk ke arah angkasa. Semua langsung menganga dan terbelalak melihat gumpalan aura kegelapan dan aura cahaya yang begitu besar terlihat saling berbenturan satu sama lain.

"a...apa itu?!"

"itu kekuatan mereka berdua!!! Sepertinya aura kegelapan itu adalah kekuatan milik pharaoh sedangkan yang cahaya adalah milik Yugi" jelas Isis.

Semuanya hanya dapat terperanjat saat menatap dua benturan kekuatan itu. kedua benturan kekuatan itu sangat besar dan kuat sekali. Mereka bisa merasakan hal itu.

"berjuanglah Yugi!!" sahut Joey sambil terus menatap benturan kekuatan raksasa itu di langit.

--------------

Kedua serangan Yami dan Yugi terus berbenturan di angkasa. Mereka saling menekan satu sama lain. Yugi terus berusaha menahan serangan Yami dengan kekuatannya. Sementara Yami yang melihat itu hanya terlihat tenang.

"berapa lama lagi kau akan bisa menahannya Aibou?!! Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!!" bentak Yami sambil menekan serangannya ke arah Yugi. perlahan-lahan serangan kegelapan Yami sedikit demi sedikit mulai menekan aura cahaya Yugi. Yugi mulai terdesak.

"si...sial!! tenagaku semakin berkurang!! Andai saja aku menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Yami tapi saat ini tenagaku hampir terkuras!! Aku tak bisa menyerang dengan potensi maksimal!! Ugh!! Bagaimana ini?" Yugi masih terus berusaha menahan serangan Yami dengan cahayanya. Ia mulai terlihat terengah-engah. Yami yang melihat keadaan sisi cahayanya yang mulai melemah hanya bisa tersenyum sinis.

'untung saja aku berhasil membuat tenaganya banyak berkurang. Aku yakin jika saat ini ia menyerangku dengan kemampuan maksimal, aku bisa kalah' pikir Yami.

Semakin lama serangan Yami membuat serangan cahaya Yugi mulai mundur dan melemah. Yugi benar-benar semakin kehabisan tenaga.

"a...aku tidak boleh kalah.....aku harus melindungi teman-temanku.....aku tak ingin hidupku berakhir sampai di sini....aku harus bertahan!!! Jika aku kalah, aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan teman-teman dan aku.....tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Yami........untuk itu.......aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya.....akan kupertaruhkan hidupku untuk ini....." Yugi mulai mencoba fokus dan menggunakan life forcenya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan serangannya. Jika Yugi gagal, hal ini akan sangat berakibat fatal karena nyawa sang pejuang cahaya itu bisa terancam melayang.

"ini adalah kekuatan nyawaku yang terakhir.....setelah ini, aku tak akan bisa bertahan lagi....." gumam Yugi. ia mulai mempererat genggaman tombaknya dan mulai membisikkan sebuah mantra. Aura cahaya milik Yugi semakin bertambah kuat. hal itu membuat Yami terkejut.

"ti...tidak mungkin!! Seharusnya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga tapi mengapa kekuatannya semakin bertambah?!! i...ini berbahaya!! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!!" Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yugi dan semakin menekan serangannya ke arah Yugi sebelum terlambat tapi sepertinya Yami tak bisa menekan serangannya lebih dari ini. Ia semakin terbelalak dan gemetar.

"i...ini tidak mungkin!!!"

Yugi mulai memejamkan matanya saat aura cahaya mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan menyatu dengan gumpalan cahaya yang saat ini menekan serangan Yami. detak jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang. Ini adalah pertaruhan terakhir bagi sang pejuang cahaya.

"aku tak akan menyerah!!! POWER CHARGE!!!! HOLY SANCTUARY!!!!!"

"A..APA!!?" Yami semakin terbelalak saat Yugi mengeluarkan serangan barunya. kali ini serangan barunya itu menyatu dengan serangan Yugi yang sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat gumpalan aura cahaya yang berbenturan dengan aura kegelapannya semakin bertambah besar dan semakin menekan serangan Yami. Yami semakin terdesak karena ia tak bisa menahan serangan Yugi.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!"

--------------

Sebuah cahaya yang cukup besar dan menyilaukan mata mulai menyinari seluruh kota saat gumpalan cahaya Yugi berhasil memusnahkan aura kegelapan milik Yami. hal ini membuat Joey dan yang lainnya semakin terbelalak melihat fenomena yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"a...apakah Yugi berhasil mengalahkan Atem?" ujar Joey yang masih terperanjat melihat fenomena di hadapannya itu.

"mu....mudah-mudahan saja. Ayo teman-teman kita harus menuju ke tempat Yugi. sepertinya saat ini sudah cukup aman!!" usul Malik. Semua mengangguk setuju dan berlari menuju ke tempat Yugi bertempur.

--------------

Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat serangan milik Yami berbalik mengenai dirinya sendiri berkat serangan cahaya dari Yugi. seketika itu juga, Yugi langsung terjatuh dan tersungkur di atas tanah karena ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai kaku dan tak dapat digerakkan. Nafasnya kini mulai terengah-engah.

"a...apakah seranganku berhasil?" bisik Yugi sambil berusaha menatap ke atas. Asap tebal akibat ledakan tadi masih belum menghilang. Yugi tahu bahwa sisi kegelapannya itu masih hidup karena ia masih bisa merasakan aura kegelapan milik partnernya itu. saat ini adalah saat yang sangat menegangkan untuk Yugi karena jika sisi kegelapannya masih belum menyerah juga maka Yugi tak akan bisa bertarung melawan sisi kegelapannya itu karena tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis. Yugi hanya bisa pasrah menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gumpalan asap di angkasa mulai menghilang. Dalam gumpalan asap yang mulai pudar itu terlihat sesosok figur dengan sayap iblisnya yang perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah. Yugi yang saat ini masih tersungkur mulai berusaha untuk bangun saat ia melihat sosok itu mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Sesaat kemudian Yugi mulai gemetar saat ia melihat sisi kegelapannya hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pakaian Yami terlihat robek dan berantakan. Beberapa luka goresan mulai terlihat di bagian lengan, kaki dan wajahnya. Yami mulai menatap tajam ke arah sisi cahayanya.

"seranganmu lumayan kuat juga ya Aibou.....cukup kuat untuk dapat memberikan beberapa goresan pada tubuhku tapi sayangnya tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku...." Yugi hanya bisa pasrah mendengar perkataan dingin dari sisi kegelapannya. Sepertinya kemenangan tidak jatuh di tangan Yugi karena sisi kegelapannya masih mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

"saat ini aku sudah tak bisa bertempur melawanmu Yami.....terserah kau ingin berbuat apa padaku tapi yang jelas walaupun saat ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkan cahayaku padamu!!! Walaupun kau membunuhku sekalipun, akan tetap kujaga cahayaku agar kau tak dapat menguasai dunia ini!! Akan kulindungi dunia ini dengan nyawaku"

"Hah!! Kau sudah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa Aibou......tapi mengapa kau masih saja mati-matian berjuang hanya untuk melindungi dunia ini? Apa untungnya bagimu? Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun!! Pengorbananmu akan sia-sia saja Aibou!!!" ujar Yami dingin.

"pengorbananku tidak akan sia-sia Yami.....walaupun aku tak mendapat apapun tapi aku senang karena aku bisa melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi dengan nyawaku.....ini adalah bentuk pengabdianku untuk mereka. Aku tak butuh apapun. Aku hanya ingin mereka selamat. Dengan begitu hidupku akan berguna untuk mereka....." Yami langsung menatap tajam ke arah Yugi saat mendengarkan perkataan sisi cahayanya itu.

"berguna? Berguna untuk mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Aibou!!? Kau selalu saja mementingkan kepentingan orang lain!!! Kau tak pernah mementingkan keinginanmu sendiri!! Kau korbankan hidupmu hanya untuk hal ini? lalu apa yang kau dapatkan? Hanya sebuah penghormatan terakhir dari mereka? Hanya sebuah rasa terima kasih? Hal itu tidak setimpal dengan apa yang telah kau korbankan Aibou!!! Kau terlalu naif!!!" geram Yami. Yugi mulai menatap tajam ke arah sisi kegelapannya itu.

"tapi Yami apa salahnya kita berkorban untuk orang yang kita cintai?!! Hal itu merupakan tugas yang mulia Yami!!! aku tak peduli apapun konsekuensinya!!! Aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi mereka dan hal itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia!! Memang hal itu tidak adil tapi aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tiada tara dari ketidak adilan itu. aku akan terus berjuang dan melawan siapa saja yang berani menghalangiku untuk melakukan hal ini!! sekalipun aku harus melawanmu, akan kulakukan demi mereka!!! Kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku Yami!!" setelah mendengar hal itu Yami terlihat semakin marah dan menatap tajam ke arah Yugi. Yugi terkejut melihat reaksi dari sisi kegelapannya itu.

"tidak mengerti?!! Tidak mengerti katamu?!! Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku Aibou!!!" bentak Yami emosi. Yugi tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"a...apa maksudmu?"

"kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengorbankan sesuatu untuk orang yang kucintai? Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti perasaan itu? kau salah Aibou!!! Aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang yang kucintai!!! Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk melakukan hal itu!!! aku rela hancur untuk melindunginya!!! Aku bahkan sampai menjadi seperti ini Aibou!! Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya untukmu Karena apa? Karena aku mencintaimu!!! Aku sangat mencintaimu Aibou!!!" bentak Yami. Yugi sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan sisi kegelapannya. Ia hanya dapat menganga mendengar itu.

"ya...yami...."

"kau tahu Aibou? Aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan ini padamu. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu. sampai aku pergi ke alam barzah pun aku tetap menyimpannya. Aku terus memendam perasaan itu Aibou dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Perasaan cinta yang kupendam untukmu berubah menjadi parasit Aibou!!! Parasit itu terus menggerogoti jiwaku!!! Walaupun hal itu amat menyakitkan, selamanya akan terus kupertahankan perasaanku padamu Aibou!!! aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini!! Bahkan aku rela di jatuhi dewa vonis untuk binasa. Aku rela melakukan semua itu untuk apa? Aku lakukan itu untukmu Aibou!!! Itu bentuk pengabdianku untukmu!!!"

"a..apa?!" Yugi sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sisi kegelapannya. Yami terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap dirinya. Yugi mulai merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah terjadi dengan sisi kegelapannya. Yami lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku rela menjual eksistensiku pada kegelapan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya agar aku bisa bersamamu!! Parasit, semua rasa sakit ini, aku rela menanggungnya Aibou!! Aku tak peduli dengan diriku!! Aku rela hancur untukmu!!! Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Apa?!! Hanya sebuah penderitaan tanpa henti Aibou!! Hanya sebuah rasa sakit yang tak ada batasnya....tak ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang kudapat Aibou!!! Seluruh pengorbananku sia-sia saja!!! Ini semua tidak adil!!!" mendengar pernyataan pahit itu air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Yugi. hatinya ikut sakit saat ia mengetahui bahwa sisi kegelapannya selama ini terus menderita karenanya. Ia sungguh amat merasa bersalah. Ia sungguh kasihan dengan sisi kegelapannya itu. ia tak menyangka bahwa pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Yami begitu besar padanya. Sungguh sangat tidak adil jika semua pengorbanan itu harus dibayar dengan rasa sakit dan kebinasaannya.

"ma...maafkan aku Yami....a..aku tidak tahu jika semua jadi seperti ini....a..aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu...."

"menyesal sekarang sungguh tak ada artinya Aibou. Aku sudah hancur sekarang. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus kuterima. Semua rasa sakit dan parasit ini adalah hukuman untukku. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan binasa....jasadku akan menjadi sebuah figment pembawa kehancuran. Hah!! Hidupku sungguh seperti sampah!!"

"......"

Yami mulai kembali menatap tajam ke arah Yugi. Yugi masih terus menangis dan menyesali apa yang terjadi. Yami lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Yugi. Yugi mulai mundur perlahan-lahan sampai pada akhirnya ia terdesak dan tak bisa kemana-mana karena dibelakang Yugi terdapat sebuah dinding bekas bangunan yang runtuh. Yami mulai mencengkram leher Yugi. Yugi hanya dapat terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"maafkan aku Aibou. ini adalah hal yang harus kulakukan.....aku harus membunuhmu. Ini adalah tugasku..." ujar Yami sambil mengangkat pedang kegelapannya bersiap-siap untuk menusuk malaikat kecil itu. Yugi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan terus menyelimuti hatinya.

'ini semua memang kesalahanku......aku tak pernah memikirkan penderitaan Yami. aku tak menyangka ia berkorban demi diriku sampai seperti itu. dan lalu.......apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku semakin menambah penderitaannya!! Aku sungguh rendah!! Yami pantas membunuhku karena hal ini adalah......sebuah hukuman yang pantas untukku.....' pikir Yugi sedih. Ia lalu perlahan-lahan menatap kedua mata merah milik sisi kegelapannya. Kedua mata merah itu menyiratkan sebuah keputus asaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kedua mata iblis itu terlihat lelah. Lelah karena merasakan penderitaan yang panjang.

"aku memang pantas untuk mati Yami......semua perbuatanku padamu memang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan....tapi walaupun kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku aku tetap ingin meminta maaf padamu Yami.....ma...maafkan aku......" bisik Yugi lemah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Yami terlihat menunduk dan diam saja mendengar perkataan partnernya. Yugi lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sebelum kau membunuhku, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu Yami......sebuah hal yang telah membuatku menjadi pejuang cahaya dan juga telah membuatku menjadi kuat seperti saat ini...." mendengar itu Yami langsung menatap sisi cahayanya itu. Yugi lalu tersenyum pada sisi kegelapannya.

"hal itu adalah sebuah harapan Yami.....harapanku untuk menyelamatkanmu, harapan untuk terus selalu bersamamu. Harapan yang kupendam untukmu telah menjadi sebuah kekuatan untukku. Dan berkat semua itu kini aku menyadari satu hal Yami bahwa ternyata......" Yami terkejut saat kedua tangan lembut milik sisi cahayanya itu kini menyentuh kedua pipinya. Yugi kembali tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.......Yami"

Yami sungguh terkejut dengan pengakuan sisi cahayanya itu. sisi cahaya yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak kini telah membalas perasaannya. Yami seakan tidak percaya dengan semua itu. ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Waktu seakan berhenti saat tiga kata lembut itu merasuk dipikirannya. Yami langsung menunduk. Ia masih terus menahan leher Yugi. tapi cengkraman tangannya di leher sisi cahayanya itu terlihat gemetar. Yugi masih tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia lega bisa mengatakan isi perasaannya itu terhadap sisi kegelapannya di saat terakhir. kini Ia sudah siap untuk mati.

"te...terima kasih untuk semuanya Yami....." bisikan sisi cahayanya itu seakan penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Yami bisa merasakan bahwa tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun di hati Yugi jika ia membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Yugi mulai memejamkan mata dan menunggu ajalnya tiba. Perasaan Yami mulai berkecamuk. Tangannya semakin gemetar. Seluruh pengorbanannya selama ini telah membuahkan sebuah hasil pada akhirnya. Harapan dihatinya untuk sisi cahayanya itu telah tercapai. Sebuah parasit yang terus ia pendam sampai saat ini seakan telah berganti menjadi sebuah nyawa itu sendiri. Sebuah parasit yang selalu menggerogoti hatinya kini berganti menjadi sebuah semangat hidup baginya. Sisi cahayanya kini berhasil menyelamatkan hatinya yang hancur. Hati yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan kini mulai kembali di sinari dengan cahaya lagi. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat........Yami harus mempertanggungjawabkan seluruh perbuatannya. Ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ia masih mengemban sebuah tugas. Tugas sebagai seorang vessel. Tugas sebagai pejuang kegelapan. Tugas untuk memusnahkan sisi cahayanya sendiri. Ia tak bisa lari dari takdirnya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Ia harus melaksanakan tugas itu. tapi.....

"SI...SIAL!!!!!" Yami mulai menunduk dan dengan segenap kekuatannya Yami mulai mengangkat pedang kegelapannya tinggi-tinggi dan lalu mulai mengayunkannya ke arah sisi cahayanya.

CCRRRAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

Waktu dalam sekejap seakan membeku bagi Yugi. jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Otaknya seakan berhenti untuk berfikir. Yugi hanya dapat terbelalak dan menganga. Cipratan darah mulai membasahi wajahnya. Pedang kegelapan itu telah dihunuskan.

--------------

Joey dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba di tempat pertempuran. Mereka sudah dapat melihat Yugi dan Yami dari kejahuan.

"i...itu Yugi!!!" ujar Ryou sambil menunjuk kearah Yugi dan Yami berada.

"ayo kita kesana!!" ujar Joey. Semua langsung mengangguk dan mulai berlari mendekati tempat Yugi tapi belum sampai setengah perjalanan, mereka semua langsung berhenti dan terbelalak. Mereka langsung shock saat melihat apa yang terjadi dari kejahuan. Mereka hanya dapat mematung dengan wajah pucat.

"ti...tidak mungkin....." Tea hanya dapat menganga dengan wajah horor saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ryou yang juga masih shock, hanya dapat mengatakan dengan suara yang hampir tak dapat didengar.

"pedang kegelapan itu telah dihunuskan Yami ke.....tubuhnya sendiri....."

To be continued.....

Ditengah-tengah pertempuran setelah Yugi mengakui perasaannya terhadap Yami, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Di saat Yami akan membunuh Yugi, ia malah menusukkan pedang kegelapannya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Hal ini menjadi hal yang sangat tidak terduga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Saksikan di chapter berikutnya.

Author : sungguh chapter yang menegangkan. maaf jika adegan pertempurannya kurang menarik karena saya bukan ahli penulis scene pertempuran jadi harap makhlum. Saya harap chapter ini tidak terlalu membosankan dan bisa memuaskan anda. Kemungkinan chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir jadi tetap stay tune!!

Yugi : terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini ^___^

Author : hmm, karena banyak pertanyaan maka saatnya sesi tanya jawab

To coolkid 4869 : halo coolkid san!! Makasih udah mau menyempatkan review fic saya yang super gaje ini!! Mau saya bantu buat bakar tugas kuliahnya? Hehehe!! ^___^ hmm....untuk scene pertempurannya memang banyak yang aneh sih!! Malah saya masih berfikir bahwa fic saya dari awal sampai akhir aneh semua. Hehehehe!! Tapi walaupun begitu makasih atas reviewnya, saya akan terus berusaha meningkatkan skill saya. Hehehe!! Arigato dan ganbatte buat tugas kuliahnya cool kid san!!! ^___^

To Aki kadaoga : wah makasih atas reviewnya aki san!! ^__^ saya sangat menghargai apresiasi anda. Maaf jika anda masih kurang sreg dengan gaya penulisan saya karena saya hanya penulis amatiran dan bukan seorang ahli jadi masih perlu banyak belajar jadi harap di maklumi. Saya akan berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan saya. Untuk yang penulisan nama panggilan gaya amerika itu, sebenarnya waktu pertama kali saya menulis fic ini saya kurang begitu tahu nama YGO character yang japan version karena saya lihatnya yang english version jadi ya sampai sekarang saya pakai gaya amerika tapi jangan khawatir di fic saya yang baru nanti, saya akan menggunakan nama jepang. Oh ya, maaf di chapter ini tidak ada puppyshippingnya tapi chapter berikutnya pasti ada. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan mohon kerja samanya ya aki san ^___^

To death angel + scarlet : makasih atas reviewnya!! Saya harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda berdua. Untuk sequel saya masih belum kepikiran akan hal itu karena setelah fic ini berakhir akan ada polling untuk empat fic saya yang baru jadi jangan lupa vote ya!! Mungkin kalau ada ide, kapan-kapan saya akan buat sequel cerita ini kalo ada ide lho!! Hehehe!! Sekali lagi arigato!! Angel chan dan scarlet san!! ^__^

To Yamino kamichama 666 : makasih atas reviewnya rei chan!!! Sering istirahat dan jaga kesehatan ya!! Jgn lupa minum obat!! Ganbatte!!! ^____^

To ArcXora : makasih atas reviewnya!! Saya sangat senang sekali!! Saya doakan tugasnya cepat selesai dan dapet nilai bagus!! Hehehehe!!! Ganbatte!!! ^___^

To shigeru chan : terima kasih atas review dan perhatiannya shigeru chan!! ^___^ saya sangat senang sekali. Hmm anda jeli sekali ya, bisa tahu kalo ada sekilas heartshipping yang tidak terlihat di sela-sela chapter. Saya juga suka heartshipping jadi iseng aja bikin si Ryou sedikit ada feel untuk si Yugi tapi fic ini tetap puzzleshipping jadi hal itu nggak akan berpengaruh. Hehe, Maaf di chapter ini tidak ada puppyshipping tapi di chapter depan mereka bakal balik lagi. Tetap stay tune dan beri pendapat anda mengenai chapter ini ya. Thanks before ^____^

To saint chimaira : makasih banyak atas reviewnya saint chan!!! Hahaha!! Messi chan? Panggilannya lucu bgt!! Masih mending daripada dipanggil 'Mess' hehehe!!

Wah anda kebayang angemon ya saat hikari bilang malaikat, kalo saya pas buat Yugi bersayap enam di fic ini, saya malah terinspirasi sama angewomon

Yugi : (GUBBRRAAAKKK!!!)

Hehehehe untuk penggunaan nama inggris tadi sudah saya jawab di pertanyaannya aki kadaoga. Waktu itu saya nggak tahu nama karakter YGO yang jepang version. Saya tahunya english version jadi ya saya pakai sampai sekarang tapi nanti di fic baru saya, saya akan pakai nama jepang. Lalu untuk soal Jou yang belai kepala Yugi.....

Jou : TOLONG!!! TANGANKU MASIH NYANGKUT!!!! BERDARAH LAGI!!! T.T

Yugi : ADUH!! SAKIT JOU!!!! MATAKU TERKENA TETESAN DARAHMU!!! PERIH NIH!!! HUWAAAHHH!!!!! T.T

Ryou : (nongol bawa gunting pemotong rumput yang super gedhe) lebih baik tuh rambut di pangkas habis aja!! Gimana? Aku pangkasin ya Yugi kun?

Yugi : O.O TIDAK!!!! (langsung kabur)

Jou : AAARRGGGHHH!!!! (Ikut kegeret)

Author : (sweatdrop) hehe, begitulah. Untuk saran soal spin off masih belum kepikiran, karena setelah ini saya akan membuat empat fic baru yang nanti akan saya publikasikan dengan sistem polling. Jadi jangan lupa untuk vote ya saint chan. Kalo ada ide saya akan buat spin off fic ini. Kalo ada ide !! Arigato!! ^___^

To Bm dan Lisa : makasih banyak my friend!!! Kalian emang duo pereview yang super ganas dan keren!! Tetap review ficku sampai akhir ya pren!! Makasih atas review kalian yang keren!!!

To pereview yang lain : MAKASIH BANYAK!!! Saya tak akan bisa sampai seperti ini tanpa kalian. Sekali lagi makasih!! ^____^

Yugi : jangan lupa untuk review lagi ya!! Review dari anda sangat berarti sekali untuk sang author ^___^

Yami : saran,kritik yang sifatnya membangun dan pertanyaan sangat diterima sekali. Tapi jika anda memberikan flame, maka hal itu akan sangat tidak di terima sekali. Akan kukirim ke shadow realm!!

Author : baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye!! ^____^


	26. Chapter 25 : The Ending

Disclaimer : untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sudah kukatakan bahwa YuGiOh!!! Bukan punyaku. Tapi Milik om Kazuki Takahashi.

Warning : Final chapter dan scene yang super dramatis. Oke, selamat membaca ^__^

-------chapter 25-------

The ending

Dalam sekejap waktu seakan terhenti di sela-sela jalannya rotasi sebuah eksistensi kehidupan. Semua pandangan kehidupan seakan menjadi sebuah titik hitam saat sebuah free will diluar takdir itu terjadi. Sebuah kejadian buram yang diputar bagaikan sebuah video yang menampilkan sebuah film dalam kaset rusak. Dengan terhunusnya sebuah pedang yang diselimuti oleh lumuran darah, semua itu menjadi sebuah hal yang tak dapat digapai dengan sebuah nalar.

Sang malaikat harapan terakhir dunia hanya dapat berdiri membeku melihat cipratan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh sosok kegelapannya itu. pedang kegelapan itu masihlah terus menancap dan menusuk jantungnya tanpa kenal ampun. Yugi hanya bisa menganga dan merasakan ketakutan yang amat dalam saat pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya itu sungguh nyata terjadi. Ia hanya dapat terbelalak dan gemetar tanpa melakukan apapun. Sisi kegelapannya itu memilih untuk tidak mengambil nyawanya dan membiarkannya hidup. Yami menusuk dirinya sendiri merupakan hal yang tak terduga untuk Yugi. ia tak dapat berfikir dalam sekejap. Otaknya sungguh tak dapat berfungsi dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya itu.

Di sisi lain sang vessel kegelapan itu masih terus menahan pedang kegelapan yang kini menancap di dadanya itu. Yami memutuskan untuk tidak mencabut pedang yang menancap di jantungnya dan terus mempertahankan pedang itu agar terus menancap dan semakin menembus jantungnya. Ia membiarkan darahnya terus mengalir dan mengucur dengan deras. Ia terlihat menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh tak terlihat. Poni pirangnya kini menutupi wajahnya. Darah kini mulai terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun ia kehilangan banyak darah, ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat.

"A...ai...bou..."

Yugi hanya bisa menganga saat mendengar bisikan lemah dari sisi kegelapannya itu. ia hanya dapat terbelalak dan terkejut saat sisi kegelapannya itu kini menatapnya dan mulai tersenyum lembut padanya di tengah-tengah kesakitan yang ia rasakan itu. Yugi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Begitu banyak ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Mengapa sisi kegelapannya itu melakukan hal itu? mengapa Yami tak mengambil nyawanya? Mengapa ia bisa terlihat tenang dalam keadaan seperti itu? dan yang tak habis di pikir adalah mengapa ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu padanya? Seluruh pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu membuat Yugi cukup bingung dan tak dapat melakukan apapun. Yami hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung dan pucat yang tergambar di wajah sisi cahayanya itu.

"ka...kau...berhasil...A...aibou...."

"hah....?" Yugi mulai tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan sisi kegelapannya itu. Yami mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ke...keajaiban itu...ki...kini...aku...da...dapat melihatnya..."

"Ya…yami….."

"te…terima kasih….ugh!!" Yugi terkejut saat Yami tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Yami mulai tersungkur saat ia mulai kehilangan banyak darah dan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Yugi dengan cepat segera menyangga tubuh sisi kegelapannya itu. air mata kini mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata Yugi. ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk di hatinya.

"mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini Yami? mengapa?"

Yugi terlihat mulai menangis sambil terus mendekap sisi kegelapannya itu. aliran darah milik Yami kini telah melumuri sebagian dari tubuhnya. Pakaian putihnya kini berubah menjadi merah. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Yugi ingin mencabut pedang kegelapan yang kini menembus jantung dirinya yang satu lagi itu tapi jika hal itu ia lakukan, sisi kegelapannya itu tak akan sanggup lagi bertahan. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan Yugi mulai mengeluarkan ilmu healingnya dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka sisi kegelapannya itu dengan aura cahayanya tapi Yugi tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk dapat menyembuhkan sisi kegelapannya itu. tapi walaupun begitu, ia tidak berhenti untuk mencoba. Ia terus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan partnernya itu walaupun dengan tenaga yang sudah hampir habis.

"bertahanlah Yami....ku...kumohon bertahanlah!!" air mata semakin mengalir dengan deras. Yugi terus berusaha mengeluarkan ilmu healingnya di tengah-tengah rasa keputus asaan yang ia rasakan itu. ia tak ingin kehilangan sisi kegelapannya lagi. Ia tak akan membiarkan setengah dari jiwanya itu pergi.

Yugi terus mencoba mengeluarkan energi cahayanya itu pada tubuh Yami sampai pada akhirnya sebuah tangan berlumuran darah mulai mengenggam pergelangan tangan Yugi. Yugi terkejut saat Yami mulai menahannya untuk tidak menggunakan ilmu healing.

"su...sudahlah Aibou.....yang kau lakukan itu akan sia-sia....a...aku tak akan sanggup untuk bertahan lagi.....se...sebaiknya....jangan buang tenagamu lagi..." bisikan lemah itu hampir tak terdengar oleh Yugi. walaupun sisi kegelapannya itu kini masih tetap tersenyum tapi Yugi tahu bahwa sebenarnya sisi kegelapannya itu hanya memasang ekspresi palsu untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yugi hanya menunduk dengan tetesan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan sisi kegelapannya yang berlumuran darah.

"me....mengapa kau lakukan ini Yami? mengapa kau tidak membunuhku?! Mengapa? Aku pantas mati......Yami" Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan lemah sisi cahayanya itu.

"ini adalah keputusanku sendiri....Aibou....." Yami mulai memperat genggaman tangannya pada Yugi. Nafasnya mulai sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah. Tapi ia mencoba untuk bertahan. Ia harus menjelaskan seluruh isi hatinya pada sisi cahayanya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"kau sudah memperlihatkan keajaiban itu padaku Aibou....se...sebuah keajaiban untuk memilih. sebuah keajaiban untuk selalu percaya pada harapan. Sebuah keajaiban untuk memilih takdir.....se...sebuah free will...."

"......" Yugi tetap diam dengan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Ia semakin mendekap Yami dengan erat. Yami masih mencoba untuk bertahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"pa....pada awalnya setelah aku kembali ke alam barzah, aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirku aibou. Aku kehilangan cahayamu dan kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan.....a...aku berfikir bahwa aku tak akan bisa lari dan merubah seluruh ketetapan yang telah dijatuhkan padaku.....a...aku merasa tujuanku untuk hidup telah hancur....tapi....ka...kau telah menunjukkan semua padaku a....aibou. sebuah keajaiban untuk tetap berjuang dan pantang menyerah......sebuah keajaiban untuk selalu berharap.....kini aku telah mengerti makna dibalik semua itu....aku juga dapat memilih aibou......"

"ya....yami....."

"wa....walaupun kau tahu bahwa awal kali semenjak pertempuran ini dimulai, kesempatanmu untuk menang melawanku sangatlah kecil tapi kau terus berusaha dan berjuang keras aibou untuk melindungi semua yang kau sayangi aibou.....kau tidak mempedulikan pengorbanan yang harus kau berikan demi mereka. Kau hanya berjuang keras untuk mewujudkan harapanmu.....dan itu semua adalah free willmu.....free will untuk tidak menyerah pada takdir.......free will untuk merubah dunia menjadi damai....sebuah free will untuk merubah masa depan......dan kau berhasil aibou.....aku kalah......" perkataan sisi kegelapannya itu semakin membuat Yugi gemetar dan menangis. Ia tak sanggup mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan sisi kegelapannya itu.

"i...ini tidak adil Yami.....aku tak merasakan kemenangan itu....a...aku pantas untuk mati.....aku telah kalah Yami....mengapa kau tidak membunuhku!? Mengapa?! Ukh!!" Yugi mulai memeluk Yami perlahan-lahan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut sisi kegelapannya itu. ia berhati-hati agar pedang yang masih menusuk di jantung partnernya itu tidak semakin bertambah parah. Hangatnya dekapan sisi cahayanya itu membuat Yami merasa tenang.

"kau pantas mendapatkannya aibou....perjuangan dan seluruh pengorbananmu selama ini pantas dibalas dengan hal ini....perjuangan dan pengorbananku tidak sebesar dirimu aibou....ugh!!" Yami mulai memuntahkan darah. Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah. Tapi ia masih mencoba untuk bertahan sedikit lagi.

"kau bodoh Yami!! kau pikir perjuangan dan pengorbananmu itu tak ada apa-apanya!!? Kau salah Yami!! kau sudah mengorbankan segalanya!! Kau sudah mengorbankan hidupmu, hatimu, eksistensimu sendiri!!! Dan akhirnya hanya hal ini yang kau dapatkan? Ini tidak adil Yami!!! nyawaku pun tak akan sanggup untuk membayar seluruh pengorbanan yang telah kau berikan padaku....pengorbananmu terlalu besar untukku Yami....terlalu besar......" Air mata terus menerus mengalir dari kedua mata Yugi. ia terus memeluk dan mendekap sisi kegelapannya itu.

"aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini semua aibou......kulakukan ini semua untukmu. Aku senang bisa mengorbankan segalanya untukmu.....aku bangga aibou.....hanya dirikulah yang dapat mengorbankan segalanya sampai seperti ini.....untukmu....."

"tapi apa yang kau dapatkan Yami!!? aku hanya memberikanmu rasa sakit!!! Kau tak mendapatkan apapun!! Semua yang kau dapatkan tak setimpal dengan seluruh pengorbananmu padaku....."

"ka...kau salah Aibou.....aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal dengan seluruh pengorbananku....." Yugi mulai menatap ke arah sisi kegelapannya itu. ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yami. Yami lalu mulai perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipi sisi cahayanya itu dengan lembut. Ia lalu berkata seraya tersenyum.

"pada akhirnya harapanku tercapai aibou.....kau membalas perasaanku....a..aku mendapatkan cintamu......sebuah anugerah yang tak akan pernah kutukar dengan apapun....sebuah harta yang tak ternilai harganya.....bahkan eksistensiku pun tak sanggup untuk membayarnya....."

"Ya....yami...." Yugi mulai luluh mendengar pengakuan lembut Yami. air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan sisi kegelapannya yang kini masih menyentuh pipinya itu.

"maafkan atas segala perlakuan dan kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat selama ini padamu aibou....sampai kapanpun juga walaupun di saat terakhir tadi kau masih tetap tidak membalas perasaanku, aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu aibou......aku terlalu mencintaimu.....akan selalu kulindungi dirimu dari takdirku.....uurgh!!" darah semakin mengucur dari mulut dan dada Yami. ia semakin kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebelum ia memusnahkan seluruh eksistensi hidupnya sepenuhnya. Ia lalu mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"a...aibou....waktuku sudah hampir tiba.....a..aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.....sebelum aku musnah, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan aibou......a..aku ingin kau menidurkan dan menyegel kembali sisi kegelapan dari dalam hati manusia yang berada di dalam seluruh makhluk yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Gu....gunakan jasadku nanti sebagai container aibou.....i..ini adalah tugasku sebagai Pharaoh.....sebagai penampung sekaligus penjaga kegelapan....." Yugi mulai terguncang mendengar perkataan Yami. ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak!!! Aku tidak mau!!! Kau akan binasa Yami!!! A...AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGANMU LAGI!!! A...aku....ukh!!" Yugi mulai kembali menangis. Air mata mulai kembali mengalir semakin deras.

"aibou.....kau harus mewujudkan harapanmu......kau harus melindungi semua orang yang kau sayangi. Teman-teman, semuanya membutuhkanmu aibou.....tugasmu masih belum berakhir aibou....ka...kau harus menjaga cahaya kehidupan di dunia ini....."

"ta...tapi Yami....a..aku tak mau kehilanganmu....a..aku mencintaimu.......aku ingin selalu bersamamu Yami...a..aku ingin....bersama....se..selamanya.....i...itu adalah janjiku padamu....." Yami lalu mulai menghapus air mata di kedua mata sisi cahayanya itu. ia lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Yugi dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"kita akan selalu bersama aibou....wa...walaupun aku musnah, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah musnah......rasa cintaku akan selalu ada dalam eksistensi ini......itu adalah sumpahku......" Yami lalu perlahan-lahan mulai menarik pedang yang menusuk jantungnya. Hal itu membuat Yugi sangat terkejut. Yami mulai mengerang kesakitan dan darah mulai kembali mengucur dengan deras dari dadanya.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan Yami!!!" Yugi mulai terbelalak dan shock. Tak lama kemudian Yami telah berhasil melepas pedang kegelapannya dan mulai memberikannya pada Yugi.

"u...untuk me....menyegel dan mengunci kembali sisi kegelapan dari dalam hati seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini, ka....kau harus menjadi satu dengan kegelapanku aibou...."

"me....menjadi satu dengan kegelapan?" Yami mulai mengangguk.

"jika cahaya dan kegelapan bersatu maka akan muncul seorang pejuang yang akan membawa perdamaian dan keseimbangan di dunia ini aibou.....dan orang yang pantas menjadi sang penyeimbang itu adalah dirimu.....kau begitu murni aibou hal itulah yang membuatmu pantas menjadi seorang penyeimbang. Jika aku yang menjadi penyeimbang maka aku tak akan bisa menyeimbangkan dunia ini aibou.....hatiku sudah terkontaminasi dengan kegelapan....." Yami lalu mulai menyerahkan pedang kegelapan itu pada Yugi.

"Ya....yami......"

"seraplah seluruh kekuatan yang telah kutanamkan pada pedang itu aibou dengan begitu kau akan dapat menyatu dengan kegelapanku.....sebentar lagi setelah jiwaku musnah, sang penguasa kegelapan akan keluar dari jasadku untuk itu sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari jasadku yang telah mati, kau harus segera mengunci dan menyegelnya kembali kedalam tubuhku agar ia ikut musnah bersamaku....."

"Ya...yami...a..aku tidak tahu.....a..aku...." Yugi mulai memalingkan pandangannya dari Yami. ia masih tak sanggup melakukan semua ini. Ia sungguh tak rela kehilangan Yami. perasaannya sungguh amat sakit. Batinnya seakan tersayat. Air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya tak akan sanggup mewakilkan seluruh perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia sungguh tak berdaya. Ia sungguh hancur.

"aibou....."

"....."

"a...aibou kumohon lihatlah aku...." Yugi lalu perlahan-lahan mulai menatap ke arah Yami. Yugi mulai terkejut saat melihat kedua mata sisi kegelapannya itu. kedua mata itu kini berubah menjadi normal. Ia tak lagi berubah menjadi mata seorang iblis seperti waktu itu. kali ini kedua mata merah itu menyiratkan sebuah kelembutan dan ketulusan.

"kau harus melakukan ini aibou.....ku...kumohon....wujudkan impianmu untuk melindungi dunia ini.....i..ijinkan aku untuk ikut membantumu....aku tak menyesal harus binasa dengan cara seperti ini aibou.....aku senang hidupku bisa berguna untukmu.....eksistensiku dapat mewujudkan harapanmu.....seluruh hidupku tidak sia-sia......asalkan kau bahagia.....a...aku senang aibou........" Yami lalu mengenggamkan pedang kegelapannya ke tangan Yugi. kekuatan kegelapannya mulai merasuk ke tubuh Yugi. Yugi hanya dapat menganga dan menatap sisi kegelapannya itu dengan pandangan sedih. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata violet Yugi. Yami lalu tersenyum dan menatap lembut pada sisi cahayanya itu.

"te....terima kasih untuk semuanya aibou......aku sangat mencintaimu.....mou hitori no ore......" dengan itu Yami segera memutuskan jarak dengan Yugi dan mulai mencium bibir lembut sisi cahayanya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut dan tulus. Tak ada keterpaksaan di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah rasa cinta yang tak terbatas. Waktu seakan terhenti saat dua insan itu menyatukan hati mereka. Sebuah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Mereka tak ingin mengakhiri keadaan ini. Karena hal inilah sebuah akhir dan juga sebuah permulaan baru yang telah mereka nantikan sejak lama. Tapi sang waktu berkata lain. Ia jua yang harus memisahkan mereka.

Yami mulai melepaskan jaraknya dengan partnernya itu perlahan-lahan. Kini darah yang keluar dari mulut Yami telah melumuri bibir lembut sisi cahayanya itu menjadi merah. Yugi hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis melihat sisi kegelapan yang ia dekap itu semakin menjauh darinya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang terakhir, Yami mulai membisikkan sebuah kata perpisahan pada partnernya itu. air mata kini mulai berlinang di kedua mata merahnya. Tapi ia mencoba tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"sayonara......aibou....." dengan itu Yami segera memejamkan mata dan tak lagi membukanya untuk selamanya. Yugi hanya dapat membeku dengan segenap tetesan air mata yang mengalir perlahan-lahan di wajahnya. Ia mulai mencoba untuk bertahan dengan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia kembali memeluk dan mendekap dengan erat sisi kegelapannya itu.

"aku akan selalu percaya pada harapan Yami....aku percaya kau akan kembali padaku.....aku yakin itu......terima kasih untuk semuanya....aku akan selalu memperjuangkan harapanku untukmu...." bisik Yugi sambil mencium jidat sisi kegelapannya itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia lalu mulai menghapus air matanya dan mulai membaringkan jasad Yami perlahan-lahan di atas tanah. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Yugi lalu mulai berdiri sambil mengenggam pedang kegelapan di tangan kanannya. Kini kekuatan kegelapan terakhir dari sisi kegelapannya itu telah menyatu dalam dirinya. Hal itu terbukti dengan perubahan fisik yang terjadi di tubuh Yugi. kini ujung ke enam sayap putihnya mulai berubah dari warna putih keemasan menjadi warna hitam pekat. Seluruh pakaiannya yang serba putih kini bercampur dengan warna hitam. Tatapan mata Yugi semakin tajam dan hampir menyamai ketajaman sisi kegelapannya. Tapi aura innocent dan kemurnian masih terasa dalam diri Yugi. kini Yugi mulai bersiap-siap membacakan sebuah mantra untuk menyegel kembali seluruh sisi kegelapan dari dalam hati manusia sebelum penguasa kegelapan berhasil keluar dari jasad kosong Yami. seluruh aura cahaya bercampur dengan aura kegelapan mulai terkumpul di ujung pedang kegelapannya. Sebuah simbol sihir penyegelan kini mulai terlihat tepat di atas tanah tempat Yami berbaring. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mantra selesai diucapkan, Yugi kembali menatap jasad sisi kegelapannya tersebut. Jasadnya itu terlihat berbaring dengan senyum yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Yugi mengerti makna dibalik senyuman yang ditinggalkan Yami padanya.

"aku akan selalu percaya pada harapan Yami......" bisik Yugi seraya tersenyum dan lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan mulai berteriak.

"ETERNAL BALANCE!!!!"

Angin mulai berhembus kencang saat aura kegelapan yang cukup besar mulai berhamburan di atas langit. Seluruh aura kegelapan itu adalah manisfestasi dari seluruh sisi kegelapan dari hati manusia yang ada di muka bumi. Dengan segenap kekuatannya Yugi mulai memasukkan seluruh aura kegelapan itu ke dalam jasad sisi kegelapannya. Aura kegelapan yang memasuki jasad Yami semakin lama semakin besar dan kuat tapi pada akhirnya jasad sisi kegelapannya itu dapat menampung semuanya. Yugi lalu mulai membaca mantra terakhir untuk menutup segel di jasad Yami dan seketika itu juga jasad sisi kegelapannya itu mulai memudar dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa Yugi.

Yugi mulai berlutut dan menunduk. Tubuh malaikatnya kini mulai berubah menjadi normal. Keenam sayapnya mulai lenyap. Ia kembali menjadi manusia normal lagi. Pedang kegelapan dan cahaya miliknya juga ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan cipratan darah milik sisi kegelapannya itu. Yugi hanya terdiam dengan semua itu. pikirannya serasa kosong. Ia tak merasakan perasaan apapun. Hanya diam dan hening merasakan sebuah realitas baru yang saat ini telah terjadi. tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yugi tahu bahwa kini seluruh teman-temannya telah berdiri di belakangnya. Kini tugasnya untuk melindungi seluruh teman-teman dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi telah selesai. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah selalu percaya pada sebuah harapan. Semustahil apapun harapan itu, ia akan terus memperjuangkannya dan tak akan pernah menyerah untuk meraihnya. Karena hal itu juga adalah pesan terakhir dari sisi kegelapannya. Yugi tahu bahwa sebuah keajaiban pasti akan terjadi selama di dalam hati seseorang masih ada sebuah harapan. Ia mulai berdiri dan berbalik menghadap seluruh teman-temannya. Yugi lalu tersenyum melihat wajah para sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Yugi hanya membalas sebuah senyuman untuk kawan-kawannya itu sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah teman-temannya.

"ayo kita pulang teman-teman....."

-------Domino 3 minggu kemudian-------

Semenjak selesainya pertempuran yang menentukan nasib dunia itu, pemerintah di seluruh negara mulai memperbaiki keadaan negara mereka masing-masing. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti keadaan kota menjadi stabil dan kembali normal. Tiga minggu semenjak insident besar itu berlalu, Yugi dan yang lainnya kini kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Semenjak sisi kegelapannya itu menghilang secara misterius dalam dunia perkuliahannya, seluruh penghuni kampus terkecuali teman-temannya sepertinya telah melupakan bahwa pernah ada sebuah eksistensi bernama Yami di kampus mereka. Seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa universitas domino seakan lupa dan tidak tahu sama sekali akan keberadaan Yami. hal itu membuat Yugi sangat sedih dan merasa kosong. Seluruh insident pembunuhan dan pertempuran besar itu seakan telah lenyap dari ingatan seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini. Walaupun bukti nyata insident besar itu masihlah terlihat lewat keadaan kota yang porak poranda tapi mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah pertempuran besar di balik semua itu. rahasia itu hanya akan terjaga dalam hati Yugi dan para sahabatnya yang lain. Seluruh kenangan pahit sisi kegelapannya itu hanya akan tersimpan dalam hati Yugi. ia akan terus berusaha menjalani hidup dengan harapan dan cahaya.

--------------

"Apa yang kau lakukan jamur!!! Apa kau sudah gila hah!!" suara bentakan yang cukup nyaring mulai menggema di dalam kelas. Joey terlihat benar-benar marah dan panas pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Seseorang itu mulai melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam pada Joey.

"Dengar mutt!! Aku tidak peduli!! Sekali perjanjian tetap perjanjian!!! Yugi harus berduel melawanku setelah ia berhasil memenangkan pertempurannya dengan Atem!! Kini aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!!! Gelar raja duel harus menjadi milikku!!!" geram Kaiba dingin. Joey mulai semakin bertambah emosi dengan sikap musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"baru tiga minggu Yugi kehilangan Atem sekarang kau malah memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali ingat pada Atem?! Kau sungguh tak punya perasaan jamur!! Mengertilah perasaan Yugi!!! walaupun saat ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit saat Atem meninggalkannya!!! Atem adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya money bag!!!"

"kau pikir aku tidak mengalami kerugian begitu? Aku sudah menghabiskan hampir keseluruhan dari hartaku untuk membantu kalian menyelamatkan para penduduk tidak berkepentingan di seluruh negara!! Dan sekarang setidaknya aku mendapatkan sebuah bentuk rasa terima kasih atas semua bantuan yang telah kuberikan pada kalian!!! Masih untung aku hanya meminta duel!! Bagaimana jika aku minta ganti rugi uang pada kalian? Aku yakin kalian tak akan mampu mengganti seluruh uang yang telah kukeluarkan Bonkotsu!!!"

"walaupun begitu setidaknya kau harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi rich boy!!! Setidaknya sampai Yugi benar-benar pulih dan sembuh dari sakitnya!!! Kasihan dia!!! Bagaimana jika kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi dan lalu kau dipaksa untuk melupakannya dan menjalani hidup dengan normal? Hal itu tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan Kaiba!!! Mengertilah akan hal itu!!"

Kaiba mulai membuang muka. Yang dikatakan oleh Joey itu ada benarnya. Yugi juga manusia biasa. Ia pasti masih menyimpan rasa sakit dan kenangan yang sangat pahit mengenai sisi kegelapannya itu. Yugi tidak sekuat yang Kaiba kira. Walaupun Yugi terlihat tegar tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat rapuh.

"baiklah kalau begitu mutt. Aku tidak akan memaksa Yugi jika ia tak mau berduel denganku" ujar Kaiba. Joey mulai agak sedikit tenang. Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa ia bisa merubah pikiran sang raja es dihadapannya itu. tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat senang dan bangga karena walaupun ia hanya orang konyol yang bermulut besar, ia dapat melunakkan jalan pikiran CEO itu dengan perkataan dangkalnya. Ia berharap dapat mengeluarkan sisi lembut sang raja es itu. walaupun hal itu terlihat mustahil tapi ia percaya pada harapan. Hal itu adalah pelajaran berharga yang didapatkan oleh Joey dari Yugi.

"aku percaya pada harapan....." gumam Joey seraya tersenyum. Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahi melihat Joey.

"a...apa maksudmu mutt?"

"ah...tidak apa-apa, lupakan kata-kataku tadi hehehehe!!!!" Joey mulai menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. Kaiba mulai bingung dengan tingkah pria berambut pirang itu. tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat dua orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka berdua tak lain adalah Yugi dan Ryou. Joey mulai melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"oi!! Pagi Yuge!!! Ryou!!!" sapa Joey. Yugi hanya tersenyum melihat kawannya itu.

"pagi Joey!!" ujar Yugi. Ryou juga mulai mengangguk. Kaiba lalu mulai menghampiri Yugi. Joey mulai was-was dengan keadaan itu. Ia harap kawan kecilnya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"mengenai perjanjian kita Yugi. Maafkan aku jika mungkin apa yang kulakukan ini akan membuatmu sedih atau apa tapi aku sungguh tak berniat membuatmu menjadi sedih atau menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan saja bahwa perjanjian ini juga menyangkut harga diriku sebagai duelist. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang adil dan professional. Aku tidak memaksamu Yugi. semua keputusan tergantung padamu. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja"

Yugi mulai diam sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Kaiba terhadapnya. Yugi mengerti bahwa ia harus menyanggupi perjanjian itu. lagipula Kaiba sudah banyak membantunya saat itu. setidaknya dengan menuruti permintaan Kaiba, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah bentuk rasa terima kasih yang dapat Yugi berikan padanya. Walaupun dengan menyanggupi hal ini akan mengingatkannya pada Yami tapi Yugi tak peduli dan tetap mempercayai sebuah harapan di hatinya bahwa sisi kegelapannya itu akan tetap selalu bersamanya.

"aku setuju untuk berduel melawanmu Kaiba. Sepulang dari kampus nanti kutunggu kau di game shop"

-------game shop-------

Sepulangnya dari kampus. Yugi dan yang lainnya pulang menuju game shop. Setelah Kaiba bersaudara juga tiba di game shop, Yugi dan Kaiba mulai berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk berduel di depan game shop. Duel disk telah terpasang di tangan kiri mereka masing-masing. Yugi lalu mulai mengeluarkan decknya.

"deck ini terbentuk melalui semangat duelist kami berdua. aku bisa merasakan semangat kuat Yami dalam setiap lembar kartu di tumpukkan deck ini. Untuk itu Aku akan terus berjuang dengan deck ini!!! Demi mempertahankan gelar raja duel kami berdua!!" Yugi lalu mulai memasukkan decknya kedalam slot duel disk begitu juga dengan Kaiba. Dari kejahuan ia terlihat tersenyum sinis pada Yugi.

"kali ini aku tak akan kalah Yugi!! gelar raja duel akan menjadi milikku!!! Apa kau siap Yugi?"

"aku siap Kaiba!!! LET'S DUEL!!!!"

Yugi dan Kaiba mulai berduel secara sengit. Seluruh teman-teman mereka mulai menyemangati mereka berdua. Seru jalannya duel mereka membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya tak menyadari ada beberapa figur yang berjalan memasuki arena duel Yugi.

"ku aktifkan trap card Kaiba!!"

"Yugi san!!!" suara itu mengejutkan Yugi dan yang lainnya. Seketika itu juga Yugi langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah belakang.

"Hi....hikari kun!!!" dengan cepat Hikari berlari ke arah Yugi dan memeluk idolanya itu erat-erat. Yugi sungguh terkejut saat melihat cahayanya itu memeluknya.

"akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yugi san!! Bagaimana kabarmu Yugi san?" Hikari mulai tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Yugi.

"aku baik-baik saja Hikari kun!! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja Yugi san. Aku kemari ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena Yugi san sudah menyelamatkan kehidupan kami. Kini aku bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluargaku Yugi san" sahut Hikari senang. Yugi mendengar itu terlihat sangat lega dan ikut senang bisa membantu anak yang telah memberikan cahaya padanya itu.

"bagaimana dengan orang tua dan kakakmu?" tanya Yugi.

"orang tuaku berhasil selamat Yugi san. Setelah ini kami akan pindah ke osaka untuk tinggal di rumah keluargaku yang ada di sana dan untuk kakakku...." tak berapa lama kemudian seorang anak laki-laki mulai berjalan mendekati Yugi. ia lalu membungkuk untuk memberikan salam pada Yugi.

"salam kenal Yugi san aku Akira kakak Hikari" Yugi mulai tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk.

"salam kenal juga Akira kun" Akira lalu mulai menatap Yugi.

"aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena Yugi san sudah mau menyelamatkan adikku. Perbuatanku sungguh sangat kelewatan waktu itu. sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuk Hikari dan aku akan melindunginya. Sekali lagi terima kasih Yugi san!!" Akira kembali menunduk. Yugi lalu mulai menyentuh bahu Akira.

"sama-sama Akira kun. Jaga Hikari ya!!" Akira mulai mengangguk yakin.

"Yugi ayo kita lanjutkan duel kita.....aku sudah bosan menunggu" Kaiba mulai melipat tangannya dan menunggu duelist muda itu untuk kembali berduel dengannya. Hikari yang melihat itu mulai memerah karena malu.

"woah!! Kami datang di saat yang tidak tepat!! Maafkan kami Yugi san....kami tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berduel" Hikari mulai membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"ah tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahu alamat game shopku?" tanya Yugi. Hikari mulai menganggaruk kepalanya.

"i...itu...."

"aku yang mengantar mereka berdua kemari...." sebuah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah belakang Hikari mulai terdengar oleh Yugi dan yang lainnya. Yugi sungguh terbelalak dan terkejut setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. tak hanya Yugi saja yang terkejut, Joey dan yang lainnya bahkan Kaiba juga langsung melotot dan shock saat figur itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yugi. waktu seakan terhenti bagi Yugi. ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Beberapa lembar kartu di tangannya mulai terjatuh di atas tanah. Figur itu lalu berhenti di samping Hikari dan mulai menatap Yugi seraya tersenyum.

"Halo....Aibou....."

Suara baritone itu membuat Yugi semakin gemetar. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu telah kembali. Yugi hanya dapat menganga dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hal ini sangat sulit di percaya. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua matanya. Figur itu mulai mengernyutkan dahi.

"apa itu caramu menyambut partnermu yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa huh, aibou?"

Yugi sudah tak dapat membendung lagi perasaannya. Air mata mulai semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari dan memeluk sisi kegelapannya itu dengan sangat erat sekali.

"ka...kau kembali...Ya...Yami..." Yami mulai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan aibounya itu dengan erat.

"ya....aku sudah kembali aibou...." keadaan mengharukan itu membuat semuanya menjadi mematung dan terharu. Joey dan yang lainnya juga ikut senang akhirnya suatu keajaiban kembali terjadi. Sebuah kebahagiaan memang pantas di dapatkan oleh Yugi. air mata juga mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan dari kedua mata Tea. Ia sungguh senang dan terharu karena kedua sahabat baiknya itu pada akhirnya bisa bersama-sama lagi. Tristan lalu mulai menyangga tubuh Tea dari belakang. Gadis itu sungguh sangat terharu dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ryou, Joey dan Sugoroku juga terlihat tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. mereka sungguh tak menyangka bahwa takdir memihak pada mereka berdua.

"huh!!! Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali tapi aku tak menyangka kau kembali dalam waktu yang selama ini tapi walaupun begitu selamat datang kembali Atem!!" Joey mulai tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangan kawannya itu.

"terima kasih" sahut Yami seraya tersenyum. Ia masih memeluk Yugi. Yugi sepertinya terlalu senang dengan kembalinya eksistentensi sisi kegelapannya itu di dunia ini.

"ba...bagaimana kau bisa kembali Yami? bu....bukankah kau sudah binasa?" pertanyaan partnernya itu membuat Yami tersenyum.

"ceritanya sungguh sangat panjang aibou, Dewa sekali lagi telah memberikan kesempatan padaku. satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, ini semua adalah jawaban dari semua harapanmu padaku......keajaiban terjadi sekali lagi dan kini misiku di dunia ini adalah untuk selalu mendampingimu menyeimbangkan dunia ini....." Yugi mulai tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"aku mencintaimu....aibou...." bisik Yami yang mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada sisi cahayanya itu. Yugi pun juga mulai merespon dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya itu pada sisi kegelapannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu.....Yami" dengan itu kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seluruh rasa cinta dan ketulusan hati mereka curahkan satu sama lain. Sebuah kebahagiaan tiada tara mulai merasuk ke dalam jiwa mereka. Seluruh pengorbanan untuk terus memperjuangkan harapan kini mendapatkan sebuah hasil yang tidak sia-sia. pada akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersatu untuk menjaga keseimbangan masing-masing.

"hei!! Apa scene telenovela kalian berdua masih belum selesai hah!? Aku kemari ingin berduel!! bukan untuk melihat sebuah opera sabun!!" gerutu Kaiba dengan nada sarkastik. Yami mulai menghentikan aksinya setelah mendengar perkataan dari rivalnya itu. wajah Yugi langsung memerah karena malu. Yami hanya tertawa kecil sambil kembali mendekap partnernya itu.

"hah!! Kau tetap tidak berubah Kaiba.....hehe..." sahut Yami seraya tersenyum sinis melihat Kaiba yang cemberut.

"ah!! Kau menganggu saja jamur!!! Biarkan Yugi dan Atem mencurahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing!! Kau benar-benar perusak kebahagiaan orang!!" gerutu Joey.

"diam kau mutt!!!" Semua mulai tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Joey dan Kaiba. Hikari dan Akira pun juga ikut tertawa melihatnya. Setelah itu Yugi mulai mengambil beberapa kartunya yang jatuh di atas tanah dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arena duel.

"Yugi akan kuubah peraturan duel kita" Yugi mulai bingung saat mendengar perkataan Kaiba barusan.

"apa maksudmu Kaiba?"

"aku ingin mendapatkan gelar raja duel secara mutlak. Jadi dengan kata lain aku ingin melawanmu dan juga raja duel yang satunya lagi.....Atem"

"Atem?" Yugi mulai mengernyutkan dahi lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Yami mulai menghampiri Yugi dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Wajah Yugi kembali memerah dengan aksi sisi kegelapannya itu. Yami mulai mendekap Yugi dengan erat dan mulai tersenyum sinis menatap Kaiba.

"oke, kami terima tantanganmu Kaiba.....aku dan Aibou akan terus mempertahankan gelar kami"

"hah!! Kalau begitu bersiaplah kalian berdua!! giliranku draw!!"

"tunggu Kaiba!! Ini kan tag duel? Kau harus bermain dengan pasanganmu" sahut Yugi.

"aku tak perlu seorang partner!! Aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua seorang diri!!" gerutu Kaiba.

"tapi dua lawan satu, hal itu tidak adil Kaiba. Kami tak ingin menang hanya karena alasan lawan kami hanya satu orang. Tag duel ini harus dua lawan dua" Yami mulai memasukkan decknya ke dalam slot duel disknya. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah Yami.

"baiklah jika itu maumu, partnerku adalah......kau mutt!!!"

"A..APA??!! SI...SIAPA?! A...AKU?!!" Joey langsung terbelalak dan sweatdrop saat Kaiba menunjuknya sebagai partner.

"TENTU SAJA KAU BONKOTSU!!! KAU SATU-SATUNYA MUTT DISINI!!!" geram Kaiba tidak sabaran.

"HEI!!! JAGA BICARAMU JAMUR!!!" gerutu Joey sambil berjalan dan mulai berdiri di samping Kaiba. Ia mulai mengeluarkan duel disknya dan mulai memasukkan decknya ke dalam slot.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja dan jangan mengacaukan strategiku mutt!!" geram Kaiba sambil menatap tajam ke arah Joey.

"hei money bag!!! Dalam tag duel kita harus bekerja sama dengan masing-masing partner!! Selama kau egois dan hanya mementingkan harga dirimu saja, kau tak akan bisa menang melawan Yugi dan Atem!!!"

"yang dikatakan oleh Joey itu benar Kaiba, seharusnya kau harus tahu kunci kemenangan dalam sebuah tag duel" sahut Yami. Kaiba hanya dapat menggeram.

"ya...ya terserahlah!!! DUEL DIMULAI!!!!"

"berjuanglah!!! Yugi san!!! Yami san!!" Hikari dan Akira mulai menyemangati idola mereka. Akhirnya duel pun kembali dimulai. Dalam setiap giliran kerja sama Yugi dan Yami semakin menakjubkan. Dalam sekejap hal itu membuat kubu Kaiba dan Joey semakin kewalahan.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragonmu Kaiba!! Ku korbankan Queen Knight milik Yami dan Silent Magician milikku dan kupanggil naga penghancur Gandora!!!"

"A..APA?!!" Kaiba dan Joey mulai terbelalak saat naga penghancur Gandora milik Yugi menyapu bersih seluruh monster yang ada. Dengan membayar setengah dari life point Yugi, ia berhasil mengaktifkan kemampuan spesial Gandora untuk menghancurkan semua monster yang berada di arena. Bahkan Red Eyes Black Dragon milik Joey juga tak luput dari kehancuran. Lalu disaat giliran Yami, ia mulai mengaktifkan kartu sihirnya.

"dan untuk sentuhan terakhir kuaktifkan monster ribbon dan kuhidupkan kembali Black Paladin dari kuburanku!!! Black Paladin serang!!!" sebuah bola cahaya muncul dari ujung pedang Black Paladin yang lalu ia tembakkan ke arah Joey dan Kaiba dan dalam sekejap life point milik Kaiba dan Joey menjadi nol. Kemenangan kembali diraih oleh Yugi dan Yami.

"si...sial!! lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mendapatkan title duel king!! Ini gara-gara kau mutt!!!"

"enak saja gara-gara aku!!! Aku sudah memasang kartu spacegoat saat giliranmu!! Seharusnya kau mau mengaktifkannya!!! Kau malah membuang kartu itu ke kuburan hanya karena ingin mengaktifkan monster reborn!!" gerutu Joey.

"grr!!! Cerewet!! Sudah terlambat kau mengatakan itu!!! sekarang sebagai hukuman, kau harus menjadi budakku selama satu minggu penuh Bonkotsu!!!"

"APA!!??" Joey langsung pucat mendengarkan perkataan Kaiba. Semua hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi konyol yang tergambar di wajah Joey. Yugi hanya tersenyum dan lalu menatap sisi kegelapannya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Akhirnya semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Semua kembali berkumpul dan bisa bersama-sama lagi. Yugi sangat bersyukur dengan semua pelajaran hidup dan keajaiban yang telah ia dapatkan selama ini. Dengan semua pengalaman berharga yang ia dapatkan itu, ia bisa menjadi seorang manusia yang sempurna.

"ini adalah sebuah akhir yang bahagia Yami..." Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan lembut dari sisi cahayanya itu.

"kau salah Aibou....ini bukanlah sebuah akhir. Tapi semua ini adalah awal yang baru untuk menuju sebuah masa depan"

"ya, kau benar. Tugas kita belum berakhir sampai disini.....sampai saat itu tiba, maukah kau terus mendampingiku Yami? maukah kau menjadi penyeimbang dalam hatiku?" Yami lalu mulai mengenggam kedua tangan sisi cahayanya itu dan seraya tersenyum.

"aku adalah kekuatanmu aibou......selamanya akan selalu kudampingi dirimu...." Yugi mulai tersenyum dan mulai kembali memeluk sisi kegelapannya itu. kini ia tak akan sendirian lagi. Tugasnya untuk menyeimbangkan dunia masihlah belum selesai. ia akan terus berjuang dengan harapan di hatinya bersama dengan seorang partner yang akan selalu setia mendampinginya hingga akhir nanti.

-------THE END-------

Akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga. Maaf jika endingnya jelek. Saya harap endingnya bisa memuaskan anda dan tidak membuat anda bosan. Memang banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dalam fic seperti bagaimana kejadian detail yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Yami bisa kembali ke dunia? Atau pertanyaan lainnya. Saya sengaja membiarkan hal itu berakhir dengan keadaan suspense dan anda bisa membayangkan sendiri dengan imajinasi anda bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Hmm.....mungkin suatu hari nanti jika saya memiliki ide, saya akan buat sequel dari cerita ini.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fic ini hingga akhir. Untuk para pembaca lama yamino kamichama 666, coolkid san, shigeru chan, ArcXora, Yume, Aihara, Sora san, Saint chan, Black Messiah, Lisa, Death angel, Scarlet san dan juga yang baru seperti Kurii chan dan Aki san juga, terima kasih banyak!! Seluruh review, komentar, kritik dan masukan dari anda semua sangat berarti untuk saya. Maaf jika ada pereview lain yang lupa saya sebutkan disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak minna san!!! ^___^

Yugi : sudah berakhir ya. Jadi sedih T.T

Author : tenang Yu chan, aku sudah membuat cerita baru untukmu!! ^__^

Yugi : benarkah?

Author : yup!! Saya memiliki 3 ide cerita. Sebenarnya ada 4 sih, tapi yang satu plotnya masih gaje jadi saya akan mempublish salah satu dari ketiga ide cerita di bawah ini. Di sini saya gunakan system polling, ide cerita yang banyak di vote oleh pereview maka cerita itulah yang akan saya publikasikan terlebih dahulu. Jadi diharap kerja samanya untuk memvote ya ^___^

Forbidden Desire

Yami memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Anzu. Yugi sakit hati dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu dan memilih untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Yami. 5 tahun berlalu mereka berdua bertemu kembali dan apa jadinya jika ditengah-tengah statusnya yang menjadi suami Anzu, Yami ternyata masih menginginkan mantan kekasihnya yakni Yugi yang kini sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih? Warning : Rape,Language

Pairing : YamixAnzu, YugixRyou, eventual YamixYugi, SetoxJou

Genre : Drama/Romance

Rated : M

Ide cerita yang pertama tergolong nekad karena itu adalah fic rated M ku yang pertama.

My Housemate Is Like A Hell

Yugi terpaksa pindah karena apartement lama yang ia tinggali telah digusur. Akhirnya Yugi menemukan sebuah tempat kos baru yang dapat ditinggali untuk sementara waktu. Semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja sampai pada akhirnya tempat kos Yugi yang baru berubah menjadi neraka saat Yugi mengetahui siapa para tetangga kos barunya yang sebenarnya. Warning : Language, mentioned sweet monkey love(?) And foolish war between real punk vs fake punk(?) What the hell!! 0.0

Pairing : persaingan cinta yang konyol YamixYugixRyou eventual YamixYugi, SetoxJou, MarikxMalik

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rated : T

Ide cerita ini tergolong fresh karena bergenre humor. Jika ingin tertawa ria vote saja yang ini. Dan ide cerita yang terakhir adalah ini

Soul Phrase

Yami sangat membenci Yugi adik tirinya karena Yugi lebih diperhatikan dan disukai oleh orang tua dan teman-temannya. Lalu Yugi memutuskan untuk memberikan cahaya kebaikan pada sang kakak dan hal itu membuat perasaan sang kakak terhadapnya berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta yang terlarang. Warning : Incest, Abused

Pairing : YamixYugi, SetoxJou, RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik

Genre : Angst/Romance

Rated : T

Ide cerita ini lagi-lagi bergenre Angst dan mungkin kedramatisan fic ini hampir setara dengan fic Save My Darkness Heart.

Author : Nah dari ketiga ide cerita silahkan vote yang mana ide cerita yang ingin kalian publikasikan terlebih dahulu. Ide cerita dengan vote terbanyak akan saya publikasikan lebih dulu. Satu orang hanya bisa memvote untuk satu ide cerita jadi diharapkan partisipasinya ya. Polling akan ditutup minggu depan jadi masih ada waktu satu minggu untuk memvote dan memilih lewat review.

Yami : baiklah walaupun fic ini sudah berakhir tetap jangan lupa untuk selalu mereview dan beri pendapat kalian mengenai ending cerita ini. Setelah mereview jangan lupa vote ide cerita yang ingin di publikasikan terlebih dahulu.

Yugi : dan jangan beri flame ya. Untuk voting ide cerita dipilih lewat review. Jadi review sekaligus voting ^__^

Yami : (sweatdrop) kami sudah mengerti akan hal itu aibou…..tak perlu diulangi lagi

Author : baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan di fic saya yang baru, ingat ide cerita dengan suara terbanyak yang akan saya publikasikan terlebih dahulu. Hehe....bye ^___^


End file.
